


Spying on Death

by ForeverFlamingFire



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Anger, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 117,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverFlamingFire/pseuds/ForeverFlamingFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marina Faraldo is a Montague servant. A servant who's made friends with Romeo, Mercutio, Benvolio and Balthasar.</p><p>When Lord Montague orders her to go spy for the Capulets, she goes, keeping it a secret from her friends. What will happen to her as the world's most iconic love story unfolds before her eyes? Will she succeed in stopping it? Will she be able to prevent any of the deaths? Or will she suffer the way to survivors do in the original?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Montague Villa

Marina Faraldo looked up at the sounds of someone’s footsteps in the corridor. She had been staring out the window at the entrance. No one was coming into the villa or exiting. She wasn’t watching anything in particular. There were moments when she had the desire to look out the window. She didn’t want to make it look like she was distracted, so she made sure she had a bucket of water at her side and a wet rag in her hand. The hand with the rag was resting on the windowsill. She was thinking. She wasn’t daydreaming, but from an outside perspective it looked like she might be. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn’t realize someone was standing behind her until they spoke.

“Mi dispiace[1],” said Marina. “I did not hear what you said.” She didn’t turn away from the square. The Montague blue flag fluttered in the wind. It rustled the skirts of a servant who was crossing the square. The skirts were the red of the Capulets. Marina held back a hiss. The person standing behind her came to her side. He looked out the window, and saw the Capulet servant.

“What is she doing here?” he asked, harshly.

Marina shrugged. “I do not know, but she better get out of the square before His Lordship finds her.”

“Speaking of His Lordship,” said the other Montague servant, “he wants to speak with you right now. He is in his study.”

“Grazie[2], Balthasar, but what could he want with me?”

“I do not know,” Balthasar replied. “Just try to stay safe.”

“Do not act like I do not know about the feud that stands between Lord Montague and Lord Capulet,” said Marina. “I know as much as you do, and you are Lord Montague’s son’s manservant.”

“Do not try to pull rank on me,” said Balthasar, “and do not try to get into Lord Montague’s good graces by saying you are friends with me. He does not like it, even though he is one of the richest men in Verona. He wants nothing to do with the Capulets. He knows that the Capulets want to hurt him and his family, so he is going to do whatever it takes to keep Her Ladyship and Romeo safe. He is not going to pull something like Tybalt would and ignore the people who are under his protection.”

  
Balthasar tried not to spit out Tybalt’s name, but Marina could still read the hatred behind it. It wasn’t a surprise to Marina. The feud had been going on so long neither family now remembered how the feud had started. It had been drilled into them as part of their education on how to the head of their family as it had been done with their fathers and their fathers before them.

Even though neither family remembered how it started, it seemed to be in their blood now and the young generation was just as passionate at keeping the feud alive as their parents. Even the servants fought each other for their masters, and many of them thought of it as a part of their duties. They thought of the feud as part of what made them who they were now. Another reason to never return to the lives they had led before. She was the newest servant to be employed by Lord Montague, so she found it odd that Lord Montague was calling her into his study and not Beatrice or Vettoria, both of whom were more competent and had been servants in House Montague far longer than her.

“What do you think he wants with me?”

“I do not know, but I would not keep him waiting.”

Marina nodded, and left Balthasar in the hallway. She walked to the hallway that held the study of Lord Montague. She knocked on the door.

“Si accomodi[3]!” Lord Montague called.

Marina entered the room. Two of the walls were covered in books. The third had a window with bookcases on either side. The last one had the door to the room. In front of the window was a large wooden desk. There were papers spread across it, and Lord Montague sat behind it, scribbling on a sheet of paper. He dunked his quill into the ink.

Marina closed the door. She tried to do it quietly, but he still looked up when it closed. He looked at her, studying her face. He stuck a quill into a pot that held three other quills, and leaned back in his chair, observing her.

“You are the servant Marina, correct?” asked Lord Montague.

“I am, my lord.”

“How do you feel about the Capulets?” he asked. Marina looked at him, shocked. “You may speak freely.”

“I feel as you do, my lord,” Marina replied, trying to control herself. It wouldn’t do to reveal that her parents were neutral despite the fact both Marina and her brother, Giulio had chosen to side with the Montagues. “I feel they deserve what we have been giving them.”

“Then I fear that you will not like what I am about to ask of you.”

“What is it, my lord.”

“I need a spy in Lord Capulet’s household.”

“A spy, my lord?”

“Sì[4]. You see, Marina, I have heard rumors about what Lord Capulet is doing. I need to find out if there is any truth to the rumors Abram has been passing on to me. I want you to infiltrate the kitchen of Lord Capulet’s villa.”

“What about Vettoria or Beatrice?”

“They have both been in my service longer, that is true, but you are the one who can move through this house unobserved. You are the one I want for this job.” Marina was certain the fact she was the newest member of the Montague household also played a part, but if he wasn’t going to mention it, neither would she.

“Are you certain, my lord?”

“Yes,” said Lord Montague, “I am sure you are the one who can carry out what I want done the best.”

“And what is it that you want done, my lord?”

“Exactly what you do here. All that is going to change is that you will be meeting Abram every two weeks to report. He will then report back to me.”

“How do you know I am not spying for you for the Capulets?”

“I do not. I am taking a risk in asking you to do this.”

“But you trust me?”

“Yes. I know I could ask Vettoria or Beatrice, but they have worked here too long to condignly portray someone from the other side of this feud. You grew up closer to Capulet territory than either one of them. You know how to blend in with the Capulets. You will succeed better than either of them.” Lord Montague picked up his quill again, and dipped it into into his inkwell. He scrawled something at the bottom, and then handed the paper to Marina. Marina took it, her eyes following the writing:

_Dear Lord Capulet,_

_I am putting my daughter, Marina, into your House. She is a good worker, and I have faith in your abilities, and the abilities of your servants to train her well. It is my hope that she can be of service in your kitchens, and perhaps later on, in helping your own daughter, Juliet. I know you are hard pressed to find someone as capable as Juliet’s old nurse and one Juliet likes. I hope Marina meets your expectations._

_In health and faith,_   
_Your servant,_   
_Giovanni Faraldo_

The signature at the bottom looked distinctly familiar to Marina. It took a moment to place the style of writing to her father Giovanni. She looked back up at Lord Montague. “Do you think this will be enough to fool Lord Capulet?” she asked. “And what about my father? What if Lord Capulet asks him about this?”

Lord Montague stuck the quill back in the ink-stained pot, stood, and came around his desk. He half sat on the front, careful to avoid staining his fine clothes with ink, but ignoring the papers he was crumpling. He looked into Marina’s eyes. Marina hesitated, but she felt his eyes going through her spine to the door. She raised her head, meeting Lord Montague’s face. “Would you be alright with your father in on the plan?” Lord Montague asked.

Marina shook head head. “I would be alright him him knowing we used his name,” she said, “but I think he would put a stop to it. I think we should hope Lord Capulet and my father never find out what I’m doing there.” The bite she’d heard behind Balthasar’s voice earlier when he’d spoken of Lord Capulet and Tybalt was nowhere in Marina’s speech. She’d heard hints of it all through her conversation with Lord Montague, but he had a better hold on whom he let hear the bite than Balthasar did. She assumed Lord Montague didn’t care if she heard the bite to his words.

Lord Montague nodded. “You are right. Signor[5] Faraldo would probably be angry with me if it got out that I was using his daughter as a spy.”

“So I am to spy for Lord Capulet.” Marina tried not to sigh the words.

“Yes,” said Lord Montague. Marina could tell he was hiding an annoyance at her for making him repeat himself. “You are to infiltrate his villa. Get as high up in the hierarchy of the Capulet servants as you are able. Report to Abram, and he will report to me. You are not to tell Romeo, Mercutio or Benvolio any of this. I am afraid they have become too progressive in their ways.” Marina bite her tongue to stop herself from telling Lord Montague she was just as progressive as her friends. “They would try to put a stop to me giving you this order.”

“I am fine with doing it. I understand why you have chosen me instead of Beatrice or Vettoria. I understand why I cannot tell Romeo, Benvolio or Mercutio. They will never know it from me, not if I can help anything.”

“Bene[6]. Now pack your things. I will give you a letter to give to the head of the servants at the Capulet Villa. You are not to give it to anyone else, and you are not to talk to anyone in this house either as you get ready to leave. No one can know of what we are planning. I have not even told Sophia and I tell her everything I can, but this… this is too important, Marina. This conversation can never leave this room."

“I understand,” said Marina.

“You may go,” said Lord Montague. “Prepare your things. You are leaving for the Capulet Villa early tomorrow morning.”

Marina gave Lord Montague a nod. He returned to his desk, sat down and removed his quill from the pot. He dipped it back into the ink. He was scribbling by the time Marina shut the door behind her.

In the hall, Marina leaned against the door. She stood there, eyes closed, trying to calm her beating heart. She didn’t know anything about the internal workings of her body, but her heart was racing too fast for comfort. She tried to calm it, but was startled out of her reverie by Balthasar’s voice in her ear.

“Can’t you be louder?” she snapped, once she realized who was beside her.

Balthasar leaned against the wall opposite the door to Lord Montague’s study. “What did His Lordship want with you?”

“He wanted to know what happened to my brother,” said Marina.

“He knows?” Balthasar snapped softly. “Giulio saved his own son with his life!” He noticed Marina’s breathing. “Come on,” he said, “if you keep breathing like that, you are going to die. We will go outside. Where you can forget about your strange meeting with Lord Montague. That should help.”

“Grazie.”

Marina let Balthasar led her outside into the gardens. She wanted nothing more than to be able to tell him the truth about her meeting with Lord Montague. To tell him exactly what Lord Montague had wanted, but Lord Montague had expressly forbade that she tell anyone what they had talked about. She only lied to help herself, and she supposed that she’d be doing it in the Capulet Villa. Right now though, safe in the Montague gardens, she didn’t think that lying was going to help her. Especially when Balthasar knew her well enough to tell when she was lying. Marina could only hope that Balthasar would work out what Lord Montague was making her do sooner rather than later. There was nothing else she could do. Not if she wanted to stay alive.

￼  
[1] I’m sorry  
[2] Thank you  
[3] Come in  
[4] Yes  
[5] Mr.  
[6] Good


	2. Chapter Two

The Streets of Verona

Marina walked through the streets of Verona. She’d grown up close to Capulet territory. She’d seen them everyday for the better part of her life, so walking into Capulet territory again and being surrounded by the reds, yellows and oranges that were the Capulet colors, she felt at home. Technically, she wasn’t on either side. Her parents had moved to Verona from Mantua before she was born, settling in the house she’d lived in until a year ago when her father Giovanni had found her a place in Lord Montague’s household as a kitchen servant. Now, as she passed through the streets dressed in the same type of clothes she’d worn to the Montagues’ a year and a half a ago, her thoughts wandered.

She didn’t know what to expect. She knew how to act, but even after being trained in the Montague household and by her mother, she wasn’t sure if she could pull off the other side. She also knew Balthasar, Romeo, Benvolio, and Mercutio couldn’t know this was where she was. Lord Montague had told her he’d feed it through to Lady Montague and the servants.

Marina trusted that Lord Montague knew what he was doing, but there was still something about what she was about to enter that made her frightened. She’d said “yes” to Lord Montague’s proposition because that was her duty as a servant. It scared her that she was going to have to be a believable Capulet servant. But it was her duty, and if Lord Montague trusted her to do this, then she couldn’t let him down. Lord Montague had taken her on because of her father’s word, not because of family loyalties. It was rare for the Montagues or the Capulets to do such a thing, but Marina knew this meant Lord Montague trusted her. It was a sign that even though she’d only been working in the Montague Villa for a year, Lord Montague trusted her more than anyone else. She knew Lord Montague could’ve easily picked Beatrice or Vettoria, but Beatrice was a distant Montague cousin and Vettoria had been working for them for six years. They were both too embroiled in Montague family politics to pull off the other side convincingly.

Marina didn’t mind being chosen for the task. She knew Lord Montague hadn’t had another choice. She knew her own family could never know she’d been turned into a spy for the Montague household, rather than the job her father had helped her obtain. It was to be a secret. A secret no one could know the truth about. The only people who could know where Marina was at all times were Abram and Lord Montague. It made Marina afraid that the only person she would be able to confide in was Abram. She’d never liked Abram, considering him to be one of the servants who took Montague ideals too far. She understood why it couldn’t be Balthasar. He was Romeo’s servant, and he was sure to tell Romeo who would tell Benvolio and Mercutio, and the three of them would try to stop the mission.

 

 

Capulet Villa

She looked up. She was standing in front of the Capulet Villa. This was the house of her enemy, and even though they were expecting her and only thought of her as a girl from the town of Verona, it still felt like walking into danger. She yanked the rope near the door, hearing the ring of the bell echo through the house, floating back down to her through the open windows on the first floor. A servant dressed in the yellow dress and white cap of female Capulet servants stood there. She smiled at Marina.

“You must be Marina. I am Simona. I am one of the kitchen maids. Come with me, I will show you where you can leave your things and then I will take you to the kitchen.” Marina nodded. Simona opened the door farther, and stepped aside, allowing Marina to pass through.

Simona took Marina through the villa. Marina saw glimpses of rooms as fine as any in the Montague Villa through cracked open doors. She kept her mouth closed though. Comments about how fine the Montague Villa was in its decor would not be welcome here. They would only serve to anger Lord and Lady Capulet as well as any servants who overheard.

Simona must’ve taken Marina’s close-lipped silence as shock. “I will take you on a proper tour on the way to the kitchen after I have shown you our room.” Marina nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She didn’t question Simona telling her they’d be sharing a room. At the Montague Villa, she’d shared the large attic with both Vettoria and Beatrice. “Have you ever been a servant before?” asked Simona.

“Yes. In Mantua,” said Marina. She was surprised how easily the lie fell off her tongue. “My parents wanted to live in a bigger city, so three years ago we moved here. I wanted to serve in a bigger house than the one I worked in before, so my father put out the word, and Lord Capulet replied.”

Simona nodded. “Bene[1]. Then not everything will be a mystery to you. You will likely start working mostly with Felice, Ilario and I. Felice will not bite your head if you follow instructions.”

Marina smiled. “Do not worry. I am good at doing what I am told.”

“Then you will not have a problem here.”

  
***

  
After Marina had dropped her bag in the room she was to share with Simona, Simona led her down to the kitchen. The kitchen of the Capulet Villa was startling to Marina. For families who hated each other with such passion, she would’ve thought they would try to have nothing look the same. Unlike the rest of the Capulet Villa, the kitchen looked almost exactly like its counterpart in the Montague Villa. The same long counters covered in prep materials, the same racks hanging from the ceiling and on the counters holding pots, pans, lids and other cookware. The same rough hewn wooden cabinets below the counters for food storage. Even the door leading to the pantry and cold box was in the same place. The one in the Capulet Villa looked older than the one in the Montague Villa, but other than that the two kitchens looked identical to Marina.

Marina carefully filed away the information in her brain, ready for two weeks from now when her first meeting in the marketplace with Abram was scheduled. She looked at Simona, who had gone over to speak to two men. Simona turned away from them, and beckoned Marina over.

“Venire qui[2], Marina,” said Simona. “I want to introduce you to the two other people you’ll be working with.” Marina walked over. “This is Felice, he’s the cook and the kitchen is his domain.”

“Do not cross me,” Felice warned.

“He means it,” said the other man.

“And this is Ilario,” said Simona. “Felice, Ilario, this is Marina. She will be joining us in the kitchen.”

“Benvenuto[3],” said Ilario.

“Salve[4],” said Marina, “I suppose we will be working together.”

“Well if that is the case I had better show you around,” said Ilario.

“You have your own work to do, Ilario,” said Simona. “And besides, His Lordship himself has tasked me with teaching Marina how things are done around here.”

“Bene,” Ilario murmured. He turned to Felice. “What do you want me to do?”

Felice rattled off a list of instructions so fast Marina could barely understand the words. She turned to Simona. “Does he always talk that fast?” she asked.

“Felice, rallentare[5],” said Simona. “You are frightening, Marina.”

Felice looked at Marina. “She seems fine to me, Simona. She just needs to get used to how things are done around here. Give her a couple days, and she will be up to speed. She might be even faster than you at following His Lordship’s orders.”

“Why do you always act like I am the one who is going to fail when someone new comes in?” Simona asked.

“He is testing you,” said Ilario. “He is testing you against Marina, just like he tested you against me.”

Simona sent a glare in Ilario’s direction. “I wish he would not. He does not have control over who is hired to work in the kitchen.”

“It is something he can control,” said Marina. Ilario and Simona looked at her. She was leaning against the counter Ilario had been working at. “I get the feeling he does not have control over a lot of his life, so he acts like he has over over who is hired in the kitchen even though technically he does not have any control over who stays or goes.”

“Five minutes and she has already worked you out, Felice,” said Ilario. Felice groaned and turned back to the spit. Ilario sent Marina and Simona a smile. “He is grumpy because you figured him out five minutes after you walked through that door,” Ilario continued. “Give him a couple days and he will see you are alright. He did the same thing with me, and then with Simona.” Ilario paused. “Have you shown her where she is sleeping?”

“Of course I have,” said Simona. “I am not daft.” Ilario snorted as he returned to chopping vegetables. Simona turned to Marina. “Would you mind if you helped out now?”  
“No.”

“I have my own work to do, so we will not be able to talk for a couple of hours. If you have any questions, ask Ilario. He will be able to help you more than Felice will. I will see you later.”

Simona rushed out of the kitchen in a swirl of yellow skirts. Marina watched her dash down the hallway, disappearing around the corner of a corridor. She turned back to Ilario and Felice. Ilario was watching her.

“Keep your eyes to yourself,” said Marina. “I may be new, but I am not stupid. I know you have your eye on me, but I already know who I would run off with and it is not you.” She paused, letting Ilario glare at her. “Now tell me what to do.”

  
***

  
Marina kept one eye on Ilario. He wasn’t as bad as Abram when it came to following her around the room with his eyes, but Marina still had a sense he knew where she was at all times. She retaliated though. She never let Ilario out of her peripheral vision. The reds, yellows and oranges of the Capulet household made him easier to spot even though the soot and smoke of the kitchen.

“Smettila[6],” said Marina, after she’d tried to ignore him and couldn’t.

“Ilario, tornare al lavero[7],” Felice ordered.

Ilario looked at Marina, and rolled his eyes. Marina shrugged. “Do not look at me for help,” said Marina. “You are not getting anything from me, and if you ever want my help you have to stop looking at me like I am a piece of meat.”

“The girl has a point, Ilario,” said Felice.

“Of course you would side with her,” Ilario grumbled.

“And I will until you stop treating her like you are right now,” said Felice.

Ilario stabbed his knife into the counter, and whirled on Marina. “See what you are making me go through?” he asked.

“I am not doing anything,” Marina replied. “All I have done is follow Felice’s orders. Something you should be doing right now.” She walked over to the counter where Ilario was working and wrenched the knife out of the counter. She held the knife out to Ilario, holding the top of the handle, leaving room for Ilario to take it. The grip served to both protect Ilario from the sharp blade and to prove to Ilario and Felice she wasn’t afraid of an accidental stabbing. Ilario looked at Marina’s hand. He’d been trained to hold knives like this, but he always supposed a woman who worked in the kitchen wouldn’t know this. Now, he was getting a lesson on how to hold a knife in his own kitchen.

Marina ignored Felice who was watching them. She had the idea he’d been warned about the problems she might cause in joining him and Ilario in the kitchen. She’d known from the beginning she’d have to prove she wouldn’t be distracted by Ilario’s presence. So far, she was having more luck than Ilario. She kept her eyes on Ilario. She could tell he was watching her, but there was something about his eyes that betrayed the fact he wasn’t as focused on her as she was on him.

Marina had two older cousins and had had a brother, and she had learned more than enough about self-defense from them over the years. They knew she wasn’t a normal girl, and could handle whatever they threw at her. They’d thrown enough at her that she could defend herself. She had learned not to be afraid of what was going to happen next. She didn’t break from Ilario’s gaze. She could see a hint of a waver in his face. She let a smile slowly form. She saw it was working. Ilario was letting his grip on her arm relax. Marina took advantage of the slip in Ilario’s concentration. She pulled him towards her. Ilario slid on a carrot scraping that had fallen to the floor. Marina braced herself against the counter, stopping him from pulling her down with him. Ilario lost his grip on Marina’s arm and slid on the floor. Marina looked over at Felice, who was trying to hide a grin. She smiled and Felice let go of the force he was putting behind it to contain it. From his place on the floor, Ilario glowered at Felice and Marina.

“You deserved it,” said Marina, going to what had previously been Ilario’s counter. She proceeded to chop the carrots Ilario had peeled.

Ilario stood up. “I did not deserve anything,” he said.

“You’ve been trying to make me prove myself since I walked in,” said Marina, keeping part of her attention on her work. “I was only giving you were trying to give me.”

  
Ilario looked at Felice. “Do not tell me you were helping her, Felice,” he groaned. “I know you do not favor me, but does that mean you have to try and sabotage me?”

“Sì[8],” said Felice. He was stirring a pot on the stove.

Simona chose that moment to re-enter the kitchen. She looked around at the scene before her. Marina and Felice were working, but Ilario was continuing to sit on the floor. The glare in his eyes and the way he directed it at Felice and Marina, made Simona sure that Ilario believed it was their fault he was on the floor. Simona shook her head and walked over. She held out a hand to Ilario. Marina looked over, and saw what Simona was about to do.

“Lasciami[9],” said Marina. She handed Simona her knife. “Finiró questo[10].” Simona nodded, took the knife from Marina, and walked over to the counter. She began to chop vegetables, while Marina walked over to where Ilario was still sitting. She anchored herself against the counter, and took Ilario’s hand. Once Ilario was standing, Marina turned back to Simona and Felice to ask what to do. She was startled when Ilario grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a corner. “What are you doing?” she snapped, keeping her voice low.

“I wanted to apologize,” said Ilario. “I did not handle it well at all earlier, and I am sorry.”

“Why are we doing it in a corner? What was wrong with Simona and Felice hearing it?”

Ilario pulled Marina closer. “I know who you are, Marina Faraldo. I know where your loyalties truly lie.”

Marina gripped Ilario’s arm. “You cannot tell anyone,” she hissed. “That is if your information is even correct, which I doubt. I do not doubt that you have information about me, but you do not know it is correct. You do not know the truth. Do not believe everything you hear, Ilario. So much of it is wrong.”

“And so much of it is right.”

“But do you know what parts of the story are the correct ones and which parts of the story are embarrassingly wrong?”

“I have a guess.”

“A guess is not the truth. You are not getting the whole truth by guessing what is right and what is wrong. You will never know the full truth of the matter. You have a place where everything can be kept in your mind. You can hold onto it like it is the truth, but it is doubtful that there is truth in the entirety of what you think you know. Go on thinking you know everything about me, but I can guarantee there are things hidden that are the truth about me, that you do not know. When they come out - if they come out - you will be in shock about how many of the things you thought were true turned out to be nothing be lies.”

Marina broke away. She twisted her body outward, into the kitchen, twisting herself away from Ilario and his grip. She jabbed her hip on the counter, but didn’t scream. She didn’t let out a wince or a cry of pain. Ilario tried to grab her wrist back, trying to pull her towards him, but Marina pushed him back into the corner and pressed gently on his windpipe with her left hand. Ilario tried to twist away. Marina shoved him back. Ilario looked at Marina, shock in his face.

“Shocked by what I can do?” Marina asked. Ilario nodded, only to wince again. “Bene[11].” A pause. “I was trained by my older brothers. They made sure I could defend myself. After I was attacked when I was fourteen, I convinced them to train me. Not to fight or kill people who did not deserve it - like your stupid feud with the Montagues - but to defend myself.” It hurt to talk harshly about the Montagues, but she had to if she was going to be a convincing Capulet servant. Marina let Ilario struggle out of her grasp. She turned back to chopping the vegetables for dinner. She ignored Ilario, but she knew what he was doing. He was standing behind her, massaging his neck, a slight glare in his eyes.

￼  
[1] Good  
[2] Come here  
[3] Welcome  
[4] Hello  
[5] slow down  
[6] Stop  
[7] return to work  
[8] Yes  
[9] Let me  
[10] I will finish this  
[11] Good


	3. Chapter Three

The Streets of Verona

It was barely getting light when Marina, wrapped in a dark red cloak, snuck down the creaky back stairway, and out into the early morning. It had been two weeks since she’d first been placed in the Capulet household. It was time to sneak out and report to Abram. She had started to get along with Felice, her relationship with Simona was slowly growing, and she and Ilario had started to act neutrally around each other. It had been a little push and pull for a while, but now they were starting to get along. She didn’t want to report to Abram on her new friends, but when Lord Montague has asked her to do so, she had said: “yes”. She’d dug herself into this position, and she couldn’t leave both Abram and Lord Montague waiting for her report. She knew Balthasar would never forgive her if she tried to leave both the Capulet household and the Montague household. Balthasar would want her to stay in Verona, but if she left two of the most powerful households in Verona at the same time, staying would be impossible. She’d have to move to Mantua, Ferrara, Venice, Florence or Ravanna. She wanted to stay in Verona though, so leaving the Capulet household, and never coming back wasn’t an option. Nor was leaving the Capulet household and returning to the Montagues.

Marina closed the backdoor gently behind her. It clicked softly. She slid into the square. A glimmer of candlelight in the surrounding villas shone down to make pinpoints of light at the edges, mixing with the shadows. She walked through it, feeling more confident than she had when she’d crossed the same square two weeks ago, on her way to the Capulet Villa for the first time without a glare in her eye. She stopped, scanning the square, looking for the shadow that would indicate Abram had arrived.

A flicker of something made its presence known at the edges of her vision. She walked towards it, thinking it was Abram. A hand shot out, grabbing her from behind. She tried not to scream. Alerting the whole neighborhood of her presence in the square in the middle of the night wouldn’t be good for any of them. She tried to fight her way out of the man’s grip. He held her tighter, pulling her towards him. She kept her lips sealed, not letting any sound escape. She went with him, making him think she was willing. He pulled her into an alley, forcing her against the rough brick wall.

Marina felt the wall at her back. It scraped its way through her clothing. She felt like wearing the yellow dress and maroon cloak was a betrayal of her House. The man’s hand fluttered up, going for the piece of metal fastening the cloak at her throat. She shoved his hand away.

“Now, now, pretty one,” the man whispered. He leaned forward, nuzzling her ear with his nose. She pulled away sharply.

“I am not your ‘pretty one’,” Marina snapped.

“You will be,” he whispered. He pulled the strip of cloth off the end of her braid. “You will be mine, pretty one.” He ran his fingers through her hair, unbraiding it, sending shivers up and down Marina’s spine. Her hair fell across her face, spilling over her cloak. The man ran his fingers through it. More shivers. “You are beautiful.”

Marina tried to pull away, but he pulled her back to his chest. Moonlight glanced off the stone walls of the buildings on either side of the alley. Marina twisted away from him, jabbing him in the side. He winced. Marina took her chance. She jabbed him again, this time in the stomach. He doubled over, falling to the ground. His cloak slipped to the side, slapping into the mud between the cobblestones, dyeing the entire right side of the red fabric an ugly reddish-brown. His legs met the mud with a thud, splattering his shirt and pants. Marina dashed out of his reach, leaping over his muddied shirtsleeve. The arm it encased reached for her, but Marina dodged away. She ran out of the alley, running into the square where she was to meet Abram. She was so quick, she nearly ran into someone. The person she nearly ran into looked like he was waiting for something or someone. She tried to run past him, but he caught her.

“Marina?” he asked.

Marina looked up at him. “Abram,” she whispered, and stumbled into his arms.

Abram caught Marina, holding her trembling body close. He knew he was dressed like a Montague and she was dressed like a Capulet, but the moonlight didn’t reach the edge of the square where they were. The few people who would be passing through the square at this late hour wouldn’t be able to clearly see the colors they were wearing anyway.

Marina leaned against Abram. She could tell he wanted to ask her want had happened, but he didn’t want to destroy her dignity anymore than it already had been. Marina drew away from him, looking at his face. She wanted to tell him everything, but she had never seen Abram as the most trustworthy. She would’ve rather had Balthasar at her side. “Quello che è successo?[1]” Abram asked softly.

“Non qui[2],” said Marina.

Abram nodded. He led her over to the Montague side of the square. “Quello che è successo?” he asked again.

Marina raised her hand to run her fingers through her hair. Abram grabbed her hand when it was halfway there. “I…I was attacked,” she whispered. A tear trailed down her face. Abram looked at her for a moment. He wanted to hug her, but he didn’t want to set anything off again. Marina gave him a nod. Abram pulled her close to him, letting her collapse against his shoulder.

“I will talk to Lord Montague,” said Abram. “I will ask him if we can do this in the day from now on. It should not be this dangerous for you.”

Marina broke away. “You do not know what it is like in there!” she snapped. “I am in the kitchens which are surprisingly like the ones in the Montague Villa. It is like someone is waltzing my fate in front of me. Someone threw me into a viper’s nest, but made it so much like what I am used to. I am being lured into a false sense of security.”

Abram approached her again. “I cannot do anything about the layout of the Capulet kitchens,” he said, “but do not worry about reporting tonight. When Lord Montague calls me into his study tomorrow, I will tell him what happened to you. I will make a case for these meetings to happen in the day from now on. Putting you in more danger than spying on the Capulets was never part of the plan. We only want to find out what is going on behind the doors of the Capulet Villa.” He paused. “Are you alright to go back?”

“I am not sure, but do I not have to?”

“We could send Beatrice or Vettoria inside instead. Either of them would jump at the chance. I even heard Beatrice asking Benvolio to get her an audience with Lord Montague yesterday. She would jump at the chance to do something for the House of Montague against the House of Capulet.” Abram shook his head. “She is a Montague cousin through and through.”

“I am going back in there,” said Marina, firmly. “I want to prove to myself and Ilario, Simona and Felice that I am not a quitter. I have to prove that I can do this just as much for them as for myself.”

“Are you sure?” asked Abram. “I can get you out of this if you want me to.”

“Do not. I want to prove I can do this.”

“Are you doing this only to prove a point?”

Marina looked at him. “Maybe,” was her reply.

Abram smiled. “Well, if you are sure, I will leave. You do not have to tell me anything now, like I said before. I will find a way to send you a message about our next meeting time. I am not cruel enough that I would make you report normalcy after something like this happened to you.”

“Grazie[3].”

Abram gave her a hug. “You are like a sister to me, Marina.”

 

Capulet Villa

Marina didn’t wander this time. She headed straight back to the Capulet Villa, and didn’t look behind herself at all. She ignored every shadow that passed. To her mind it was like they weren’t even there, even though somewhere in the recesses of her brain she knew they existed.

She walked to the kitchen door, and slid inside. She walked through the kitchen, ignoring the snores of the spit boy who slept under the counter she’d been working at with Simona earlier. She made sure she kept her steps quiet. Two weeks had been enough - with the help of Ilario and Simona - to learn how to walk across the kitchen limiting the amount of noise she made. She continued her walk back to the servants’ stairwell. She dodged around a pot Felice or Ilario had left out in a precarious position. She stepped around the counter, trying not to trip over the supplies for the fire. A few coals still burned in the bottom, sending an orange glow across the bricks that made up the fireplace, creating an orange sheen on the reddish bricks.

Marina walked up the stairs, making her way down the corridor. She tried to be quiet as she opened the door to the room she and Simona shared. When she opened the door, Simona didn’t stir. She was buried in the blankets, which were spread in a tangle across the bed. Her head was turned away from the door. Her hair was braided out of her face, but loosened strands were spread on the pillow.

Marina took advantage. She threw her maroon cloak across the back of a chair and slid out of her yellow dress. She dressed in the neutral white nightgown, and let out a sigh. Nighttime was the only time she could wear clothes that were the same as the ones she’d worn in House Montague. There were moments like tonight when she missed the faded green dress she’d worn as one of their servants. It was times like these when she wanted to curl up in bed and forget she’d been ordered to switch sides in the feud. She’d grown up supporting House Montague, but she understood that Beatrice and Vettoria had worked intimately with Lord and Lady Montague far long than she had. It was why she’d been Lord Montague’s first choice for the position she now held.

She peeled back the sheet and blankets, sliding into them, hoping the blankets would take away the chill from both the night and what had happened before Abram had appeared. For the first time, she was glad she had to report to Abram and it hadn’t been Balthasar or Benvolio. Either of the others would’ve become angry, and she would’ve had to stop them from chasing the man down, rather than comfort her as Abram had done. Though she admitted she would’ve rather had Balthasar or Benvolio comfort her than Abram. She knew though that Abram would tell Lord Montague what had happened, she was grateful he had told her not to report to him tonight. Balthasar and Benvolio would’ve had her contact Lord Montague directly, and Lord Montague and Romeo would’ve had to use the power of House Montague to release them from Prince Escalus’ jurisdiction.

                                                                                                                            ***

When Simona began moving around the next morning, Marina’s response was to groan and burrow further into her blankets.

“Andiamo[4], Marina,” Simona called. “You will be late to help Ilario with breakfast and you are making the Lady Juliet’s breakfast this morning as well.”

“Ugh,” said Marina, her voice muffled by the blankets she was buried in. “Can I not sleep longer?”

“I thought you went to bed earlier than me last night.”

“I did,” said Marina, remembering just in time the lie she had told Simona and Ilario the night before. “I must have been more tired than I realized.”

“I will tell Felice to let you off early tonight, but Lady Juliet’s breakfast cannot wait.”

“What is she doing this morning that is so important that her breakfast cannot wait a few more minutes?”

“I do not know, I am not her nurse.” Simona threw Marina’s dress at her. “Now get dressed, and you better meet me in the kitchen in fifteen minutes.”

“Buono[5],” Marina grumbled, throwing back the sheet.

Simona left their room in a swirl of yellow dress, white apron, and the slamming of the door.

Marina grumbled to herself as she scrambled out of bed, hissing when her feet struck the cold wooden floorboards. She whipped off her nightgown, throwing it on the floor and throwing her Capulet yellow dress on over her head. The early morning cold swept through the room, even though it was early summer. She walked out of the room, still tying her apron. She kicked the door closed with her heel, nearly running into Gregory.

“Mi dispiace[6],” she said. “In ritardo[7].”

“Non ti preoccupare[8],” said Gregory, as Marina rushed down the hallway toward the stairs.

Marina entered the kitchen just as Ilario came in from the back door carrying two baskets of fruit and vegetables. Marina walked over and relieved Ilario of one of the baskets. Ilario looked at her with relief. Felice didn’t notice Marina was there until she placed the basket she’d taken from Ilario next to him. Felice nodded to her. Simona shoved a knife and some fruit at Marina, who hastily began to chop them.

Marina finished chopping the fruit Simona had given her. She dumped them into a bowl, and placed the dish on a tray.

Simona looked at the dish, and nodded. “That is done,” she said. “Bring it up to the Lady Juliet.”

“I do not know where her room is,” Marina whispered.

“I will go with you to the hallway,” Simona whispered in return. She turned to Felice. “Felice, I just remembered I have to get something for His Lordship from the library. He asked for it yesterday and I forgot. I should deliver it this morning with his breakfast.”

Felice nodded. “Very well. Ilario and I can managed here until you or Marina returns.”

Marina picked up the tray holding the Lady Juliet’s breakfast. Simona went to the door of the kitchen and held it open for Marina who went through.

***

Marina followed Simona through the corridors, up a staircase, and down another corridor. The staircase wound up another level, but Simona ignored it, and as much as Marina wanted to explore the Capulet Villa, she had to deliver breakfast to the Lady Juliet before the Lady Juliet - though she was thirteen - complained to Lord or Lady Capulet about her breakfast not being on time. Halfway down the corridor, Simona stopped before a door. Marina stopped just in time to stop the fruit from sliding off the tray and down the hall. Simona set her hand on the doorknob.

“Go in,” she said.

Marina looked at Simona. “Now?”

Simona saw the flicker of fear in Marina’s eyes. “Neither the Lady Juliet or Adrianna - her nurse - are going to be angry with you for being a few minutes late.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Now get in there and put the tray on the table. Do not speak unless the Lady Juliet or Adrianna speak to you first.” Marina nodded. It was simple. They were the same rules Beatrice had trained her in at the Montague Villa. “Are you ready?” Marina nodded, and Simona opened the door.

Marina walked into the room. She saw the table as she heard Simona’s footsteps leaving the corridor. She walked to the door quickly and was about to step into the corridor and shut the door behind her, when a girl walked into the room.

“Who are you?” asked the girl. “I do not think I have seen you before.”

Marina curtsied quickly. “Marina, my lady. I only started two weeks ago.”

Juliet nodded. She sat down at the table in front of the food. “Would you be allowed to stay?” she asked, pulling the fruit towards her. “Adrianna, my nurse, is out for the morning. How are you with hair?”

Marina looked at Juliet. Her dark Italianate hair fell down her back. It combined nicely with the red robe she wore over her white nightdress. “I am all right,” said Marina. “I believe I have the time as well.”

“Grazie[9], Marina,” Juliet replied.

Marina stood in a corner of the room while Juliet finished her breakfast. When she was finished, Juliet stood up, pushing the chair back roughly. Marina half-ran to the table, grabbing the chair before it had a chance to fall over. Juliet let out a laugh.

“Do not worry about it,” said Juliet. “Adrianna is always telling me I need to calm my movements, and not move so quickly.” Marina pushed the chair back into its place at Juliet’s table. “I tell her that I am thirteen, I have time.”

“Of course you do, my lady,” said Marina. It was strange to her after her time in the Montague Villa to have the daughter of her employer be younger than her.

“Do not call me ‘my lady’,” said Juliet. “‘My Lady’ is my mother. I am to be Juliet to you.”

“But, my lady…” said Marina. She didn’t know what to say to Juliet’s request.

“How old are you?” asked Juliet.

“Seventeen, my lady,” Marina replied.

“Then you are about three years older than me. I am going to turn fourteen in a month. There is no reason for you to call me ‘my lady’.”

“But…”

“Por favor[10], Marina. Chiamami[11] ‘Juliet’. Adrianna is too old for me to call her truly my friend. Father does not trust me with Ilario or Felice, and Simona has always been either harsh with me or she talks so quickly that I cannot understand what she is saying.”

Marina nodded. “Simona is a bit like that, but she has been helpful to me. She was the one who has taught me everything I need to live and work here.”

Juliet nodded. “Come with me. I need to get ready.”

“Lead the way,” said Marina.

Juliet led Marina further into her suite of room. Marina was still unsure how she was supposed to react around Juliet. She seemed nice, but calling the Daughter of the House by her Christian name seemed strange to her. She had not called Romeo by his Christian name until Giulio’s death. She still had a feeling if she did call Juliet by her Christian name that she would get called into Lord Capulet’s study and be dismissed. She wanted to have a relationship with Juliet, for both Lord Montague and her own sanity, but she did not know how she could get rid of the feeling that was cemented in her gut.

***

Marina felt more at ease in the two hours she helped Juliet dress and do her hair, than she had in the past two weeks. The art of dressing the daughter of Lord Capulet took longer. Marina supposed the feelings of boredom that welled inside her came from the fact she had trained at House Montague. Romeo was far more concerned with whatever girl was occupying his mind that week than what he was wearing and Marina was sure Balthasar, Mercutio and Benvolio had something to do with the fact Romeo wasn’t wearing the same thing everyday.

Marina waited calmly for Juliet to be finished. When she appeared, she was dressed in the red dress she had pointed out to Marina. Juliet’s hair still spilled in tangles over her shoulders. Marina gently guided her to the table. Juliet sat down, and leaned back into Marina’s gentle touch. Marina picked up the brush that was on the table, and began running it through Juliet’s hair in long even strokes.

When Juliet’s hair was free of tangles, Marina set the brush down. She pulled the front of Juliet’s hair back out of her face. She held the hair in place with one hand and reached for the wide jeweled comb with the other. Juliet moved her head. A few strands slid out of Marina’s grip, falling into Juliet’s face. Juliet handed Marina the comb. Marina shook her head and gathered the hair again.

“Now I am ready,” said Marina. Juliet handed the comb back to Marina, who fastened it into Juliet’s hair. “Face me and stand up,” Marina instructed. Juliet stood, facing Marina. Marina took the next section of hair on either side of Juliet’s face and pulled them forward over Juliet’s shoulders. “There,” said Marina, “you’re beautiful.”

“Grazie,” said Juliet.

An older woman entered the room. Her grey dress swept the floor, as she approached the wardrobe. She began to pull out another set of clothing. Marina looked at Juliet. Juliet only smiled. Juliet had grown used to Adrianna’s forgetful ways, but she loved Adrianna dearly. Adrianna was a second mother to Juliet, whose own mother was far too busy hosting the numerous parties Lord Capulet ordered.

“Where is the red dress?” asked the older woman. “I am sure I put it in here last night.”

“Adrianna,” said Juliet. The woman ducked out of the wardrobe and faced Juliet and Marina.

“Who is this?” asked Adrianna, more concerned with the stranger in Juliet’s chambers rather than the fact she was still holding a dress she was planning on putting on Juliet.

“This is our new servant,” said Juliet.

“I am Marina. I am from Verona. I am assuming by your voice that you are my lady’s nurse, Adrianna. You were not here, so my lady asked me to help her.”

Adrianna looked up and down at Marina. “If Juliet does not need you any longer, I think you should return to your normal duties.”

Marina curtsied to Juliet, gave Adrianna a nod, and walked out of Juliet’s chambers. Once outside, she leaned against the wall next to the door. She let out a sigh. She was relieved that she had gotten through her first interaction with Juliet and Adrianna without much difficulty. She could only hope that she did not run into Tybalt or Lord or Lady Capulet anytime soon. The warnings she had received about the three of them in House Montague were still burned forcefully into her mind, and she was afraid what she might say if she ran into any of them. Taking another breath, Marina turned away from the hall leading to the main staircase, and headed back to the back staircase which would take her directly to the kitchen. ￼

 

Translations

[1] What happened?

[2] Not here

[3] Thank you

[4] Let’s go

[5] Fine

[6] I’m sorry

[7] I am late

[8] Do not worry

[9] Thank you

[10] Please

[11] Call me 


	4. Chapter Four

Villa Capulet

The next day, Marina was working in the kitchen and for once she was alone. Felice was outside, talking to the man to delivered meat to the villa, Simona was cleaning the dining room after breakfast and she didn’t know where Ilario was. Which was why when Gregory poked his head in, she was startled. She looked up, and stuck her hand in the bread dough still sitting on the counter.

“Your hand is encased in dough, and His Lordship needs you,” Gregory reported.

For a moment, Marina was transported back to Balthasar saying those words to her. She shifted a strand of hair out of her eye with a slight movement of her head. “What?” she asked.

Gregory sighed. He had more important things to do than repeat messages about whom Lord Capulet wanted to talk to. “His Lordship wants to speak with you,” he said. “I do not know why, so do not bother asking.” He left.

Marina scowled at Gregory’s retreating back. She understood now why Balthasar and Abram complained about their equals in the Capulet household. If Gregory was this bad, she didn’t want to think about what Sampson was like. According to Abram, Sampson was worse than Gregory, and going by what she’d seen, she could only hope that she didn’t ever have to meet Sampson. She looked down at the counter, and saw her hand was in the dough she’d been kneading before Gregory came in. She braced herself against the counter with her other hand and pulled her hand out of the dough. She dunked it in the pot of water that Ilario had drawn from the well earlier for this purpose. She scrubbed her other hand across a bar of homemade soap, and began the tedious task of ridding her hands of dough.

Marina was on her way to Lord Capulet’s study when she had stepped out of the kitchen to no one else was in sight. She decided to try to make her way to Lord Capulet’s study without assistance. It probably wasn’t a good move since she’d never been to Lord Capulet’s study, and as much as the kitchens resembled the Montague’s, the rest of the villa was distinctly different. She had a feeling she’d get lost somewhere along the way. She walked down the corridors, making sure to put a confident look on her face. She didn’t know if she would run into any of the servants she had yet to meet, but to be on the safe side, she put on a facade that would tell anyone except Ilario, Simona, and Felice that she knew where she was going and what she was doing.

She tried not to let her mind wander. It was difficult though because all the corridors were made of the same grey stone the Montague Villa was made of. She’d grown up being around it. She continuously reminded herself that she was in the Capulet Villa now, and there was a lot of her past that however much she might want to tell Simona or Ilario she never could. It would be dangerous for her, and if word got back to House Montague she’d been caught, Lord Montague would dismiss her faster than she could run away. If she were caught, everyone in Verona would know she was a spy, and no one would take her in for fear that she was still employed by House Montague, and she was spying on them. She didn’t want it to happen, so she put on her facade. She reached a door. It looked like the door to Lord Capulet’s study, so she took chance, and knocked.

“Who is it?” a voice called. She recognized that voice. It was the voice of Lord Capulet.

“The servant Marina, my lord,” she called through the door.

“Inserire[1],” called Lord Capulet.

Marina entered the room. She knew immediately that she preferred Lord Montague’s study to Lord Capulet’s. Where Lord Montague had made an effort to make the study look homey, Lord Capulet had made no such effort, and his study look gloomy despite the large windows behind him and the sunlight shining through. Lord Capulet put down his quill and leaned back in his chair. Marina was still studying the room. Its dark bookcases clashed in her mind with the lighter bookcases in Lord Montague’s. The shelves were filled with papers, and unlike Lord Montague, it seemed Lord Capulet didn’t spend much time reading. The bookshelves in Lord Montague’s study were filled with books to the point where there were always two or three on his desk and a small stack on the floor.

“You asked to see me, my lord,” said Marina.

Lord Capulet leaned back in his chair, resting his chin on steepled fingers. He looked across his desk at her. Marina looked stubbornly back at him. He was trying to raise himself, and low her. Marina wasn’t going to submit as much as he wanted. “Sit,” Lord Capulet told her. Hesitantly, keeping her eyes on him, Marina sat down in the chair he indicated. “How are you liking it here?”

“Very well, my lord,” Marina replied calmly, but her mind was racing. She found it hard to believe that Lord Capulet did this with every new servant. She vowed she would ask Ilario or Simona the next time she saw either of them.

“I am glad,” said Lord Capulet. “I took you partially because I know your father. I figured Signore[2] Faraldo was putting his daughter in the care of one of his noble friends.” The way Lord Capulet pronounced ‘noble’ made Marina internally scowl. She hated how Lord Capulet was making himself known to be of a higher class than she. She much preferred Lord Montague’s easy manner. He made his servants feel like they were part of his household, not on a different level like Lord Capulet was implying.

“I am grateful, my lord,” said Marina. “Thank you for the opportunity to work for you.”

Lord Capulet didn’t reply. He did a backwards nod of dismissal towards the door. Marina stood. “Is that all, my lord?”

“Sì.” Lord Capulet’s voice came out brisk and harsh. He stood. “I have business to attend to with the Prince. He is expecting me at his palace.”

Marina walked out. She shut the door and turned so quickly she nearly ran into Ilario. “Ilario!” She exclaimed. “Do not lurk so nearby. I nearly hit you. How would I explain that to His Lordship?”

“You would not have to,” said Ilario. “He would chalk it up to my clumsy nature.” He paused. “So, what did His Lordship want with you?”

“To know if I like it here,” Marina replied, walking down the corridor.

Ilario caught up with her. “You are going the wrong way,” he said. Marina spun around and walked the other direction. Ilario rushed after her. “What is going on?” he asked.

“None of your business,” Marina replied.

“I have to work with you,” said Ilario. “What is wrong with wondering what is going on with you?”

“Nothing,” said Marina. “I just…” She broke off. Ilario looked at her expectantly. “Find somewhere we can talk in private later. Invite Simona and I will tell you two everything.”

“Everything?”

“I will tell you whatever you want to know about my meeting with His Lordship.”

“Anything else?”

“Only if it is something I feel I can answer without giving too much of myself away.”

Ilario leaned against the wall, observing her. “What could go wrong? What would be worse than telling the people you work with the truth?”

“There are things in my past that I do not want to let you know.”

“That you cannot tell us or that you are not allowed to?”

“Both.”

“What would be so bad that you cannot tell the people you work with?”

“I just met you!” Marina hadn’t meant for the words to come out so harshly. “Excuse me if I am not ready to go into every detail of my life!”

Ilario backed away. “I am sorry, all right,” he said. “I did not mean to anger you. I just want to know more about you. We have been working together for nearly a month. Is it so wrong that I want to know more about who you are?”

“No. It is not wrong. It is only that I am not ready to tell you everything. There are things going on at home that I still have not processed.”

“Whenever you are ready to tell me pieces of it, I will be here to listen to it.”

“I am not keeping things from you and Simona because I do not want you to know about me. I am doing it because I have been trained to fear people until I trust them. By virtue of where I come from, it takes me longer to trust people.”

“Whenever you are ready, come find me.”

“Lo faró[3].”

***

Marina returned to the kitchen. She didn’t want Ilario, Felice or Simona to bother her. She knew they would when they knew that she’d had a meeting with Lord Capulet, but she hoped having met Lord Capulet wasn’t grounds for them to bother her. She hoped that Ilario would tell Simona and Felice to leave her alone for the time being. She knew it was a risk because Balthasar had told her that Ilario was horrible at not telling people things, but what did Balthasar know? As far as Marina knew, Balthasar had never met Ilario. Ilario was starting to grow on her, as was Simona. She hadn’t entered this project with the idea of making friends in the Capulet household. At the beginning, she’d wanted to stay as far away from everyone as possible, but she could see that Ilario and Simona were starting to see her as a friend. The least she could do was be friendly back to them. She didn’t have to tell them who she was to be their friend. She didn’t have to tell them the whole truth. There were pieces that she could tell them, but telling them everything would put not only her in danger, but would also endanger her true employers.

She didn’t want Simona or Ilario to see her as someone who wouldn’t do anything for either of them. She wasn’t that sort of person. She still had to work on the balance of the person she was in House Montague and the person she had to be in House Capulet. There was so much of her past that Simona and Ilario could never know, and she regretted that. It had never been her choice to come here. That had been on Lord Montague’s shoulders. She had to keep the two halves of her life separate. They couldn’t mesh, and she wouldn’t let them. She could fall into the trap Ilario had set for her. She would have to be careful with what she chose to tell them. She could only hope that Simona and Ilario would respect her decision to not tell them every part of her life. It would be so simple to do, but it wasn’t an option right now, nor would it ever be. She knew how they would react. They would feel betrayed by her, and she couldn’t allow that. She didn’t trust Felice, Sampson or Gregory at all, and she hadn’t been employed by Lord Capulet to know all the ins and outs of House Capulet. That left Simona and Ilario as her links to how House Capulet operated. She needed them stop her going insane, and she needed them to do what Lord Montague had ordered her to do. She didn’t want to have to admit failure to Lord Montague. It wasn’t an option she even bothered considering. She knew if she went back to Lord Montague with nothing she would be sent back to her parents’ house. She didn’t want to be sent back there. She’d taken the job at House Montague because she was tired of her aunt and cousins who lived with them. She was adamant that this would be a success story. She would prove that she could work on both sides. She didn’t have to commit loyalty to either House Montague or House Capulet. Her allegiance would always favor House Montague since that had been the place where she got her start, but her allegiance could switch. She would placate everyone she had to satisfy to pull this ruse off. She would indulge herself to everyone’s whims. It wouldn’t be easy, but if she had wanted easy she would’ve said “no” to Lord Montague’s offer. She had taken the job with House Capulet to prove to Lord Montague she was loyal to him, but she also had to play to Lord Capulet’s wishes. She couldn’t let him know that she was also in with Lord Montague. She wouldn’t let Lord Capulet sate his thirst for Montague blood with her own.

Marina knew that the only way she could be prepared for what Ilario had in mind was to try and convince herself that Ilario and Simona wouldn’t pressure her. She didn’t think they were the type of people who would put pressure on her, but Lord Montague had taught her well. She wasn’t about to let her guard down particularly when she was in the enemy’s house.

The past few weeks had caused her to be less on edge, but she still felt on edge about certain things. She didn’t want to be any less prepared than when she arrived at House Capulet. She knew she’d let Lord Montague down the first time when Abram had come for her report. It hadn’t been her fault. It had been the fault of the man who had attacked her. Even though she knew Lord Montague was an understanding master, and Abram had told Lord Montague the position he’d found her in, Marina didn’t want a repeat of what had happened that night. It had been a night she wished to forget.

She knew that Lord Montague was less harsh to his servants than his Capulet counterpart, but strangely that didn’t make her feel any better. She wanted the man to pay for what he’d done, but she didn’t want to tell anyone in the Capulet household. An idea came to her. She walked out of the kitchen and went up the stairs to the room she shared with Simona. Thankfully, Simona wasn’t up there. Marina pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. She scribbled a quick note, breathed on it to dry the ink faster. In her impatience, she folded the note too soon. She could only hope that Abram would still be able to read it. She scrawled his name across the parchment, and crept back down the stairs.

On her way down, she ran into a servant. “Excuse me,” said Marina.

The servant looked up. “What is it?” she asked.

“Can you cover for me?” Marina asked. “I need to give this to someone.”

She was careful to show the servant the side she hadn’t written on.

The servant nodded. “I will tell Ilario and Simona when they return.”

“Grazie[4].”

 

 

The Streets of Verona

Marina walked out into the street. She was worried the servant she had spoken to in the corridor would tell someone she had slipped out. She knew that the servant had promised he would tell Ilario and Simona when they returned, but she could sense that something wasn’t quite right with the servant’s actions. She didn’t want to be one of the paranoid people who made something out of nothing, but there was something about the other servant that she found unsettling. It was the fact that she found something unsettling within the servant that made the paranoid feelings rise to prominence inside her.

She walked to the designated meeting spot where she knew Abram would be waiting. He was already there, leaning against a pole, mindful of the fact the pole wasn’t stable and it was helping to hold up a tent under which a peasant woman was selling bread. Marina approached him, trying not to look cautious. She slipped him the letter she’d written. He looked down at it.

“What is this about?” he asked. “You are not due to report to me for another week.”

“This is about what happened the night of our first meeting,” she replied. Abram looked at her. He could see the fear in her eyes. He laid a careful hand on her shoulder. “I will tell His Lordship.”

“Make him pay,” Marina hissed under her breath.

Abram nodded. “Do not worry. I will make sure he does. I will kill him myself if I have to, but he will pay. Once your side of the story of what happened that night reaches His Lordship, he will be angry, and he is already angry after what I have told him. He will not let that man escape without doing something for what he did to you.”

“I know.”

“How are you doing?”

Marina looked at Abram, glaring. “Lo sto bene[5].”

“If you were fine you would not be glaring. You cannot lie to me anymore. It does not have the same affect it used to.”

“You cannot make me tell you the truth. You will have to believe what I tell you.”

Abram grabbed Marina’s arm. “And what if I do not?” he asked. “What if I think there is something more going on here that you cannot tell anyone where you are because it would give you away, but you will not tell me either? What am I supposed to do?”

“Do what you were commanded to do.”

“I know I was not commanded to do this, but I worry about you. That man did nothing to alleviate my fears. I do not want you in danger. Is that so wrong?”

“If you want to protect me, you picked the wrong side.”

“I did not pick the sides here. His Lordship did that. He was the one who put us on two different sides of this game. I wanted us to both be on the inside, so you would have someone to trust. His Lordship did not think that was a good idea. He thought I would botch the plan.”

“Which you would have. You would have gotten both of us out of there that night, and damn the consequences. That was not what His Lordship put me there for. You know what he wants from me as well as I do. I do not like that I have to trick these people into thinking I am their friend, and then stabbing them in the back anymore than you do. Right now though, I do not have a choice in the matter. It is all up to His Lordship. I did not ask him to send me to the Capulet household, he told me that I had to do this.”

“It does not mean I have to be happy about it.”

“I am not asking you to be happy about it, because I doubt you will.”

“I know you want to do this. I wanted to let you know I am not happy that you are in danger in a place I cannot protect you.”

“I am not completely naive.” Marina forced herself to meet Abram in the eyes. “I knew it was dangerous when I said yes. I knew it would not be easy to infiltrate myself, but His Lordship’s reasons for sending me instead of Beatrice or Vettoria made sense. He told me I would be more convincing because I had worked in his service for the least amount of time.” She paused. “How is Balthasar?”

“He is as angry with His Lordship right now as I am. We do not talk much because Romeo has become melancholic again. Balthasar is spending much of his time reporting on Romeo’s actions to His Lordship and Her Ladyship with Benvolio. From what I have seen though, he is doing fine. You should not worry about him. He can take care of himself.”

“Are you sure you are not angry with me?”

“I am angry that you are in danger, and I cannot do anything about it. I understand why you are doing this though.” Marina looked at the sun. “I should go. They will be looking for me. I told a servant I did not know to tell the people I work with in the kitchens I was going out for a bit.”

“Are you sure you are going to be all right?”

“You cannot take care of me all the time, Abram. However much you may hate it. I am on my own with this. I can tell you some of it, but there is a lot you do not know. Things that have only been in the letters.”

“I trust you know what you are doing, and if you get into real trouble you will find a way to get in touch with me.”

Marina took his arm. “Of course I will. If I did not promise you at least that, I would be an idiot.”

“You are not an idiot, Marina. You put yourself in danger because of something your boss wants you to do. You knew the risks, but you are still doing it. That is not a reason to be angry with you, I should be proud of you, il mia amiga[6]. I am glad I got the chance to know you.”

“I am proud to know you as well. I know I have not always been the easiest person to deal with. But Abram, why are you talking to me like you are going to be leaving?”

“I am not leaving. Not yet at least. I am staying at least until you are safely back in His Lordship’s house.”

“So you are considering it?”

“It is only a ‘maybe’ right now, Marina,” Abram soothed. “Right now, there is as much a chance of me leaving His Lordship’s service as there is you leaving before your duty is done.” “Just please tell me before you decide to leave. Do not leave like my uncle did.” Abram leaned forward. “I am not going to abandon you to the dogs, Marina,” he whispered. ￼

 

Translations

[1] Come in

[2] Mr.

[3] I will

[4] Thank you

[5] I am fine

[6] my friend


	5. Chapter Five

Villa Capulet

Marina walked back across the square, ducking into the the Capulet Villa. She was careful she didn’t allow anyone see her slip inside. She had been discreet in her movements since coming to the Capulet Villa. She knew she couldn’t afford another mix-up, not after Abram had pulled her into what had happened at their first meeting. She had to stay off people’s radar. She couldn’t allow herself to to become someone she wasn’t. She feared that if she allowed herself to get caught she would become someone she detested. She had seen people who’d had to live in secret before, and even she knew much about what living in secret entailed. She’d seen the results enough times to want to stay away from it whenever this was over. Becoming a spy hadn’t been on the agenda when Lord Montague had hired her. She’d agreed to do it out of necessity, but it didn’t mean she wanted to spend the rest of her life serving people. She didn’t want to be a career servant. She knew how badly those people were treated. She refused to become one or be near one. She didn’t want that to happen to her. She could defend herself. Her cousins and brother had made sure of that.

She walked down the corridor towards the kitchens. She knew she had to tell Ilario and Simona something. She knew it would be rude to ignore them after Ilario had tracked her down and had asked her about it. She sighed, and pushed the door to the kitchens open. Ilario, Felice, and Simona were working.

“Felice, can I borrow Ilario and Simona for a minute?” Marina asked.

“How long are you going to be?” asked Felice.

“It’s important,” said Marina, hoping it would have some effect on Felice’s decision.

“Not now,” said Felice. “We are preparing dinner.”

Simona set down her knife. “Let us go, Felice. We will not be long.”

Ilario looked at Marina, meeting her eyes. Marina knew what he was asking without Ilario saying a word. She nodded at him, confirming what she wanted to talk to him and Simona about was her past.

“All right,” said Felice. “You three can step out for a minute. Try not to take too long though.”

Ilario swatted Felice with the dishcloth he was using to dry a pot. “We will take however long we want.” He looked at Simona and Marina. “Let’s go.”

Marina led Ilario and Simona out into the corridor and down to a room. Simona looked around.

“We are in Adrianna’s study,” said Simona.

Marina nodded. “I know. I was hoping Felice would let us talk now. I have cleared it with Adrianna that we can use her study while she is helping the Lady Juliet get ready for dinner.”

“What did you want to talk to us about?” asked Ilario.

“You asked me earlier what was going on with me,” said Marina, looking at Ilario. “I told you I would tell you what I could.”

“I only asked a few days ago,” said Ilario. “I told you there was not any need to rush into this.”

“I know that is what you said, but I want to tell you now because I am not sure when I will be prepared, if I ever am. It is better to come right out and tell you everything I am comfortable with you two knowing.” Marina paused. “Promise me something.”

“What?” asked Simona. She was still in shock from Marina freeing her and Ilario during the dinner rush. She couldn’t remember Felice giving anyone leave to do such a thing before.

“I am not going to ask you to not reply to questions posed by Lord or Lady Capulet or their daughter,” Marina began, “but I would appreciate if you try to keep it limited in terms of servants who know what I am going to tell you.”

“It is a villa,” said Simona. “We will do everything we can to not let it out, but eventually the rest of the servants are going to find out and they are going to talk.”

“I understand,” Marina replied. “If you do your best, I am not going to find fault with either one of you.”

“What is it you want to tell us then?” asked Simona. She looked more worried than Ilario, but Marina didn’t blame her. If someone had dragged her away from her work without any explanation and had talked Felice into letting her go, she’d be similarly worried. Simona was probably thinking someone in Marina’s family had died and Marina was going to have to leave, leaving Simona, Felice and Ilario to take care of the rest of dinner.

“Ilario asked me about my family,” Marina started, “I have something to tell you.”

“I told you I was not going to pressure you into telling us. You do not have to rush into anything,” said Ilario.

“I have been working here for nearly a month,” said Marina. “I am getting the feeling you are not one to wait around.”

“You are right on that score,” said Simona. “Ilario likes to know things about the people he works with. He dragged my secrets out of me two and a half weeks after I started working here.”

Marina schooled her features into something that made her look less worried. In reality her brain was speeding up. Neurons fired around her brain at an unnatural speed. She didn’t want to believe anything bad about Simona or Ilario, but what Simona was telling her about Ilario was worrying her. She knew she couldn’t tell Ilario and Simona everything. She would be dismissed by both parties. Lord Capulet would dismiss her for being a spy for his enemy and Lord Montague would dismiss her for blowing her cover. She would have to go about it carefully because she would never be able to tell Simona and Ilario the whole truth about who she was. She hoped that somewhere later in life the three of them would reconnect, and the possibility of telling them the full truth might be able to come to fruition. She didn’t want them to know that she had to consider all this before she spoke. She wished she could tell them whatever they wanted to know. She had grown to trust both of them, and knew - though Ilario might want her to tell more than she could - Ilario and Simona trusted her as well. She didn’t want to betray their trust.

She loathed Lord Montague for having put her in a position where she had to lie. She wanted to tell them the truth of why she was in House Capulet. It was burning inside her, hoping to get out. She closed it behind a door. This wasn’t the time or place for her to get out of control. That was one of the parts she hated most about her position. The truth was burning a hole in her skin. She didn’t know how long she could keep it behind closed doors, locked away in the back of her brain far from where it could accidentally slip. She hated the level of control she had to have all the time. The only time she could let it slip was when she was asleep. Then she could let down all the levels of control and doors that she kept secure during the day. She could let the stress go that had bottled up all day from keeping her secret. She knew she should tell Abram how it was eating away away. He’d know what to do, she knew, but she didn’t want word of what she was feeling to get back to Lord Montague and there was always the possibility Abram would fight for her to be released from the project. That was why she kept her feelings guarded. She was afraid of Lord Montague’s reaction and of what Abram would do. All she knew was that she never wanted to know the outcome of either one.

“What is it?” Ilario asked.

“You asked for me to tell you what is going on,” said Marina. “I am ready to tell you.” Ilario opened his mouth. Marina shook her head, and Ilario closed it. “I am tired of you telling me that you are not pressing for answers, Ilario. I have heard what people say about you. They say as much as you insist you don’t press, you are fighting internally with yourself because you want to know about the people you work with, but according to everyone I have talked to, your tactics leave something to be desired.

“I grew up in Mantua, but when my oldest brother got a job in here in Verona, my parents made the decision to come with him and bring my second brother and I along. It was alone going to help our family financially. My father was going to have a better job here than he would have in Mantua. It would not matter how long we stayed there, Verona was always going to be better for my father’s job. Even though in Verona we were doing better, I was still required to work. My aunt found me this position in the villa of Lord Capulet. I am grateful to both Lord Capulet and my aunt for giving me this opportunity.”

“What about the training you spoke of?” asked Ilario.

“That was the work of my cousins,” Marina replied. “They were the ones who taught me everything I know about combat. At first it was not easy, and I hated them for making me learn it. Since I have lived in Verona though, I have had cause to use it. Now I am grateful my parents allowed them to teach me the basics. There are many women who cannot defend themselves because they were forbidden to by a male family member. My father was not keen on the idea when my cousins first approached him with it. They disobeyed him though, and began to teach me anyway. When my father found what we were doing, he gave them permission to continue the lessons. My mother continues to worry that my father made the wrong choice by letting me train with my cousins.”

“It was the right choice,” said Ilario, more passionately than Marina had thought. “If I have a daughter, I am going to let her train. Women deserve to have the opportunity to learn to defend themselves. Maybe not to the extent of men, but enough so they can get themselves out of less than desirable positions.”

Marina smiled. She hadn’t know what Ilario would think of that part of her story. She was thankful that Ilario seemed to be supportive of what her cousins had done. The cousins who had taught her to defend herself were in Venice now. They were much older than her. They would tell the same story if the story she told to Ilario and Simona ever got to Lord Capulet. She’d had to send a letter to them asking if they would become part of her lie. They had responded immediately in the affirmative.

Growing up, the four of them - Marina, her two cousins and her brother, who she was going to hide from Ilario and Simona - had been as close as siblings. They’d done everything together to the point where some people in Mantua who didn’t know they were her cousins had thought they were siblings. They had something of a force behind them. They had the support of many of the townspeople, even though the people outside the Faraldo family had disagreed with Marina’s father allowing her cousins and Giulio to train her in combat. Marina, Giulio and their cousins though, didn’t seem to care about whether their decisions were accepted by the town. They were doing what they thought was right. To their minds, there was nothing more important than protecting their family. It was what they wanted to do, and it was their choice. It wasn’t the choice of anyone else in the town. They had the power in their town to say that they didn’t care. It was how Marina had grown up. She’d grown up using the small amount of power her father’s job had obtained for her, and even though she was a servant of House Montague, having to spy in House Capulet, she wasn’t concerned.

“Marina?” asked Ilario. He and Simona had been going back and forth about whether to interrupt Marina. It was obvious she was lost in her thoughts. Finally, Ilario had thrown caution to the wind and had interrupted her.

Marina turned to face Simona and Ilario. “Mi dispiace[1],” she said, “I must have gotten away in thinking.”

“Va bene[2],” said Ilario. “Is there anything else you want us to know? Anything that you feel like you can tell us.”

“Are you trying to change?” asked Marina.

“You noticed,” Ilario replied.

“You have not been as forceful today,” said Marina. “You have been trying to keep yourself in control.”

“How have I been doing?”

“Better than I thought you would,” said Marina. “Honestly, I was not sure if you would be successful at all.”

Ilario elbowed Marina in the ribs. “I thought I was doing better.”

Marina looked at him like she was seeing him for the first time. “You have been,” she said. “I am not saying you have not.”

“See,” said Ilario, turning on Simona, “she thinks I have been doing better.”

“Do not sell yourself short,” said Simona.

“She is right you know,” said Marina.

“Since when did this conversation turn into something about me?” asked Ilario.

“You started it by asking if I was alright,” said Marina. She paused. “And just so you know, I do think you are on top of things. You know what you want out of this. I think you know what you want more than the rest of us. More than me for certain. I know you may not think that I am proud of what you do, but I am. I know I am not the easiest person to get along with, but I have spent a lot of time blocking people out. I have spent too much time doing it, and not enough time putting myself out there. It has never been an easy thing for me to do. I want to put myself out there, but it does not mean it is going to be easy for me. I want you to both be passionate about what you stand for. You are both great people who I want to know more about.” Marina paused. “Today was the start of something that I hope will turn into us becoming friends.” Another pause. “If you are open to trying that is.”

“What would make you think we did not want to even try with you?” asked Simona.

“I thought after what I did…”

“Stop,” said Simona, interrupting Marina. “You have not done anything wrong. We have all been working together, but we are also been off in our own little worlds. I think you are right, Marina. We need to be open with each other.”

“E[3] Felice?” Marina asked.

Ilario laughed. “Have you learned nothing?” he asked. “Felice keeps to himself more than you. He thinks we are slime. He thinks just because he is from Florence, he can shun us.”

“That is not true,” said Marina. “He will have to deal with the fact some people cannot stand it when he acts so uppity.”

“Felice thinks he has power over us, though,” said Simona. “He does not take into account we are supposed to be a team.”

“What do you say to getting Felice to be a team player?” Marina asked.

“If you want to try, fine,” said Ilario. “Do not expect anything though. Felice does not like working with others. He thinks that it is beneath him to do such a thing.”

“It must have something to do with how he was raised,” said Marina. “When someone is like that they usually have a reason for the way they act. In my experience, it is because of how their parents raised them.”

“Felice has never volunteered any information about his parents or anything else in his family,” said Ilario.

“Maybe we should try and change that,” said Marina.

“Are you trying to get off topic?” asked Ilario.

Marina sighed. She should’ve known Ilario would lead her back to what she’d asked Ilario and Simona to come here for. “What else do you want to know?” Marina asked, internally sighing.

“What was it like?” asked Simona.

“What was what like?” asked Marina.

“You know,” said Simona, “coming here. Your family is in the same town, but you cannot run to them every time you have a problem.”

“That part has been hard,” said Marina, “but it’s been getting easier.” A pause. “It is still not easy to ignore them when I see them when I go out to do errands, but I have been trying to ignore them when it does happen. It has been getting better, easier.” She sighed. “I am not going to lie to you. There are still moments when I get a desire to run to them, to complain, to yell at someone, and know that no matter how angry they may get at the time, they still love me and will respect me. I miss that I have to control my anger so much, but it is worth it because I know they are getting a better life out of it.”

“What about your cousins?” asked Simona.

“One of them is dead,” said Marina, flatly.

“I…” Simona started.

“And the other is here in Verona.” Marina cut across Simona sharply.

“Mi dispiace[4],” said Simona, rushing to get the words out before Marina cut her off again. “Mi dispiace, non sapevo[5].”

“I didn’t exactly volunteer the information,” said Marina. “It is not your fault. You did not know because before now I had not told you. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“If I had known…” Simona started.

“Do not,” Marina interrupted, “I want you to stop apologizing, Simona. You did not know my cousin is dead. It is not information I generally volunteer. ‘Ciao, il mio nome è Marina. Mio cugino è morto[6].’ How would that have been as an introduction? If I met someone, and that was what they said after their name, I would not know what to think. I do not like thinking about it, but that does not mean it is a horrible thing to know.”

Marina didn’t know where saying her cousins was dead had come from. She’d meant to say her cousins were living in Venice like she’d said before, but somehow, something that was more truthful found it is way out of her mouth. The death had not been a cousin at all. She’d had a brother. His name was Giulio.

***

_Marina was washing dishes in the kitchen when Balthasar came up to her._

_“Marina.” Marina turned, looking at Balthasar. She tried to keep the shock out of her face when she saw Balthasar. She didn’t want to believe that something bad had happened, but from the way Balthasar held himself far away from her, she knew something had._

_“What is it?” she asked, studying Balthasar’s face. He looked fearful of her. He looked like he hadn’t wanted to come and tell her, but he was there under orders._

_“Marina,” Balthasar began again. He paused. Marina set down the shirt she’d been scrubbing, and turned to him, drying her hands on a towel. Strands of hair hung about her face, having fallen free of her bun as she scrubbed._

_“Balthasar, what is it?” she repeated, trying to keep the fear out of her voice._

_“Mi dispiace,” said Balthasar, “mi dispiace.”_

_“Why are you ‘sorry’?” Her voice felt more in control now._

_“I…It…You should come with me.”_

_“I should finish…”_

_“No.” Balthasar cut across from her. “Someone will come and finish it for you. I will see to that, but you should come with me to the courtyard.” Balthasar gripped Marina’s arm. “Mi dispiace, Marina. We could not do anything. It happened too fast, too sudden.”_

_Marina ripped away from Balthasar, running to the courtyard. She slid to a stop at the entrance. At the entrance to the outer gate, Romeo, Mercutio and Benvolio were sitting on the ground, gathered around a body. She felt Balthasar at her back._

_“Balthasar,” Marina whispered._

_“Go to them,” said Balthasar._

_Marina walked across the courtyard. Benvolio had his back to her, blocking the man on the ground. She reached them._

_“Marina,” said Romeo, breaking protocol of the son of the master not calling servants by their Christian names. “Mi dispiace.” He scooted over, making room for her between himself and Benvolio. Mercutio looked at her, a look of sadness in his eyes._

_“Mi dispiace,” said Mercutio. “I should have been able to save him.”_

_Marina sat down, not caring about the dry dirt coating the hem of her dress and apron. The man who lay in the dirt she knew. She knew him too well for it to be a comfort. The man who lay there was her brother. The brother who had helped her cousins train her into the fighter she was today. She looked around at the three. “What happened?”_

_“Marina,” said Mercutio. “There is no reason you need to hear this. You do not need to know what we just saw. You do not need to hear the details. Mi dispiace, Marina. I should have stopped him. I should have saved him. I was right there. I could have done something. I should have done something. Mi dispiace.”_

_“We were all right there,” said Romeo. “All three of us could have done something, and all three of us failed on that front.” He looked back at Marina. “Marina, you have to know how sorry we are.”_

_Marina ignored Romeo’s apology. She reached across Giulio’s body, brushing Mercutio’s leg with her fingertips. “I do not blame you.” She looked at Benvolio and Romeo. “I do not blame any of you. None of you should be blaming yourselves for this. Giulio knew what he was doing.” Balthasar approached the group from behind, resting a hand on Marina’s shoulder. “Giulio knew that it was a possibility. He knew if he got involved in this feud he could easily become the next victim of it. He knew the risks he was taking, but he took them anyway. He may have been reckless and foolhardy, but he also did it to protect you four.” She looked at Mercutio, Romeo, Balthasar, and Benvolio. “You were of different classes, but he counted you four as his best friends, he felt accepted by the four of you despite your difference in social class.”_

_“He was our friend, too,” said Benvolio, speaking for the first time. He still refused to meet Marina’s eyes. Marina let go of Mercutio, turning to Benvolio. She forced Benvolio to meet her eyes. Benvolio tried to keep his gaze steady on her, but he ended up breaking the contact, looking at Giulio’s body between the five of them._

_“We are all going to blame them, cugino[7],” said Romeo. “None of us are going to forgive ourselves for what happened easily. You are not going to be alone in blaming yourself for this.” He looked at Marina. “Do you want to go home?”_

_Marina shook her head. “I would rather stay here if that is all right. I do not know how helpful I would be, but I would feel even more useless if I went home.”_

_“Sei sicuro?[8]” asked Balthasar. “I am sure Abram and I can manage your duties.”_

_Marina tried to smile at Balthasar. “Grazie, ma no[9],” she said. “I do not want to face my parents. They will have enough to worry about with Giulio’s funeral. I am not going to…”_

_“You are their daughter, Marina,” said Balthasar, interrupting. “Do you not want to see your family?”_

_“I would rather stay here,” said Marina. “I do not think I can return home. It doesn’t make sense to me to try. I think I would be of more use here.”_

_“Whatever you want, Marina,” said Romeo. “You stay wherever you feel most comfortable.”_

_“Grazie.” She looked around at Benvolio, Mercutio, Romeo, and Balthasar. “Thank you for what you did for Giulio and I. I know he would thank you himself if he could. He felt like you five were starting to bond. It meant something to him that you did not shun him because of our social class.”_

_“We will trust you as much as we trusted him,” said Mercutio. “We came to trust him as one of us, even though he had to convince us he was worthy of that trust. He proved himself though. He proved that he could be trustworthy. He wanted to join us, and eventually we let him. He joined us because we felt he was trustworthy, not because he was Giulio Faraldo. When he told us who he was, he mentioned you, but after that, you were never a factor. We took him on his own merits. He was good. He probably could not have bested him, even if the fight had been fair.”_

_“We are sorry we did not know him better,” said Benvolio. “We are sorry we were not able to protect him.”_

_“Benvolio…” Marina started._

_“Do not tell me it was not our fault,” said Romeo. “We know it was not. We are still sorry though. We should have been able to protect him. He was a Faraldo, not a Montague. He entered this feud of his own free will. He did not deserve to have his life cut off.”_

_“Who killed him?” asked Marina._

_“Marina…” Benvolio warned._

_“Tybalt,” said Mercutio. “It was Tybalt.”_

***

“Marina?” It was Ilario. “Marina, stai bene[10]?” ￼

 

Translations

[1] I am sorry

[2] It is alright

[3] And

[5] I am sorry, I did not know

[6] Hello, my name is Marina. My cousin is dead

[7] Cousin

[8] Are you sure?

[9] Thank you, but no

[10] Are you alright?


	6. Chapter Six

Villa Capulet

Marina was brought out of her thoughts by Ilario’s words. She looked at him blankly. A look of concern flashed across Ilario’s face. She tried to get herself out of her thoughts of the day Benvolio, Balthasar, Mercutio and Romeo had broken it to her that Giulio was dead. She hated when Giulio crept into her thoughts. She didn’t loathe it, but having Giulio creep into her thoughts had always been distracting. It hadn’t been long enough for the thoughts to go away. She didn’t want Giulio to be in her thoughts any longer, but she couldn’t help it. There were times when thoughts of Giulio crept into her mind, and she had to fight to get rid of them. These internal fights had gotten less as the year had gone by, but there were still moments when thoughts of Giulio crippled her. She could feel one coming on now. She gripped the table behind her. She tried to focus on the wall in front of her, on Ilario and Simona’s concerned faces. Giulio’s face swum in and out of her vision. She tried to stabilize herself, but she couldn’t. She could feel herself getting pulled into it. She didn’t want distractions. She couldn’t be distracted right now. She wanted Giulio to disappear. She didn’t want Giulio haunting her, she couldn’t. It would give her away as a spy for House Montague. Giulio could ruin what Lord Montague had sent her to House Capulet to do.

“Marina?” asked Ilario again. Marina tried to focus on Ilario’s voice. It wasn’t as comforting Balthasar’s, but it was more soothing than the mirage of her dead brother’s face. She wanted Balthasar, but she couldn’t. She’d known the risks when she said “yes” to Lord Montague’s proposal, but she’d taken the position anyway. She knew that Lord Montague could send Beatrice or Vettoria in her place, but it would be suspicious now. She had to finish what she’d started. She couldn’t let Lord Montague down anymore than she could let Lord Capulet down. It was a horrible feeling knowing that she had to keep the balance between the two separate masters in her life. She didn’t want to be the one who tore both major families in Verona down, on top of that she would drag her own family, the Faraldos down as well. It would be chaos and destruction all over Verona and there was enough of that already without throwing her abandonment of both Houses into the mix. Prince Escalus had enough chaos with the Montagues and Capulets constantly at each other’s throats for her to think about causing more destruction. She didn’t want to be thought of as someone who was going to be horrible for the city of Verona. She wanted to have control again.

“Marina?” asked Simona. Marina focused on Simona this time. She felt Simona’s warmth and friendliness from when she’d first arrived. The mirage of Giulio’s face began disappearing. As it melded into the wall behind Ilario, she felt calmer than she had since coming here. She wanted everything to go back to how it had been before Giulio’s death. She knew it wasn’t an option. Giulio was dead. He had been for a year. Nothing could bring him back, and she knew it. It didn’t make it any better though. It made her want to see Giulio again all the more. It didn’t help that Romeo, Benvolio, and Mercutio had each tried to blame themselves. She didn’t want anyone to blame themselves for her brother’s death. It hadn’t been their faults. It had been the fault of Tybalt. Tybalt was the one who was letting the current generation of Capulets do what they wanted. There wasn’t control the way Benvolio, Romeo, and Mercutio were trying to create on their side. They had the right idea. It wasn’t their fault. They had tried to save Giulio. Marina had thought that from the beginning. She knew the three of them had taken Giulio Faraldo under their wing when they discovered who he was. She knew it was for both her benefit, and to keep Giulio out of trouble. The stories from Mantua had leaked into Verona. It was something they knew they could do, and they tried their hardest. It was Tybalt’s fault they failed.

“Do you need a minute before we go back in?” asked Simona. Marina nodded. “I will tell Felice you need a minute to calm down.”

“Grazie[1].”

“Ci permeate di[2],” said Simona.

Ilario looked back at Marina, as he left with Simona. “Whatever is going on in your head,” said Ilario, “do not let it overwhelm you.”

Marina nodded, leaning her head back against the wall. Ilario and Simona returned to the kitchen. Marina thought the mirage of Giulio intensified. She tried to repel it out of her mind, but she failed. She closed her eyes, pushing the mirage of Giulio to the back of her mind. This time it disappeared behind the barrier. She opened her eyes and returned to the kitchen.

Felice, despite his anger at Marina taking Simona and Ilario away, didn’t look up as she entered. Ilario didn’t notice either, until he looked at Simona a couple minutes later and saw Marina at Simona’s side.

Simona noticed Marina as soon as Marina resumed her spot at Simona’s side. Simona didn’t question Marina, knowing that Marina was still shaky from what she’d been thrown into in the hallway. Simona wasn’t sure what Marina had remembered, but from the way Marina had zoned out and hadn’t replied to either her or Ilario, she guessed that it had been horrible.

Marina looked over at Simona. “I am fine,” Marina whispered. “You do not have to look so worried about me.”

“And if I want to?” asked Simona.

“Then go ahead, but this is something I have to deal with on my own.”

Simona nodded, and went back to work. Ilario had watched the quickly ended conversation from behind the pot where he was dumping celery. He sighed when he saw Marina shutting Simona out. He knew that Marina was secretive, but it seemed that Simona didn’t want to respect it. He tried to keep his eyes on the soup that Felice had trusted him with. He had wanted to be trusted with making soup since he’d started working in the kitchens. Now he was here, and he was distracted by what had happened in the corridor with Marina. He wanted to talk to Marina again. He wasn’t sure if he could uphold the ideals that Felice commanded that Marina, Ilario, and Simona follow in his kitchen. He looked across the room at Marina.

Marina could feel Ilario’s eyes on her. She had a feeling that Ilario was worried about her. She didn’t want to worry anyone. She was worried enough about what was happening in her life herself. She could see where Simona and Ilario’s concern was coming from, but that didn’t mean she could brush it away, move her concern away and let others worry about her. There was too much of her life she couldn’t let Ilario or Simona know for her to be comfortable with that.

Marina wasn’t in the mood to deal with what Ilario and Simona would do if they knew what was happening in her mind. She had wanted to tell them everything. It hurt that she couldn’t tell them about Giulio, but if she did, there would be no way to not admit to her dealings with House Montague. What had happened with Giulio was too tied up in the Montague family. She couldn’t tell them anything that would get her dismissed. Lord Montague was counting on her skills to keep herself in House Capulet until he gave the order that she could come home. She wanted to be home. She didn’t think she could deal with House Capulet anymore. Ilario and Simona were making things more complicated. She wished that their good intentions were helping her, but she had to pretend they were, and that was even more pressure. She didn’t like all the pressure it was putting on her. She didn’t want it to be this way. She wanted everything to go back to normal. She wanted to be in the room she shared with Beatrice, and in the rooms she looked after with Balthasar. Having those moments with Romeo, Mercutio, Balthasar, and Benvolio. Those were the moments that she wanted to have back. She wanted to have those moments back more than anything, but she also knew that she couldn’t. As much as she might want it, she couldn’t have it. That was the worst part of it. She couldn’t have what she wanted. It wasn’t going to be easy, she’d known that from the start, but having someone who could help her through it, would help. She wished it wasn’t Abram who she had to contact. She wished it was Balthasar, but Lord Montague knew what her relationship with Balthasar was like. She knew why Lord Montague had asked Abram to be her contact, and not Balthasar, but Abram wasn’t a help to her. From her position, it would be a risk to contact Abram, let alone Balthasar.

“Marina?” It was Felice this time. There must be something very wrong if Felice was calling to her. She looked at him. He looked like he didn’t want to do this anymore than she wanted him to do it. He looked like he was passionately against anything to do with what was going on.

“What do you want?” Marina asked.

“I know you don’t want to talk,” said Felice. “But what’s going on today?”

“I’m angry. I can’t get under control.”

“Do you want the day off?”

“You can’t spare me. I wouldn’t do that to Simona and Ilario, and I certainly won’t do that to you.”

“Don’t do this for me, Marina. Do you need it?”

“No. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure you can make it?”

“Yes. I don’t think anything else is in danger of going wrong. I feel fine. I don’t think I’m going to zone out again.”

“If you do, I’m sending you to bed,” Felice warned.

“Fair enough,” Marina conceded. “You have a point that I shouldn’t be here, but I also know that you need my help right now.”

“Thank you for thinking of me, and I’ll give you the time you need as soon as I can manage with only Ilario and Simona.”

“I don’t think I’ll need it. Thank you, though.”

“Stop being naïve,” Ilario advised, passing Marina and Felice with onions to be chopped. He dumped the onions on the table. “Take Felice’s advice when he gives it, Marina. He doesn’t let people do this very often. You should take advantage of it when he gives it to you. I found out the hard way when I was sick last winter.”

Marina put down her knife. “I can see I’m not going to get anywhere with either of you right now,” she said. Simona looked up from her own work. She kept her knife in her hand, but she gazed at Marina. “I’ll let you three finish this. I’m going to be a hindrance if I stay, so I may as well leave you to it.” Marina walked out of the room.

Marina didn’t want to believe that she’d just walked out of the room. She couldn’t get caught when she was supposed to be preparing lunch in the kitchen. She kept to corridors she knew would be empty at this time of day. She avoided the corridors Ilario and Simona would take to the dining room. She’d dealt with enough questions from the two of them today. She didn’t think she could deal with them anymore. She knew they’d just been trying to help, and she appreciated it, but she didn’t think she would be able to keep herself in control if she allowed Ilario or Simona near her right now. She was careful to avoid the places where she knew they’d be passing. She kept far away from the main corridors as well. As much as she didn’t want to deal with Ilario or Simona, she wanted to deal with the rest of the servants even less. Especially Sampson and Gregory. She didn’t want to think about what would happen if she ran into either of them in her distracted state. She had a feeling that if she ran into either one, one or both of them would be dead by the end of the night. That was something she couldn’t risk. It would give herself away as a spy for House Montague.

Giving herself away as a spy was something that she wasn’t ready to risk. She didn’t think she’d ever be ready to risk something like that for anything. Well, maybe if Giulio hadn’t died that day, she’d do it for him. She had forbidden herself to think about that though. Giulio had died that day in the square. She didn’t want to think about it for three weeks after. They were the best weeks of her life and the worst. They were the worst because her brother, Giulio was dead, but they were the best because she’d gotten Benvolio, Romeo and Mercutio as her friends. She wasn’t sure if she was friends with the three of them because they felt like they owed it to her as her brother’s friends, but she was going to take it. It wasn’t often that the son and nephew of one of the most powerful families and the nephew of the ruling family made friends with a servant. They had to keep their friendship a secret from Lord Montague and Prince Escalus, but they were so involved in their position in the Veronese government that they hardly noticed what the three boys were doing.

In the hall, Marina leaned against the wall, thinking. She didn’t want to go up to the stuffy attic room she shared with Simona, but she was supposed to be working in the kitchen. She didn’t want Felice to get in trouble for sending her away when he’d had nothing to do with it. She’d left of her free will once she realized she would be more of a hindrance than a help. The only ones she wanted to talk about all this with were Balthasar, Romeo, Benvolio, and Mercutio. It was impossible though. Not for the first time since she had started working at House Capulet, Marina cursed Lord Montague. She understood why she had been his choice, but it didn’t mean she had to like it. In fact, she was sure that she could secretly hate him. She knew that Lord Montague was expecting her to keep quiet about where she’d been when she returned to House Montague. After everything he’d put her through, she wasn’t sure if she could hold up that part of the promise. She wanted to tell them. She thought they deserved to know both as family members and friends of the family. Her thoughts wandered back to Giulio. She wondered what he would think of his sister doing this. He’d probably have volunteered to do it for her. She smiled, remembering Giulio’s chivalric ways. He’d been a good brother. He’d looked out for her, and he hadn’t lost himself when he started hanging out with Romeo, Mercutio, and Benvolio. Their family had been proud of what he’d done, and when Mercutio, Benvolio, and Romeo had turned up for the funeral, Marina had talked Giovanni Faraldo into letting them stay. She knew it was a mark of her father trusting her that he’d let the three Montague boys stay. Her father was untrustworthy of both sides, and hadn’t wanted to get embroiled in their family feud. That had changed for the family when first Giulio, then Marina had allied themselves with the Montagues by becoming friend and servant respectively.

Marina wandered away from the kitchen. The smells that were wafting through the door were messing with her thinking. She needed to clear her head. She placed her fingertips against the stone wall, and closed her eyes. She made her way down the hall by feel. She rounded the corner. She had a sense that people were avoiding her. She didn’t mind. It was something she wanted. She didn’t think she could deal with anyone at the moment. No one she was allowed to see anyway. Since Giulio had died, she’d become closer to Balthasar, but Lord Montague had torn them into opposite ends of Verona.

 

A Square

Marina heard people whispering from her spot around the corner from the kitchen. They were whispering that there was a Montague servant in the square out the Capulet Villa. Marina took the chance and crept out. She saw the servant leaning against a pole of a stand the way Abram always did, except this time it wasn’t Abram who leaned against it waiting for her. It was Balthasar.

Marina barely controlled herself in running towards him. She had to act like she was a Capulet. She wished she had the freedom to run to him and let him hug her in the square, but she had to control it. She crossed to him, looked around, grabbed his hand, and ducked into the alley where she conducted her conversations with Abram.

“Where is Abram?” asked Marina. “I thought you were not allowed to come.”

“I am not,” said Balthasar.

“Then where…” Marina started.

“Abram injured himself with Romeo’s sword while cleaning it. The physician says Abram’s in no condition to help with the mission right now. Everyone else was busy so Lord Montague had no choice but to send me.”

“I am glad. There is so much I need to tell you, that I have wanted to talk to you about.” She paused. “Ilario and Simona pressured me into talking about myself. Ilario insisted that it was not pressure, but I have been a servant long enough to know when I’m being pressured by one.”

“What happened?” asked Balthasar. “What did you tell them?”

“As much of the truth as I could without implicating any of you, but that wasn’t the problem.” She paused. “While I was telling them, I was thrown back to the day Tybalt killed Giulio.” Balthasar pulled Marina into a hug. “I do not know what happened after that. Everything’s been scattered since.”

“They should not have done that. They should have been more caring about what you wanted to tell them.”

“I do not think they could have done it another way though. I think the way they did it is the way they are. I can not blame them for that, Balthasar. I know that I should be able to control it, but for some reason I just can’t. I can’t lead the rest of my life knowing that I lived this lie. I don’t know how I’m doing it so well.” She paused. “I want to come back to the Montague Villa with you. I want to be in the courtyard with you, Benvolio, Romeo, and Mercutio. I want to help Benvolio pull Romeo out of his melancholy.”

“I know you do, and I hope that this is over soon, because I loathe seeing you suffer. I wish I could get you out of this, but I can not. I am sorry that Ilario and Simona’s questioning brought Giulio up again. I know how that was hard for you to go through. It should have never been brought up.”

“They did not know.” Balthasar paused. “They still do not know right?”

“No. I think I started panicking about seeing Giulio’s face. They become more concerned for me than about hearing my story.”

“Well that is something at least. We do not have to worry about the fallout from that as well. We will figure this out, Marina. I will talk to Benvolio, Mercutio, and Romeo when I get back. Tell them what’s going on there.”

“They will worry about me,” said Marina. “Do you have to?”

“They were there when Tybalt murdered your brother. They deserve to know that the story has been dragged up again, and especially because it happened in the Capulet Villa while you were there. They might get angry, but they are your friends now as much as they were Giulio’s friends when he died. You four got each other out of that horrible time period. You were of great help to each other. You might not want them to know, but it is better if they hear it from me, then if they hear secondhand from a Capulet servant in the marketplace.”

“You are right. Of course you are right.”

“You know that they have been out to get the people who did this to your family. It does not mean that they will going to do anything, but they want to protect you, Marina. Is it such a bad thing to have one of the most powerful families in Verona looking out for you? Even if it is the family that you owe your allegiance to, and not the family you are working for.”

“Of course it is worth it. I just…I am not sure if…if I could…”

“If you could deal with any of them getting hurt,” said Balthasar, finishing her sentence. He nodded as he said it. “I feel the same way. It is a fine line between being Romeo’s servant and Romeo’s friend. Officially, I am his servant, but more and more I have become his friend. Sometimes it is hard to know what he wants me to be, but it’s proof that he trusts me, and for me, for right now, that’s enough.” ￼

 

Translations

[1] Thank you

[2] Let’s go


	7. Chapter Seven

Villa Capulet

After Balthasar left, Marina didn’t know what to think. She thought about returning to Villa Capulet, but she didn’t want to be ordered around quite yet. She didn’t think she could deal with someone giving her orders right now. She’d snuck out, so the sooner she got back, the better, but she didn’t know what would happen if someone gave her orders. She knew the right thing to do was to go back, and resume work like she’d been there the whole time. She didn’t want the pitying looks she was sure to get from Felice, Ilario, and Simona, though. So she stayed in the square, looking around her at the pigeons squawking and pecking at breadcrumbs.

She wished she didn’t have to be so hard on herself. She wanted everything to start falling into place again, but she wasn’t so sure how easy that would be this time. It wasn’t going to be easy. She was in a place where she had to keep all of this hidden. She was sure that by the time Lord Montague called her back, she was going to explode like water rushing over a waterfall after being backed up for several days. She wanted to be back in the comforts of the Montague Villa, and the corridors that she’d become accustomed to both through her work, and with meeting her brother there before she was taken on.

She was tired of things not going the way they’d been planned. She knew that Ilario and Simona had meant well. They’d wanted to get to know their colleague better. She’d done the same thing with Abram, Beatrice, Vettoria, and Balthasar, when she entered the Montague Villa. That had a different feeling though. She could tell the whole truth. They were Montagues. They understood her hatred for the Capulets for murdering her brother. She’d known Abram, Vettoria, and Beatrice slightly, having spent time with Balthasar while her brother hung out with Romeo, Mercutio, and Benvolio. She’d been proud of her brother for having gotten into the Montagues’ good graces.

It was hard for an outsider to do what Giulio had done, but he’d won the respect of the Montague faction and their supporters. People didn’t know what Giulio had done to get on their good side. Marina still wasn’t sure, but she didn’t know if she wanted to know. Sometimes it was enough to know that her brother had had such good friends. They had all felt his loss deeply, that’s why Marina wanted to be back at the Montague Villa now more than ever. She tried to stay away from Tybalt, her brother’s murderer, but it wasn’t easy. Particularly during the parties they were both required to attend. Tybalt was a part of why she hated these gatherings. It was a part of why she was so angry when Lord Capulet called all the servants into the entrance hall, announced that they would be holding a masquerade and everyone in House Capulet – servants and family members - would be required to attend.

As Lord Capulet made the announcement, Marina wished she could leave. She could see Tybalt, standing behind him, looking like he hadn’t done anything wrong. Marina couldn’t stand to look at her brother’s killer when he was like that. Mostly, she avoided him, but it seemed that her luck had run out. It seemed that she would have to be in the same room as Tybalt for an entire evening. She tried to keep her gaze on something other than Tybalt’s face, but it seemed that there was something attracting her to Tybalt. She didn’t want to be attracted him. He’d taken her brother from her and Benvolio, Romeo, and Mercutio. She wished that one of them would kill Tybalt in the next duel. It was horrible to think, but she found herself thinking about it anyway. She knew that Tybalt was one of the best fighters in Verona, making him harder to kill, but she thought about it anyway. She’d never forgiven Tybalt for what he’d done to her family.

The Montagues and Capulets had been feuding for decades. No one remembered how it had been started anymore. The hatred was passed down through the families, to the new generations, creating more generations within both to hate the other. It wasn’t an ideal situation for anyone in Verona, and despite several attempts by Prince Escalus, the feud continued.

Marina wasn’t sure if she should continue with trying to get revenge for her brother. She wanted to see Tybalt dead, but so did the entirety of the Montague faction. She loathed having to keep her hatred hidden. Every time she passed Tybalt in the corridors or on the streets, she felt her blood boil under her skin. Her blood became a pounding force of anger, of rancor, of enmity. She wanted to leash it on Tybalt, drowning him in the venom of the Montagues.

She didn’t want to deal with the banquet. She had never liked them at the Montagues’ either. She thought banquets were nothing except another way to make less affluent neighbors jealous. She didn’t understand it. It was what made her sneak away from all parties with Benvolio, Romeo, Giulio, Balthasar, and Mercutio. She wished she would have them this time, and not for the first time since her arrival, she knew she had to make changes in her coping mechanisms. She didn’t understand why the most affluent families of Verona insisted on these parties. Why you had to come masked when many times one could figure out who was who based on their clothing.

***

After Lord Capulet’s announcement, she dutifully followed Ilario, Felice, and Simona back to the kitchens.

“Are you excited?” asked Simona, as they descended the final staircase.

“No,” was Marina’s reply.

“Why not?” asked Simona.

“I’m not one for big parties,” said Marina. “I used to sneak away from them with my brothers and cousins. None of us understood why people had to flaunt their wealth in that way. Why they insisted on a profusion of beautiful things that most people in Verona can’t afford.”

“I know, but the way Lord Capulet makes the Great Hall look…” Simona trailed off, gazing at the opposite wall. “I don’t doubt it’s beautiful, but I still don’t see the reason.”

“And it makes more work for us,” Ilario said. “The last banquet Lord Capulet threw, I felt like I was going to collapse at the end of the night.”

“You did,” Felice reminded him. “And right into the pudding.”

Marina laughed. “You really did that?”

Ilario nodded, ashamed. “It wasn’t my finest hour. I was covered in frosting.”

“But you tasted so good,” Simona responded, a lustful look of hunger in her eyes. Marina laughed, but Ilario scowled and elbowed Simona.

“Per favore[1], don’t talk about this in the streets.”

“Bene[2], Ilario,” Simona replied. “I would never embarrass you in public.”

Marina got the feeling that Simona was promising so she could get Ilario off her back and Simona could go back on her word at any second.

***

Marina wasn’t worried about what Ilario, Simona or Felice would think of her. She wished she could tell them everything, but it wasn’t even a remote possibility.

“Marina!” Marina was brought out of her thoughts by a scream. At first she thought it was Simona, but a check of the kitchen showed that Simona wasn’t there. She headed up the stairs into the rest of the house. She walked through the corridors until she got to the entrance hall. Standing in the entrance hall, wearing a cloak and carrying a basket, was Adrianna.

“Sei Marina, sì[3]?” asked Adrianna.

“Sì[4],” said Marina.

“I have been told that you have readied Juliet before when I was unable,” said Adrianna.

“Sì.”

“Can you do it again? I am afraid I have to go out this morning.”

“Certamente[5].”

“Grazie[6].” Adrianna walked away down the hall towards the main entrance, Marina watching her as she disappeared. Marina left the entrance hall for the stairs that Simona had led her up the first time she’d dressed Juliet.

***

Marina knocked on the door of Juliet’s bedchamber. A head of brown hair, still braided from the night, poked out. Marina could see the edges of a light blue robe over a white nightdress.

“Marina,” said Juliet. She opened the door and stood aside, allowing Marina to enter. Once the door was closed, Juliet turned to face her. “Cosa stai facendo qui[7]?” Juliet asked. “Dove si trova Adrianna[8]?”

“She contacted me when I was in the kitchens this morning. She asked me if I would ready you for the day. She said she had to go out.”

“Where would she go?” asked Juliet. “She’s old.”

Marina bit back a laugh. “I do not know. She asked me to take over this morning because she had to go out.”

Juliet smiled at Marina. “Do not concern yourself with it,” she advised. “I will question Adrianna myself when she returns.”

Juliet walked over to the wardrobe, and began picking out what dress she would wear. Marina went for the chest of underclothes. Juliet turned, seeing what Marina was doing. She went over to Marina and laid a hand over hers. Marina looked up at Juliet, surprised.

“Che cos’è[9]?” Marina asked.

“Niente[10],” said Juliet. “You do not have to do this for me.”

“My Lady…” Marina started.

“Juliet.”

“Juliet,” Marina whispered, “it is my job to help you and your family.” Once she got past Juliet’s Christian name, the words came out of her mouth easier.

“I do not always need a servant,” said Juliet. “Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be one.”

Juliet’s words startled Marina. She didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t her place to speak to Juliet as if she were a friend, but it was required of her to reply to her employer’s daughter. “No, you do not,” said Marina. “I would not wish my life on anyone.”

“But the freedom…” said Juliet.

Marina had to smile at that. “The freedom is nice, but the job, and what it requires, that part is not so.” She paused. “To you, my life may seem an adventure,” she paused, considering whether she should risk saying what was on her mind. She pushed her doubts away and continued. “I feel the same way about yours, but I know it is not everything that I would imagine it to be, just as my life is not everything that you wish your life to be.”

Juliet pulled out a dress, and handed it to Marina. “Aiutami. Questo uno sguardo tutto bene[11]?”

“Sì.” Marina took the dress from Juliet. Juliet turned away from Marina, stripped off her robe and nightdress, and then stepped into the skirt Marina held open for her.

While Marina readied the bodice and sleeves, Juliet looked at her. “This feud that my family in,” Juliet began, startling Marina from her task. Marina looked up. Juliet, dressed in her shift and only probably dressed from the waist down, wanted to talk about the most untrustworthy topic in her arsenal. “What do you think about it?”

“I am not sure what you mean,” said Marina. She helped Juliet wrap the bodice around her chest, and laced it up the back.

“I mean,” said Juliet, turning around to face Marina for the application of the sleeves, “what do you think about it?”

“Do you want my option?” asked Marina, pulled on the right sleeve, and tying it to the bodice.

“Sì.”

Marina had hoped that she would never have this conversation with anyone. She knew there was the distinct possibility, she had hoped though, that it might be avoided. There was no avoiding it now, though. Adrianna had left, leaving her in charge of Lord Capulet’s thirteen-year-old daughter. Being alone in a room with her, helping her dress was one thing, but was it acceptable for Juliet to be having this conversation? She didn’t even know how much of the feud Juliet knew about. While she was thinking, she finished tying on the right sleeve, and started on the left.

Juliet felt Marina switch sides. “What is it?” asked Juliet. “Do you not know Verona well enough? Or do you know both sides, and you do not want to offend the Daughter of House Capulet?”

Marina tied the last tie on the left side. Her hands went to the ribbon on the end of Juliet’s braid, but Juliet beat her to it. Uncaring of the ribbon or her hair, Juliet pulled the ribbon away. Juliet’s words shocked her. She hadn’t been expecting something as direct, especially from Juliet Capulet. Maybe from Lord Capulet or Tybalt, but not Juliet. “I know enough to make a decision,” said Marina slowly.

Juliet tangled her fingers in her hair, slowly unbraiding it. “Then what you think about it?”

“Honestly?” Juliet nodded. Marina tried not to glare at Juliet in the mirror. “I think it is stupid.”

Juliet turned away from the mirror, facing Marina. “I will tell you a secret,” said Juliet, releasing the final strands of hair from her braid. Her hair fell down her back and over the left side of her face in a sheet of wavy medium brown. “I think it is stupid too. No one understands why we are in this feud anymore. It has been going on and has been passed down from father to son for decades, possibly even centuries. If neither side can remember why this feud started in the first place, why are we still involved?”

Marina gently spun Juliet back towards the mirror. She made her sit down on the stool before the mirror, and began running a brush through Juliet’s hair. Once she was done with the brush, Marina picked up the foremost strands of hair on the right side, and began twisting them back from Juliet’s face. As she twisted, she took care to not bring any more hair into the twist. Marina kept twisting until she’d reached the back. “Hold that, per favore,” she said. Juliet nodded, bringing her right hand up to hold the twist in place. Marina switched sides. She repeated what she had done with the right side with the left. She didn’t rush this side, trying to be done before Adrianna returned. She did the left side as carefully as she had the right, making sure that no extra hair was brought into the twist.

As she twisted, she felt her anger dissipating. It had been there since Adrianna had come to the kitchen to ask if she would mind getting Juliet ready for the day. She hadn’t been angry at Juliet or Adrianna, she’d been angry at herself and at Ilario and Simona. She hadn’t wanted to tell them about herself so soon. She knew that she’d probably ruined something for herself. She hadn’t wanted to give herself away, but having Ilario and Simona jump on her like that, it had been a shock. One that had surprised her. She had wanted everything to work itself out, but she knew that in Verona things didn’t always work the way you wanted them. Especially when you were tied into both feuding factions.

“Marina?” Marina was brought back to the present by Juliet.

“Juliet?” asked Marina. Juliet turned around, letting go of the twist. Marina, startled by Juliet’s movement did the same.

“Are you all right?” Juliet asked.

“Do not concern yourself with me,” said Marina. She knew her voice was shaking. Juliet laid a hand on Marina’s arm. “What… What are you…?” Marina tried to speak.

Juliet shook her head. “Do not. I get enough etiquette lessons from Adrianna and my parents. I am tired of them not trusting me with what is going on. I asked you about the feud because they think that if they keep it from me, they can pretend like it is not happening. But I cannot, not in a house where Tybalt comes in every evening with a sword dripping Montague blood on the floor of the entrance hall. I have seen it, Marina. I cannot ignore what I have seen, as much as my parents may wish it. I know that what is going on is tearing Verona apart.”

“You are far smarter than your parents give you credit for,” said Marina.

“Is that what you think?” Marina sensed a note of bitterness behind Juliet’s words.

“It is what I think. I think that men do not give the women enough credit. They think that we are nothing. They think there are certain things we should not know. They try to keep us away from the violence of the world, but the truth is that we know about it too. They cannot keep us from everything they wish they could, Juliet. Men think it is a moral obligation to keep us from horror and violence. It has never truly worked. They think they have to do everything in their power to stop us from seeing the horrors of the world, but that is not the truth, Juliet. No one can keep everyone safe from all the horrors in the world.”

“Then why do Tybalt and Father…?” Juliet began.

“Because they believe, unlike me, that you are perfect just the way you are. I do not believe you are not perfect, I believe that you are smarter than you seem and how you present yourself to your family. You present yourself as the naïve thirteen-year-old daughter of House Capulet, when you are, in fact, one of the bravest females I know.”

“Are you just saying because of who you are? Because you rely on Father for work?”

“No,” said Marina, shaking her head, “I am saying this because I know it to be true.”

 

Translations

￼[1] Please

[2] Good

[3] You are Marina, yes?

[4] Yes

[5] Certainly

[6] Thank you

[7] What are you doing here?

[8] Where is Adrianna?

[9] What is it?

[10] Nothing

[11] Help me. Does this one look all right?


	8. Chapter Eight

A Square

Marina was the one who saw him. She was waiting for Abram to come for their bi-weekly meeting. It was unlike Abram to be late. Usually he was in the square somewhere, waiting for her when she arrived. Today, for the first time, she walked into the square and didn’t see him. What she did see made her scared. She was glad Mercutio, Benvolio, and Balthasar weren’t with him, but the fact that Romeo was standing in the square, wearing clothing that marked him as a Montague, made her angry. She knew Romeo had no idea what she was doing for his father. It had been her intention that no one but Balthasar ever found out about what she doing. She knew she could trust Balthasar, but Romeo was a different matter. He was a son of House Montague. He was loyal to his House. She knew he wouldn’t betray House Montague. He was embroiled in his problems of love. She didn’t know what she should do. She drew her shawl up over her head, hiding herself; then she walked out to where Romeo was.

“Romeo,” she hissed.

“Marina?” came Romeo’s questioning voice. Marina didn’t reply. She took Romeo’s hand, and dragged him across the square as quickly as she could. The less people who saw her dragging a son of House Montague across one of the busiest squares in Verona, the better. Once they were in an alley, she let him go. “Marina?” he asked again.

Marina slid her shawl down around her shoulders. “Sì, sono io[1],” she whispered. “Ora tacere[2]. Romeo nodded. Marina looked out into the square. The people either hadn’t seen her, or were ignoring her. Either would work for her purposes, so she ducks back into the alley, and faced Romeo.

“I know I am not supposed to be here,” Romeo began. “I know that Father sent you out for a few days, but it has been weeks, Marina. Tell me what is going on.”

“I cannot, Romeo,” said Marina. “I wish I could, but your father would have my skin if I told you.”

“He would not have to know.” Marina sighed. “Lord Montague is a smart man, Romeo. He would figure out that you know about this, and that it was I who told you.” She paused. “I wish I could tell you. For my sake, as much as yours, but it is impossible. I cannot. You have no idea how many nights I have thought of a world where I was doing what I am doing, and I could tell you.” Another pause. “I appreciate that you are looking after me, now…” She trailed off.

Romeo could tell without her finishing that her thoughts were going towards Giulio. Romeo held her in place by her shoulders, grounding her in a reality. “Do not let your mind go there, Marina,” he whispered, soothingly. “Do not let your mind go back to that night. You should be glad you did not see what Tybalt did. I still have nightmares about what Tybalt did to him. It was horrible, and I was raised to deal with people like Tybalt and the things they would do to their enemies. It is one thing to have your family warn you that there is potential for it happening to you or any of your friends, and it is another thing to watch it happen.”

Marina watched Romeo carefully. She didn’t want Romeo to know what was going on, but she could also see that there wasn’t any other way to do this. There wasn’t any one except Benvolio and Mercutio that he would tell. “Iamaspy.”

“What?”

“Per favore non farmi dire di nuovo[3],” Marina begged.

Romeo laid his hands on her shoulders. “Non lo farò[4],” he said. “Benvolio e Mercutio potrebbe, ma non ho mai sarà[5].”

“Grazie[6].”

“Non ti preoccupare, Marina. Solo il Quattro di noi saprà[7].” Marina nodded, allowing herself to relax into Romeo’s grip. “Now tell me, Marina,” said Romeo, one hand moving up to her head, “what is going on with you?”

“Your father…he…hemademeaspy.” The last four words came out in a rush of words blurring together.

“What did Father do to you?”

“He made me a spy,” Marina whispered, afraid to say it any louder.

Romeo pulled away slightly. Still close enough for Marina to grip him to her for comfort, but far enough away that he could see her face. “My father did this to you?”

“Sì.”

“You do not have to continue.”

“Your father is depending on me. I am a spy in House Capulet, Romeo. I have not been there for long. How would I explain leaving?”

“I have seen Giovanni’s signature on enough documents in my father’s study. I could forge it for you.”

“You are forgetting that Lord Montague probably forged the original letter. Abram told me that Beatrice had told him that Father sent a letter to me at House Montague. According to Abram, Beatrice saw Lord Montague burning it in the fire in his study.”

Romeo broke away from Marina, and punched the brick wall behind her. He winced slightly, but shook away the pain. “I do not want to believe that my father is capable of such things, but the truth is that I know he is. Mercutio has come to me with stories from Prince Escalus…” He shook his head. “They sounded too unlike Father to be anything he would do, but what Mercutio told me was too much like what you are telling me now.” He paused. “As much as I do not want to, I think I may have to believe that what Mercutio told me was true. I do not want it to be true, you have to understand that, Marina. I still love him, he is my father, but you and Mercutio are changing my idea of him. He is no longer the perfect person I longed to be when I was younger.”

“Mi dispiace[8],” said Marina. “Mercutio and I… We did not mean for it to happen this way. You finding out the truth about your father. We planned that it would be far away from Verona, maybe even out of Italy.”

“I am glad you told me,” said Romeo. “It means I do not have to live up to my superficial ideal of who my father is anymore. Now that I know who he really is, it has not changed anything about what I want to do with him. All these years, he has acted like he has done nothing wrong. I do not understand how he could.”

“I do not know either, but he stuck me in a position of having to spy on House Capulet for him. It is hard. I do not know what he wants from House Capulet or what he is expecting me to find inside. I think he has a motive, but neither he nor Abram has ever said anything about it.”

“What about Abram?”

“What do you mean?”

Romeo knew he was treading on dangerous ground with what he was about to say. He took a breath. Marina studied him. She could see the internal conflict in his head. “Do you think Abram is trustworthy?”

Whatever Marina had been expecting, it hadn’t been that. She hadn’t expected Romeo to be so abrupt, so direct in his questioning of Abram’s motives. “I do not know. He has always seemed trustworthy to me, but since this started, I wondered why it was him I was meeting and not Beatrice, Balthasar, or Vettoria.”

“I agree.” Romeo looked at her. “Is there anything else that you have a desire to tell me? The only people who are going to know are Benvolio, Mercutio, and Balthasar.”

“There is a another thing that has been hard,” Marina started. Romeo nodded at her encouragingly. “One of the other servants was pressing me to tell him and another servant about my past. I tried to think about what I could say and keep the rest of you safe. They do not know that the only brother I had was Giulio. They are under the impression that the rest of the people who taught me were my other brothers. They do not even know about Giulio’s death. They do not know that the people who taught me how to fight were Giulio, you three, and two of my cousins. They do not know about so much of my life. I am afraid about what they might say, so I do not tell them anything. I have lied to them about so much, and I spend everyday with them. I do not know if I have said too much, or if I have said enough that it will keep them off my back until I get out of here.” Marina leaned against Romeo. He accepted her, pulling Marina into a hug. “I do not know if I can stay under control long enough. There is so much they do not know, that I am keeping hidden, that I am afraid it will come pouring out of me when I cannot control it. I am afraid, Romeo. I do not know what to do about any of this.”

Romeo leaned against the brick wall of the alley, trying to ignore the pain in his hand where he’d punched the wall. He held Marina to his chest in a hug, letting her try to let everything that had been building up inside her since she left House Montague, that she hadn’t been able to release. Marina felt safe for the first time since leaving House Montague. Being held by Romeo in that alley, made Marina realize what she’d been missing from Abram. She’d been missing the camaraderie that she’d gotten from Romeo, Balthasar, Mercutio, and Benvolio. She’d missed letting Romeo, Mercutio, and Benvolio ignore their fathers’ orders and letting her and Giulio hang around them anyway. It had been something she hadn’t expected any of them to do for her. She’d been expecting them to act in accordance with their class, but they’d gone in the opposite direction, and for that Marina was grateful, particularly now.

“Are you alright?” asked Romeo, drawing slightly away from Marina, but still close enough for contact.

Marina nodded. “I think so.”

“Are you going to complete the task?”

“I have to. I…”

“You will not disappoint me if you quit now, Marina. You will still be my friend. If Father dismisses you, we – Benvolio, Mercutio, and I – will make up excuses to see you. We are not going to throw you out of our lives because my father did not think your full heart was in it.”

“It never has been,” said Marina. “I never wanted to do this.”

“Then why say yes?” Marina noticed Romeo was keeping his voice down. He knew the dangers of speaking loudly of these matters in the streets. She guessed it was what had killed Giulio. She’d never heard the full story, only bits and pieces. As much as she wanted to hear the full story, she also understood the impact of having one of your friends murdered in front of you. She wouldn’t wish that on anyone – well maybe Tybalt, but not on the four who had brought Giulio’s body home. She knew her parents were grateful to the four Montagues. She was grateful to them for everything they’d done for her since Giulio’s death. “Marina?”

“Because I knew I could do it. I knew what your father said was right. He said I was the only one who could do it, since I was the newest member of the household. Everyone else was too engrained in the Montague belief system to pull off the Capulet belief system without being discovered.”

Romeo shook his head. “You did not have to do it, Marina. I know you might look at this situation differently than me or our friends, but you did not have to succumb to what my father wanted you to do. You could have said no, and it would have saved you everything that is making you feel like you cannot tell anyone. Everything you are feeling right now, would be gone.”

“Is it wrong that I do not trust Abram?”

“I do not think anyone – not even Balthasar – trusts him. He is jealous of House Montague.”

“Then why does he not go work for House Capulet?”

Romeo smiled. “Because his family have been serving ours for years. It would not do for Abram to switch sides after so long. All of Verona would take it as a crisis. Some might even think House Montague was falling down into ruins.”

“But it is not. It is more powerful than ever.”

“I know that, you know that, everyone who lives and works in House Montague know that. The people of Verona, though, they still think there is potential for House Montague to be destroyed by one wrong move from one of its servants. If Abram switches, his entire family would have to switch their family loyalties, and there are many in Verona who would take that as a bad sign.”

“They are wrong though,” said Marina. “They do not understand how hard your ancestors fought to get House Montague to where it is now. Equal with House Capulet. There was a time when it was not, but your ancestors brought it to the place in Veronese society where it stands now.”

“Such a Montague you are, Marina. I wonder how convincing you are as a Capulet.”

“Oh, Heir of Montague, I can be a Capulet. I have fooled them into giving me care of the Daughter of House Capulet. I have access to her, and she trusts me above everyone except Lord and Lady Capulet and her nurse. I have risen in House Capulet, Signor Montague, but you are still where I pledge my allegiance. My allegiance has not changed, just where I work.”

“You are quite the attrice[9], Marina. Giulio would have been proud.”

“Would he?” asked Marina. “I am working for his friends’ enemy.”

Romeo laughed. “He would have been proud with what you are doing for House Montague. Do not ever forgot what happened to him.” Romeo became suddenly serious. “He would have been so proud of who you have become. You have proved to us all that you are more than who we thought you were when Giulio first introduced us. We did not think you were worth our time. We thought you a silly girl. We are ashamed of that now. We trust you now, Marina, just as we trusted Giulio. You and Giulio are so much alike, Marina, you do not know. But we see Giulio in you everyday. We know that it was hard for you. We did not want you seeing him like that.” A pause. “You shocked us that day, Marina. Letting you see Giulio like that, it was never part of the plan. You have become stronger for it though. You are who Giulio always said you would be. You are strong and brave and loyal and knowledgeable and cunning. You have everything you need to survive in Verona.”

“What about you?”

Romeo shook his head. “We are not here to talk about how much I fail as the son my father wants. We are here to talk about you. You are going to knowledgeable in whatever you do when you leave House Capulet. I hope you return to House Montague, but if you want to leave Verona after this and never return, I would understand that too. There are times when I wish I could leave, but I cannot because I am of House Montague, and we are one of the ruling families. I do not have the same choices as you do Marina. I never have and I never will, but if you and leave and you need me or you want to return, there will always be a place for you in House Montague.”

“Grazie.”

“I watched your brother die, Marina. Giulio would want me to give you that much at least.”

“You and your friends could have ignored me when Giulio died. It is what any other person of your social standing would have done. They would have acted like Giulio had never been their friend, possibly acting like he had never existed in the first place.”

“Give us more credit than that,” said Romeo. “I know Benvolio can take control of a situation too quickly, interrupting before something gets started, Mercutio can get a little carried away with his speaking, and I can act like I am naïve and do not know what is going on around me, but our differences are what make us such good friends.

“Giulio had his own differences and his own set of skills that made him valuable. We were not trying to kill him, Marina. We were trying to save him from what Fate had in store for him.”

“I know. I know you did your best to keep away from the feud, but Giulio was his own person. He chose to go out into the square that day. I never blamed you or anyone else because I knew that ultimately Giulio had made that decision for himself.”

Romeo shook his head. “No. He did it to save me.”

***

_Giulio saw Tybalt a second before the others did. One moment Giulio had his back to the alley, talking carelessly with Romeo, Mercutio, Benvolio, and Balthasar, the next he’d turned to look to see if anyone was watching._

_“No one will know who you are,” said Benvolio, trying to coax Giulio back into the conversation. “No one will try to put you back where you belong. You belong with us, right where we are now.”_

_Giulio ignored Benvolio’s words. He kept his eyes on the alley across the square from them. He waited there, his hand resting above his sword hilt. He watched it carefully. He thought he saw movements coming from deep inside the alley. He ignored the questioning looks he was getting from Benvolio, Romeo, Balthasar, and Mercutio from behind him. He didn’t want to worry about what they were thinking. He wanted to know what was going on in the alley on the other side of the square. Clearly, there was someone or something inside it, hidden in the shadows where Giulio couldn’t see. He braced himself against the wall, watching._

_“Giulio!” Giulio’s head snapped to the alley with Mercutio’s warning. He looked up. Slinking across the square like a cat was Tybalt, the pride and joy of House Capulet. Giulio set his teeth firmly._

_Benvolio led them out of the alley they were sheltered in. Giulio found himself behind Romeo and Mercutio and next to Balthasar. The two sides met in the center of the square, giving the people who were crossing the square, who had nothing invested in either side something to watch while they returned to their homes from the open-air market in the next square over._

_“You let your cousin lead?” asked Tybalt._

_“You are the same,” Romeo replied._

_“Yes, because Lord Capulet has only Juliet,” said Tybalt._

_“Oh, of course,” said Romeo. “I forgot that House Capulet does not have a true line of succession.”_

_“They have me,” said Tybalt._

_“And what are you worth?” asked Mercutio. “You are just Juliet’s cousin.”_

_“I am not ‘just anything’,” Tybalt snapped. “I am better than you, are I not?”_

_“I would not be so sure of that,” said Giulio. He knew it was a risk backing Mercutio when he got like this. Mercutio had a tendency to get hot headed when Tybalt was in the vicinity._

_“_ _When are you going to realize we are never going to become friends?” asked Mercutio. “Stop meeting us here. In case you have not realized, you are on Montague turf, Capulet.”_

_“Maybe you should realize that we are not anything alike!” Tybalt snapped._

_“We all have,” said Romeo. “Believe me when I say this, Capulet, we all realize that however much our families are the same in social class, our personalities are very different.”_

_“Glad you can finally stand up for yourself,” said Tybalt._

_The way Tybalt said the words was the problem to Giulio. The words themselves annoyed him too, but not nearly as much as the way they came out of Tybalt’s mouth. “Do not talk like that!” Giulio snapped. “I know you Capulets think you are better than everyone else, but here is a word for you, Capulet, you are nothing!” He tried to rein in his seething anger, but it was spewing out of his mouth like a geyser. “We do not owe you anything! We are just as powerful as you!”_

_“You are nothing,” said one of Tybalt’s friends. The way he spoke sent the four of the Montague faction looking at each other. The friend didn’t yell it or snap. He said it with a deadly calm that was almost scarier than the way Tybalt had been snapping at them._

_“You do not get to tell us who to make friends with,” said Benvolio. “We can make our choices in friends. I would not set much by the way you pick your friends anyway, Tybalt. What is it you always say?” Benvolio paused. Giulio, Mercutio, Romeo, and Balthasar looked at Benvolio curious as to what he was going to say next. “Oh yes,” continued Benvolio, as if he’d suddenly remembered. “You say that the only way to get friends is to murder their enemies. That isn’t the way to get true friends, Tybalt._

_“_ _You are going to end up alone, Tybalt. You are not going to have anyone. Even your own family – the Capulets that you so admire – are going to brush you aside eventually. They will come to their senses, Tybalt. They always do, especially when it comes to their own. They protect their own, Tybalt. You may be at the top of their pyramid now, but give it a few years, Tybalt, and see where you are and where we are. You will see that the Montagues are superior. That the Montagues and the Capulets are no longer equals on any scale. We will bypass you, because we have a belief system firmly in place. It is not going anywhere. Tell us, Tybalt, what do the Capulets have that you can fight against this?” Benvolio paused again. A smirch fled across his face. It was so fleeting that the group behind Benvolio doubted whether Tybalt and his passé had seen it._

_“I know what you have to fight against us with this,” Benvolio continued. “You do not have anything do you? You do not know what to do right now, because you do not have anything to become our equal on this front. What will Prince Escalus say if he knows that his own blood is helping to raise the Montagues in higher favor than the Capulets?”_

_“I have the power of House Capulet,” said Tybalt. “I have everything I need.”_

_Balthasar tried his best to keep his eyes away from Gregory and Sampson. They were standing behind Tybalt in the same array that he, Romeo, Mercutio, and Giulio were standing in behind Benvolio. The affect on the Capulet side was less powerful. With only two standing behind Tybalt. Romeo almost laughed when Balthasar whispered his observations too him. Balthasar was more observant than Romeo often gave him credit. “_

_You do not have the power you need though,” said Romeo._

_“Oh, look,” said Tybalt. There was laughter in his eyes. He turned to Sampson and Gregory behind him. “Montague’s son has decided to speak.” Sampson and Gregory broke into laughter. Balthasar shifted slightly. He was certain that Tybalt had never trained Sampson or Gregory. He counted himself lucky that even though he was a servant he’d been trained by the four around him._

_“What has got you so happy?” asked Gregory. His gaze was sharp and direct, boring through Benvolio, Romeo, and Mercutio, straight to Balthasar. “_

_That I have training while you and your friend,” Balthasar gestured with his head at Sampson, “have none.”_

_“You tell lies,” said Gregory. “We may not have been trained like you have, but we still have the training to kill you.”_

_“Do not provoke him,” said Mercutio. “I would hate to have to start all over with someone else.” He turned to Tybalt. “You do not know anything about how we work. For all you know, we do not train our servants either.”_

_“I was not expecting for you to be here,” said Tybalt. “Is not Prince Escalus having a party?”_

_“Yes, to honor Paris,” said Mercutio. “I have no desire to listen to him telling all his friends about how great the County Paris is.”_

_“And why would you not?” asked Tybalt._

_“What would you think if Lord Capulet held a ball that was solely for the Lady Juliet’s benefit?” asked Benvolio._

_“You would think that was horrible, would you not?” asked Giulio._

_“You would want to be there as much as Mercutio wants to be at Prince Escalus’s right now,” said Balthasar._

_“You would hate him forever,” said Romeo._

_“You would not understand,” said Mercutio._

_By now Tybalt, Gregory, and Sampson were surrounded. The taunts flashed around the circle. There wasn’t any true reason to the order. Class boundaries vanished. They insulted who they could. It was chaos of yelling. As the class boundaries fell apart, Giulio became uncaring. He knew that he wasn’t as good as Romeo, Benvolio, or Mercutio, but he knew that it wasn’t everyday that he’d get an opportunity like this. He knew that Romeo had never told Lord Montague that Giulio was a part of his group. Giulio noted they never called each a passé. That was an insult, and it was reserved for the people in the circle with them._

_Giulio was the first to notice that Tybalt had drawn Romeo to him. Giulio tried to shout a warning. Benvolio and Mercutio were too busy taunting Gregory and Sampson. Giulio looked up. Tybalt had drawn Romeo away from the group, talking to him in a low voice. From the fury of Romeo’s replies, Giulio knew that Tybalt was insulting him, his family, and his friends. Giulio knew that if Tybalt was smart he would throw most of them Giulio’s way. For the time being however, Romeo seemed to be holding his ground. He was retaliating Tybalt’s insults by insulting Tybalt’s family and friends. By Tybalt’s actions and words, it was easy to see that Romeo’s insults were far stronger than Tybalt’s. Tybalt may be the best of Verona with a sword, but when it came to insults, Romeo was the best. Giulio felt the smile coming into his face before it got there. He was proud of Romeo for defending the people he loved._

_To some, it may seem that Romeo was nothing but a lovesick boy. In love with someone who ignored him. He showed none of that now. Standing in the square, was someone who was going to fight for his friends and his family against the best swordsman in Verona. Not with swords, but words, and it was well known across Verona that words were what Tybalt had always ignored. He only had respect for those who could fight with a sword. He had no respect for those who couldn’t do so. He wanted to see the life leave his enemies’ eyes. That moment, that was what he lived for._

_Once Balthasar, Benvolio, and Mercutio saw Tybalt and Romeo, they left Gregory and Sampson with some final thoughts and joined Giulio in observing Romeo and Tybalt. The four of them watched Tybalt and Romeo interacting. It looked like they were talking. It wasn’t quiet, but none of them could remember a conversation with Tybalt that wasn’t arguing. It didn’t look like either one was in danger, but with Tybalt, danger was a curious thing. One could be in danger, and be unaware until it was too late. It was something they’d all risked when they came to this square. They all knew that this was one of Tybalt’s favorite haunts, despite it being near the Montague Villa, which usually meant it was off Tybalt’s radar._

_Tybalt was a dangerous man. There was no denying that. He was one of the best swordsmen in Verona, possibly in all Italy. The worst part was the fact Lord Capulet allowed Tybalt to flaunt it as a symbol of his own power. A piece of power that couldn’t be taken away by Lord Capulet disowning him. A piece of power that would always belong to Tybalt. It made the Montagues more unsettled than normal when the news of that “symbol” had reached Lord Montague. It was a piece of power that the Montagues tried to ignore, but with Tybalt flaunting it wherever he went, it was a hard thing for anyone to ignore._

_Tybalt and Romeo were yelling at each other. Neither side’s supporters could tell what they were shouting, but Tybalt and Romeo had almost the same argument every time they ran into each other. It never started out that way, but it’s where every argument turned. They had their moments of calm, but sooner or later, every conversation between the two turned to screaming._

_Giulio saw Tybalt’s hand going to his sword. The Montague faction knew that was a bad sign. The Capulets were cheering their leader on. Before Benvolio or Mercutio could cut Tybalt off, Giulio was halfway across the square. His face was set, one hand rested on his sword as he walked across. Sampson and Gregory tried to stop him, but Giulio brushed them aside and approached Tybalt and Romeo. He stood behind Romeo, Gregory sliding into a similar position behind Tybalt, even though everyone in the square knew that Tybalt wasn’t the person who needed a backup. Failing and sword fighting were the last three words combined in one sentence to describe Tybalt. He was the opposite._

_Tybalt drew his sword, pointing it at Romeo’s chest. Giulio didn’t have time to think. He moved. He slid in between Romeo and Tybalt’s sword. Tybalt scowled at him, angry that Giulio had interrupted his fun._

_“What are you doing?” asked Tybalt._

_“I could ask you the same thing,” said Giulio._

_“And are you?” asked Tybalt._

_Giulio found his sword hilt by feel. “Would that not be a waste of everyone’s time? I thought you did not like to waste time.”_

_“You have come to know me.” Tybalt paused. “You know what I am doing, Giulio. You know as well as I that there is no way we can both win.”_

_“Of course we cannot. One of us has to die.” “_

_I know who.” Tybalt’s eyes left Giulio’s face, finding Romeo’s behind him._

_“You are not taking him. Why do you think I am here?”_

_“To sacrifice yourself. You Montagues are so close. I did expect it to be one of you.” Tybalt found Benvolio and Mercutio in the crowd._

_“You think you know us so well,” said Giulio. “You really think that I am going to let you kill Romeo without defending him?”_

_“I would not expect anything else than you defending him.”_

_Giulio was about to reply, when Tybalt lunged around Giulio, trying to stab Romeo. Giulio pushed Romeo back, forcing him to flee towards Benvolio, Balthasar, and Mercutio. Benvolio gripped Romeo’s shoulder, keeping his cousin grounded, as Giulio and Tybalt began fighting. The ring of swords echoed around the square, off the stone walls off the buildings surrounding it. People gathered, watching. They didn’t understand who Tybalt was fighting, they weren’t familiar with Giulio Faraldo. They thought he was someone who had angered Tybalt. They didn’t understand that Giulio Faraldo had aligned himself with the Montagues._

_Giulio turned his eyes away from Tybalt for a second, turning to look at Benvolio, Balthasar, Romeo, and Mercutio. Benvolio had a hand on Romeo’s shoulder, anchoring his cousin in reality. Mercutio had his hand on his sword, ready to fight Tybalt himself if it came to that. Balthasar watched. Tybalt took advantage of Giulio’s distraction. He stabbed Giulio in his gut, turned, and beckoning to Gregory and Sampson, disappeared down the alley he had appeared._

_Giulio screamed as Tybalt’s sword sliced through his stomach. Instinctively, his hand went to the slash. Blood bubbled up through his fingers, streaking his skin crimson. Benvolio tried to hold Romeo back, but Romeo broke free, and ran to Giulio’s side. Giulio was hunched over in pain, kneeling on the cobblestones. Romeo set his hand on Giulio’s shoulder. Giulio turned to look at him, but a moan of pain passed through his lips. Benvolio, Balthasar, and Mercutio rushed to Romeo’s side. Now that there was someone bleeding in the square, the onlookers closed around the group._

_“Esci[10]!” Benvolio snapped, letting Mercutio take his place at Romeo’s side. “Lasciare[11]!” Benvolio was the last person people expected to yell. Startled by Benvolio’s rare loss of control, the onlookers scattered. Benvolio returned to Romeo’s side._

_“You can breath now,” said Romeo. “It is over. You can release whatever you want.”_

_“Find… Marina,” Giulio whispered. “She is my… She is my sister. Find her…for me.” His words came out labored and harsh between breaths. Blood was pooling all around them, staining Romeo’s clothes._

_“All right, I will find her,” said Romeo. “I will protect her. We all will.” He glanced at Benvolio, Mercutio, and Balthasar for assurance. All three of them nodded._

_“Of course we will,” said Benvolio. “We will not brush your sister away. Unlike Tybalt, we are not heartless fiends.”_

_“Grazie, i miei amici[12],” said Giulio._

_His head fell back against Romeo’s arm. A smile formed across his face. He relaxed against Romeo’s body. A whisper of a “thank you” drifted up to Romeo. Blood bubbled up from the wound, spilling over onto Montague blue. He sensed Benvolio, Balthasar, and Mercutio kneeling at his side, surrounding him and Romeo._

_“Grazie per tutto quello che ci hai dato[13],” said Romeo. He wasn’t sure if Giulio could still hear him. He wasn’t sure if Giulio ever heard those words. But as Giulio lay in the square and as Romeo held Giulio as he bled, Romeo whispered the words into Giulio’s ear all the same. The three others gathered around them. Balthasar watched the alley for Tybalt’s possible return, and Benvolio and Mercutio, each in their turn, held Romeo in a hug as Giulio died between them._ ￼

 

Translations

[1] Yes, it is me

[2] Now keep quiet

[3] Please do not make me say it again

[4] I will not

[5] Benvolio and Mercutio might, but I never will

[6] Thank you

[7] Do not worry, Marina. Only the four of us will know

[8] I am sorry

[9] actress

[10] Get out!

[11] Leave!

[12] Thank you, my friends

[13] Thank you for everything you gave us


	9. Chapter Nine

A Square

Marina watched Romeo carefully. She hadn’t known that her brother had died in his arms. She knew the day Tybalt had murdered Giulio in front Romeo, Mercutio, Balthasar, and Benvolio, had been the day when Romeo and Benvolio had gifted Giulio with clothes of Montague blue. Marina knew that Romeo and Benvolio had marked Giulio as a target with that act, but she was also proud of Romeo and Benvolio for doing it. Lord Montague wouldn’t be understanding of why Romeo and Benvolio wanted to do such a thing, so she was proud that they had defied Lord Montague and had done the act anyway.

“I have regretted it, Marina,” said Romeo.

“Regretted what?” Marina had been so lost in her thoughts she’d forgotten Romeo was still at her side. She hadn’t thought he’d left after his story, but his voice still came as a surprise to her.

“Benvolio and I gave your brother clothes in the Montague colors. It was marking him out to the Capulets – indeed all of Verona – that Giulio was one of us. He was grateful, but it also contributed to his downfall.”

“He was grateful to you, you know,” said Marina. “He had been watching you and Benvolio and Mercutio for days. He did not think he would ever befriend you because of the class boundaries.”

“It did not stop us, did it?”

“No, but he thought it would. He watched you from a far for years before he talked to you.”

“I know. Balthasar warned me from when I was fifteen that there was someone watching us. I did not think it was a big deal at the time, but it turned out to be because the boy who was spying on us turned into one of my best friends.” He paused, looking at Marina. “I have never admitted it to anyone except Benvolio, Mercutio, and Balthasar because of the class barriers, but it is true. Your brother was one of my greatest friends. I still think about him, dying in my arms in the middle of the square.”

“We are grateful you were there. We are grateful you were the one who was there in the end, if it could not be one of us at least it was you, and not Tybalt. Tybalt would have mutilated his body, leaving it in the square for the birds. You brought his body back to the Montague Villa, saving his body for us until we could retrieve it. It was hard knowing that none of us were there, but knowing that it was you, the one who he’d idolized and followed for two years before he spoke to you, somehow that made things better.”

“I am glad. Your brother was a good person. He knew the risks when he stepped between me and that sword, but he still did it. He still defended the person he had idolized when it came down to it. For a long while I blamed myself for his death. I thought there was something I could have done, to make Tybalt stop killing. I know better than that now. I know now that when Tybalt knows who he wants to murder, nothing is going to stop him. He wants to rid the world of the Montague faction. He sees it as his life’s work, and his duty.”

“Am I the only one who thinks that is un gol stupido[1]?”

“No. Benvolio, Balthasar, Mercutio, and I agree, but I do not have to understand why Tybalt does what he does. Personally, I do not think understanding Tybalt’s mind is logical. He is not a logical person in the first place, so what is the point with trying to understand him? He does not understand how important Giulio was to us all. He does not care that he took something - and someone - away from us. He wanted us to feel the pain that we have all felt since Giulio died. He had felt that pain himself, so he wanted to hand that pain back to us. He does not understand that this means that Father is going to retaliate and take something away from Lord Capulet. That is the way this feud has worked for centuries, and it is not going to stop. Not as long as Tybalt continues to work in the manner he is working now. It is never going to be the success story he wants it to be.”

“Of course he wants to succeed,” said Marina. “He is Tybalt. He wants to destroy what we have been working towards all these years. He does not care about the work that has been put into this, so he goes about Verona, trying to destroy that in a way that is permanent.”

“Mother and Father are not going to let him, and if I know Benvolio and Mercutio, they are not going to let him either.”

“Does Mercutio not have a conflict of interest?”

“With Prince Escalus?” Marina nodded. Romeo looked at Marina. For someone who would have lived through the death of her brother barely six months before, Marina was strangely perceptive. “Mercutio has never felt conflicted,” Romeo began. “He has always thought of himself as a Montague. I know Prince Escalus would rather he take a neutral approach, but as far as I know, Prince Escalus’ theory has worked about as well with Paris as Mercutio. Paris is set to marry the Lady Juliet.”

“I know. I have heard whispers.”

“Ever since Mercutio and I became friends, he has aligned himself with us. He has not ignored invitations as a member of Prince Escalus’ family, but he certainly has not tried to make friends with Tybalt because of his familial relations with Paris and Prince Escalus. I think sometimes he finds it harder than others, but he hides it so well that there are not many except Benvolio, Balthasar, and myself who can see through it, and see what Mercutio is really feeling.”

“So you think that Giulio did the right thing?”

“I am grateful to him, because he saved me, but I felt guilty that I had survived for months after. I did not understand… I still do not understand it completely.”

“I think it is one of those things we are never meant to understand. The only one who can tell us the truth is dead, and we are going to have to figure out a way of continuing to live past what he did.”

“Then why can I not shake the guilt?”

“I do not know, Romeo. But I do know that if you spend the rest of your life locked in a room, trying to understand this, you would go mad. I do not want that to happen to someone Giulio considered a friend and someone I now consider a friend as well. You ignored class boundaries before.” Marina paused. “In a perfect world, I would still be in House Montague helping Beatrice and Vettoria, but I am not. I am stuck in a house where so many things are the same, but I have to face my brother’s killer everyday.”

“Do you even see much of Tybalt?” asked Romeo. “My impression was he stayed far away from the kitchens.”

“He does, but I still have to avoid him when I leave the kitchens.” She paused. “Mostly I leave the work that requires leaving the kitchen to Ilario or Simona. It makes me feel like a lousy friend, but I do not think I could deal with cleaning a room upstairs in that house, look up and see Tybalt standing over me.” She sighed, turning away. “I am scared, Romeo. I am not the sort of girl who is usually scared.”

Romeo forced Marina to face him, gently turning her head and then raising it to meet her eyes. “You are scared of your brother’s killer, of someone who has killed Montagues in cold blood since he was sixteen. You are afraid of someone who could be considered a murderer, Marina. That is nothing to be ashamed of.

“I know we are of different social classes, but I can listen if you ever need to talk. Benvolio and Mercutio always say I do not listen to other people’s problems, but I became friends with Giulio despite the class boundaries that should have separated us. I feel like I should do the same thing with his sister.”

“You should not feel obligated that you have to help me.”

“And what if I want to?”

“Then I think I can deal with that.”

“Do you think you can deal with the horrendous parties my parents throw?”

Marina laughed. Romeo looked at her, curious. “I am sorry,” she said. “I am sorry for laughing, it is just that I have been going to those parties…”

“As a servant,” said Romeo, interrupting. “Not as a guest, which is what you had be.”

“I cannot. I am in House Capulet. I would be breaking their rules to go back to the side I belong on.”

“You are breaking that rule right now by being with me.”

“I have been breaking that rule ever since I came into House Capulet. I have meetings with Abram biweekly.” She paused. “I would have preferred it to be Balthasar, but your father seemed to think Abram would be a better choice.”

Romeo scowled. “He has never trusted Balthasar, and he cannot understand why I trust him to be my servant. He does not understand that we saved Balthasar from what Giulio saved me from.”

“A death at Tybalt’s hands,” Marina whispered.

Romeo nodded, the only indication that he’d heard Marina. “He does not understand why I offered Balthasar a place in House Montague so soon after meeting him. I did it to protect him, Marina. At the time he could not defend himself. I was nearly thirteen, not exactly someone who would save someone else, but I could give Balthasar a place in House Montague. I told him he could be my servant. My father has never understood why I did it.”

“I understand,” said Marina. “And now I understand why you have been so affected by Giulio’s death. You thought you were doing something good by ignoring class boundaries and adding Giulio to your group of friends. You thought you could protect him like you have with Balthasar all these years. Tybalt took that away from you by killing Giulio when he was trying to defend you. You can let this affect you here. I am Giulio’s sister. I…” She stopped.

“Grazie[2].”

Marina looked up. “Cosa[3]?”

“Grazie[4],” Romeo said again, “per tutto quell che hai fatto[5]. I cannot let this out in front of my father. He would think I was weak. He would not understand why a commoner would have such an affect on me. He would want to know everything.” He paused. “I barely managed to tell you how your brother died without breaking down, without seeing Giulio falling to the ground inside my mind. How could I tell my father?”

“You do not have to,” said Marina. “You are the one who said that Benvolio, Mercutio, and Balthasar would help you. We are going to get through this. I do not know when I can get out next, but I promise that I am not going to leave you behind. I am going to help you get through this. We will have to help each other, Romeo. We are going to have to find a way to live past this, and continue living our lives.”

“That does not mean I have to like the idea.”

“Of course it does not. You still have to power to decide what ideas you like, and which ones you do not. You do not ever have to give that up. I know you are probably scared about how we are going to do this, but we will figure it out. I am going to help you get through this.” She paused. “As soon as I saw you, I knew you were not over Giulio’s death. I was not expecting you to be. You held your friend – someone you defied your father to see – as he died. I am not surprised in the least that you need more time to get over that.

“It is unsurprising, because I know that I was not there, but I still have an image of you, Balthasar, Mercutio, and Benvolio in the courtyard, gathered around Giulio’s body. I do not think that image is ever going to leave me alone. I wish there was a way to eradicate it from my mind, but I also know that it is a piece of my brother’s life, and I do not want to erase any part of it.”

“You know you can talk to me too, right? Balthasar told me what is going on. I know how hard it is trying to still deal with the aftermath of Giulio’s death, and having to…” Romeo punched the wall next to him. “I cannot believe him! I cannot believe he is making you do this! I would not even have come to you with the proposition! I would have picked Beatrice or Vettoria! Not you! I…”

“I told your father I was okay with helping out in this way,” said Marina, interrupting. “In some ways, being away from Villa Montague is making this easier, but I still have days where I wish I were back there.”

“Is today turning into one of those days?”

“I think so. I think it might be, at least. I have learned to hide it when I have these days, so I am not sure if I am having one and hiding it subconsciously, or if I am not.”

“It is okay for you to have one of those days. I am the last person who should judge you on that. When I have those days, I shut myself in my room, and make it dark.”

“And your parents don’t know?”

“They ask what is going on with me, but I lie to them. They try to make Benvolio do the work for them, but he lies for me, telling them that it is because of Rosaline. I have not thought about her in a sexual capacity for a month, but it keeps my parents off my back. They think they are giving me the time anyone my age would need, for a very common reason. They do not know the full extent of it though.”

“Does Rosaline know?”

“I do not think so. I have not spoken to her in two weeks, and in those two weeks, I figured out that I was never in love with her. That she was someone that my brain was obsessed with, but it was never true love.”

“You should tell her. It is not good to lead girls on.”

“How do I tell her that one of my friends died in my arms?” Romeo’s words came out cold and harsh. Marina laid a cautious hand on Romeo’s arm. “I do not know how you tell her. Maybe you do not tell her the truth. But you should not keep her thinking you are interested, if you are not.”

“I do not know what I am anymore.” Romeo slid down the brick wall. The bricks scraped at his clothing. Marina sat down next to him. “I do not know if telling her the truth is the right thing or if I should lie. I do not know how she would react to the truth, though. I just want to let her down gently, not damage her for life.”

“Then you should lie to her, Romeo. I know that goes against everything you have probably been told so far, but girls like Rosaline are fragile. They do not think of themselves as strong. They have been taught that they are weak, and they need a man to take care of them.”

“You will never turn into one of those girls will you?”

“I cannot,” said Marina, darkly. “I am a working class girl, Romeo. I work for a living. I do not have the time to pretend I am weak and need a male’s help with everything.”

“I wish I could marry a girl like that. I wish I did not have to obey my father in terms of marriage, but I have to. He has had a girl picked out for me since I was seven. We have met, but I do not think we are right for each other. I wish I could marry someone who knew her own mind. Who had never had to listen to…”

“We have our own boundaries,” said Marina, risking interrupting Romeo again. “We have class boundaries that we have to stay in.”

“You and Giulio did not.”

“Because our parents let us, but many people of the working class do not rise out of the working class. They stay in the working class for their entire lives, never leaving it, never even considering that breaking their social boundaries is an option. For most, they accept they can never have what the Montagues have. They might not like it, but they have come to accept it. They accept that it is too lofty for them to reach where the Montagues and Capulets are. They do not even think of it as something feasible.”

“Why not?” asked Romeo. “The Montagues rose in power. They started as a family just like yours. You may think that because of our name everything was easy for us, and we rose to greatness quickly, but names do not do everything. There was work involved. I do not take what we have for granted, because my ancestors worked hard to get us where we are today.

“Unlike the Capulets.” Romeo scowled. Marina couldn’t help but laugh. “The Capulets have been wealthy since they came to Verona. They came to Verona as wealthy merchants. They did not have to work to get to where they are. They had the luck on that front. That is why Tybalt does not appreciate us.”

“Do you think that is part of the reason for the feud?” Marina asked. “That the Capulets are “old blood” and your family is “new blood”?”

“I do not know. I have never asked.” Romeo paused. “Actually, Benvolio, Mercutio, and I came up with that thought. We were always too afraid to broach the subject with my father though. We did not know what his reaction would be, and we did not want to risk his wrath. We wanted to continue being our own people, and we did not know what would happen if we asked.” He shrugged. “I guess we did not want to know badly enough at the time, because when we were younger we would defy our fathers regularly, trying to find out how the feud started.”

“I would have thought it would be obvious. That it was partially the old-fashioned new blood versus old blood argument that had separated the two families.”

“It is logical, is it not?” asked Romeo. He studied Marina’s face. “You believe that it is old blood versus new blood, do you not?” Marina paused, looking at him, before focusing her mind on her thoughts. “I do not know if that is everything, but I do think it has played its part in this feud. It makes sense that old blood versus new blood would have a role to play.”

“You are right, it does.” Romeo paused. “I know you did not come out here to figure out why the Montagues and Capulets have been embroiled in a feud for decades.” He paused again. “You came out here because of Abram.”

“He does not seem trustworthy,” said Marina, returning to the beginning of their conversation.

“I have never trusted him. Not since I was young, anyway. He and I got along even less well than you would expect from a servant and the son of his master. I would not call it hate, but it was not a good relationship from the start. We have avoided each other practically from the day he started work. My father has never understood why we do not like each other. I am not even sure he cares whether we get along or not, because I have heard Abram say several times that he would die to make sure my father survives.”

“What a presuntuoso stronzo[6].”

Romeo smiled at her. Over the years, he’d gotten used to Marina’s occasional, but passionate swearing. The first couple of times she swore, it had been a shock, but since Giulio’s death they’d gotten closer than most servant/master relationships ever were. Now, there was a sort of easy peace between them, and they both knew that the other was helping them. Sometimes it was something as simple as knowing that the other one was in the same city.

“Romeo, what is wrong?” Marina’s voice was cautious. She could tell that something wasn’t sitting right with Romeo, but she wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk about it.

“What do you mean?”

“I have known you for a long time. You cannot hide things from me. I have learnt the signs. I know when you are being internally tormented by something.”

“It is nothing. It is Tybalt tormenting and taunting me in my sleep about Giulio’s death and how I could not have done anything to stop it.”

“Have you told anyone else that they have come back?”

“They would insist on staying with me to make sure I get some sleep.”

“Having help is not a bad thing, Romeo. Sometimes it is the only way to get past something. I can see through the mask you have drawn around yourself, Romeo. You should not be so quick to dismiss your friends’ help. They would help you through this.”

“I do not want to have to admit that the dreams have come back.”

“You are not Tybalt,” said Marina. “You are the opposite of Tybalt in every way. I have spent the last month trying to avoid him. Walking out of rooms when he walks in, running away into the garden when he comes into the kitchen. It is hard, but I am staying away from him as best I can, because I do not know what would happen if I came face-to-face with him. He killed my brother, and I want to kill him, but I do not want to turn into a blood-thirsty monster. I am afraid if I kill Tybalt, I will turn into Tybalt, always looking for the next person to kill who threatens to destroy my family.”

“You are not Tybalt, either,” said Romeo. “You are far from Tybalt. You have a conscious, you have morals. You have a sense of what is good and what is bad, even if they diverge slightly from what my father believes. You know what you can do without compromising those. It is a good thing to learn, and a good thing to have. Some people never develop that, and they become like Tybalt. You have that. You have had it since we met. You are not going to lose that, Marina. It is a part of you.”

“I think it might take a little more convincing.”

“No problem. I have plenty of time to convince you. Even more after you come back, and are allowed to stay in Villa Montague again.”

“I have found I miss sharing a room with Beatrice and Vettoria. I thought that was something I would not miss, but it turns out that I miss every part of that place.”

“Hopefully you will not have to stay there for too much longer, and if it gets to be too much, send a message to Balthasar, and we will find a way to get you out of there. I am sure between the five of us we can think of something.”

“Thank you for the vote of confidence. Sometimes I think you want me to fail.”

“I do not want you to fail. I want you to come home. Is that wrong?”

“No, because I would rather in Villa Montague than Villa Capulet right now. I want to be home with all my friends, being able to have some amount of freedom. I am tired of having to guard my tongue. I have to edit everything I say, so I do not give away my position in House Montague. I am tired of having to be on my guard even when I am sleeping. I want to come home so I do not have to worry about any of this.”

“Blame Father. He is the one who did this to you. If I understood the family business better, I would kill him. He hurt one of my best friends...”

“Do not kill your father on account of me.”

“I do not like what he making you do, that is all. I do not like the idea of Father using my friends as spies.”

“The friend is not thrilled about it either. It is the same job as my job in House Montague, but I have to protect both myself and House Montague with everything I say. It would be so much easier if I could come back.”

“We will be waiting for you. I promise.”

“I will have doubts until that happens.”

“And I am not going to fault you for that, because I have heard it my entire life.”

They stayed quiet for a bit. Both of them leaning against the wall behind them. Marina knew that Romeo would have to leave soon. She wanted him to stay, but she knew it was impossible. She didn’t want to go back to Villa Capulet. She didn’t know if her family knew where she was. For all she knew, they thought she was still working for House Montague. She didn’t want them to know that Lord Montague had ordered her to take a position in Villa Capulet. She was angry, having to work for the family who killed her brother, but if her cousins ever got wind of her work in Villa Capulet, they wouldn’t understand. She knew why they didn’t understand, and she understood their reasoning, but she wanted to keep her work for House Capulet a secret. To her it was enough that Balthasar, Romeo, Benvolio, and Mercutio were helping her get through it. To her having her brother’s four best friends on her side was enough to get her to continue with what House Montague wanted her to do.

“Marina, Capulets.” In the time Marina had been thinking, Romeo had been watching the square. Marina came up behind him. Standing in the square were Gregory and Sampson. They looked to be having a conversation. Their hushed tones weren’t carrying across the square. Marina watched Sampson and Gregory. She hadn’t warmed to either one in the months she’d spent under Lord Capulet.

“Romeo, leave.” Marina turned around. Balthasar was standing behind them. “Get out of here.”

“Balthasar…” Romeo started.

“Balthasar is right,” said Marina. “You should get out of here. Your father will turn up at the end, and he will want to talk to you. Your mother will be unhappy if it is discovered you were involved in this.”

“Tybalt…” Romeo started again.

“I know,” said Marina. “He killed my brother too, but getting killed is not the way to avenge one of your best friends.” Romeo nodded, and fled down the alley.

“Was that Romeo I just saw?” asked Abram. At some point he’d shown up.

“Yes, we were getting him out of here,” said Balthasar.

“We?” asked Abram. Marina contained an eye roll. For someone who she was supposed to be reporting to, Abram was one of the most unobservant people she’d met.

“I am here,” said Marina.

“What are you doing here?” asked Abram, lowering his voice. “You should be in Villa Capulet.”

“I do not spend all my time inside,” said Marina. “It is not like I am trapped there. I am allowed to go outside you know.”

“I thought Lord Montague did not…” Abram started.

“It is for Lord Montague, Lord Capulet, and Felice, the Capulet’s cook to decide whether I can go out, Abram,” Marina interrupted. “None of them have told me not to go outside. I am not going to listen to someone who is less than me on the pay grade.”

“Of course I am less,” said Abram.

“I am not getting paid from two different parties.”

“And I am not in the mood to hear about everything that I do wrong.”

“Abram, Marina,” said Balthasar. His voice held a note of warning in it. “Guardi[7].”

Abram and Marina looked. Gregory and Sampson were walking towards them. “Let us go,” said Marina. Abram glared at her, like he wanted to argue, but he settled for scowling and followed Marina and Balthasar out of the alley towards Gregory and Sampson.

“Here are the Montagues,” said Gregory.

“What do you want?” asked Sampson.

“To pass,” said Marina.

“I recognize…” Sampson started. Marina pulled out one of the daggers Balthasar had given her. She’d asked Ilario for help with her throwing, and he’d gladly given it. Now, she threw the dagger towards Sampson. Sampson ducked, but the dagger buried itself in a pole of the fruit stand behind him. Sampson turned, looking at the dagger. It sat quivering in the pole, making the covering on the fruit stand shake.

Marina saw the look in Sampson’s eyes as he turned away from the dagger embedded in the pole. He met her eyes across the two lines. Marina couldn’t help but let a smirch stretch across her mouth as she realized Gregory and Sampson were the only Capulets and she was backed by Balthasar and Abram. She knew that Gregory and Sampson would know why she was making that face. She looked at Abram and Balthasar, who didn’t let their emotions show. Marina carefully schooled her face into an expression of imperceptibility. Her face was blank, her emotions hidden. She wanted nothing more than to hide from Gregory and Sampson, but she wasn’t here to reveal who she was. She was here to cast her allegiance publicly with the Montagues for the first time since saying yes to Lord Montague’s offer of espionage.

Marina found herself tuning out the words as Balthasar, Sampson, and Gregory traded blows. She felt rather than saw or heard what was going on. Her emotions detected what was going on. She felt the air moving at her side as Balthasar whirled into combat with Gregory.

“You!” she heard Sampson hiss. She drew out of her private space, drawing her focus back to the fight. She saw Sampson standing before her. His sword glittered in his hand. She gripped a dagger, pulled one from her belt and threw it at Sampson. Sampson dodged the dagger. The dagger embedded itself in the wall behind Sampson. Sampson glared at it, before he turned back to Marina and attacked. Marina pulled out another dagger, throwing it again. This is time it grazed across Sampson’s upper arm as he moved to dodge Balthasar’s sword strike. Sampson grimaced. Marina bit back a groan. The dagger had barely scratched the skin. It had slashed Sampson’s clothing, but the worse damage had been done to his clothing not his body. He’d just have to fork over the ducats to buy new clothes.

It was chaos. To Marina it seemed that one moment it was only Gregory, Balthasar, Sampson, and her. When she looked around again, Gregory and Balthasar were still fighting and Benvolio and Tybalt had appeared. She didn’t know when Benvolio or Tybalt had arrived. She knew how it likely started. Tybalt said something, and then Benvolio attacked. That was how it usually worked. Benvolio and Tybalt weren’t the only one who had arrived. Sometime after, Lord Capulet and Lord Montague had appeared. They were deep in their own fight, neither side realizing that Marina was there and fighting for House Montague. The best Marina could hope for was that neither one realized that she was there at all.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Marina realized that she should probably switch sides to retain her post in the Capulet Villa. She realized though, that she didn’t want to be fighting for House Capulet, she wanted to be fighting for House Montague to gain something from this. She didn’t want to be the deciding factor in a win for House Capulet. She knew that Lord Montague would likely forgive her, but she didn’t know if she would be able to forgive herself. She stayed where she was, staying with House Montague, her true friends at her side.

“Marina!” Balthasar called to her. He did it under his breath so Lord Capulet and Lord Montague wouldn’t hear him above the clashing of their swords. Marina turned. Sampson was still standing behind her. Sampson swung his sword at Marina. Marina grabbed the nearest sword to her. She got lost in the fight, all her focus on Sampson, and on nothing else around her. She wasn’t aware of when Lady Capulet and Lady Montague appeared on the scene. She wasn’t aware of them stealing their husbands’ swords. She wasn’t aware of Lord Capulet and Lord Montague, united for the barest of seconds, stopping their wives from killing each other, before taking possession of their swords once again and attacking. Letting Lady Capulet pull at Lady Montague’s hair.

Marina was the one who heard the scream. At first she thought it was a girl, getting involved in the fight. Someone less able than her. When she turned away from Sampson, she saw Balthasar. He held a blood-covered sword. She doubted whether Sampson could tell that Balthasar was shaking, but she could. She followed Balthasar’s gaze. Gregory was lying at Balthasar’s feet. People were distracted, lost in their own fights. It wasn’t Gregory’s death that brought people out of their fights, it was the appearance of Prince Escalus. Neither Mercutio nor Paris had participated, and Marina didn’t know if that would make Escalus harsher or easier on either side. All of Verona knew the problems Escalus faced. Not only with the Capulets and Montagues always fighting, but being linked to both. He and Lord Capulet wanted Juliet and Paris to marry, and another of his kinsmen, Mercutio, was best friends with Romeo.

“…Throw your weapons on the ground!” It had taken both sides several minutes to realize Prince Escalus had arrived at the scene, and was angry. Everyone dropped to the ground. “Three riots have broken out in Verona. These three riots, Capulet and Montague, have disturbed the quiet of our streets, and made Verona’s old citizens take off their dressing gowns and take up their swords once again in support of one side or the other. If another riot breaks out, you will be killed. For now, everyone leave, except you Capulet and Montague. Capulet, you shall come with me now, and Montague come to me this afternoon to find out what else I want from you. Everyone else, I will say this once more, leave this place or be put to death.” Prince Escalus left, followed by Lord Capulet.

For a moment, everyone looked at each other. They were careful to keep their eyes within their own sides, taking Prince Escalus’s words seriously, not wanting to die. Tybalt was the first to leave, storming away. Marina could read his body language even from behind, and knew that Tybalt was angry with Prince Escalus for stopping the fight before he had a chance to kill Benvolio. Sampson was next, making sure the rest of the Capulet party who had come with Lord Capulet, took care of Gregory’s body. Marina, Balthasar, and Benvolio were left.

“Go,” said Benvolio. “You need to get back to the Capulet Villa before anyone sees that you have been missing.”

“Everyone was here,” said Marina. “I doubt I was missed.”

“Still,” said Benvolio. “Go.” Marina nodded. She knew Benvolio was right, but she also knew that Benvolio and Balthasar were going to try to find Romeo and bring him back to the Montague Villa. She wanted to help them. The last thing she wanted to do was return to House Capulet where the servants were mourning Gregory. She already knew she wouldn’t be able to mourn Gregory’s death in good conscious, particularly since Balthasar had been the one to kill him. ￼

 

Translations

[1] A stupid goal

[2] Thank you

[3] What?

[4] Thank you

[5] For everything you have done

[6] Self-righteous asshole

[7] Look


	10. Chapter Ten

Villa Capulet

Marina hadn’t wanted Romeo to leave before the fight, but she understood the Heir of House Montague couldn’t be seen with her. Even if she was a Montague servant, she couldn’t be seen with him in public. Between Lord Montague and the class boundaries, she couldn’t see any of her friends as often as she wanted. Since she’d moved to House Capulet on Lord Montague’s orders, she’d only seen harried glimpses of Mercutio and Benvolio, and today was the first time she’d seen Romeo. Balthasar was the only one she was allowed to see, but even their interactions were limited because she was supposed to be loyal to the Capulets. Outwardly, she kept her loyalty to the Capulets, but inside, she knew she would always stay loyal to the Montagues. She had put her allegiance with them first, and even though she was now a servant in the Capulet household, she held her place as a spy in House Montague above her place as a servant in House Capulet. Her outward allegiance would change in accordance with Lord Montague’s wishes, but Lord Montague – as she continually reminded herself – didn’t have any control over her thoughts. Her thoughts were hers, and hers to control. In her mind, her allegiance was still with the Montagues.

“Marina!” Felice’s voice cracked through her thoughts. “You are supposed to be preparing for the feast.”

“I…” Marina started. She gripped the counter, composing herself. She turned around. “What do you want me to do?”

“See if you can find Simona and Ilario for starters. We are going to need them tonight. This is not something they can ignore or brush off. If they are not here, everything will not get done, and I do not fathom dying because of their stupidity.”

“Calm down, Felice. I will go find them right now. I even have a few ideas as to where they might be.”

“Grazie[1].”

Marina left Felice to try to cook without worrying about Ilario and Simona’s disappearance. Marina hadn’t been lying when she told Felice she thought she knew where she could find them. She had ideas, but she didn’t know exactly where they were. She walked down the hallway, leaving the kitchen behind, trying to forget about the fight. She knew it would likely take awhile to completely forget it, but she wasn’t convinced if forgetting the experience was the best thing anymore. She had started to wonder since she’d left Balthasar what would happen if she chose to remember it. She knew as time went on the memories would recede, but she was also getting the impression that many of the memories from Villa Capulet were good memories. She hadn’t wanted to come, she wanted to go home, but being a spy for House Montague wasn’t all bad. It had its perks.

She kept going, searching for Ilario and Simona. When she found them, she wasn’t surprised. They’d been where she thought they were. What they were doing, that was another story. She’d opened the door on Ilario and Simona in each other’s arms. She gasped.

“Marina!” Simona exclaimed. Ilario turned around, seeing Marina standing in the open doorway of the storage closet.

“You better ready yourselves,” said Marina. “Felice is angry with you for being late.”

“La palla[2],” said Ilario. “Sangue di Dio. Ho dimenticato[3].”

“Tell Felice we are coming,” said Simona, sounding much more calm. She planted a kiss on Ilario’s cheek. “Do not worry. Felice will not find us.” She turned appealingly to Marina. “You will help us hide this from Felice, will you not?”

“Of course, I will,” said Marina, trying to force down the words she wanted to say. She wanted to tell them right there. Tell them that she wasn’t a true Capulet servant, that she wasn’t going to stay in the Capulet Villa for any longer than required. She also knew, however, that servants protected each other. Certainly, she’d kept secret plenty of things Beatrice and Vettoria had told her in the kitchen of the Montague Villa close to her heart, never telling anyone. She knew she’d have to keep Ilario and Simona’s secret, even she knew if it ever got out they’d hate her. She could only hope that Lord Montague gave her orders to return before things got that far, before Ilario, Simona, and Felice figured out who she was.

“Grazie,” said Simona. “Come, Ilario, we do not want to make Felice any more angry than he already is.”

“That might be impossible,” said Marina. “He did not look like he was in a forgiving mood when I left him. He looked like he might kill someone or something.”

“I will get him a chicken,” said Ilario. “Lord Capulet always likes a chicken at these events. We would be catering to Lord Capulet’s wants and Felice’s needs.”

“Go get the chicken,” said Marina. “Simona and I will tell Felice that you went to kill a chicken.”

“Grazie, for saying you’d keep it a secret,” said Ilario.

“It is nothing,” said Marina.“Any of you would have done the same for me.”

“We are,” said Ilario. “We have not told anyone any of the things you told us, and we are not going to.”

Marina was touched. She’d heard horrible stories about servants confiding in other servants, only to have the other servants turn on them, telling others. She was grateful for Ilario and Simona not telling Felice what she’d told them. She hadn’t wanted to tell them, but there was only so long she’d been able to put them off. She’d half expected Ilario or Simona to spread the story. Hearing from Ilario that neither he nor Simona had told, and had no intention of telling anyone, gave Marina a relieved feeling. It made her feel better about herself. It made her feel better about being in the Capulet Villa. She smiled. “Grazie,” said Marina, “per mantenere il mio segreto[4].”

“Tu sei un amica, Marina[5],” said Simona. “Non è stato un problema[6].”

“You should go,” said Ilario. “We do not want Felice more angry.”

***

Despite Marina and Simona arriving in the kitchen soon after Ilario had told them to go, it hadn’t done anything for Felice’s mood. When Simona and Marina arrived in the kitchen, Felice in the same irritable and bitter mood as he had been when Marina left. Marina thought that he might be even worse, despite him having given permission for her to find Ilario and Simona.

“Where is Ilario?” asked Felice, practically the second Marina and Simona entered the kitchen.

“Getting a chicken for you to kill,” said Marina. She and Simona grabbed aprons, readying themselves to help with the cooking.

“Well, tell the boy to hurry would you?” asked Felice. “And tell him to kill it himself. I do not have the time tonight to do it.”

“I’ll go,” said Simona. Marina smiled at the other girl.

“Vai poi[7],” said Felice, shooing Simona out of the kitchen. Simona left.

“Killing a chicken is a delicate operation, Ilario,” said Marina, her voice calm. “You do not want Ilario to botch the job, do you?”

“Of course not, it would be nice though if he hurried,” Felice muttered.

“It is not something you can hurry,” said Marina. “You have to move slowly enough to not startle the chicken off the block, but you have to move quick enough that the chicken does not realize what you are doing. It is a fine balance, Felice. I trust Ilario to find to correct balance, do you?” She paused. “Or do you want me to fetch Sampson, so he can destroy part of dinner because he is still mourning Gregory’s death.”

“Fine,” said Felice. “Let Ilario finish.” He turned his back on Simona and Marina, returning to the soup that was boiling over a fire.

***

“Here.” The voice that came from the doorway was a little harsh. There was a note of anger behind it, something that made Marina look up from chopping the vegetables that Felice was about ready to add to the soup that boiled over the fire in an iron kettle and Felice keep stirring the soup. The voice belonged to Ilario. His pants, hands, and arms were covered in blood. Flecks of blood spattered his shirt. His posture, his demeanor, the look on his face, spoke not of anger, but of annoyance. The dead chicken hung from his right hand, as he leaned against the door, bracing himself with his left side.

Felice swept over to Ilario, relieving him of the dead chicken, and taking it over to the counter opposite Marina. He grabbed tools, and began plucking feathers from the bird. Marina and Simona looked at Ilario.

“What is wrong?” asked Marina.

“Niente[8],” said Ilario. He tried to turn around, leave the kitchen, and go somewhere else where he could think. Marina was around the counter, putting down her knife, and grabbing Ilario’s arm before he came back to his senses. He tried to pull away from her, but Marina used what Giulio had taught her.

“Ilario, what is it?” asked Marina. “I know I walked in on you and Simona. I am sorry about that, but what is going on?”

“Nothing that you would understand.”

“I understand more than you might think.”

“Do you want to know?” asked Ilario.

“You are my friend, Ilario. We might not have acted like it today, but I still count you as one of my friends. You and Simona are the only people I have been honest with this entire time. No one else knows the things I have told you.” She paused. “What is going on, Ilario?”

Ilario looked over at Simona. “What is it?” asked Simona.

Marina continued looking at them. If Simona and Ilario had been alone for a few minutes while Ilario killed the chicken and Ilario hadn’t told her, then Marina didn’t know if she could make Ilario tell her. She could see something in Ilario’s eyes that made her suspicious, but she also knew the potential they both had to keep secrets.

“I do not know,” said Marina. “I have been trying to con him into telling me.”

“And I am going to,” said Ilario. “I just think that Simona has a right to know as well.”

“Back to work!” Felice snapped. Ilario, Simona, and Marina looked over at Felice. His back was still to the three of them, adding the vegetables Simona had cut before Felice had called her over.

“How did he know?” asked Simona.

“I would not put anything past Felice,” said Marina, as she, Ilario, and Simona returned to their workstations.

“And stay there,” said Felice.

Even though his back was to them, Marina sensed that Felice was glowering at them. She didn’t know why, but she knew Felice well enough, so she tried to ignore him. When Felice was in one of his moods ignoring him was the best thing to do. Felice could stay in a bad mood for longer than anyone Marina had met before and that was including Lord Montague who could hold a grudge for years. Marina blamed the feud between Montague and Capulet for Lord Montague’s success at holding grudges against others. She knew it wasn’t right, but she hadn’t asked to have this sense. She hadn’t asked for anything. She wanted to get through being a spy, and then escape. She wanted to return to Villa Montague. She felt a desire to be back where she belonged. She had tried to make herself fit in, and had been accepted by Ilario and Simona, and felt a partial acceptance with Felice, but she would always feel more at home with the members of House Montague surrounding her. In House Capulet, she felt cut off from Giulio. She didn’t like being cut off from the four people who had watched him die. She knew it hadn’t been easy for any of them, especially Romeo, and after hearing his story earlier, she understood why Romeo had been acting the way he had been. She was grateful to Romeo for feeling like he could share his memories of that day with her. She knew she was one of the few who was privy to the truth. She knew Romeo preferred to let his parents keep thinking that he was melancholy because of Rosaline. She felt like she and Romeo had shared something. She wanted to be back where she could feel that again.

There was nothing like that in Villa Capulet. That crossing of social boundaries was something one would never find in Villa Capulet. She knew she couldn’t change that, but she wished she could. She missed the camaraderie she felt with Romeo, Mercutio, Balthasar, and Benvolio. Her best memories were when she’d wandered Verona with them. She couldn’t join them as often as she’d like to, but being friends with Lord Montague’s son had its perks. She could see glimpses of the rebel in Juliet. She wanted to have that relationship with Juliet. She could see the potential of Juliet not being the obedient daughter Lord Capulet wished for. She knew what Juliet was expected to do, but she also knew that Juliet didn’t want that. She knew Juliet wanted to be her own person. She hoped Juliet would let the two of them grow closer without Lady Capulet or Adrianna complaining. She knew there was potential for either to complain, but she preferred not to think of that.

Marina heard Simona’s low grumblings. Marina guessed that Simona wasn’t happy with what she’d been ordered to do. Marina didn’t blame Simona. She’d rather be talking to Ilario and Simona than preparing for a banquet she’d rather not attend. She’d heard a rumor that Ilario – who couldn’t read – had let it slip to Benvolio and Romeo that Lord Capulet was hosting a party. Marina had wanted to be angry with Ilario when she heard. She knew what would happen if Benvolio and Romeo heard. They’d get Balthasar and Mercutio, and try to sneak inside. As much as she wanted to see her friends, she didn’t want them to see her betraying House Montague. Not that any of them would see it like that. They would understand that she hadn’t had a choice in the matter. ￼

 

Translations

[1] Thank you

[2] The ball

[3] God’s blood. I forgot

[4] For keeping my secret

[5] You are a friend, Marina

[6] It is not a problem

[7] Go then

[8] Nothing


	11. Chapter Eleven

Villa Capulet

Marina loathed the idea of having to work the ball. She didn’t want to be in the great hall if Romeo, Balthasar, Benvolio, and Mercutio arrived. She didn’t want to be seen doing what she did for House Capulet. She was ashamed that her friends from House Montague might have to see her dressed as a Capulet servant. She knew she shouldn’t be ashamed. There was nothing to be ashamed of since she was here on the request of Lord Montague and all her friends knew it, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t feel ashamed because she thought she should’ve said no. She could feel the regret for her answer to Lord Montague. She wanted the regret to leave her, but it wouldn’t. The regret was clinging to her soul when all she wanted was for the regret to leave her. She shouldn’t feel like this because Lord Montague had placed her here, but even after all this time, she still felt the guilt for betraying her friends like venom eating through her body. She knew they didn’t see it that way, but there were moments where she couldn’t help but see herself as venom, and unfortunately, tonight was one of those moments. She wanted the feeling of poison eating away at her to disappear, but she only knew one way to make that happen, and she knew Lord Montague would be displeased with her for abandoning the post he’d given her.

Marina wanted nothing more than to escape. Leave House Capulet, and be surrounded by her friends, people who understood that she wasn’t over Giulio’s death, people who she didn’t have to lie to. The lies were the most tiring thing. There were times when she wanted to blurt everything out, but she knew that if she did that it would destroy everything she’d gathered. She’d come so far, and she had a feeling that Lord Montague would give her permission to return home soon. She wanted to return to House Montague. There she knew people understood her, she missed it. She knew now what Giulio had felt like when he had to lie. He’d lied whenever he was out with Benvolio, Romeo, Balthasar, and Mercutio. Telling them he was Romeo’s cousin from Mantua. She knew Giulio had gotten tired of it towards the end. Benvolio had made the mistake after Giulio’s death of asking Marina if she thought that was why he’d stepped in between Romeo and Tybalt, allowing Tybalt to kill him instead of Romeo. That had been the worse fight Marina and Benvolio had had. Both of them were angry and Balthasar, Mercutio, and Romeo had spent two weeks carrying messages back and forth. Finally, Mercutio had shut Benvolio and Marina in a pantry, and ordered them to work through their problems. It had been a success, despite Marina denying it. She hadn’t wanted Mercutio to know his plan had worked. Now that she knew what Giulio had gone through, she began to appreciate her brother. She appreciated that he hadn’t gone crazy the way it was rumored so many did when they were forced to lie. There was a difference though. Giulio had made the choice to hide who he was. Marina hadn’t had a choice. Her choice had been made for her by Lord Montague. Lord Montague wasn’t a horrid master. She appreciated that he’d allowed her to come to the funeral. She’d had to stand in the back while her friends sat in front, but being able to sit in the Montague family chapel – even if she had been in the last row – was something not many servants had done. She imagined Giulio had done it, and she appreciated that Lord and Lady Montague had allowed her to do it for Giulio’s funeral, but she doubted that Lord and Lady Montague had known whom Giulio was until he put himself in between Romeo and Tybalt, and had gotten killed for it. She knew that Romeo had kept Giulio’s secret, just like he was keeping hers. It seemed that the Faraldos had secrets only House Montague could keep safe from the rest of the world.

“Marina!” It was Ilario. He and Simona were running about, getting everything ready for the banquet that night. Marina looked at the harried look on Ilario’s face, and took pity on him.

“Go back to cleaning,” said Marina. “I can finish this.”

“You can cook?” asked Ilario.

Marina laughed, hoping that Felice hadn’t heard her, and wasn’t going to be angry with her for laughing at a serious time. “Of course I can,” she said. “My mother taught me before I came here. She knew I was going to be a lowly servant, but she insisted. She said that one day it might come in useful.”

“Tell your mother that you saved the banquet the next time you see her.” Marina looked at Felice, mouth open. She was shocked. She’d never heard Felice complement Simona or Ilario like that. She looked at Ilario, worried that Felice’s words had caused him to panic, but Ilario looked as calm as ever. She couldn’t see any changes from how Ilario looked before other banquets. He looked harried, and his hair was messy, but for Ilario it was normal. Felice turned to Ilario. “Get out of here, Ilario,” he said. “Let Marina finish this, and go back to helping Simona with cleaning the great hall.”

“Grazie[1], Marina,” said Ilario. “You have no idea how helpful you’re being.”

Marina smiled. “I think I have a good idea.” She picked up a dishtowel and swatted Ilario with it. “Ora va[2].”

Ilario left.

“You did that rather well,” said Felice.

Marina turned around. “You should not have complimented me like that in front of Ilario.”

“Like what?” asked Felice.

Marina sighed. “Let me guess. You tend to not compliment people.”

“Can you blame me? When I have you, Simona, and Ilario to contend with.”

“I am not condoning what you are doing. I am not saying I did not appreciate it, because I did, but I have never heard you say anything appreciative to Simona or Ilario. I do not want them to think there is something going on between us?”

“How could there be? This is the first time we have spoken without Simona or Ilario present.”

“I know, but I cannot get involved with you.”

“I was not hoping for anything.”

“Then why compliment me like that.”

“Because it was true. You have saved this masquerade. If you were not here, I do not know if I could have done this all with only Ilario and Simona to help.”

“I work here now,” said Marina. She tried to push thoughts of betrayal out of her head. “I am not going to leave you without anyone to help you.” She paused, knowing that she was lying to Felice. Eventually she would be leaving. “At least not yet.”

“As long as you stay around tonight, I do not care when you go.”

“I have nowhere else to go. Where else would I be?”

Felice couldn’t help but grin. Marina pulled in the urge to slap him. She had a feeling he knew she’d abhor it, but he’d had the audacity to do it anyway. She didn’t want him to touch her. She didn’t think Felice would compromise her, but he also seemed like the type to try, and his grin when he knew she didn’t want it, convinced her. Marina hid the grimace and went back to work. Now she wanted Romeo and his friends to show up. At least then she’d have an excuse to yell without jeopardizing her place. The worst thing would be that Lord Capulet would fire her, and then she could return to House Montague, where she wanted to be anyway.

***

Marina was given a short break. She was thankful that Felice had decided they could take a break. She wanted to find Ilario. She needed to explain what had gone on that morning. She didn’t know if Ilario was angry or if he’d caught the same implications she had out of what Felice had said. She knew that if she wanted to stay in House Capulet, she should try to patch things up with Ilario.

Marina was in luck. Ilario was cleaning the fireplace in the great hall while Simona was washing the floors. Ilario looked up, when the door closed behind Marina.

“What are you doing here?” asked Ilario, standing.

“I need to talk to you,” said Marina.

“About what?” asked Ilario. “Can it wait until tonight?”

“I am not sure you want me to wait,” said Marina.

“What is so important that it cannot wait until everyone has left after tonight’s masquerade?” asked Simona, abandoning her mop and coming over.

“What did you think was happening between me and Felice this morning?” asked Marina.

“What happened?” asked Simona.

“What are you talking about?” asked Ilario.

“How can you say that?” asked Marina.

“I am sorry,” said Ilario. “You clearly think Felice did something that warrants you apologizing to me, but I do not remember what he did.”

“He complimented me,” said Marina.

“He did what?” asked Simona.

“He never does that,” said Ilario.

“The fact remains that I have never seen him complement either of you, but he complemented me this morning,” said Marina. “I know I have been here for a couple of months, but not nearly as long as either of you. I feel like I am taking something away from one of you that I should not be.”

“He has never been happy with either of us,” said Simona. “That is no secret. Everyone knows. What surprises me about this, is that he said something nice to you. Normally, he orders us around, not giving us breaks or time to think.”

“I already made it clear I was not interested in him,” said Marina.

“Please,” said Simona. “Felice is not interested in having you. He is not interested in anything except making the kitchen go smoothly. He is not doing anything wrong. It might have been your perception.”

“You did not see it,” said Marina. “It definitely seemed like he was more interested in me than he should be.”

“Are you worried about this because you do not want him to know what you told us?” asked Ilario. “Because if you are, I would not blame you. In fact, I would help you keep it from him if that is what you want.”

“I am not even interested in having a relationship with someone right now,” said Marina. “Still need some time to forget.”

“Is there more to the story that you did not tell us?” asked Ilario.

“No. I told you everything. I need more time to get over the death of my brother,” said Marina.

“Marina…” Simona started.

“I know it is not something that I can “get over”,” said Marina, interrupting. “But I have not forgotten about it enough that I can think about dealing with a relationship right now. I came here to get rid of my family always bothering me and requesting that I tell them what I am thinking. I needed time, and I need a little bit more.”

“It is not that we do not trust you, because we do,” said Simona. “And we understand that you lost a member of your family, but is that a good reason to shut the rest of your family out of your life?”

“I am not trying to shut them out of my life, Simona,” said Marina. “I am trying to get over my brother’s death enough so can I continue with my life, forgetting about the regrets I still have. The things I never told him, that I always told myself I would have the courage to one day. He was taken away from me before I got the chance to say any of it. That is what I regret.”

“You said you had another brother who came to Verona,” said Ilario. “Do you want time off to go visit him?”

“What about the masquerade?” asked Marina. “We are barely getting through all the work with the three of us, and with Felice down in the kitchen – where I should be, by the way – I do not think I can leave right now.”

“We would cover for you,” said Simona.

“I know you would,” said Marina. “And I appreciate it, but I do not think it is a good idea to leave you right now.”

“We would get everything to a tolerable level without you,” said Simona.

“I do not doubt it,” said Marina, “but that does not mean that I am going to do it. I think it would be better for me to stay here, helping you and trying to ignore the death of my brother.”

“Are you convinced you can make it through tonight?” Ilario asked.

“Certamente[3],” said Marina.

“If you say you are positive that you can do this, we are not going to stop you,” said Simona. “But if you ever feel like you have to get out of the room, tell one of us, all right?”

“I promise.”

Ilario nodded. “We are not going to say anything to make you doubt us. I am sorry I made you feel like you had to come here like this, because I did not take Felice’s compliment as harshly as you seem to think I might have. It would be nice to get the occasional compliment from Felice, but I have worked here long enough to know that Felice does not complement easily. He must have been impressed with what you did.”

“I did not do anything,” said Marina. “That is why I am so confused by this. I did not come here wanting to tear something away from you.”

“You did not take anything from either of us,” said Ilario. “We have both come to expect that no matter what we do, Felice is going to ignore us.”

“He should not.”

“That does not change the fact that he does,” said Simona. “I do not know where you learned everything you did, but Felice does things in his own way.” She looked away from Marina, a slight glance of guilt running across her face. “I suppose we should have told you that from the start.”

“I figured it out quickly,” said Marina, shrugging Simona’s words away. “This was never meant to be a permanent placing for me. You did not have to tell me from the start, because I had Felice figured out my second day here.” She paused. “Or at least I thought I did. I thought I had him all figured out, and I could keep doing what I was doing, letting him ignore me, and not letting him get any closer.”

“Have you told anyone else this?” asked Ilario. “It sounds like you have a feeling that Felice is bad.”

“That is not what I am saying,” said Marina. “I just do not think he is what he says he is. It makes me feel like there’s something about him that’s not right.” She paused. “Think about it. He stays to himself even more than I do. I avoided Gregory and I avoid Sampson, but what female servant doesn’t? They are the two most likely candidates to attack one of us.”

“Do you think there could be something of the truth in what you are saying?” asked Ilario.“Do you think there is something Felice has kept from all of us?”

“Maybe,” said Marina. “No… I do not know.” She sighed, looking at Ilario and Simona. “I do not know if there is anything Felice’s hiding, but I do know he has been acting shifty lately. He does not seem like he belongs here. I do not know what is giving me the feeling. All I know is that it is there, and I do not what to do because I do not know whether or not my instincts can be trusted.”

“They can,” said Ilario. “I have been here the longest. Longer than either Felice or Simona. Simona came after Felice had been here. If it is any help, Felice has always been like this. You did not do anything to change who he was. He has always kept to himself, looking for a way to clear his conscious I have always thought. I do not know how right an assumption that is, but I think there is some amount of truth to what you are saying. You are saying that you think there is something weird, unusual, maybe unconventional, that is going on with Felice. I believe you, Marina. You may not have been here long, but I think you are right.”

“You have always thought this,” said Simona.

“And what has made you change your mind?” asked Ilario. “Whenever I bring this up, you have always thought I was wrong. Always insisting we give Felice the benefit of the doubt.”

“When can we confront him?” asked Marina.

“Not tonight,” said Ilario. “Tonight we are all going to be too busy to check on Felice. Besides, you and he are the only ones who can cook, and you have never cooked for a banquet before. I think we should leave this alone for tonight.”

“What do you expect us to do?” asked Simona. “Walk around like there is nothing wrong? Act like the perfect servants of House Capulet we were trained to be?”

“Exactly,” said Ilario. “We cannot let anyone see us going against each other. We have to provide a united front of servants for Lord Capulet tonight.” He paused. Simona tried to reply, but Ilario was quick to cut her off. “I do not like the idea of having to act like nothing is wrong either, but I like the idea of being punished by Lord Capulet tomorrow even less. It is one more night, Simona. What is one more night going to do to any of us?” ￼

 

Translations

[1] Thank you

[2] Now go

[3] Of course


	12. Chapter Twelve

Villa Capulet

Marina walked among the dancers. Music played from one of the galleries, floating down onto the dance floor. She walked around, holding out a tray of food to guests. She was startled when she saw the door open. A page stood in the doorway. Behind him, Marina could see Romeo, Benvolio, Balthasar, and Mercutio. She knew it had been risky for them to come here, but she couldn’t help but feel grateful. They had risked it to come see her, and she couldn’t deny them the pleasure. She tried to not smile as she passed the doorway. She tried her best to be annoyed, to hide her gratitude. She wasn’t sure how she did, but she felt it her obligation to Lord Capulet as her current “employer” and Lord Montague as her true employer, to try to be who they wanted her to be, even though lying was the last thing on her mind tonight. She knew they wouldn’t risk coming over to her unless they thought they could do it.

She looked at Romeo, and saw him gazing at something. At first, she brushed it off as he was looking at Rosaline. She’d seen Rosaline here tonight. She was afraid of what would happen with Romeo if he saw her, but so far it looked like Romeo hadn’t noticed her. Until now. She followed Romeo’s gaze. She realized he wasn’t watching Rosaline. He was watching Juliet. Juliet was a beauty. She hadn’t seen the thirteen-year-old since the time Adrianna had asked her specifically to ready Juliet when she had to go out. Juliet looked happy, being spun across the dance floor by Adrianna. Marina could see the County Paris standing next to Lord Capulet, deep in conversation. She knew what that was about. Every female servant, including Simona, had been obsessed with the County Paris since he’d come to the Capulet Villa the first time. Frankly, Marina didn’t see the attraction.

Her eyes found Romeo’s again. He was watching Juliet and Adrianna spinning across the dance floor, laughing. Through his mask, Marina could see a hint of a smile. It made her want to smile as well. According to Balthasar, Romeo had been melancholy the last few days. She’d seen it herself when Romeo had found her in the square, and had told her the full story of Giulio’s death. Apparently, Romeo had let Lord and Lady Montague think it was about Rosaline, and had asked Benvolio, Mercutio, and Balthasar to tell his parents the same thing. Only Benvolio, Mercutio, Balthasar, and herself knew the truth. Romeo had been melancholy since Giulio’s death. He still partially blamed himself, even though according to Balthasar, he wasn’t being as self-deprecating. She watched Romeo watching Juliet and Adrianna before she heard Felice’s gentle scolding from behind a curtain, and swept out onto the dance floor.

Serving food was, in truth, the last thing she wanted to do at the moment, but she also knew that Felice and Lord Capulet were depending on her, and as much as she loathed Lord Capulet and distrusted Felice, she wasn’t going let either show on her face. She was going to act the part of the perfect Capulet servant. She thought she was doing quite well, until she heard Romeo’s whisper to Balthasar, and couldn’t help hearing him.

“Who is that?” Romeo asked. Marina only needed a glance as she carried a glass of wine over to Lady Capulet to see that Romeo’s eyes were still on Juliet’s.

Balthasar’s soft reply coated the air behind Marina: “I do not know, sir.”

For a moment, Marina had a strange desire to laugh. Balthasar was rarely so formal with Romeo. Marina supposed that it was the public occasion bothering Balthasar, even though everyone was wearing masks, and sometimes it was impossible to tell who was who unless you knew their dance steps or what they were likely to be wearing.

Marina tried to hide her laugh as she went over to where Lord and Lady Capulet were talking to a number of guests. “Your Ladyship,” Marina murmured.

Lady Capulet turned around. She spotted Marina, tray of glasses of wine in her hands. Lady Capulet helped herself to two, handing one to her husband. “Grazie[1],” she said.

“This must be a Montague. Boy, get me my sword!” Marina groaned internally. The speaker was Tybalt. He’d heard Romeo when he asked Balthasar his question about Juliet. Tybalt had heard Romeo. Not for the first time that night, Marina wished she could tell Romeo and her friends to leave. “Why does he dare to come here scorning at our festival tonight?” A servant appeared at Tybalt’s side, holding his sword. Tybalt grabbed it from him. The servant disappeared again, clearly afraid of what Tybalt would do. Marina saw Tybalt fingering the hilt. “I do not think killing him is a sin.”

Tybalt stormed off. Lord Capulet intercepted him, grabbing Tybalt’s arm. Tybalt turned back, looking at Lord Capulet, a glare of malice in his eyes. “Where are you going?” asked Lord Capulet.

“Uncle, a Montague is here.”

“Is it Romeo?”

“It is he.”

“Leave him alone, cousin,” said Lord Capulet.

Marina felt someone grab her from behind. She turned. The tray of glasses of wine crashed to the floor. She tried to turn away, but she stopped when she recognized the grip. “Mercutio,” she whispered.

“Dance with me,” Mercutio whispered back.

“Why? You snuck inside.”

“Valentino is here. He will keep me safe.”

“I should have known you would turn up.”

“Do not be angry with us, Marina. We only wanted some fun, and to let Romeo forget about Giulio.” He led her into a corner of the dance floor. They fell easily into the steps.

“Why are you doing this?” asked Marina.

“I would not think you cared. I am not a Capulet.”

“Be careful of what you say,” Marina whispered. “I do not want to be responsible for getting you kicked out.”

“I am supposed to be neutral,” Mercutio replied.

“That may be, but you are one of Romeo’s best friends.”

“Who is getting us in trouble now?”

Marina frowned. “Stop it. I am sorry, all right. I do not want you to get in trouble though. Benvolio must have told you about the last brawl. None of us want to die. I do not want to watch you die, Mercutio.”

“You will not.”

Marina didn’t know whether to trust Mercutio. She wanted to trust him, but she also knew that while the feud was still going, there was nothing concrete. Mercutio could die tomorrow. They both knew that, but Marina didn’t expect anything different from Mercutio than what she’d heard.

“Why are you doing this?” asked Marina. “We both know the risks. Why are you risking it? Do you know…?”

“I know,” said Mercutio interrupting her. “I am doing this because of what happened in the alley. When you went to report to Abram for the first time.”

“He told you.”

“No. He told Balthasar. Balthasar told Romeo, Benvolio, and I.” Mercutio paused. “I thought we taught you to defend yourself, Marina.”

“You did. I was scared.”

“It is different when it is real, is it not?” Marina nodded. “I am not going to punish you, mostly because the same thing happened to me the first time I was caught up in the feud.”

“You?” asked Marina. “Afraid?”

“I do not like to admit it, but I was. I was afraid, and I did not know what to do. I did not back down though, Marina. I became stronger. I learned to ignore the fears when they came. I learned how to beat Tybalt.”

“I did not think that was possible.”

“I found a way.”

Marina let the music wash over them for a few minutes before she spoke again. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“For what?”

“For coming,” said Marina. “For risking this for me. For putting yourselves on the line so I do not have to dance with Sampson.”

“Sampson is a lying cheater,” said Mercutio. “You do not want to know what I caught him and a girl doing in an alley last summer.”

“Does why you came here tonight have anything to do with Rosaline?”

“Nothing. He does not care about Rosaline. It is still what we are using to cover up his guilt about Giulio dying to his parents, but that is all. There is nothing between them. I think Rosaline may have wanted something at one point, but Romeo dismissed her. He may like the way she looks, but he was never in love with her.”

“It is horrible for her, but if he was never in love with her, then it is for the best.”

“Of course it is.”

Marina and Mercutio let the music have control of them. The music was soft, but Marina could sense a power behind it. She let the hidden power have a grip on her. She only let the power control a certain amount, not wanting to give her body totally over to the power when she was dancing with someone who was supposed to be her enemy. As they danced, Marina looked around. She noticed Romeo and Juliet getting closer, then falling gently into a kiss. She couldn’t help but gasp.

“What is it?” asked Mercutio.

“Nothing. I just forgot to do something. I will hope that one of the others can take care of it.” She looked up into Mercutio’s face. “What is wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Stop lying. I can tell when something is wrong.”

“Come with me.”

Marina let Mercutio lead her out of the great hall. He led her into the hallway and to a bench. “What is going on?” she asked, sitting down.

“Before we got here, I lost control. I lost where I was for a second, Marina. One minute I was jesting with Romeo about dreams, the next second I was waving my sword around and Benvolio was telling me to calm down.”

Marina pulled Mercutio down onto the bench beside her and looked him in the eyes. “This is not the first time it has happened, is it? It has happened to you before, and you do not know why.”

“No.”

“No?”

“It is not the first time it is happened, Marina. It has happened before. I thought I had it under control, but sometimes it breaks through, and I lose who I am. I have nothing but disgust for who I became tonight. I think I could have killed someone. They were all there. Benvolio, Romeo, Balthasar. I think could have killed any one of them tonight. That is what scares me.”

“But you did not. That is the important thing. Benvolio stopped you before you got too carried away. I know who you are, Mercutio, even if you do not right now. They know that you would not kill of them on purpose. They know that you lose control. They know who you are, Mercutio, as much as I do. We will be here for you, Mercutio. You have to trust that we are not going to abandon you.”

“What about you?”

“I did not abandon you. I had to come here. I know I had a choice, but I also know that I made the right one. I am doing good here. There, I was in the kitchen, doing nothing to help. Here, I feel like I am doing something, like I am helping our side win. I may look like I have switched outwardly, but inwardly I am still that same Marina Faraldo you have always known. That part of me is not going to change, Mercutio. I am always going to be that girl.”

“Are you sure?”

Marina could see a hint of smile. It made her want to smile as well. “Do you think I would become someone else for these people? I am not going to change. I am trying my hardest to not let this experience change me. It is hard, but I am doing my best to not let it affect me as much as it could.

“I know that if I let it, it could change me into someone none of us like. I am hoping that I get out of here before that change happens, but in the meantime, I am trying to keep myself grounded. I keep reminding myself that you are all there, that you will be there when I leave here, when Lord Montague gives the order.”

“Whenever you come home we will be there for you. Just like you said to me, we are not going to let you do this alone. We are your friends, Marina. You have to believe that is never going to change.”

“I do believe that.”

“Good, because I do not think we are ever going to regret it.”

“Come away, Romeo,” said Benvolio. Mercutio and Marina looked toward the doors of the great hall. Benvolio, Balthasar, and Romeo came out.

“What happened?” asked Marina.

“God’s teeth, what have I done?” Romeo murmured.

“What happened?” asked Marina, again.

“The girl I was dancing with,” said Romeo, “she is Capulet’s daughter.”

“What?” asked Benvolio.

“I think…” Romeo started.

“Hush,” said Marina. Guests began streaming out of the doors. They swept past the group of four. Marina ignored Sampson trying to make a play on her, but Mercutio noticed and set a hand on his sword. Sampson let his eyes flick to the sword, and then hurried on his way.

“Is it safe?” asked Balthasar.

“I will get you out of here,” said Marina.

“You do not have to,” said Romeo.

“You are my friends. You snuck in,” Marina whispered. “I am not going to allow Tybalt to find you here. I will get you out myself.”

“But what about you?” asked Benvolio.

“I cannot come with you, because I cannot leave,” said Marina. “Not yet anyway.”

“When are you?” asked Benvolio.

“I would like to know too. Feel free to take it up with His Lordship on my behalf.” Benvolio scowled. Marina couldn’t help but laugh. “That is what I thought.”

Marina led her friends down the corridor, and out into a courtyard. “You will have to climb the wall I am afraid, but this is the closest point of Villa Capulet to Villa Montague. You should not be able to get caught going from here to there, but you should run all the same.”

“You do not know how much we want you home,” said Balthasar.

“Believe me, I know,” said Marina. “I want to come home too, but I have to wait until His Lordship gives the order that allows it.”

“I could lean on him,” said Romeo. “Tell him it is horrible here.”

“It is not though,” said Marina. “It is not totally horrible, and we all know what would happen if I were to leave now. We have always known that we would be separated. I do not like it anymore than you. I do not like being separated from my friends, but we do not have a choice here. You have to get out of here before Tybalt finds you again, and I have to get back to the kitchens before Felice gets angry.”

“Come back when you can,” said Romeo.

Marina nodded, and turned around. She didn’t dare watch her oldest friends climbing over the wall. She’d missed them, and as glad as she was that they’d risked it, and snuck in, she didn’t think she could watch them walk out of her life. She went back inside, creeping out of the courtyard, through the corridor, returning to the kitchens. She didn’t know the details of what had happened between Romeo and Juliet, but from Romeo’s reactions when Balthasar and Benvolio had dragged him out of the hall, he had been seen – and possibly danced – with Juliet. Marina was surprised, but when they’d seen each other, how could they know that Juliet was of House Capulet and Romeo was of House Montague. They hadn’t known, it wasn’t their fault.

Marina knew that it would be part of her duties to keep them apart, but Romeo was her friend and she could feel something akin to friendship with Juliet. She knew she’d have to choose between her place and her friendships. She knew which one she’d choose. It wasn’t a matter of which one. It didn’t take long for her to decide that she would put her friendship over her duty as a servant. If Adrianna allowed her, she might even help the two get together. Romeo was her friend first and foremost, and she wasn’t going to let her duties as a servant in House Capulet take over the duties that she felt were a part of her friendship with Romeo.

Sometimes, she felt the closest to Romeo out of all of them, other times it was Balthasar because he was also a servant, and still others it was Mercutio, because despite his lack of control at moments, he did everything he could to keep his friends safe. His friends were among the things Mercutio cared the most about. He was willing to work if it was going to keep his friends safe. The one she felt she was the most distant with was Benvolio. She understood he was Romeo’s cousin, but she and Benvolio had never seen eye to eye. She knew it had something to do with Giulio’s death, but she’d never approached the matter with Benvolio himself, despite talking it over with Romeo, Balthasar, and Mercutio. The other three had all told her she needed to talk to Benvolio about it. She felt a distance from Benvolio, but she wasn’t going to take it against him. She hadn’t let Benvolio get caught when they came to see her tonight. It hadn’t just been for her though, it had been to give Romeo a night away from it all. A night to forget he’d held Giulio in his arms as he died.

***

Marina returned to the kitchen. It wasn’t her desired location, but she knew after she’d saved the banquet and then disappeared for part of the night, she owed it to Felice help with the clean up. She wanted nothing more than to follow her friends over the wall, and spend the night with them, wandering Verona, but she was supposed to be a Capulet servant. Not for the first time, she cursed Lord Montague for sending her to Villa Capulet. She understood his reasons, that hadn’t changed, but she was angry about the lack of time she got to spend with her friends because of it. She could only hope that they continued to find ways of seeing her. Thoughts of her friends on the other side were what helped her through the days when she wanted to talk to Giulio. Balthasar, Benvolio, Romeo, and Mercutio were the closest thing she had to brothers now.

When Marina walked into the kitchen, she realized Felice, Simona, and Ilario were nowhere to be seen. She looked around, searching for them, before deciding they weren’t there. She noted there were several stacks of dirty dishes left over from the banquet on several of the surfaces. She walked over to the sink, and began scrubbing at the dish that had been left covered in soap in the sink. She sighed. It had probably been Ilario again. Ilario had a bad habit of never finishing a job.

“Mi dispiace[2].” Marina turned, her hands covered in soapy water. Ilario stood behind her. “Mi dispiace,” he repeated.

“Non ti preoccupare[3],” said Marina. “I am taking care of it.”

“Grazie[4],” said Ilario. “I owe you one.” Marina half expected Ilario to leave. Instead, he came over to the sink. He leaned against the counter beside it. “You can keep washing, but can I talk to you?” Marina nodded, rinsing the soap from the plate she was holding. “I am sorry about what you saw in the closet. Simona and I have been sneaking around you and Felice for a while. We were hoping neither of you would notice.”

“I am sorry too,” said Marina, taking another plate from the stack. “I was looking for baking supplies. I did not realize it had become a hideaway.”

Ilario laughed. “We should have told you what was happening between us. Especially because you did not want to tell us anything about your life before you came here, but you did. You trusted us enough to tell us what you felt like you could, but we were still keeping a secret from you and Felice. It was wrong; I realize that now. We should have come clean about everything that day. I do not know why…”

“You do not need to explain yourself to me,” said Marina, interrupting. She poured water into the pot Felice had made the soup in to let it soak overnight. “I still cannot tell you everything, but I understand more about this than I am letting on. You do not need to explain yourself to me, because I know what it is like to have something you feel you cannot tell anyone.”

“That does not change the fact I pressured you to tell us something you may not have been ready to talk about when I had my own secret I was not ready to tell.” Ilario turned away.

“You did not pressure me, you know,” said Marina. Ilario looked back at Marina, trying not to look shocked. “I would have had to tell you anyway. You just sped up the process, and maybe that was a good thing, because I was trying to get the courage to tell you and Simona about who I am.”

“At the time you seemed to mind.”

“I did,” said Marina, “but I decided that I was resenting you for something I would have told you anyway, so it was stupid to keep loathing you.”

“I am glad you made that decision,” said Ilario. “And I do not think that I like you the way I like Simona – because I do not and I would never cheat on her – but I want you to know that I think you are a great person, and I hope that when you leave here, you will keep in touch.”

“What brought this on? I am not planning to leave anytime soon.”

“I saw you talking to someone at the ball, Marina. I did not say anything to anyone because it looked like you did not want anyone here to know you knew whoever it was. I thought you should know that I saw you, though.”

“Grazie per avermi fatto sapere[5].”

“Prego[6].”

Marina couldn’t help but smile. She’d known while she and Mercutio had been talking there had been the potential for someone to see them. What surprised her was that it had been Ilario, and he’d promised to not tell anyone. Even though Ilario left it unsaid, she had a feeling Simona was included in the people Ilario wouldn’t tell. Ilario might be the person who was the most eager and agile of the servants, but Ilario was proving tonight that he was making an effort to keep himself calm. She knew it was hard to try and change something like that, so she appreciated that Ilario was making an effort with her as well. It made her feel like there was hope for the two of them to become friends before Lord Montague called her back to House Montague.

Letting Ilario confide in her, made her wish she could tell him everything. Well, not everything, because telling him everything would mean facing the fact Giulio had died in Romeo’s arms, not hers. She knew she couldn’t do such a thing without jeopardizing her future, so she stayed quiet, but it didn’t mean that the desire was growing in her. Her wish that she could tell was nearing her breaking point.

For the first time that night, she regretted that Romeo, Benvolio, Balthasar, and Mercutio had come to the ball. A part of her wished they had stayed away, but having them there had also been a comfort. She felt like her feelings were tearing her apart.

“Marina?”

“Mi dispiace. I was distracted by my thoughts.”

“Are you angry that I saw you?”

“No. I am not angry. I just did not think anyone saw us.”

“I am not going to tell anyone, Marina. Not even Simona. She does not need to know you are meeting people outside the great hall during balls.”

“Grazie, Ilario. Truly. I am grateful that you recognize when something needs to be a secret.”

“You probably figured this out already, but there was a time when I was not as perceptive as I am now. It is something that I have had to work on.”

“I know. I am proud of you.”

“Why? You barely know me.”

“You have gotten better at perception even in the short time I have known you. You deserve something more, though.”

“What do you mean?”

“What do you say to me taking you and Simona out for food as a celebration?”

“Can you afford it?”

“Do not worry about it.”

“But…”

“Do not,” said Marina, interrupting him. “I can afford to buy you and Simona a pastry. It will be my way of thanking you for everything you’ve done for me since I came.”

“Are you sure?”

“Denti di dio[7], Ilario! I am trying to do something nice here!” Marina couldn’t help but snap. She was already on the cusp of snapping because of what Ilario had told her. She’d thought she and Mercutio had pulled it off, and hearing that Ilario had seen them made her angry. She didn’t like the idea of being angry with Ilario.

“I know you are.” Ilario’s words pulled Marina out of her head. “I know you are trying to celebrate with me, and pull Simona into it, and I am grateful, but I was hoping it could be only us."

“Are you aware of the implications that would have?”

“Yes, and honestly, it is what I want.”

“If you are sure, and you have though it through, I will be glad to make it just you and me.”

“True on both accounts.”

“Then on our next day off, we will go out just the two of us.”

Marina didn’t know how she felt about going out in Verona without Simona, and with only Ilario. She’d gone out with only Balthasar before, but that was different. She wasn’t sure how it was different, but she guessed it was because Balthasar wasn’t in a committed relationship with anyone – unless one counted Romeo. She thought she understood why Ilario only wanted them to go. She’d wanted it to be only them too, but she’d invited Simona as a gesture of good will. She’d hoped Ilario would take it, but now that he hadn’t, she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to feel. Was she supposed to be pleased he hadn’t said “yes” to Simona coming along? Was she supposed to be angry that it was only going to be him and her and he had someone he loved? Now that Marina had what she wanted, she wasn’t sure if she wanted it anymore, she wasn’t sure of what her motives were. Now that it was only going to be her and Ilario, she didn’t know what she wanted. All she knew was that she had to thank Ilario for everything he had done and was going to do for her. She hadn’t asked for him to take all those risks for her, but even though she’d caught him and Simona kissing in the pantry, she couldn’t be sure if Ilario didn’t love her more. But if that was her fear, why hadn’t she insisted on Simona coming? If that was her fear, why wasn’t she more scared of spending time alone with Ilario outside Villa Capulet and the boundaries set by House Capulet? ￼

 

Translations

[1] Thank you

[2] I am sorry

[3] Do not worry

[4] Thank you

[5] Thank you for letting me know

[6] You are welcome

[7] God’s teeth


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Villa Capulet

Marina tried to hide what had happened the night before as she got ready the next morning. As she was coiling her hair into a bun, Simona squirmed in her bed. Marina looked over at Simona. Her dark hair, messily braided, spread across the white pillow.

“Fretta[1], Simona,” said Marina, tying her bun in place. “We are going to be late, and after making Felice angry about the ball yesterday, I do not want to get on his bad side again.”

“Marina,” Simona groaned, still half asleep.

“Simona, alzati, per favor[2].”

“Bene, bene[3],” said Simona, sitting up and throwing back her covers. “Sono sveglio[4].”

“Buono[5],” said Marina. “You can help me prepare breakfast, then.”

“Can you ask Ilario or Felice?”

“No. I do not want to get on Felice’s bad side by asking him for help at five in the morning. Felice may be a servant but he is as cranky as Lucifer in the morning.”

“And Ilario?”

“I just do not want to ask him, okay?”

“What happened with you two last night?”

“Nothing.”

“Are you sure? Ilario said the same thing when we met up later.”

“Of course I am sure. I know you two are in a relationship. You are my two best friends in this place. Why would I jeopardize what my two best friends have?”

“Jealousy.”

“I am not jealous, Simona. I am just impatient right now because I do not want to get yelled at again by Felice. I am impatient and irritable, and I am sorry I am being abrupt with you right now.”

Simona picked up her clothes of the floor. “Are you sure that is everything?”

“Yes, I am sure,” said Marina. “I will go down and tell Felice you overslept.”

“Marina…” Simona started, but Marina had already shut the door and was walking down the corridor.

Marina didn’t know if she felt bad about ignoring what Simona wanted to talk to about. She knew there was something about Felice that wasn’t sitting right. Getting time alone with Felice before Simona and Ilario showed up had played just as much part in her decision to leave before Simona as getting out of the room before Simona berated her about what she and Ilario had been doing the night before. She knew that Simona was trying to find out if Ilario was cheating, but Marina knew he wasn’t. It hadn’t been anything other than a simple conversation, but she still wanted to avoid the conversation about her and Ilario and she wanted to get Felice by himself. She hadn’t had Felice to herself for very long in the time she’d been employed as a spy for House Montague in Villa Capulet, but there was something that didn’t seem right about Felice. She knew when Ilario normally arrived in the kitchen each morning, and she was hoping that like Simona he’d overslept, giving her a few more precious minutes to talk to Felice alone without either servant interrupting.

She walked into the kitchen. Felice was already at work, preparing breakfast for the family. He looked up when he saw her.

“I guess you did not take advantage of sleeping in,” he said.

Marina smiled. “Unlike Ilario and Simona it seems.”

“Seems so.” Felice’s words had a swift, sharp, cutting edge to them. His words seemed to cut through the air like an arrow being fired straight at Marina’s heart.

“What is wrong?” Marina asked. She didn’t want to sound accusatory at the beginning. There would be plenty of time for that later if she though it pertinent.

“Niente[6].”

“Do not feed me that. I want the truth.”

“That is the truth.”

Marina came over to the counter where Felice was working. She leaned against it casually, waiting for Felice to continue. She didn’t want to believe there was anything wrong with Felice’s actions, but she was here as a spy. It was her job to provide information to House Montague on the actions of those inside the Capulet Villa. She wanted to believe there was something in Felice’s past that made him behave this way, but she couldn’t ignore the thought that he was also a spy. She didn’t know how to approach it. “Felice?”

“Sì[7].”

“What is going on?” She paused, wondering if she should continue. “And do not say “niente”, Felice, I know when something is wrong. There is something not right here.”

“It is you.”

Marina turned away from him. She had feeling she wouldn’t get anything from Felice. She had seen Felice close off like this before, but it was always to Ilario in a fit of anger. “What did I do?” she whispered.

“You are here,” Felice answered.

Marina turned back. “How is being alive a crime? Last time I checked, I had nothing to do with being here.”

“So it was all your father?”

“Sì.”

“Then it is his fault.”

“What do you want from me?”

“For you to leave.”

“I cannot do that.”

Felice laughed. “Of course you can, Marina. You can do whatever you want.”

“Actually, I cannot. If I did everything I wanted, I would be fired.”

“Good.”

“For you, maybe.”

“I do not care what you want. I care about getting answers about why you are acting like this.” She paused. “What is the problem here, Felice?”

“There is nothing.”

“Not true. The last time you acted like this, you were angry with Ilario for messing up a soup. I have done nothing. I saved the banquet last night. I know you rarely complement anyone, if you want, take it back.”

“No. You deserved that,” said Felice. He met Marina’s eyes for the first time. “You deserved everything you were given last night. You are right in that I do not usually give out complements, but it is because I want to mean it. Last night, you deserved it, and I felt like you deserved it, so I gave it to you. I did not bring you here to do anything to you. That was not my intention. I intended to tell you everything though.”

“Why me? You barely know me.”

“I know, but I feel like we might have more in common than one might think on first glance. I am not trying to push you away, that has never been my intention.”

“Then why are you?”

“Because I have never known anything different.” Felice paused. “You grew up here in Verona, I did not. I grew up in a tiny town on the southern coast – the name does not matter. What matters is that you grew up being surrounded by this feud between Capulet and Montague.” The way Felice said Montague, made Marina want to hiss. In the past few months, she’d learned to keep her feelings about the Montagues under control, but the way Felice spoke about them, made her bite her lip. “I grew up in a place where nearly everyone got along. We did not have a choice because our town was so small. I was shocked when I got to Verona. I did not know what to expect. I certainly was not expecting what I found here.”

“It is a shock,” said Marina.

“What?”

“As surprising as it sounds, I have not spent my whole life here,” said Marina. “I was born in Mantua. I moved here too. It was a shock, but it was not near what yours was. We were staying in the north.” She paused. “I know it is interrupting, but is the south as different as the rumors say?”

“Yes,” replied Felice. “Northern and southern Italy are as different as the rumors say. Can I go back to my story?” Marina nodded. “When I arrived in Verona, I was surprised by the differences from the town I had grown up in. I felt like I had to learn a different language. Not only are the dialects different, but the food is as well. I felt like I had moved countries not merely north. It felt like an entirely different place to me. For a long time, I did not know how to react in such a place. When I started getting a handle on the differences, I came to the Capulet Villa. I was not sure if I wanted to get embroiled in Veronese politics, but I needed a job, and I knew I was a good cook. It would take a bit to change from a southern to a northern cooking style, but surprisingly I was not afraid. I still have not gone in deeper than I am required unlike Ilario, Simona, Sampson, and you.”

Marina noticed Felice avoided saying Gregory’s name. “And Gregory,” she said.

“And he.” He looked back at Marina. “I can tell that you have been here for a long time. You did not just come from Mantua when you started working here. You have been here for a while, you have studied both sides, possibly spent more time with House Montague than House Capulet.” For a moment, Marina was afraid Felice was going to see through her, tell Ilario and Simona who she was. Tell them she was a Montague spy, placed here by Lord Montague, not her talents or within her free will. “Was it because you did not want to commit to a side? Do you have friends on both sides? Are you afraid of betraying one side or the other?”

Marina was able to breath easy. Felice wasn’t accusing her of being on the Montague side of the feud. She nodded. “No. Sì. No.”

“Chi[8]?”

Marina raised her eyebrows. She hadn’t expected Felice to follow up his string of questions with that. She’d been hoping it wouldn’t be that. She didn’t know if she was ready for this. She looked back at Felice. Felice was looking at her expectantly. “No, I have committed to a side. Yes, I have friends on both sides. No, I am not afraid of betraying the Capulets or the Montagues.”

“You are a lot more than one would expect,” said Felice. “When I saw you come in that first day, I was worried that you would not do well here.” He smiled. “I guess I was wrong though because you have turned out better than Simona or Ilario. You know things about this city that they would never know, and would never bother trying to find.”

“So you ignore them to complement me?”

“Back to this?”

Marina glared. “Answer me.”

“I complement you because you deserve it, Marina. I do not like you better than Ilario or Simona. You are more accomplished than either of them, you know.”

“I know I am, but that does not mean you cannot give them something in return for their work.”

***

Marina worked side by side with Felice for at least half an hour before Simona and Ilario decided to show up. Marina kept her head down as Felice scolded Ilario and Simona for arriving so late. Simona looked apologetic, Ilario looked somewhere between morose and exhausted. Marina could clearly see flickers of both in Ilario’s face. Marina ignored Simona. Simona looked fine, maybe a little more towards weary than normal, but Marina’s concern was with Ilario. She looked over at Felice. Since their conversation, Felice had barely talked to her. Marina could tell he was trying to be polite, and not bother her anymore, but Felice’s silence was just as disturbing to Marina as his speaking.

 _Bang._ Marina turned. Ilario had smashed into a pot that was on the counter. It had been ready to put away, and Marina had been about to when Ilario and Simona had arrived. Marina hurried to Ilario’s side. One hand grabbed the pot, the other settled on Ilario’s shoulder. “Are you sure you should be here?” Marina asked.

Ilario looked at her, his eyes fluttered sleepily. “I have to.” His words were slurred with tiredness.

Marina shook her head. “Not if you are this tired. You should go back to bed.”

“But the after party… Lord Capulet… You and Felice… I… should help… you.”

“Ilario, go back to bed. You look exhausted. Felice, Simona, and I can cover for you for couple of days. You should go back to bed.”

Felice turned away from his own meal preparations. He looked at Marina and Ilario sitting on the floor. He came over to them. “Ilario, listen to Marina. I know she did not you everything as soon as you wanted to know it, but you should trust her. Go back to bed. We can cover for you.” He boosted Ilario up off the floor. “Come on. I will help you.” He turned to Marina and Simona. “Can you finish up here? I am going to help Ilario back to bed.”

“Certamente[9],” said Simona. She swept into the familiar patterns of preparing breakfast. “Try to get some sleep, Ilario.”

When Felice had helped Ilario out of the kitchen, and the door had shut behind them, Simona turned to Marina.

“What is it?” asked Marina.

“What is wrong with Ilario?” asked Simona.

“I do not know,” Marina replied. “I was startled by a noise. I looked over and saw him on the floor.”

“Why…?”

“If you are about to ask me why Felice stepped in,” said Marina. “I am sorry, I do not know. I have no idea why Felice has suddenly started caring about other people than me.” Marina tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice, but it was still a sore subject. She well remembered being on the receiving end of Simona and Ilario’s anger the night before when Felice had made her a rare complement in front of Ilario whom he seemed to have a vendetta against. “I cannot give you a complete answer to your question,” Marina continued. “I wish I could, but I am as in the dark as you are about why Felice seems to like me the best.”

“Have you told him about your suspicions?”

“I hardly think it is the right thing what with the possibility of the Lady Juliet and the County Paris getting married this summer.”

“There is never going to be a right time to tell Felice your suspicions of him,” said Simona. “If I were you, I would want to get it over with as quickly as possible.”

“That is the difference between us, Simona,” said Marina. “You live for confrontation.”

“You were the one who confronted him this morning.”

“It does not mean I was not scared.”

“Doing things you are afraid of is a brave thing to do. It shows that you can fight back. You do not have to stay where you are put.”

Marina knew Simona was right, but if Simona were right about her, Marina wouldn’t be serving House Capulet in the first place. She would’ve stood up to Lord Montague, telling him she couldn’t do it. She didn’t want to think she’d jeopardized her ideals for this. She wanted to know that her ideals were still the same as they’d always been. She knew that it had been a brave thing for her to do. Facing Felice alone like that. There were many servants in the Villa Capulet who wouldn’t dare do such a thing. Marina didn’t want to believe Felice had anything to do with what was happening. She wanted to believe Felice was innocent, but there was still something about him that made him untrustworthy. It wasn’t for a lack of trying that made him untrustworthy; it was Marina’s sense of who Felice was as a person.

She’d had the time to study Felice the person. She could see that Felice was trying to be good, but Marina had gotten a strong sense that Felice wasn’t as good a person as he tried to be. He had a sense about him that signaled to Marina that he was trying too hard to be the person they wanted him to be. She had no power to get Felice out of the kitchen, particularly since he was the cook, and she was a lowly servant. She knew that Lord Capulet wouldn’t take anything she said seriously. She didn’t want to admit her fears to Juliet, because as young as the girl was, Juliet was strangely perceptive, and there was potential for Juliet to see through her finely veiled allegiance to House Capulet.

“Marina.” Marina turned to the door. Adrianna stood there. “What are you doing?”

“Felice is taking Ilario back to bed, because Ilario came down to the kitchen exhausted this morning,” said Simona. “It is only Marina and I right now.”

“The Lady Juliet would like to speak to Marina,” said Adrianna.

“I will come up when Felice returns,” said Marina. “I do not want to leave Simona with all the clean up downstairs.”

“I understand,” said Adrianna. “I will tell the Lady Juliet, and thank you for agreeing to meet with her.”

“She is Lord Capulet’s daughter,” said Marina. “I would not dare refuse her request.”

Adrianna smiled. “You must remember that the Lady Juliet and Lord Capulet are different people. While you and the Lady Juliet occupy different social classes, both of you are existing under Lord Capulet’s rules. In that way, there is not much difference between you and the Lady Juliet.”

Marina could tell, even without looking that Simona was glaring at her. “Please tell the Lady Juliet that I will come up as soon as Felice returns.”

“Of course.” Adrianna turned, and went back upstairs.

“What was that?” asked Simona.

“Do not be angry,” said Marina, trying to appease her friend.

“Why should I not be angry?” asked Simona. She was keeping her anger under control, which Marina appreciated, but Marina could feel the undercurrent of anger that flowed with Simona’s words. “I have been here longer so Adrianna should be asking me. Instead, she is asking the newest member of our staff.” Simona paused. Marina tried to say something, but Simona cut her off: “What could be so important to the Lady Juliet that Adrianna cannot give me a chance at tending her?”

“I do not know,” said Marina. “I do not know why Juliet requested me.”

“Juliet!” snapped Simona shocked. “You have the audacity to call Lord Capulet’s daughter by her Christian name only. No title, no ounce of respect!”

Marina sighed. She hadn’t meant for Juliet’s Christian name to slip out. She’d spent enough time with Juliet to know that Juliet preferred that with her servants – particularly Adrianna and Marina – but Marina should’ve been smart enough to not let the name slip out when she was only in the company of Simona. It would only make Simona angrier with her. “I am sorry, all right,” said Marina. “It is something from my last post that slipped in. I do respect the Lady Juliet and Lord and Lady Capulet, I do. I slip up sometimes though. The daughter of my last employer requested that I call her by her Christian name. Sometimes when I am here, I forget where I am, and I slip up.”

“I have never seen you do it before.”

“It was only once. Only Ilario caught me. He questioned me, but he forgave me.” Marina paused. “I am sorry I slipped up. I respect House Capulet. Not as much as you or Felice or Ilario, but it come down to one simple fact: I have not been here as long as any of you.”

“I know you have not,” said Simona. “But…”

“It is no excuse,” Marina interrupted. “I should know when I am stepping over a boundary I should not cross. I should know what they are and where they are. I made a mistake when talking to Adrianna just now. It was irresponsible of me, because the Lady Juliet trusts me above even Adrianna with some things. I should be able to split the time I spend with her, the time I spend with you, Felice, and Ilario down here, and the time I spent with my previous employer’s daughter. It was different situation in that house. I should have more control over what I bring from position to position. It was a rare relationship we had, and I should not say anything about the Lady Juliet before I check my words carefully.”

“What is going on?” It was Felice, returned from getting Ilario back to his room.

“Nothing,” said Marina. “Adrianna came down and ask if I would speak with the Lady Juliet. I told her I could not go until you returned.”

“Go now,” said Felice. “I suspect you have kept the Lady Juliet waiting long enough.” ￼

 

Translations

[1] Hurry

[2] Get up, please

[3] All right, all right

[4] I am awake

[5] Good

[6] Nothing

[7] Yes

[8] Who?

[9] Certainly


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Villa Capulet

Juliet was waiting for her when Marina entered the room. Juliet was dressed, her hair falling down around her shoulders, only the front strands pulled back by a piece of cord that looked like it had been ripped from a piece of clothing. She sat in a window seat, reading a book. Marina looked the thirteen-year-old, wondering what Juliet wanted with her. Marina shut the door softly, trying not the startle Juliet away from her reading. Juliet looked up at the soft slam of the door. A smile graced her mouth.

“You asked for me,” said Marina, trying to be respectful.

“Yes, I did,” said Juliet, rising from the window seat. “I want to speak with you about the man I danced with last night.” Marina tried to school her features into something surprised. “Adrianna told me you might be able to tell me about him. I have sent Adrianna to find him, but while she is looking, I thought I might ask you about him.”

Marina studied Juliet. She looked determined to know all Marina knew about Romeo. Marina knew she couldn’t tell Juliet everything, though. She knew for everyone’s sake Juliet couldn’t know about Giulio dying in Romeo’s arms.

“Let us sit,” Marina suggested. “I will tell you what I know.” Marina led Juliet back to the window seat. Juliet and Marina sat opposite each other. “What do you want to know?”

“Everything,” Juliet replied.

Marina laughed. “We all would,” she said. “We all want to know everything about our enemies.” Marina paused. “Ask away.”

“Who was the man I danced with last night?” asked Juliet.

“His name is Romeo Montague,” said Marina. She looked at Juliet. “But Adrianna told you that already, has she not?”

“I know I have fallen in love with the son of my family’s enemy, but I cannot help whom I love.”

“We know that. Romeo knows that. Adrianna knows that. Your father would not understand though.”

“And he wants me to marry the County Paris.”

“So the rumors are true then?”

“Yes.” Juliet paused. “But Marina, I do not want to marry the County Paris. I…”

“What is it?” Marina could tell there was something Juliet was on the cusp of telling her. Something that had the potential to change the way everyone from House Capulet and House Montague lived their lives. “I do not want to marry him,” said Juliet. Marina wasn’t shocked. She hadn’t met the County Paris, but she had seen him at the masquerade the previous night. He didn’t seem like the type of person she’d want to marry. “I cannot marry Paris.”

“Why not?” asked Marina. “Is not it a daughter’s duty to marry the man her father wants her to marry whether she wants to marry the man or not?”

“I cannot marry him because I am promised to someone else.”

“Who?”

“Romeo.”

“Your father will never approve.”

“He does not have to. He does not even know.”

“How then?”

“Romeo came to me last night after the masquerade. We are in love, Marina. I love him. He is the one I want to marry. Romeo said he knew a friar who could perform the marriage.”

“Are you aware your parents can never know? Are you aware of what this marriage is going to entail on your end? You might never come back to Verona.”

“I know that. I have thought about it. I want to marry him, Marina. I cannot marry the County Paris when I am in love with another.”

“Plenty of girls have said such things,” said Marina, gently. She didn’t want to dismiss Juliet’s feelings, but she also knew it was her duty to tell Juliet the reality of the situation. “They have all gone with their father’s choice in the end.”

“I am not going to be like those girls. I cannot be like them. I have to be different. I have to have this. I do not want to be like every girl my age in Verona. I do not want to be married to the County Paris. I know nothing about him.”

“You do not know much about Romeo either,” Marina said, pointedly.

“That is why you are here,” said Juliet. “I have heard the servants talk. You are the only one who seemingly knows anything about the Montagues. Please Marina, you are the only one who can tell me anything about Romeo other than he is my enemy, and I should stay far away from him.”

“Are you sure about this?” asked Marina. She didn’t doubt Juliet’s love for Romeo. She doubted that Juliet had her friend’s interests at heart. Juliet may be in love with Romeo, but Romeo had been Marina’s at a time when she needed him. They’d broken the class barrier that stopped them from being friends. They had ignored the boundaries because Romeo and his friends were the only ones who’d been at Giulio’s side while he died. Lord and Lady Montague didn’t know of what their son was doing. They didn’t know he’d made friends with servants. Romeo and Marina had kept their friendship a secret. Only Benvolio, Mercutio, and Balthasar knew of the close bond Romeo and Marina shared.

Marina wanted to tell Juliet about Romeo. She wanted Juliet to know everything about Romeo that she did. But the difference was that Juliet’s parents would be even more angry if they found out who their daughter was with than Marina’s parents about her friendship with the Heir of House Montague.

“I am sure,” said Juliet, bringing Marina back. “I want to know about Romeo. I want to know what I am getting myself into. I know it seems like I am flying into this quickly, and I am trying to slow down, but all my thoughts are wrapped up in Romeo.”

“I know it is hard, but you are going to have to calm down. Your father wants you to obey him, but from what I know, you are not one to say “yes” right away. As hard as it is, you are going to have to find a way to contain your love for Romeo. Try to turn it into love for the County Paris.”

“I would sooner die,” said Juliet.

“As would I.” Marina hadn’t rightly known what to say to Juliet. She didn’t want to encourage Juliet that her choice was marry the County Paris or die. She wanted to encourage Juliet that there was a third choice: defy her father and marry Romeo. Lord Capulet be damned. “Those are not your only choices, though.”

“What else?” asked Juliet. “Marry Romeo? My father would never stand for it.”

“Then do not do it publicly. You said yourself that Romeo had a friar he would speak to about marrying you two today. What if Romeo were successful? What if you could marry whom you chose?”

“Father would not approve.”

“Adrianna and I can cover for you. Adrianna can go with you to the church. I will stay here and cover for you with Lord Capulet. I will tell him you felt you needed a walk. You are out with Adrianna, and will return soon.”

“He would not like it.”

“He does not have to like it. You need to get outside sometime today. Lord Capulet does not have the power to control when you walk outside. I will tell him that fresh air does young ladies good. He wants you healthy for the County Paris, despite how young you are. He will let you walk outside.”

“What can you tell me about Romeo?” asked Juliet.

“Anything you want,” said Marina. “I am here to answer your questions. You do not have to ask me one of yours.”

“What is he like?”

“What do you mean?” Marina thought she knew what Juliet meant. “In general or specifically?”

“Generally.” Juliet began playing with a strand of her hair.

“He is nice, he is understanding, he is pleasant to talk to. He understands when you do not want to talk about something.” Marina paused. She wanted to tell Juliet everything. Tell her who she really was, where her allegiance lay, everything she’d had to keep hidden and secret until she could make contact and talk with Abram - though he was the last person she wanted to discuss any of this with. She wished she could tell Juliet all this, but she knew for her own sake that she had to keep it a secret. She couldn’t tell Juliet everything. Despite Juliet asking her to help, and appreciating that Juliet knew she existed, there was only so much Marina could tell Juliet without her life exploding.

“So you think his plan to marry me is going to work?”

“It is Romeo,” said Marina easily. “He plans for the people he cares about. He has never tried to plan something that he knows he would not have control over.” Marina paused. “But be careful with him, right now. One of his friends recently died, he is still getting over it. He will be angry with me for telling you this, but he is still in a rocky place emotionally. He would never admit it, but before you make the decision to spend the rest of your life married to him, I thought you should know.”

“Grazie[1], and I will not let it on who told me. I will not mention it until he brings it up.”

“You want this badly, do you not?”

“I love him. I think he is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

“Good for you.” Marina paused. “I am proud that you are doing this, you know. Not many girls would have the bravery or the audacity to do this under their fathers’ nose. I am proud that I have gotten to know you as a strong, independent person.”

“Anything else?”

“You do not need my advice. You have going to be fine on your own. You do not have to know everything about Romeo before you get married. Leave some things for you two to find out from each other. I know more about Romeo than I am saying, but you need to find some of this out for yourself. Do not let me have control over what you know about who Romeo is. I would not want that, and I am sure you do not want that either when it comes down to it.”

“I do not.”

“Then do not let me. Let me stop where I am. I will let you and Romeo learn everything else together. You are thirteen, he is eighteen. You have plenty of time to learn everything you want to know about each other. You do not need to employ your servants to do so for you.”

Secretly Marina wished this wasn’t the right advice. She wished it were right to tell Juliet she’d meet with Romeo, and then tell her. She wanted to talk to Romeo, talk to anyone aside from a Capulet. She wanted to have her friends at her side. She wished she could leave the Capulet Villa, and never come back, but that wouldn’t bode well for either side. She had an allegiance with both sides of this war. She didn’t have to like that it was her reality, but the facts were in front of her. She had to keep fidelity in line with both sides. She didn’t have to like it. Liking it had never been a part of the bargain.

“Marina?” Marina was brought out of it by Juliet. She looked over at Juliet, watching her. “Cos’è[2]?”

“Niente[3]. You went blank though.”

“Mi dispiace[4]. Is there anything else you want to ask me?”

“No. Get back to the kitchens before Father finds you here. Sitting with me as if we were equals.”

Marina stood, smiling. “Do you want me to do your hair?”

“Would you?”

“It would give me a reason to stay up here. You could always tell him Adrianna was running late for an errand and I was called up to do it for you. We wouldn’t even have to completely lie.”

“All right, then.”

Juliet stood, and walked over to her dressing table. She sat down, pulling the fabric cord out of her hair. Marina picked up the brush, and ran it through Juliet’s hair.

“You have beautiful hair,” said Marina, continuing to run the brush through it.

Juliet smiled, relaxing into Marina’s touch. “Grazie.”

Marina set the brush down. She pulled the hair that had been bound back by the fabric cord out of Juliet’s face. Holding the hair in place, Marina took the hair comb from table, sliding it into Juliet’s hair, letting the comb take the place of her hand. Juliet stood up, faced Marina and smiled. “You are set.”

“Thank you for everything. You really have helped me see this was the right decision.”

“I know it is,” Marina replied. “I saw you two together at the masquerade last night. I knew it was you, and I have a distant cousin who grew up around Romeo, so I know what he looks like. I had a feeling the two of you would be beautiful together.”

“You were right. I wish he was not a Montague though.”

“As do I, but there’s nothing you can do about the family you were born into.”

Marina started to leave.

“Marina,” Marina turned, “do not hate Romeo. He came to me last night. He found me. He was the one who made the plans for the wedding this day. I agreed, because I love him so, but do not hate Romeo or I. We love each other.”

“I know that. I am not denying you both the person you love, I am just warning you that it is not going to be easy being in love with Romeo and being of House Capulet.”

“I know,” said Juliet. “But if you and Adrianna are willing to help me then we can make it work.”

Marina went back to Juliet’s side. She held the girl’s hands in her own, and smiled. “Of course we can,” she said.

***

Marina returned to the kitchen after her conversation with Juliet. She didn’t reply to Simona’s questions about what they’d talked about. It was about trust. She didn’t trust Simona with their conversation. She’d heard about Simona’s doings to others. She didn’t want to get caught in something. She didn’t want to think about Juliet having to marry the County Paris. She hadn’t had much to do with him. She’d seen at the masquerade of course, but it had only been a glimpse before Mercutio had spun her into a dance. She was grateful to Mercutio for doing so. She’d been expecting to have to try to avoid Capulets all evening. Avoid their eyes and their hands, trying to not get herself in another situation like the one in the alley. She still didn’t know who had done it – though she suspected it had been Tybalt. She had no reason to think it was Tybalt other than she’d heard stories about him doing it to other girls. She knew it wasn’t anyone from House Montague, which left House Capulet as the culprit. She knew it could also be someone from another family, but she had a feeling Tybalt had been the one. She didn’t know for certain whether it had in fact been him, but she continued to suspect him.

She was grateful for what Mercutio had done. He’d stopped it at the masquerade before it had even happened. He’d slid in beside her as she served, taking her hand and guiding her out in front of everyone, using his mask to its full advantage. She knew her friends taken a risk in coming, but she was grateful that they’d done so. She’d seen Ilario slip out of Villa Capulet with the letter Lord Capulet had sent him with. It was well known among the Capulet servants that Ilario couldn’t read. She knew it would be easy for Ilario to mistake a Montague. She supposed that was how Romeo and his friends had gotten wind of the masquerade - well, that and Mercutio and his brother Valentine had been invited. She hadn’t told them, no matter how much she wished she had. She knew they would find a way to get into the party. It was what Romeo and his friends did. She had once been in the group: sneaking into parties, watching Giulio do the same. She knew they’d taken a risk, but she couldn’t help but be appreciative for what her friends had done. She knew they’d done for the thrill of coming to a Capulet masquerade, but they’d also done it for her.

When Marina returned to the kitchen, Simona, Ilario, and Felice were working. She slid into her place beside Simona, helping Simona with her task. Felice was the first to notice her presence.

“Where have you been? I told you to help the Lady Juliet. I do not remember giving you leave to spend all day with her.”

Marina turned to face him. “I hardly call mid-morning all day. What the Lady Juliet wanted took longer than Adrianna and I thought it would. I should have sent someone to tell you it was taking longer. Mi dispiace.”

Felice glared. Marina tried not to buckle under his gaze. Felice’s glares were always harsh, but when he was angry, they became harsher, and no one wanted to be in the path of an angry Felice - not even Simona and Ilario who’d gotten used to Felice’s ways. “I gave you a few minutes. You were up there a lot longer than that.”

“I am sorry, all right,” said Marina. “Juliet started talking to me. I could hardly leave her alone to come back here and help you three in the kitchen.”

“Next time send someone,” was all Felice said.

“Lo farò[5],” said Marina.

“Now help Simona, and try not to worry about it anymore.”

Marina tried to keep a straight face. She didn’t know what the proper response to Felice’s words was. She knew Felice meant she should forget about what had happened, she didn’t know how Felice expected her to react though. She wanted to know Felice didn’t blame her, and she thought he didn’t. With Felice, though, it was hard to know sometimes where you stood with him. Some days you could be friends, and the next you could be enemies. There wasn’t any way to predict which side one would be on for any given day. Marina knew this, and knew she’d risked Felice’s wrath when she’d met with Juliet, but she also knew there wasn’t a tactful way to tell Adrianna she couldn’t meet with Juliet. She knew Juliet wanted to know about Romeo. It wasn’t that Marina was apposed to helping Juliet find out more about her newfound love. She was opposed to Juliet taking her away from her duties. She’d known it wouldn’t be a popular decision with Felice, but she’d done it anyway. She wanted to be free, to be able to have the freedom to do what she wanted, but she knew that as long as she stayed with House Capulet, in Felice’s kitchen, that would be impossible. She wanted to stay. To help Ilario and Simona, but she still felt there was something about Felice. Something that made him untrustworthy. She wasn’t sure of the truth behind what she saw, but she knew it was something she should look into. She wanted to feel the passion again. She knew she could. She had to find it, though. She knew she had helped Simona and Ilario hide their relationship from Felice. Her hope was that they’d be willing to help find out who Felice was. Her first thought was that Felice was a spy like her, but things didn’t add up to make Felice being a spy a viable option. She didn’t know for sure, but she doubted Felice was a spy. She was sure she was the only spy in House Capulet. It didn’t make her feel anymore safe, though. It made her think Felice was someone she couldn’t trust. She wanted to trust him, but there was something telling her she couldn’t. She regretted that she couldn’t trust everyone she worked with, but there was nothing she could do about it. She had to keep who she was close to her heart, not letting anything come free. She had to work to keep it in control. She loathed the fact she didn’t have a choice, but she knew if she wanted to keep herself safe, she didn’t.

Marina went to work, helping Simona prepare the food. She knew she wasn’t as accomplished as some of the servants, but she also knew not many of them had to contend with the same things she did. She knew she could keep going with everything she was required to do. She knew she had a possibility of getting it all done. She knew what she had to build on, but she had a feeling if Simona or Ilario learned what her true reasons for being in House Capulet were, they would turn on her. She wouldn’t blame them. If Lord Capulet had given one of them the task of infiltration and she found out, she’d tell them to leave. She couldn’t fault them for their actions. She wanted to tell Ilario the truth. She trusted Simona, but she felt closer to Ilario. She had come close to telling Ilario the truth a couple of times, but she’d always shut herself down when it came to that. She couldn’t allow that information to ever leave her mouth. She knew what Lord Capulet would do to her if she were caught. She would be killed. That bit wasn’t a secret, everyone knew it. ￼

 

Translations

[1] Thank you

[2] What is it?

[3] Nothing

[4] I am sorry

[5] I will


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Villa Capulet

Marina felt like she had no options anymore. She wanted to leave Villa Capulet. Never come back. Abandon Verona. Leave her friends and family. Leave the Capulets and Montagues to figure this feud out without her in the middle. She couldn’t be split in this feud anymore. She didn’t think she would survive another day without screaming, without wanting someone to save her, to take her away. She wanted to leave, never come back here. She didn’t think she could take it. Her thoughts were tearing her limb to limb. Her thoughts were ripping her thoughts apart, away from each other, splitting her brain. She felt like her brain was suffering the most. It was suffering from the weight, from the secrets she had to keep close, the secrets she couldn’t let free, the secrets she longed to tell Ilario. She wanted to tell Ilario everything. Ignore Lord Montague’s warnings, and come out in the open about who she was. She couldn’t, she knew that. The thoughts, they were what were killing her. They weren’t letting her free. They were keeping her close, suffocating her. Keeping her from telling anyone the truth. She had made it this far, but she wasn’t sure how much further she was going to make it. She couldn’t make it. She felt she was losing her mind, like everything in her heart didn’t matter, didn’t exist, and she was going to disappear.

To disappear. Maybe that was the best thing for her right now. She didn’t see how she could make everything up. How she would be able to return to Villa Montague like nothing had happened. She wanted everything to break free, to leave her alone, never come back. She wanted everyone to not care about what she had suffered. She didn’t see how she could explain what happened, what her brain was trying to make her believe. She couldn’t believe as if she were a Capulet, she couldn’t listen to that going on in her head. It would be impossible. She couldn’t do it. She wanted to disappear, wishing she could forget everything. Forget the fight she’d witnessed. Forget the sight of Gregory lying on the ground, dead. She had no love for Gregory, only hatred, but she had more reserved for Tybalt and Sampson. They were the ones who’d taken Giulio from her. She would never be able to forgive them, never be able to look them in the eye until their eyes were glazed with death. Gregory had gotten in the way. She knew Abram’s sword had been meant for Sampson, but Sampson and Gregory defended each other like Abram and Balthasar, like Romeo and Mercutio, like Giulio and Benvolio. She tried not to remember how in sync Giulio and Benvolio had been. She tried to not remember the times each had saved the other. She had tried to forget, but Giulio and Benvolio had always been in perfect synchronization. She had tried to forget, but it was a battle. It always had been. She wanted to forget many pieces of Giulio’s life, but she wanted to remember him too. What to forget, what to remember. It was Marina’s constant internal battle, one she’d been fighting since Giulio’s death. One she never wanted to think of again.

She wanted to abandon everything. Everything she’d worked for. Everything her cousins had worked for to train her. Everything Giulio had worked for and died for. Everything her parents had worked for to move her and Giulio to Verona. She wanted to leave it all behind, leave it up to someone else to take her place. She knew Beatrice and Vettoria were qualified to do so. She’d let one of them take her place. She knew Lord Montague’s argument for her. Arguing that Beatrice and Vettoria had spent too long with House Montague. Marina knew though both girls could do a fine job if they were given the chance. She knew it. Balthasar knew it. Abram knew it. They’d even talked about it amongst themselves when Beatrice and Vettoria were out. They ignored the fact they were doing it behind their backs. They knew Beatrice or Vettoria could do it. She wanted one of them to take over, take her place so she would never have to walk the corridors of Villa Capulet ever again. She craved the opportunities leaving Verona would give her. She didn’t want to be revealed as a spy. She wanted to escape. She knew how she would be looked at if it out behind the walls of Villa Montague that she had been a spy for House Montague placed in House Capulet. She knew what Verona’s reaction would be, and she had no desire to experience the hostility and enmity she would face if she stayed in Verona after her duties at House Capulet were done.

She knew the belligerent attitudes of the people of Verona. Even though she had partially grown up in Mantua, she felt Verona was home as well. She felt she knew the people of Verona better, and felt strong connections to the people who lived there. She knew Mantua was a place people rarely went, and when they did go there it was usual because of exile. She had lived the first years of her life surrounded by exiles. At the time, she hadn’t realized what a heaven for émigrés Mantua was.

“Marina?” asked Ilario softly.

“What is it?”

“You might want to look at what you are cooking.”

Marina looked down at the pot in front of her. “Sangre di Dio[1],” she swore. “Sta bruciando[2].”

Ilario grabbed the pot of water he’d been about to boil. He dumped it over Marina’s cooking pot, and jumped back, forcing Marina with him. Simona and Felice re-entered the kitchen having gone to pantry while Marina was thinking.

“What happened?” asked Felice, looking between Ilario and Marina.

“It was my fault,” said Ilario, before Marina could admit to not paying attention. “I was asking her questions. I must have distracted her. I am sorry.”

“See that it does not happen again,” was all Felice said. Marina and Ilario nodded as Felice and Simona got down to their own tasks.

“You did not have to stand up for me,” Marina whispered, as soon as Felice’s back as turned.

“I know,” said Ilario. “But I could tell your mind was somewhere else. I did not want you getting in more trouble. I can risk it though. I have a rich aunt in Rome who will give me money if I need it. I do not accept handouts from her, but if I ask, she would be gladly give it me.” He scowled. “I have a feeling she is going to give me her house when she dies. There is no one else in the family who likes it.”

“How…?” Marina started, but stopped. She was prying, and after making a fuss about her own hatred of prying, she didn’t want to pry into Ilario’s life.

“How can I be a servant when I have an aunt who has a mansion?” asked Ilario. Marina nodded. “She is my father’s sister,” said Ilario. “She has never liked my mother. I do not know why, but they’ve never gotten along. I think she thought my father was insane for marrying my mother for love. My father’s family were very much like the Capulets and Montagues in that way. They wanted to pick whom my father and aunt would marry. My aunt went along with whom they picked for her, but my father insisted on marrying for love. My aunt has loathed my mother ever since. She thinks my mother pulled my father away from where he belonged. She loves me as I am her nephew, and she has always loved my father, but her invitations to visit her have never extended to my mother. My aunt is too smart and cunning about the ways of the upper classes to write or say it outright, but it is an unspoken thing in our house that my mother and my aunt don’t get along. It has been going on for years, that is all I know.”

Marina had watched Ilario as he told his story. She could see shreds of lies amongst his story. She didn’t want to call him out on it though. She was too tactful for that. Marina looked over at Simona and Felice. They didn’t look like they’d heard Ilario’s story. Ilario caught her looking.

“Mi dispiace[3],” said Marina.

Ilario tried a smile. “Do not worry about them. They already know about my family. Lord Capulet questioned me about it my first day. It was a scary moment, but I got through it all right. Apparently, my father and my aunt knew Lord Capulet when he was Romeo’s age.” Marina shuddered. She couldn’t imagine the powerful head of House Capulet as a boy of eighteen. Ilario saw the shudder, and smiled. “It was definitely a moment I do not care to repeat.” Another hint of lying.

“I would not want to either,” said Marina.

“Smettere di parlare[4],” said Felice. Marina and Ilario looked at each other. Felice hadn’t turned from his workstation. His focus all on the dessert he was cooking. Marina and Ilario made faces at each other, before returning to their work, but not before Simona turned and gave them a glancing glare.

“She is going to be impossible tonight,” Marina whispered.

“You can always stay with me,” said Ilario.

“Eew! Weird,” said Marina. “You are my work partner, not my brother.”

“Only offering,” said Ilario. “No need to be so irked.”

“I am not irked, I just think you have some weird perceptions of what Lord Capulet allows.”

“I stretch the boundaries. It is not a strange perception,” said Ilario.

“Asking if I want to sleep with you?” asked Marina. “That does not qualify under normal.”

“Maybe not, but it is how I work,” said Ilario.

“He told you two to stop,” Simona hissed on her way to the pantry.

By the time Simona was returning to her counter with flour for herself and Felice, Ilario and Marina were cooking on their own, not talking. Simona tried a smile on Marina, but Marina looked away, refusing Simona’s attempt at eye contact.

***

For the rest of the afternoon, Marina tried to keep her eyes on her own work, but she looked up continuously, looking for Felice as he walked around while things were baking to see what Ilario, Marina, and Simona were doing. Every time Felice walked towards Marina and Ilario, Marina found herself following his every move. Marina knew Ilario and Simona were wondering what it meant that she was doing this. She didn’t think she was hiding it, but for once she wasn’t trying to. She wanted people to see what she was doing. She wanted people to recognize that she was someone to look for, someone to watch out for when people wanted something done quickly. She wanted to be pointed out by someone.

“I need to talk to you and Simona about Felice,” said Marina.

“When?” Ilario whispered.

“As soon as possible,” said Marina. “Make sure Simona gets the message.”

“I am not sure how responsive she is being to me right now,” said Ilario. “She’s going to be angry with me, but I would be willing to try.”

“Grazie[5].”

Ilario slipped over to where Simona was working. “Simona?” Ilario asked.

“What do you want?” asked Simona.

“I know you are angry that I told Marina about my aunt,” said Ilario.

“It is not only that,” said Simona. “It is everything. It is that you told Marina about your family after such a short time, it is about you not caring about what is going on between us…”

“I did not mean for all that,” said Ilario, interrupting.

“I know you did not,” said Simona. “But it happened, and I am holding you responsible for it all.”

“And I am not saying I do not deserve what you’re dishing out at me,” said Ilario, “but Marina wants to talk to us about Felice.”

“Does this have anything to do with why she wanted to talk to him this morning without us?” asked Simona.

“I did not know about that, but probably. She probably wanted to face him herself, see what he had to say.”

Simona looked at Felice, and saw him shift. “Then why do I feel like there’s still something going on with him?”

Ilario looked over at Felice; then turned back to Simona. “Because there is, and I think Marina thinks that she figured it out.” He paused. “I know you and Marina are not getting along right now – which by the way is a mistake because Marina’s freaking out about sharing a room with you tonight – but you both need to put whatever happened behind you and forget about it so we can figure this out together.”

“Maybe I do not feel like it,” said Simona. She tried to turn back to her cooking.

Marina had been listening to the conversation, she looked up, looking across the kitchen at Simona and Ilario. From her angle she could see all of them: Simona, Ilario, and Felice. She didn’t interrupt. She let Ilario continue talking to Simona. Finally, she saw Simona nod her head, and Ilario slipped back to where Marina was waiting. When Ilario tried to whisper the news in Marina’s ear. Marina shook her head, pulling away. “I was watching you two. I could tell she was saying yes.” Marina paused. “Grazie per questo[6],” she said. “So che hai auto code important da fare[7].”

Ilario shrugged. “Simona is probably going to get mad at me for saying this, but I am grateful that we have become friends so quickly. I never got along with Felice, and maybe that is why Simona and I got together, because we were tired of being alone in the Capulet Villa with no one to talk to except Felice.”

“No offense, but that probably is not the smartest reason to get together with someone,” said Marina.

“I know it is not, but I have come to love Simona, and I do not want to hurt her. I do not want to have to hurt her in any way. Now that I think about it, I probably should never have started dating her, because at some point we are probably going to break up, and then I would have hurt her.”

“You can do what your father did,” said Marina. “Marry for love.”

“I plan to. I just do not know how I am going to tell my aunt that I am going down the same Road of Love my father went down.”

“Your story does not have to match your father’s,” said Marina. “You are your own person. You do not have to be like your father to make everything you want possible. You can deviate wherever you see fit. You do not have to match your aunt’s expectations either, though from what you say, you are not doing that anyway.”

“How did you become so good at this?”

“I learned from what my father did when he was younger.”

There was a pause. The two of them looking at each other.

“I think my family is keeping secrets from me, like the stories they have told me about my past are not true.”

“Like Felice?” asked Marina.

“Exactly like Felice,” said Ilario. “And then when you showed up, I was overwhelmed. I was overwhelmed by all the people keeping secrets around me.” He looked Marina. Marina could see a hint of guilt there. “That is why I was pressing you so badly at the beginning. I felt like if I could not know my family’s secrets or Felice’s, at least – maybe – I could con the new girl into telling me hers. I tried to not press you too much, but as I warned you, I am not the most patient person.”

“I appreciated that,” said Marina. “And I am sorry I did not trust you at the beginning.”

“That I did not blame you for. I was not trusting of Simona or Felice at the beginning either.” He looked over at the two of them. “I do not trust Felice anymore, Marina. Ever since you told me there was something off with him, I have been noticing it too. I am sure you are more observant than I am, but I still get the sense there is something he has never told us.”

“This is what I have been telling you.”

“And now I believe you.”

Marina smiled. Her head was still full of her agreeing to help Juliet see Romeo. She knew she would have Adrianna’s help, but somehow it seemed that she was getting pulled in. She had come to House Capulet with the intention of staying in the kitchen. Apparently, Juliet was determined to keep that from happening.

Marina was creating a relationship with Capulet’s daughter. In many ways, what she was doing was too similar to what Romeo was doing to be of any comfort. She couldn’t talk to Romeo about how any of it was going. She had seen Rosaline at the ball the night before. For a moment it had scared her. She didn’t know how Romeo was going to react, but then Romeo had come up behind her, whispering in her ear that he had never cared about Rosaline. He’d never been as in love with her as Benvolio, Mercutio, and Balthasar had been saying. A part of his love for her had been a lie their friends had been feeding Lord and Lady Montague to explain their son’s state after Giulio’s death. None of them had expected Romeo’s parents to understand how Romeo could be affected so much by the death of someone from the lower classes. Being in love with Rosaline was their cover. Marina was grateful Romeo still had Benvolio, Mercutio, and Balthasar. She was sure Romeo would’ve gone mad from grief if he’d only had Marina, and then she’d left on Lord Montague’s orders. Marina didn’t want to think about how Romeo would’ve deteriorated if that had been the case.

“Stop thinking about worse case scenarios,” said Ilario.

“How did you know?” asked Marina.

“I have learned things about you,” Ilario replied. “I have learned that you have no experience in who you think you are. I have learned that you become flustered when you can’t think. I have learned that you are prone to panic attacks. And I have learned that you are prone to thinking of the worse case scenario to something long before anything has come to fruition or has been decided.”

Marina laughed. “I am not sure if I like you knowing all those qualities.”

“You do not have a choice,” said Ilario. “I have figured them out by observing you.”

“For someone who insists they are not perceptive, you sure are.”

“And that is something I pride myself in.”

“It is good,” said Marina. “It is good you are better at it than people expect. It gives you something people will not see right away. It will either take them a while or you will have to tell them how perceptive you truly are. It is not a bad thing, and I would not recommend telling people about it. It could come back to bite you.”

“Are you trying to protect me?”

“Apparently I am failing.”

“Not completely. You can give good advice sometimes.”

“What do you think?” asked Marina. “Was that a piece of it?”

“You just told me not to go around telling people how perceptive I am,” said Ilario. “I would say that is something that I can use.”

“Are you actually going to use it or are you just saying you will use it to get me out of the way?”

“I think I might actually use this piece of information.”

“You think?”

“Yeah. I think you might have something useful to say. You know how to do a lot of things, Marina, but telling if I am going to use something you give me is not one of them.”

“Glad to know there is something I fail at.”

“I did not say you were a complete failure.”

Marina picked up a drying cloth, and swatted it at Ilario. Ilario ducked, turning his body away from Marina to avoid the drying cloth as it came down. Marina sliced the drying cloth downwards, catching the edge of the counter, making a mixing spoon tumble to the floor. Ilario dove in, grabbing the mixing spoon before Felice could see. Marina threw the drying cloth over her shoulder. When Felice looked around to see what the noise was, Ilario and Marina were back at the jobs Felice had given them. Felice shook his head, and went back to his work.

***

“Nice save,” Simona whispered when she could take a break. She left her spot at Felice’s side, going over to the table Marina and Ilario were preparing lunch.

“What do you mean?” asked Marina.

“Do not try to lie to me, Marina,” said Simona. “I know you and Ilario have not been preparing lunch this whole time. Besides, why are you preparing lunch this early?”

“We are not,” said Ilario. “We are finishing cleaning from preparing breakfast.”

“I am sorry I left,” said Marina.

“The Lady Juliet wanted you,” said Simona. “There was nothing any of us could do about that, not even Felice.”

“Is it wrong that I still feel I abandoned you?”

“You did not abandon us, because you did not do anything wrong,” said Simona.

“If anyone did anything wrong it was Adrianna for thinking she could come into Felice’s kitchen without forcing us to deal with an angry Felice all day.” Ilario sent an angry glare at Felice, as he spoke. “You did not do anything wrong though,” he added, turning back to Marina. “Are you going to be appeased by that?”

Marina looked over at Felice who looked like he was smashing something with a piece of firewood. “It would have been nice to not have him in a bad mood today.”

Ilario followed her gaze to Felice. “Yes, it would have, but Felice has always had a bit of a temper. He tends to want everything to be perfect, and then when it is not, he gets angry.”

“Well, let us hope he is not in this mood tomorrow.”

“Unfortunately, I doubt it is going to happen that way,” said Ilario. “Once Felice gets in a bad mood, he tends to stay that way for a couple days at least.”

“Ugh,” Marina groaned.

“Sono d’accordo[8],” said Ilario. “But I doubt anything we say is going to help him get over this.”

“Well, we are going to have to figure out something,” said Marina.

“I am not sure if I can deal with him being in a mood.”

“He is going to be a mood for a while,” said Simona. “You had better get used to it if you are going to stay here.”

“Why do I still feel guilty from this morning?” asked Marina.

“Because unlike Felice, you have a heart,” said Ilario. Simona glared at him. “What?” asked Ilario, looking at Simona. “It is true.”

“I know it is true. You know it is true. Marina knows it is true, but we cannot let Felice know we do not trust him because of this,” said Simona. “I know it is not going to be easy knowing this and keeping it hidden from Felice. He cannot know we do not trust him anymore. He has to think we still trust him as much as we always have.”

“Is that why you are spending so much time around him?” asked Ilario.

“No,” said Marina. “I am spending time around him to try and get something out of him that will give us grounds to go to Lord Capulet and get him out of here.”

“I am the one who is spending time with him so he does not suspect anything,” said Simona.

“Try to keep your heads down,” said Ilario. He looked between Marina and Simona. “Both of you.”

Marina and Simona nodded.

“We will,” said Simona.

“We will do anything to make sure he does not suspect we do not trust him anymore,” said Marina. She looked between Simona and Ilario. “I know it sounds crazy, but we cannot let Felice know we suspect something is not right about him.”

“And how do you expect us to do that?” asked Ilario. “You tried to make him talk this morning, but he did not listen.”

“He did not listen because I did not pressure him,” said Marina.

“Do you think pressuring him is going to do any good?” asked Simona.

Marina shrugged. “Maybe. I do not know. I do not know if it is going to help at this point, but I have to try.” She looked at Ilario and Simona. “I know you do not trust him either, not completely. I know I am the one who…”

“Stop right there,” said Ilario. Simona looked at him. “I have not trusted him for awhile now. Having Marina bring this up… it isn’t the first time doing something like this has crossed my mind.”

“Why did you not tell me?” asked Simona.

“Because I was afraid you would not believe me,” said Ilario. “I was afraid you would wipe it away like you do everything. I did not think I could bring Felice down myself, so I waited, biding my time, hoping someone would join us in the kitchen, or you would change. I know it is a lot to ask, Simona, but do you believe us?”

“Of course I do,” she said. “I have had my suspicions for awhile too.”

“Can I ask you something?” asked Marina. “Why did not you take this to me before? Why did you wait until I brought it up?” Marina paused. “No, do not answer me, I have to go.”

“Where?” asked Ilario. He tried to pull Marina back.

“I cannot say,” said Marina. “I have to go.”

As Marina rushed out of the kitchen, she passed Sampson. She knew Sampson was looking at her strangely, but she ignored it. As she left the corridor with the kitchen, she heard the door of the kitchen open. She heard Sampson trying to catch his breath.

“Everyone!” Marina heard Sampson scream. “Tybalt and Mercutio are dead!” ￼

 

Translations

[1] God’s blood

[2] It’s burning

[3] I’m sorry

[4] Stop talking

[5] Thank you

[6] Thank you for this

[7] I know you had important things to do

[8] I agree


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A Square

Marina had rushed out of Villa Capulet, still hearing Sampson’s words echo in her head: “Tebaldo e Mercuzio soon morti[1]” She didn’t want to believe Sampson, but from the way Sampson had been carrying himself in the corridor, there had been another fight, and Sampson had been involved. There was no telling if Sampson was telling the truth. The only people she knew she could trust were Benvolio, Mercutio, Balthasar, and Romeo. She tried not to think about Mercutio, tried not to think Sampson might be telling the truth. She heard shouts, and followed the voices. She entered the next square to the west, trying to stay hidden from the people who had come.

She ignored the group of Capulets, and headed straight for where Balthasar was standing. She heard the Capulets trying to call her over to them through their grief. She pushed their voices out of her mind. She didn’t know what would happen now. She knew there would be consequences, but she wasn’t going to leave her friends. She went over to Balthasar. She laid a hand on his arm. “Balthasar,” she whispered.

“What are you doing here?” asked Balthasar, as he turned.

“I heard,” was Marina’s reply. “There are rumors flying around the city already.”

“What about Lord Montague?”

“My friends are more important.” Balthasar looked at Marina like she’d grown an extra head. “Stop it,” she said. “I know it is dangerous, but I do not feel like I belong in the Villa Capulet right now.”

“Marina…” Balthasar started.

“Do not,” Marina interrupted. “I know you think I should be in Villa Capulet, but you have to tell me what happened. I do not trust Sampson to not twist it. I do not trust him, Balthasar. I want to hear it from you, from my friend, from someone I trust, even if I cannot see you as much I’d like right now.”

Balthasar nodded. “We were walking the streets, Benvolio was complaining about the heat and…” Balthasar let out a breath, and Marina wrapped an arm around him. Balthasar continued: “Mercutio was normal, he wanted action, he wanted to be in center of everything, there was nothing to suggest he was going to do anything.”

“But he did,” said Marina, softly encouraging Balthasar to continue.

“Tybalt and his entourage came,” said Balthasar. Marina tried to keep herself stoic, but she could feel what was coming. She wanted to hear the rest of the story, but from the way Balthasar spoke Mercutio’s name, from his vocal inflections, Marina knew something dreadful had happened. “Tybalt asked for a word, Mercutio said they should add a fight to the word. Tybalt was deadly serious. I could see it in his eyes. Mercutio laughed Tybalt’s words away like he is want to do. Benvolio tried to reason with them, make them stop, but Tybalt is angered easily, and Mercutio knows what will irritate Tybalt into a fight.”

“And Romeo?”

“He arrived then. He tried to reason with Mercutio and Tybalt as well. He said something about Tybalt being his kinsman. I do not know how, but Tybalt had just tried to make Romeo fight him, and Tybalt was not going to be deprived of a fight. He wanted to fight Romeo, not Mercutio. Mercutio was trying to save Romeo, we all knew that. We knew that was why Mercutio was goading Tybalt the way he was. Mercutio called to Tybalt to fight him, before Tybalt could reply to what Romeo was saying about them now being kinsmen. Even when Tybalt had his rapier pointed at Mercutio, Romeo was trying to get the two to back off, leave the fighting because of the Prince’s threat to us all if we were caught fighting in the streets again.

“It failed. They fought. Romeo tried to stop them, break them apart, but his good deed was unsuccessful. Tybalt stabbed Mercutio under Romeo’s arm. Tybalt and his followers ran away. As headstrong as Tybalt is, he obviously still fears that the Prince would order him killed if the Prince caught Tybalt in a fight.” Balthasar paused, looking at Marina. Marina looked like she was afraid. “Marina?”

“Continue,” said Marina. “I want to know what happened. What happened to Mercutio?” Somewhere, deep down, something was telling Marina Mercutio was dead. She didn’t want to believe her instincts, but her instincts were usually right, and that scared her. She wished she didn’t trust her instincts so much just this once, but living in Villa Capulet, had heightened her sense of whom she could trust. Herself and her own instincts, they were at the top.

“After Mercutio was stabbed, after the Capulets left, it was like the night of the party all over again. Mercutio became angry. He blamed both the Capulets and the Montagues. I do not think I have ever heard Mercutio blame the Montagues for anything, but there he was, kneeling on the ground, bleeding, Benvolio and Romeo on either side. He was blaming the Montagues, Marina.” Marina pulled Balthasar into her arms. “He died there, Marina, blaming his best friends’ family for what happened to him. It was hard to believe, hard to hear Mercutio screaming like that.” Balthasar allowed Marina to continue holding him. “When Mercutio died, Romeo started chasing Tybalt. He yelled for Tybalt to come back, to face him. Benvolio and I thought it was suicide. We didn’t want Romeo to do it, but we understood. Mercutio was our friend as well. We knew the anger that was burning through our veins must be running through Romeo’s veins as well. We followed him, but we did not try to stop him. We knew Romeo would not listen; one of his best friends was dead. We knew Romeo followed Tybalt partially out of grief, partially out of anger. We ran with him though. We wanted to be there for him. When Romeo caught up with Tybalt, Romeo began yelling. He became like Mercutio in that moment. It was like Mercutio had possessed him or something. They fought. For someone who has barely picked up a sword since Giulio’s death, Romeo was good. He flowed right back into the patterns he had been trained in. It was obvious throughout the fight that Tybalt was better, but Romeo was driven by Mercutio’s and Giulio’s deaths. He felt like he owed it to them both to kill their killer. He did it, Marina. Romeo killed Tybalt.”

“And where is Romeo now?” Marina was almost afraid to ask. She had been there when Prince Escalus made his decree. She knew what the punishment was.

“Here.” Balthasar let go of Marina, looking over Marina’s shoulder. Marina turned. Romeo stood behind her. His hair was tousled from both the run and the fight, but he was there. He still held a bloody sword in his hand, but other than the blood streaking his arms and shirt, he was fine. “Marina.” Marina went to him, taking his arm, ignoring the bloodstains. “Mercutio’s dead.”

“I know,” said Marina. She ignored protocol, ignored the fact she was dressed like a Capulet, and pulled Romeo into a hug. She knew she would return to Villa Capulet streaked in blood, but she didn’t care. She could see that Mercutio’s death had ripped Romeo apart. She could feel her own soul and heart ripping because she had loved Mercutio as well. It was a friendship love, not a romantic love, but Mercutio had danced with her at the ball, stopping a Capulet from defiling her body, they’d sneaked out of the ballroom to have their own conversation that night. There were so many memories she held close to her that involved Mercutio. “Balthasar told me everything.” She paused. “Perchè, Romeo[2]? Why did you do it?”

“For all of us,” said Romeo. “For Mercutio. For Giulio. For us the survivors. I did it because one of us had to.” Romeo looked at Benvolio and Balthasar. “One of you would have done it if I had not. I was angry with Tybalt for killing Mercutio, but it was retaliation for Tybalt killing Giulio as well.”

“We tried to stop him,” said Benvolio.

“Get of here,” said Balthasar. “Romeo leave. Why are you still here? You know what the Prince will do to you if he finds you. You may be angry with Tybalt for killing Mercutio and Giulio, but I also know you have found someone here in Verona whom you care about. Why else would you not come home last night?”

“Romeo, leave,” said Marina.

“E’ Juliet[3],” Romeo whispered.

“What?” asked Benvolio.

“E’ Juliet. La figlia di Capuleti[4]. That is who I care about in Verona, along with all of you.” He looked at them. “I wish I could tell this to Mercutio since he was the one who came up with using Rosaline as a way to hide my melancholy about Giulio’s death from my parents, but I am grateful for everything you did. You helped me keep how much Giulio’s death affected me from my parents.”

“We were glad to help,” said Balthasar. “He died in your arms, Romeo. It was bound to affect you more than the rest of us.”

Romeo looked at them. “And then it happened with Mercutio today.” He was whispering, but he knew Marina, Benvolio, and Balthasar still heard him. They gathered around him, pulling him into their arms, trying to comfort him before the Prince arrived, discovered what he’d done, and put a sentence on their friend.

“We are only doing this because we want to protect you,” said Benvolio, drawing away. “We do not want you here. You will be implicated because you killed Tybalt. There is nothing to be done about it, except hope the Prince commutes the sentence to something other than death.”

“Why are you still here, Romeo?” asked Balthasar. He wasn’t trying to be harsh. He was trying to save his friend and master. He knew where his duty and allegiance lay. Unlike Marina, Balthasar’s duty and allegiance had never changed. He had always stayed loyal to the Montagues. Balthasar pushed Romeo out of the square. He knew he shouldn’t be physical with Romeo, but he wanted to protect Romeo however he could. Getting him out of the square before the Prince or the Capulets arrived was vital. Romeo took a final look at Balthasar, Marina, and Benvolio, then ran down the alley. Balthasar turned to face Marina and Benvolio. “What do we do now?”

“Go,” said Marina. “Go with Romeo. Benvolio or I will come to you later. He will need someone other than Friar Laurence to get him through Mercutio’s death.”

Balthasar nodded, running off, down the alley he’d pushed Romeo moments before. Balthasar’s question was answered by the arrival of Lord and Lady Montague and Lord and Lady Capulet, followed by the Prince. Lady Capulet saw Tybalt, lying where he had fallen when Romeo had dealt the deadly blow. She ran to her nephew’s side, screaming his name. Lord and Lady Montague went over to Balthasar, Benvolio, and Marina. Neither Lord Montague nor Lord Capulet said anything about Marina’s presence with the Montagues.

“Where are the people who began the fight?” asked the Prince.

“Noble Prince,” Benvolio began. “I can tell you everything. There lies Tybalt, killed by Romeo, because Tybalt killed your kinsman Mercutio.”

“Oh Tybalt! Oh cousin!” Lady Capulet screamed, tangling one hand in Tybalt’s clothing, the other in his hair. She looked away from Tybalt, looking up at the Prince. Lord Capulet placed a hand on his wife’s shoulder, trying to anchor her in reality. With a glance, though, Marina could tell that a simple hand from her husband wasn’t going keep Lady Capulet in control. Before the words left Lady Capulet’s mouth, Marina knew she was going to call for Romeo’s death. “Prince, because blood of Capulet has spilt, you must spill blood of Montague!”

The Prince didn’t turn away from Benvolio. “Benvolio,” he said, addressing Benvolio directly. Benvolio stepped out from the group of Montagues. “Who began the fight?”

“Tybalt who lies there, dead at Romeo’s hand, did start the fight, Prince. Romeo spoke to Tybalt kindly, telling him fighting in the streets would only cause Your Highness’s displeasure. Tybalt insisted the fight was necessary, striking at Mercutio. Mercutio fought Tybalt once Tybalt had turned on him instead of Romeo. They fought, but Prince, Romeo tried to stop them. Tybalt used Romeo’s arm as a shield, stabbing Mercutio beneath it. As soon as Tybalt had pulled his blade from Mercutio, he fled. As soon as Mercutio was dead, Romeo chased Tybalt, Balthasar and I following him. Romeo wanted revenge for Mercutio’s death. They fought as well, and before I could part them, Romeo had killed Tybalt. As Tybalt fell, Romeo ran.” Benvolio paused, looking at the Prince. Marina could tell having to speak of it had cost Benvolio a lot. She wrapped an arm around Benvolio. “Questa è la verità, il principe. Io giuro[5].”

Benvolio finished speaking. He had managed to stay strong throughout it, but now unguarded weakness spread across his features and through his whole body. Emotions fled over his face. Emotions about Mercutio’s death, emotions about Romeo’s fate at the Prince’s hands.

Lady Capulet stood, turning her gaze once more on Prince Escalus. “He is a kinsman of Montague!” she yelled. “His emotions, his closeness with the Montagues make his words false to me! I appeal to you, Prince, for the justice you must give. Romeo killed Tybalt, Romeo must die.”

Even though Marina had been expecting the words, it was still shock to hear them. Benvolio, still wrapped in her arms, looked like he was about to scream. Only Marina, still holding Benvolio in a hug, kept him from doing so. Marina and Benvolio didn’t dare look over at Lord and Lady Montague.

“Romeo killed Tybalt, he killed Mercutio,” said the Prince. “Who should pay for the killing of Mercutio?”

“Romeo should not pay the price, Prince,” said Lord Montague, stepping forward. “He was Mercutio’s friend. What Romeo did was what the law should have done.”

“And for what he did, he shall immediately be exiled,” said Prince Escalus. Lady Montague gave a quiet scream. Lord Montague went back to her side, gathering her in his arms. “I have an interest in what your hearts feel, but my kinsman Mercutio, lies bleeding now because of your feud. If you try to make excuses to me, you will be ignored, so do not even try. Let Romeo leave Verona in haste, because when he is found, he will die within that hour.”

The Prince left, barely looking at Mercutio’s body. Lord Capulet and Lord Montague led their wives away, leaving the servants to carry Mercutio and Tybalt home. Marina and Benvolio were left alone in the square.

“I am going to Friar Laurence to see Romeo,” said Benvolio. “Try to get away from the Capulets, and come see him. It would do Romeo good to have you at his side.”

“You know I cannot promise anything,” said Marina. “But I will try to get away.” Benvolio nodded, and the two separated. Benvolio to the church where Friar Laurence was. Marina to the last place she wanted to enter right now with what had happened: Villa Capulet. ￼

 

Translations

[1] Tybalt and Mercutio are dead

[2] Why, Romeo?

[3] It is Juliet

[4] It is Juliet. Capulet’s daughter

[5] This is the truth, Prince. I swear


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Villa Capulet

Marina returned to Villa Capulet after the Prince had finished speaking. She’d known what she’d been risking, showing herself as a Montague when she was supposed to be on the side of House Capulet. She didn’t care though. She cared more about how Romeo, Benvolio, and Balthasar were dealing with the loss of their friend. Mercutio had been her friend too. She was going to miss him; it hadn’t sunk in yet though that Mercutio was gone. She didn’t want to think about it. She knew if she thought about it too much this soon after it had happened she’d cry. She couldn’t cry about Mercutio’s death in Villa Capulet, and as far as Simona, Ilario, and Felice were concerned, she hadn’t known Tybalt long or had enough dealings with him to mourn him. She didn’t know when she’d be able to have the time to mourn Mercutio properly. Mercutio deserved more than a cry in a corner of a room, a cry as silent as she could make it in a corner of Villa Capulet.

Mercutio deserved for her to scream. Everything he’d done for her had been for her own benefit. He’d sneaked out of the Capulet ball with her. He’d danced with her at the ball despite her being only a servant. They both had known the reasons Mercutio had done it, but it took someone who truly cared to risk that. To risk being found out. Mercutio’s brother Valentine might have been able to save him, but there was no saying what would’ve happened if Lord Capulet hadn’t stopped Tybalt from making a scene. Marina hadn’t thought when it started that she’d be grateful to Lord Capulet, but she was. For this one thing, Marina was grateful to Lord Capulet. She knew what Tybalt would’ve done if Lord Capulet hadn’t stopped it. She abhorred the fact she had to deal with Mercutio’s death without her closest friends. It was part of the reason she had promised Benvolio she would try to come to the church later. As much as she didn’t want Romeo to be alone, getting out of Villa Capulet was also for her own sanity. She didn’t want to go insane because she wasn’t with her friends when they needed her the most. Despite what Ilario, Simona, and Felice might think, she was going to the church. She knew she should care what they thought, they did work together, but to Marina the Montagues would always be her family and three months working in the kitchens of Villa Capulet weren’t going to change everything the Montagues had done for her, for Giulio, for her family. Leaving the Montagues one hundred percent had never been an option in Marina’s mind.

There had always been a part of her that was still in Villa Montague. She had always wanted people to accept her for who she was. Ignoring everything she’d done to those she cared about. She didn’t like that she felt she was abandoning Romeo at the time he most needed her. The only thing she could do was make an effort to be there as much as she could. She knew Simona and Ilario would help her sneak out even if they didn’t know what she was sneaking out for.

Despite the fact she hadn’t wanted to trust them in the beginning, Simona and Ilario were becoming people she could trust. She hadn’t told them everything, of course, but even the things she had told them had taken courage. She’d had to tell herself that it was for her good as well as to appease Ilario. In the end, Marina had done it as much for Ilario as for herself. Even she hadn’t understood why she’d felt so pressured to tell Ilario and Simona what she had told them. Ilario had told her she didn’t have to, but she’d insisted she did. She was still glad she’d done so, even if she knew Mercutio would’ve been angry with her had he known the story, but the night he’d pulled her out of the ball, they’d talked about other things, and now, because of Tybalt, Marina would never speak to Mercutio again.

Marina felt a wave of anger flood through her at this thought. She’d known since Balthasar and Benvolio had told her that Mercutio was dead, but knowing it didn’t make it any easier to deal with the wave of emotions she was currently fighting her way through. She knew she couldn’t let Felice, Simona, and Ilario know what she was fighting. It was something they couldn’t help her with. She knew if she let it show Ilario would be the first to question her. He had a way of looking at a person and knowing something was wrong with them. Marina knew it helped Ilario in certain situations, but right now was not a situation where Marina appreciated his gift. In fact, Marina was internally cursing Ilario’s abilities.

“Marina?” Marina had been so lost in thoughts of what she wished she could do to Lord Montague, that she’d forgotten about Ilario, Felice, and Simona. Her subconscious knew they were in the kitchens with her, but so much of her mind had been set on Mercutio’s death.

For someone who was known throughout Verona as carefree, always laughing and joking, always provoking people to fight him, Mercutio had been surprisingly perceptive about what Marina wanted. It was why Mercutio had known to take Marina out of the ballroom during the masquerade, giving her a chance to drop bits of her act. Allowing Marina one night when she didn’t have to keep to looking worriedly over her shoulder, wondering if Tybalt was going to force himself on her.

When Marina looked up, relief spread through her veins. It wasn’t Ilario standing over her, his perceptiveness – not as good as Mercutio’s when it came to her – at the ready nor was it Felice, ready to scold her for allowing her mind to wander when she should’ve been working. It was Simona. Strands of hair were falling out of Simona’s bun, sliding free of her cap, and falling into her face.

“Marina?” Simona asked again.

“Cos’è[1]?” asked Marina, trying to hold her anger back. It wasn’t Simona’s fault Mercutio was dead.

“Sembri arrabiato[2],” said Simona. “I only wanted to make sure you were alright.” Simona looked across the kitchen at Ilario. He looked over at Marina and Simona. Marina saw him scowl, and then turn back to his work. “Ilario wanted to be the one who talked to you,” Simona admitted. “Felice and I had a hard time convincing him I was the better choice.”

“Thank you for trying,” said Marina. “And thank you for being successful at convincing him of what you needed him to do.” She paused. “I know he means well, but sometimes his methods are too much for me to handle.”

“Sometimes his methods are too much for Felice and I as well,” said Simona. “You are not the only one who feels that way.”

“What do you when they are?”

“We tell him. We tell him that we know he only does because he cares, but we need a moment without him to deal with what is going through our mind.”

Marina paused, thinking Simona’s words over. “Would you mind telling him for me?” she asked. “I will do the same for you sometime. Right now I do not know if I can even keep my words under control.”

“You are doing fine with me.”

“You are different,” said Marina. “I feel like I can talk to you, and you will not judge me.”

“The only person who might judge you in here is Felice, and with what happened earlier today, I am not sure if even he would judge you right now.”

“Would you anyway? I still do not know if I trust myself.”

“I will,” said Simona. “But if you are going to survive. You have to learn to trust yourself.”

“Lo farò[3].” Simona left Marina, returning to where Ilario was working. Marina gritted her teeth as Simona left. She wanted to curse the girl for saying such a thing to her. She knew Simona could never know that she was a Montague spy. It was part of the infiltration Lord Montague had set up, but she didn’t see why Lord Montague had asked her to pretend she didn’t know how certain things were done. She had learned everything she needed when she was working at Villa Montague. She didn’t understand why Lord Montague’s plan hinged on her not knowing certain things a servant – even a servant who was a Montague spy – would be expected to know. Not for the first time Marina wished she wasn’t so trapped in the web of lies Lord Montague had forced her to tell, forced to make her reality.

She didn’t want to be trapped, but she was, in so many ways. She wished she wasn’t, but that wasn’t an option anymore. She knew she had to stay trapped, to stay in Villa Capulet, to keep reporting to Abram. She knew little of what Abram passed on to Lord Montague. She could only hope Lord Montague hadn’t noticed her in the crowd around Tybalt and Mercutio’s bodies and that if Abram had noticed her Abram had kept that detail from Lord Montague. There would be no way of knowing until she met with Abram again. She didn’t want to turn the conversation onto herself. She wanted to keep it on Villa Capulet and – most importantly – on Lord Capulet. She knew Lord Capulet was keeping something hidden from her. She didn’t know if any of the other servants or if his wife or daughter knew, but she had her own perceptive ways. They were different than Ilario’s and not as close as Mercutio’s had been, but Mercutio had been able to teach her enough that she knew Lord Capulet was hiding something.

Mercutio had always said people were born with or without perceptive natures. That had been before he’d met Marina though. Marina had destroyed that notion for him. With Marina, Mercutio had realized that one could teach someone how to be perceptive. Marina wasn’t naturally perceptive like him, but she could sense certain things, and Mercutio had realized Marina’s natural senses were close enough to perceptive that he could work with it. It had taken many months, but Marina had pulled it off. Marina was still grateful to Mercutio for it. They’d both learned something when Marina learned from Mercutio. Mercutio had learned it was possible to teach someone and Marina had found a friend. A friend who Tybalt had taken away for her, from Romeo, from the rest of their friends, from his family, far sooner than he had deserved to be. Marina had learned the perceptive ways of Mercutio. Ways she implemented now, and made it possible for her to tell what was going on with Lord Capulet.

***

Marina allowed herself to be swept along for the next few hours. She let Simona point her in the right direction. She tried her best to ignore Ilario and Felice. She knew Ilario would want to know exactly what was wrong, and Felice would judge her for her actions. She was shocked when Adrianna appeared. She couldn’t remember Juliet’s nurse coming into the kitchen so often in the past. She wanted to believe Adrianna wasn’t coming for her, but she knew the chances were slim that Adrianna wasn’t here on Juliet’s request for Marina to come to her.

“Marina,” said Adrianna. “My Lady Juliet wants us both in her chamber.”

“Andare[4],” said Simona, when Marina turned to her. “I will cover for you down here.”

Adrianna led Marina away from the kitchens. As they walked down the hallway, Marina could tell Adrianna wanted to ask her something.

“Cos’è?” asked Marina. “I can tell you want something from me. Tell me what it is.”

“You sound like Juliet,” said Adrianna. She paused. “I heard you went into the square. Juliet wants you to tell her what happened. I told her, but she doesn’t believe it. She wants someone else she trusts to tell her what happened. She believes Romeo is still free.”

Marina paused, realizing they were outside Juliet’s door already. “I will talk to her, Adrianna. May we speak alone?”

“I will be outside the door.”

Marina knocked, then opened the door of Juliet’s bedroom. Juliet was sitting on the bed. The instant Marina opened the door, Juliet launched herself off the bed. Her dress flowed out behind her. Her hair was brushed, but falling freely down her back.

“Tell me it is not true,” Juliet begged. “Tell me Tybalt is not dead, and Romeo is not banished. Tell me Adrianna was lying to me.” She looked into Marina’s face. “I trust you, Marina. Tell me the truth.”

“Mi dispiace[5],” said Marina. Somewhere in Juliet’s hysterics, Marina had refocused her energy. She wasn’t focused on her problems anymore. Her focus was on Juliet. “I…”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Juliet asked. The sharp note to her voice cut Marina off.

“Mi dispiace. I cannot tell you what you want to hear,” said Marina.

“Quindi è vero[6],” said Juliet, sinking back onto her bed. “What Adrianna told me is true.”

“Sì[7].” Marina laid a careful hand on Juliet’s shoulder, trying to avoid tugging on Juliet’s hair. “I am sorry for your sake that it is true.”

“And for yourself?”

Marina looked at the girl. There were moments, certain actions and phrases Juliet did and said when Marina could see hints of the person Giulio had been. It made her miss her brother more, but it also made her thankful. Not everyone who was a part of the Capulet or Montague families were like Lord Montague and Lord Capulet. This was one of those moments. No matter what Giulio had been going through at the time, he’d always made room for Marina to make her feelings known. “Not so much for myself as for you.” Marina paused. “I have known loss in my life, Juliet. You are so young, you have not had the time to experience it the way I have.”

“How do you deal with it? How do you know when there is a right time to deal with the grief?”

“There is no right way to deal with grief,” said Marina. “Sometimes I think it would be easier if there was, but there is not. It is something you will have to find out on your own.”

“My cousin is dead, and my husband is banished. How does Adrianna expect me to take my family’s side?”

“You will have to,” said Marina. “You married Romeo in secret. Your parents want you to marry the County Paris. You cannot let on that you are already wed. That would not help either side. You and Romeo are going to have to keep this secret.”

“It would not be a problem for Romeo,” said Juliet, bitterly. “He will be alone, banished in Mantua.” She paused. “How am I going to deal with not being able to see my husband? When will I see him again?”

“Do you want me to bring him a message?” asked Marina. The idea had come to her in the moment. She had promised Benvolio she would find a reason to escape Villa Capulet, and go to Romeo. Juliet had provided her with an opportunity to go see him, and have an excuse for Felice and Ilario. She knew she could trust Simona with parts of the truth, but Felice and Ilario were the problem.

“Would you?” asked Juliet. “Do you think you can get free?”

“Simona will cover for me.”

 

 

A Square

Marina felt like she wasn’t protecting Juliet at all. She felt like she was protecting herself. She knew she had to, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to or could keep it up. She wanted to let it all go. She knew she had been thinking like this since Lord Montague had given her the task, but now that Romeo was banished from Verona on pain of death, she felt like the world she and Giulio had built for themselves was falling apart. It had all begun the day Tybalt stabbed Giulio, and Giulio had died in Romeo’s arms. Marina still regretted that it had been Romeo who had held Giulio in his last moments. That she hadn’t been there at Giulio’s side, giving him her hand to squeeze when the pain became too great for him to hold it in any longer. She wished she’d been there, but she also was grateful because she didn’t know if she would’ve been brave enough to watch the life leave her brother’s face, to watch the pain going through his body in spasms after Tybalt had inflicted the wound. Even though she hadn’t been there, she could hear Giulio’s scream as Tybalt’s blade bit through his flesh. She could see Tybalt’s face as he made the cut. He was grinning, he was triumphant, he thought he’d cut a hole in the fabric of a new generation of Montagues. He had, but what Marina was sure Tybalt hadn’t been counting on, was how closely knit the group was, how angry they became at Giulio’s death, how every one of them had wanted to kill Tybalt for what he’d done. Romeo had done it for Benvolio, for Marina, for Balthasar, for Mercutio, what each of them had wanted to do. Mercutio’s death had pushed Romeo over the edge. Romeo had committed the action they’d spoken of time after time. They’d all thought it was going to be Mercutio, but when the time came, it was Mercutio who was the force, and Romeo who committed the action. They had known from the start that whoever committed the action would pay for it with their life. They hadn’t expected the Prince to banish the one who did it. They had expected they would be killed as well. They didn’t think the Prince would allow the person to live. It hadn’t shocked them that Lady Capulet had seen Tybalt’s body and then called for Romeo’s death.

Marina crossed the square. She knew it was dangerous, but she had a message for Romeo from Juliet, and she wanted to see her friend. The last time she’d seen him, he’d been in shock. He’d had to be dragged away from Tybalt’s body, into the church where Friar Laurence ruled. She only knew of Friar Laurence from what she’d been told. Oddly, for someone who was friends with Romeo, she didn’t know the man. She knew though he could be trusted. Why else would Romeo go to him when the Prince banished him? Did he know of his banishment? Had Friar Laurence told him what was to become of him? How would Romeo react?

She walked through the alleys, walking towards the church Mercutio had pointed out to her. Until now, she’d never had reason to go. She, Giulio and their parents had gone to a different church. There had never been a reason for her to go there before. She didn’t know what her plan was when she got there. She hoped someone would allow her entrance. She wanted to see Romeo, to prove to herself that he was all right. She didn’t know how “all right” a person could be after they’d killed the person who’d killed two of your friends.

As long as Marina had been working in Villa Montague and now in Villa Capulet under the orders of Lord Montague, she had never seen the aftermath of a killing. She knew what had happened after Giulio was killed, but she didn’t know what happened between the square where the fighting broke out – where Giulio was killed – and when they’d returned to Villa Montague. She didn’t know what had gone through her friends’ minds, she didn’t know the initial reactions. There were parts of the story she accepted she couldn’t know because they were too hard for her friends to think about, let alone tell her. She wished she could know though. It would help her now. She didn’t want to forget what had happened. She wanted to remember it. She wished though that it would be less clearly etched in her mind. She wished the detailed faces would disappear, that she would be left with something blurred, something that wasn’t so clearly imprinted, something that would be easier to move aside when she didn’t want to think of it at all.

She knew where the church was, Romeo having shown her before she left Villa Montague, and Mercutio having pointed it out weeks before as they passed it. They hadn’t known at either time she was going to leave, but now that she had to sneak out to see him, to fulfill her promise to Benvolio, she was grateful Romeo and Mercutio had taken the time to show her. They’d had to hide it because Romeo was supposed to be in love with Rosaline, pining over the fact she didn’t return his love. They didn’t know how Rosaline felt toward Romeo, likely she was indifferent. It didn’t matter now though. Prince Escalus had banished Romeo. Giulio, Mercutio, and Tybalt were dead. Marina, Balthasar, and Benvolio were going to have to accept it, or figure out a way of dealing with it. Marina didn’t think she would ever be able to accept that Romeo would never be able to return to Verona. On top of Giulio’s and Mercutio’s deaths, Romeo’s banishment was one thing too many. Marina wasn’t sure how she would get through it, if she would get through it. She had tried to listen to Benvolio and Balthasar reassuring her, but none of them knew how much good it had done. They had tried to reassure each other when it happened, but after awhile it had to be left up to one’s own mind, and there was little friends and relatives could do to make it any easier. ￼

 

Translations

[1] What is it?

[2] You look angry

[3] I will

[4] Go

[5] I am sorry

[6] So it is true

[7] Yes


	18. Chapter Eighteen

The Church

Marina walked up the path to the gates of the church. She looked around, looking for any glimpse of a Montague who wasn’t Benvolio, Romeo, or Balthasar, then slid in through the gate. She didn’t want to be so careful, but the church Friar Laurence resided in was well known to be a hideout for Montague family members. She had wrapped herself in a blue cloak, pulling the hood around her face, hiding from those she passed. It was the only thing she’d brought with her from her life in House Montague. Standing on the steps of the church, wrapped in a blue cloak with the hood up, hiding her face from the world. She knocked on the door. She could hear the sound ringing through the building.

A friar answered the door. He looked at her. “Let me see your face,” he said. Marina pulled back the hood, revealing her face. He studied her, then said: “I suppose you are Mar…”

“Yes, I am,” said Marina cutting the friar off. He looked her curiously. “I will explain inside.”

The friar nodded. “Accoglienza[1].” He stood aside, allowing Marina to enter. Marina walked into cool darkness of the church. The friar closed the door, and turned to her. “Do you want to explain why you interrupted me?”

“He would not tell you otherwise, but he is angry.” Marina looked up. Standing on the platform in front of the altar was Romeo. Balthasar and Benvolio were standing on either side of him. “Are not you going to introduce yourself?” asked Romeo, coming down from the altar, and walking down the nave towards Marina and the friar.

“I was,” said the friar.

“You have waited long enough,” said Romeo. “Marina, this is Friar Laurence. Friar Laurence, this is Marina Faraldo.”

“You are Giulio’s sister,” said Friar Laurence.

“You knew my brother?” asked Marina. In her shock at learning Friar Laurence had known Giulio, she let the folds of her cloak fall open, revealing the Capulet yellow gown and white apron underneath.

“Who are you?” asked Friar Laurence.

“Let her explain, Friar Laurence,” said Romeo. “Before you attempt something you will soon regret. She is on our side, I promise you.”

“My name is Marina Faraldo,” Marina began. “I am Giulio’s sister. I was a servant in the Montague household until Lord Montague ordered me to become a spy, and begin serving Lord Capulet, passing information to Lord Montague through another Montague servant.” She paused. “I know it looks the opposite, but they can vouch for me.” She looked at Romeo, Benvolio, and Balthasar. “Ask them, Friar Laurence, they will tell you the same.”

Friar Laurence observed Marina. “I do not need to. I believe what you say to be true.”

“So, Marina, why are you here?” asked Romeo. “Why do you grace me with your presence after pushing me away?”

“We pushed you away for your own good,” said Benvolio. “We knew what would happen if you were there when the Prince arrived, when your parents and Lord and Lady Capulet arrived. We knew the Capulets would call for your blood.”

“Tybalt is dead,” said Romeo. “Is that not cause for celebration?” Romeo paused. “But Mercutio is dead too, and that affects me more.” He paused again. Then whispered: “Mercutio is dead.”

“I know,” said Marina. “But you are not alone, Romeo.” She approached him, slowly. “You have us. This is not the end of everything you have known. It is the end of a friend’s life, and no one is going to be angry you for being angry at Tybalt for Mercutio’s death.”

“I did it for you as well,” said Romeo. “Tybalt took Giulio from you, from all of us. It was not only revenge against Tybalt for Mercutio. It was for Giulio too.” He paused. “So, Friar Laurence, what does Prince Escalus plan to do with me? Tell me, friar, am I to die?”

Friar Laurence went to Romeo. He laid his hands on Romeo’s shoulders. “Nothing so bad as that,” he said. “You are to be banished. You must leave Verona this very night, and flee in haste to Mantua.”

“Ah, Mantua,” Romeo sighed. “What will I do there?”

“You will be alive,” said Benvolio. “We will sneak out of Verona to see you if we have to. We are not going to leave you alone in the desert.”

“And what of Juliet? Will she come with you? Will I have to sneak back into the city to have a night with her? Having to sneak out of her chamber window before the sun rises, before her family or nurse or servants come looking for her?”

“You will have to go,” said Friar Laurence. “You have to leave this place before the watch changes. The watch cannot find you here at daybreak.”

“We will support you however we can,” said Marina. “I will disobey Lord Montague and Lord Capulet if I have to. You did what Mercutio had wanted to do.”

“You did not hear him as he died,” said Romeo. Marina sensed a bitter note in his voice. “He was angry. He blamed both the Capulets and the Montagues for the feud. He yelled at me like I was not one of his best friends. He acted like I was my father, Marina. He acted like we had not been friends for years, like he was the neutral person Prince Escalus had always wanted him to be.”

Marina pulled Romeo into a hug. She didn’t care if she stained another set of clothes with the mixed blood of Tybalt and Mercutio. “You do not know what was going through his mind. He died before he could express it.” She pulled back, forcing Romeo to look into her face. “Mercutio did not mean any of it. He loved you like a friend, Romeo. You have to believe that even though Mercutio may have yelled at you in his last moments, he is grateful to you now. You avenged him, Romeo. You avenged Giulio. Yes, you may have exacerbated the feud, but to your family, Romeo, today you are a hero.

“Yes, you are banished, but you still have friends here in Verona. If you ever want to come back for a night, you have only to send word, and we will make plans. We will come visit.” She looked at Balthasar, Benvolio, and Friar Laurence. They nodded in confirmation, and Marina turned back to Romeo. “Your friends are going to be with you, Romeo. You would not have to leave everything behind.”

“Tell me, I am to die?” Romeo asked.

“What you have done is punishable by death in accordance with Verona’s laws,” said Friar Laurence. “You have only been banished.” He looked at Benvolio.

“Both your father and I spoke on your behalf,” said Benvolio. “The Prince has decided you should only get banishment. You can live Romeo. Lady Capulet called for your death, but Prince Escalus was merciful. What you did is punishable by death, but you were defending your deceased friend. You watched Giulio die in your arms as there was nothing you could do. You did what any one of us would do. You defended yourself and your friends. In terms of reaction, you did what you thought…”

“I was not thinking, Benvolio,” Romeo interrupted. “He killed Mercutio when I was trying to stop the fight. Tybalt deserved to die! He never could control himself once he got a sword in his hand!”

“And once he got it in his hand he was not going to let it go until it ripped through flesh,” said Balthasar. The last words were harsh. It made the rest of the room look at him. Balthasar was usually so calm and collected in his speech. Hearing emotion coming out when he spoke was rare.

“Do not regret what you did,” said Benvolio. “If you had not killed Tybalt, one of us would have. Tybalt took far too many Montagues for any of us to not want to kill him. You killed him for us. Yes, it was in anger, it was in a fit of passion, but is that not the best way to it? You do not have a clear memory of Tybalt dying.”

“Is that good or bad?” asked Romeo.

“It is good,” said Marina. “It is good you do not have memories of doing the deed. Killing someone is something Giulio never got used to. He would come home from walking with you and I would have to sit with him, calm him down. Tell him that what he had done had saved his life. There were too many times Romeo that it was not enough. I watched my brother go through it, and I would never wish that on anyone.”

“Why are you so convinced…?” Romeo started.

Benvolio went to Romeo’s side. He took Romeo’s face in his hands, forcing Romeo to look into his face. “Romeo,” said Benvolio, sternly. “Listen to Marina. Listen to Balthasar and I. Listen to Friar Laurence. None of us are here to judge you. We are here to save you.”

Romeo broke down. He sank into Benvolio’s grip. Benvolio didn’t let go. He tangled his fingers into Romeo’s hair, letting Romeo grip him as hard as he needed to. He let himself be Romeo’s anchor, even as he gripped Romeo. Benvolio didn’t notice Marina and Balthasar sitting on either side of Romeo. They each put a hand on one of Romeo’s shoulders. No one seemed to realize that somewhere in the mess of Benvolio comforting Romeo, Friar Laurence had left the nave of the church, retreating to his office.

“Romeo,” said Marina, softly. “We should move. You do not have to leave for Mantua yet, but we should move out of the nave. We do not want to be found out. It has been a stroke of luck no Montague has come looking for Friar Laurence yet and that Prince Escalus did not banish you. Let us not flirt with danger any longer. Let us leave the nave, and cloister ourselves away deeper within the church.”

“Do not leave me,” Romeo whispered, gripping Benvolio. “Not yet.”

“We will not,” said Benvolio, firmly. “But you have to get up so we can move. We only want to protect you, and to be with you for as long as time will let us.”

“And there is news from Juliet,” said Marina, standing. “But I cannot tell you where others may hear.” Romeo stood up shakily. Benvolio and Balthasar were quickly on their feet, leading Romeo further into the church. Marina followed them. She had passed the church, but she’d never been inside. She had a vague idea of where things were due to other churches she’d been in, but she knew Romeo’s safety depended on people who knew where the church Friar Laurence lived.

She followed Benvolio, Romeo, and Balthasar into the dark recesses of the church. Balthasar took one of the candles from a pew, pried a bracket from the wall. Marina didn’t question it. She had a feeling Friar Laurence would understand and wouldn’t charge the servant for the damage. He would replace it. If he had to lie to Lord Montague to save Balthasar, and get it repaired, he would. Balthasar stuck the candle in the bracket, burning the bottom of the candle from a lit one they passed. He pressed the candle in the holder firmly. He lit the candle from the lit candle in the recess; then went into the lead.

Balthasar’s candle flung long spidery shadows on the stones. Shadows spread across the stoned walls, ceiling, and floor. They tried not to make their steps echo as they followed Balthasar, but in a church made of stone, the process was difficult and slow. Even though they tried, it seemed to the group that every step echoed. Marina was sure it was because they were conscious of it, and passersby would hardly be able to hear anything, but it didn’t make it any less of a concern. They made their way down the side aisle running parallel to the nave to the altar. Then they turned right and went through the door Friar Laurence came out for the Sunday service. One by one, they slipped through the door. Balthasar, holding the candle, was last. As Marina swished by him, gathering her cloak around her so it wouldn’t get caught on the wooden door, Balthasar slid through after her, shutting the door behind them as quietly as he could.

With a door between them and the main area of the church, here where no one except Friar Laurence, the Montagues and key friends of both were allowed, they felt they were able to breath again. Marina felt tension she hadn’t known she’d been carrying lift from her shoulders. Balthasar still held the lit candle. The light from it threw them all into the light for the first time. It wasn’t the dim light that was allowed to reach the church through the windows and the light from the candles. Even though it was only a candle, it seemed brighter to Marina. The candle Balthasar held mixed with the other candles Friar Laurence had lit. The light from them combined, mixing into a kind of light that didn’t seem like it stemmed from candles. With the edges of the light from each candle blurred together, it made what could’ve been a dark space into something bright. It wasn’t as bright as Villa Montague, or even as bright as Villa Capulet. (Marina still felt Villa Montague was brighter, which was strange when you considered the Montague colors were blue and green, while the Capulets were red and yellow.) Marina didn’t regret sneaking out. She relished in the chance to spend more time with her friends. Those people she could call friends and not feel her gut twist like it did when Ilario or Simona said the word in front of her.

“Friar?” Romeo called.

“What is it?” asked Friar Laurence. “What do you want?”

“When do I have to leave?”

“Be careful in this,” said Friar Laurence. He looked at the group before him. Marina felt like he knew what they were thinking. He must know how dangerous it was for him to allow Romeo into his church. The church was considered a sanctuary, but with the Prince having ordered Romeo’s exile, Marina didn’t know how far the Prince’s men would take that order. “You have to leave as soon after the night watch is on the wall.” He turned to Romeo. “I will not warn you of this again, Romeo, if you miss that, then you should not leave until daybreak when the watch changes again.”

“And Juliet?” asked Romeo.

“You can visit her tonight,” said Marina. “Adrianna and I will have everything set.”

“Mi dispiace[2],” said Romeo.

“For what?” asked Balthasar. “You did nothing wrong. You proved yourself a Montague this afternoon. That is nothing to be ashamed of. You should be proud of yourself that you were able to do it.”

“I put you in a position of having to protect me.”

“We are not doing it because you put us in this position,” said Benvolio. “We are doing it because we are your friends, and that is what friends do.” He paused, letting his breath out slowly. “If Mercutio were here, he had to tell you the same thing. He would tell you that what you did today influenced us, but it was in the best way possible because we want to protect you from Capulet wrath.

“You have to know by now that they will come for you if you stay in Verona. You heard Lady Capulet. She called for your blood as soon as I told them what had happened. The Capulets wanted you dead. Is not it enough that Prince Escalus – even in his grief for Mercutio – spared your life over listening to Lady Capulet?”

“How do I know he did not do it because of Father? Because he knew Mercutio and I were friends?”

“We do not know,” said Benvolio. “But is it such a bad thing to have them stand up for you? Tybalt would have killed you had you not killed him.”

“I know that, but I cannot help but…” Romeo started.

“Do not,” said Marina firmly. “Do not beat yourself up over this. You acted out of anger, but you did not do anything none of us wish we had done. Every one of us wished we could kill Tybalt a thousand times. There were times after Giulio’s death when the only thing that would get me through was that I knew that one day someone would give Tybalt what he deserved. Someone would give Tybalt what he had been giving people for so long. Someone would let the Capulets feel the way we had many times over because of Tybalt.

“Tybalt has been killing members of the Montague faction for years. He got out of so many of those fights without a scratch. It was time someone gave him what he had been giving. You will be honored as a hero to the Montagues. Even though you are banished, your father is going to be proud of you. You proved to your father today that you truly are a Montague. You are not just his son by blood, you are his son by your actions.” “

They will not understand,” said Romeo. He sat down against a wall.

“They will,” said Benvolio. He, Marina, and Balthasar joined Romeo on the stone floor. Cold from the stone sliced through Marina’s dress and cloak, burning her legs. “We will make them.” Benvolio continued. “We will make them understand why you did it. We will talk them through what happened between him and Mercutio. Your parents will understand why you did it. They will understand that you were angry, that a large part of why you risked your life was because you weren’t thinking.”

“I wish I remembered it,” said Romeo. “I wish I remembered what I did, what he said as I killed him.”

“No,” said Friar Laurence. “You do not. That kind of thing will eat a man from the inside out. If you remembered what happened this afternoon, Romeo…” He paused. “I have seen what has happened to men when they truly remember killing someone. They begin to second-guess their actions; they begin to not trust themselves. You cannot risk that, Romeo, not now. You have to trust in yourself, in us, that we will get you out of Verona, that we will help you sneak back into the city to visit Juliet, and that we will sneak Juliet to Mantua to see you. This is not the time to try and remember what happened. I do not want to watch you beat yourself up over this.” Friar Laurence knelt in front of Romeo, forcing Romeo to meet his eyes. “I do not want to watch you forcing yourself to believe that what you did was wrong. I am not supposed it to say this as a friar, but it was the right thing to do. I am not supposed to support violence, but it was the right thing to do, Romeo. I do not ever want you to forget that.”

“How are you now?” asked Marina.

“Honestly?” asked Romeo. Marina nodded. “I am not sure. I think I am all right, and then what I did or the fact that I am never going to be able to speak to Mercutio again rolls over me, and suddenly I cannot think anymore.”

“I am not going to pretend that it is going to be easy,” said Benvolio. “But you have to trust that we are going to put our lives on the line for you if we have to.”

“Do not,” said Romeo. The word came out harsher than he’d meant them to.

“Il sangue del dio[3], Romeo!” Balthasar exclaimed. “Let us do this for you.”

Romeo stood up. “I will not let you put your own lives on the line for me.” Balthasar, Benvolio, and Marina stood as well. “I will not let you risk everything you all have in Verona.” He looked at Marina. “Why are you here? You have the most to lose out of all of us.”

“I do not care,” said Marina. “I do not care what happens anymore. Lord Montague and Lord Capulet can fire me, but my friendship with you is more important. I cannot see the future. I do not know what the outcome is going to be, but I do know that I do not want to spend my time in the kitchens of Villa Capulet when I could be with you.”

“It is not that I am not grateful to you,” said Romeo. “But am I worth it to you?”

“Questa è una domanda stupida[4],” said Benvolio, flatly. “You are worth this, Romeo. Whether you see it for yourself or not, that is another story, but we all think you are worth it. That is why we are here, and not in Villa Montague leaving you to deal with this yourself.”

“Hai ragione[5], Benvolio,” said Romeo. “I do not see it. I do not see what you see when you look at me.”

“But we do,” said Balthasar. “That is why we are here. To tell you that you did right by killing Tybalt. You know what you did was reckless, but you were not thinking. You were caught up in the moment. Mercutio and Giulio’s deaths came together, the emotions you felt when they died came together, and you could not stop yourself. You were not aware of what you did.”

“The Prince is not going to understand that,” said Romeo.

“No,” said Balthasar. “He will not. But we will. We understand why you did it. We understand what was going through your mind.”

“Do you know what Mercutio would say?” asked Benvolio. Romeo shook his head. Balthasar and Marina looked at him. “He would say “thank you”. He would thank you, Romeo. Ignore his last words to you. They were not truly the words he would have said if he would have had the time to choose.

“He honored you like the friend you were. I saw the two of you. You were great friends; you were great for each other. You balanced each other out. Mercutio was wild; you were calm. With Mercutio there was always a storm in the air, but you tempered it. Mercutio was fire; you were water. You were truly each other’s opposite. You were opposites, but you were also friends.”

“We are never going to see him again,” said Romeo, his voice soft. Benvolio, Marina, and Balthasar wrapped Romeo in an embrace again.

“But you will see Juliet this night,” said Marina. “She is waiting for you. You killing Tybalt has not lessened her affections. She argued about it with her nurse. Tybalt was her cousin, but you are her husband. Her nurse and she had an argument on that score, but her nurse is allowing you to visit her this night.” She paused. “Go to Juliet. Seek comfort with us, and then go to Juliet. But remember, Romeo, you have to leave when the watch changes at daybreak. If daybreak passes and you are still in Verona, Prince Escalus will not care if you were Mercutio’s friend. He will not care Lord Montague and Benvolio spoke up on your behalf. He will not care that you killed Tybalt in retaliation for Giulio’s and Mercutio’s deaths.”

Beneath Benvolio, Marina could feel Romeo shaking and nodding. She knew that as strong as Romeo acted, he was grieving. He was grieving the loss of one of his best friends, but he was also grieving the loss of Giulio all over again. Marina knew she was, and she and Romeo had shared a look of understanding: one that spoke of their friendship with Mercutio, one that spoke of their separate bonds with Giulio. Marina hadn’t wanted to experience what Romeo was going through, but she was in her own way. It had been she, not a Capulet servant, whom Mercutio had danced with at the Capulet ball. It had been she whom Mercutio had shared pieces of his life that only Romeo, Benvolio, Giulio, and Balthasar knew. Even though Marina was only a servant, Mercutio had come to trust her, they all had.

Too many times Marina’s servant status would be a roadblock, but Romeo and his friends had handled it from the day Giulio had introduced them by ignoring it. They were close, and Marina’s position in House Capulet hadn’t changed that. Marina wished she could return to House Montague, especially now when she knew Benvolio and Balthasar would need her, Balthasar in particular.

As Romeo’s cousin, Benvolio would be required to take up his role as the Montague heir. As Marina looked over Romeo, she could see the same thought was in Benvolio’s head. From the look Benvolio gave her, Marina knew that taking Romeo’s position was the last thing Benvolio wanted to do. They both knew, however, that Lord Montague would require it of Benvolio. If Marina knew Benvolio at all, though, she knew Benvolio would be sneaking out of Villa Montague as often as he could. Benvolio hadn’t been trained as the Montague heir, so Marina could only imagine the plans that were currently overtaking Villa Montague. She didn’t envy Benvolio or Balthasar having to witness Villa Montague in a state of chaos. She only envied the fact that they would be together while she was in her own sort of exile in Villa Capulet and Romeo would be in Mantua by tomorrow morning. None of it was going according to how their stations were by birth. There was some unbalance, some instability that was forcing everything to change, forcing everything to be different.

Marina looked over Romeo’s bowed head. Friar Laurence had stayed quiet throughout the discussion, but he was still there. He was standing in a corner, surrounded by shadows, blending in with the stone wall behind him. The candles flickered in their brackets, making their shadows waver. For a few brief moments, the group of friends was allowed to sit on the cold stone floor of a church – the church’s friar lurking in the background – trying to soak up the friendship from each other. A friendship that was soon going to stretch from Verona to Mantua. ￼

 

Translations

[1] Welcome

[2] I am sorry

[3] God’s blood

[4] That is a stupid question

[5] You are right


	19. Chapter Nineteen

The Streets of Verona

Marina didn’t want to return to Villa Capulet. She wished she could stay until Romeo left for the same place to visit Juliet. She knew though that none of her friends would’ve gone for it. As darkness had begun to settle over Verona, Marina had excused herself. She had thrown her hood back over her face, hiding herself from view. The cloak hid her Capulet yellow dress. She wasn’t ashamed of it, but she knew how it would look if anyone other than Romeo, Balthasar, Benvolio, and Friar Laurence knew of what she’d done tonight. It was another secret she had to add to her long list of them. She felt as time passed instead of her secrets dwindling, they were growing. She felt the length of the list growing within her mind.

She walked through the streets of Verona, not feeling like she belonged to either faction. She didn’t belong to the Capulet faction because she’d belonged to the Montague faction, but even though she felt at home with the Montagues, her time away had changed her. She wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to slide back into the Montague faction as easily as Lord Montague had slid her out of it. She wanted to be able to say she could, and that it was possible for her to do it, but she wasn’t sure. She wished she could be as sure about this as Lord Montague had been in sending her into Villa Capulet as a spy and not Beatrice or Vettoria.

She didn’t focus on where she was going. She let her mind lead her. When she came to her senses, a breath escaped her. Her mind had led her to Villa Montague. She backed quickly away, turning from the villa, pulling her hood more securely about her face. She ignored the strands of hair that had escaped from her bun, and hung in her eyes. She used the strands as part of her shield to make her getaway. She didn’t want Abram to see her, and think she had important news. She didn’t. She had let her mind lead her instead of taking control, and it had turned into a potential disaster.

The desire stabbed Marina in the heart. The desire to enter Villa Montague under the cover of darkness. To ignore the feuding factions of Verona. To ignore the fear in her heart. She knew it would be a bad idea, but her subconscious blew the idea into her mind. She knew it was a bad idea, but she couldn’t stop her mind from conjuring it. She knew she could never act on it, but not being able to have it, didn’t stop her from wanting it. As much as she thought she might not fit in with the Montague household anymore, she still thought of Villa Montague as her home, and Villa Capulet as merely temporary. She didn’t know how or when she would return to Villa Montague. Her gut twisted, and she turned her back on the place where some of her best memories were. Thinking on them wouldn’t help, it would only make her desire stronger, less able for her to ignore it.

It didn’t do her any good to lust after something she wanted back that she knew was out of her reach for the time being. She wanted to return, but she didn’t know if Lord Montague would give her the opportunity, or she would spend the rest of her life as a Montague spy in Villa Capulet. She didn’t want that. She hoped that Lord Montague would allow her to return. She wanted to return. She got along better with Simona, Ilario, and Felice than she ever gotten along with Beatrice or Vettoria, but there was something cold about the Capulets, whereas the Montagues were warm. Mercutio had often joked that the Montagues should’ve had the reds and yellows and the Capulets should’ve had the blues and greens. Marina herself didn’t know when or where the decision for the colors had come from, but in terms of the personalities of the two families, Marina agreed with Mercutio’s assessment.

 

Villa Capulet

Marina hoped that Simona and Ilario had covered for her. As she slipped into the back door of Villa Capulet that opened directly into the kitchen, Marina removed her blue cloak – taking advantage of the fact Simona, Felice, and Ilario were elsewhere – and stuffed it behind several recently delivered bags of flour. Just as she was replacing the final bag, Simona, Ilario, and Felice returned.

“Did you have a nice day with your parents?” asked Felice.

Marina couldn’t help smiling. Simona and Ilario had covered for her. She’d had to lie to Simona and Ilario as well, but they had covered for her. Ilario thought she’d spent the day with her parents not with Juliet, Romeo, Balthasar, and Benvolio. “Sì[1],” said Marina. “Grazie per avermi permesso di passare la giornata con loro[2].”

“Non è stato un problema[3],” Felice replied.

Marina nodded, and returned to work. She knew the risk. The risk she had pulled with not only her own job but with Simona’s and Ilario’s as well. They’d not only had to cover for her, but she also had to cover herself. She’d had to lie to everyone in the room, even though they didn’t know it. What Lord Montague was forcing her to do was eating her up inside.

“Marina?” It was Simona, drawing Marina out of potentially detrimental thoughts. “What is going on with you? You have been absent minded these last few weeks.”

Marina raised a hand to run her hand through her hair before remembering that it was in a bun, and she wore the white cap Lord Capulet required female servants wear. She awkwardly lowered it again. “It has been a lot of things,” Marina replied. “I know it is been putting an unfair amount of the pressure on you.”

“Do not worry about that,” said Simona. “I just want to make sure you are all right.”

“I am getting there.”

“If there is anything Ilario or I can do, just say the word and we will help you, all right?”

“Grazie[4], but I do not know what you can do for me right now.”

“That offer is not going to go away,” said Ilario, coming over to where Simona had cornered Marina. “You do understand we are your friends, right?”

“I get it, and I do wish we could have a friendship that resembled normalcy,” said Marina. “But there are so many reasons why that is impossible. Why it can never be.”

“And why is that?” asked Ilario. “Is there something you have been hiding from us that you will never be able to tell us?”

“Too much like that,” said Marina. “Too much my family has told me I have to keep secret.”

“Is it for sure you have to keep it a secret?” asked Simona. “Are you sure you cannot tell us?”

Ilario looked at Felice, before turning back to Marina. “Can you even give us a hint of what it is about?”

Marina shook her head. “I am sorry. I cannot even do that much without getting in trouble. I cannot tell you anything. No hints, no concealed mentions, nothing.”

“What are you going to do?” asked Simona.

“Keep it hidden. Listen to my family and not tell you,” Marina looked at Ilario. “Even when you beg.”

Simona looked at Ilario as well. Ilario was looking at Marina, a look of begging in his eyes. Simona and Marina glared at him, before Ilario pulled back, and resumed a more neutral expression. “Nothing?” asked Ilario.

“You know my answer,” said Marina. She looked them. “Now please, all I want to do is go to sleep early tonight. Can you please help me, so that can happen?”

“Of course,” said Simona. Marina felt Simona’s eyes focus on her own. “You look as if you need it.”

***

Marina was grateful to Ilario and Simona for understanding. She hadn’t known if they would do it for her. She considered them her friends up to a point. There were things they could never know, so she knew Simona and Ilario thought they were closer than they were. She didn’t let them think otherwise, knowing she would leave their lives as quickly as she had entered it, not giving them a chance to say goodbye.

Marina had known from the first moments that she would never be able to consider them her family like she did with the Montagues. She knew the Montagues would always be her family. They alone knew that Marina had broken down in their courtyard when they had returned with Giulio’s body. It wasn’t something Marina was proud of. She tried to forget it, but Romeo, Benvolio, Balthasar, and Mercutio had been like four extra brothers to her. She was never going to forget what they’d done for her after Tybalt murdered Giulio. She doubted whether Lord Montague would ever understand what he had done by breaking them up. She had acted like the dutiful servant she’d been trained to be, obeying Lord Montague’s orders, and agreeing that neither Vettoria nor Beatrice would be able to pull off the ruse as well as she.

She didn’t want things to be anymore messed up than they were. She wanted to return to Villa Montague, help Romeo fight through his demons. She wished she could leave Villa Capulet. She had wanted to since she’d stepped inside, but now, she had a motivation other than her own desires. One of her best friends had been banished. She wished she could spend the last hours he wasn’t spending with Juliet, in the church, with him.

“I know you are tired,” said Ilario, “but if there is somewhere other than this kitchen and your bed you want to be, then go. Simona and I can cover for you.” He looked at Simona, who nodded. “Just make sure you are back by half past eleven.”

“Are you sure?” asked Marina.

“We have been covering for you all afternoon,” said Simona. “Covering for tonight is not going to make any difference.”

“Grazie.”

“And Marina?” Marina had started for the door, but Simona’s voice made her turn around. “I know you want to do what you are going out to do, but you…”

“I know,” said Marina, interrupting her. “I look like I am about to collapse.”

Simona smiled at her, before she and Ilario turned their backs on Marina. The moment their backs were turned, Marina untangled her cloak from where she’d stashed it behind bags of flour. She pulled it on, as she vanished out the door. The only thing Simona and Ilario would’ve seen had they turned around, was a flash of Marina’s hair as she pulled up the hood, and the edge of a blue cloak as she exited Villa Capulet through the kitchen entrance.

 

The Church

Marina found the church again without much difficulty. She rapped on the door for the second time that day. She didn’t dare lower her head all the way, but she shifted the hood back a little so Friar Laurence would be able to see whom it was. She knocked again. The door opened and Friar Laurence stood there. He observed her calmly.

“Back so soon?” he asked. “I thought you would not be able to.”

“I figured out a way,” said Marina.

“Entrare[5],” said Friar Laurence. “Rapidamente[6].”

Marina stepped gladly off the dark street, and into the dim light of the church. Marina had never been one to spend much more time in church than Lord Montague required of his servants. She spent the allotted time grudgingly. Since she’d realized what good Friar Laurence’s church was doing for Romeo tonight, it made her more comfortable in this church than she had in the chapel in Villa Montague.

“May I speak with you alone for a moment before you join your friends?” asked Friar Laurence. Marina was surprised by the request, but nodded. “I noticed when you were here earlier that you were not as comfortable as the rest here.” Marina shifted her stance. She’d had a feeling this was what Friar Laurence had wanted to talk to her about. “I am not asking you to explain yourself,” Friar Laurence continued. “I am simply curious.”

“My parents never believed as strongly as many,” said Marina. “They went often enough to make it look like they cared to the Prince, but religion was never on their minds. It was passed down to Giulio and I as their children. Since I never spent much time in them as a child, it was only when I went to work at House Montague that I had to do it on a regular basis. I know for some people it is a powerful force, and I am not going to deny them that, but I do not think the church is ever going to be that way for me.”

“It does not have to be. I saw how different you reacted than Romeo and the rest of his friends. I was simply curious. You are entitled to your own opinions, but I would keep up the pretense as your parents did for as long as you chose to stay in Verona.”

“I…”

“You never said that you were leaving, I know,” said Friar Laurence. “But when one friend is banished, it follows that some of his friends will follow him out of the city of their birth.”

“May I go to my friends now?” asked Marina. She liked Friar Laurence, but it didn’t mean she wanted to spend the rest of the night standing at the end of the nave talking to him about her essentially nonexistent beliefs on religion when she was clearly surrounded by those who cared deeply.

“Of course,” said Friar Laurence. “Do not let me detain you anymore than I already have.”

Marina gave Friar Laurence a nod of respect, and then walked up the nave, and down the hallway Friar Laurence had taken them earlier in the day. As she passed through the hallway, she removed a torch from a bracket to light her way. She walked down the hallway to where she thought they would be. She came to the door. She knocked. She had no reason to think they hadn’t locked it after her.

“Chi è[7]?” Balthasar’s voice came to her faintly through the wood.

“Marina,” she whispered. She pulled back from the door. There was the scrape of metal on wood as Balthasar unbolted the door. He pushed it open, Marina slid inside. She closed and bolted it behind her, before turning to see Benvolio and Romeo. They were sitting on a set of steps. Romeo seemed calmer than when she’d left, but Benvolio still rested a hand on Romeo’s knee. Marina couldn’t tell if it was an anchor for Romeo or for Benvolio. Either way, Marina could tell that there had been no change in her absence.

“Caio[8],” said Romeo. “How is everything outside?”

Marina could detect the slight bitterness in his voice. “Nothing has changed,” she replied. She sat down on Romeo’s other side, while Balthasar sat on the step below them. “It is the same has when you went out. The people are still angry. They want to know what happened to make these storms of violence commence so often.”

“Ask my parents,” Romeo murmured. “But they will not be able to give an answer either. The reasons for the feud have been forgotten long ago, even by the Montagues and the Capulets. We do not know why we still fight, but we do it because the prejudices and the feud have been passed down father to son for generations. The families don’t understand it anymore than the people of Verona.”

“Even the Prince?” asked Balthasar.

“Even he,” said Benvolio. “Mercutio used to talk of it.” Marina could hear Benvolio struggling to say Mercutio’s name. Romeo gripped Benvolio’s knee in return. “He would say: ‘Even the Prince doesn’t know why the feud continues. No one knows why it continues, but it does. It should not, but the Montagues and the Capulets cannot let go of it.’”

“Do you think there was ever anything that made it happen?” asked Marina.

“A Montague son probably raped a Capulet daughter,” said Benvolio. He paused. “Perhaps the other way around, but that would have been one way.”

“That is why Mercutio danced with me,” said Marina. The other three turned toward her.

“What do you mean?” asked Balthasar. “

At the ball,” Marina explained. “Mercutio found me and danced with me. He said he did not want a Capulet raping me.”

“They would have been more likely to rape Mercutio with the way he was behaving that night,” said Romeo. He looked at Marina’s shocked face. “You did not see him before we arrived at the ball, Marina, but he was acting like a man possessed. He acted like he was mad, insane, something.” Romeo shook his head. “I do not know what that was, but it was scary. None of us have seen him like that very often. He always managed to keep it bubbling below the surface, but it came out twice in twenty-four hours. Once before the party, and again while he was dying.”

“He was breaking apart,” said Benvolio. “We will never know why. We cannot let that stop us from living…” He looked at Romeo, but Romeo nodded. “We cannot let that stop us from living our lives,” Benvolio continued. “We cannot let Mercutio’s wanderings stop us from doing what we would have been planning for all that time. Mercutio would be angry with us if he could see us now. He would not want us mourning him, he would want us to be out there, living our lives and remembering him. Mercutio would not want to be mourned.” Benvolio looked at Marina, Balthasar, and Romeo, meeting eyes with each of them. He lingered on Marina. “He would not want us trying to figure out what his ramblings meant. He did it sometimes, we all knew that. It was a part of him. He would not want us trying to figure out what it means. It probably means nothing. It is a part of him that I am okay with not knowing why he did it. If anything, his death should make us closer together, not further apart. He would not want our group to shatter on account of his death.”

“It might seem as if we are shattering right now,” said Romeo. “But I want you all to promise me something. Promise me that you will not let each other go. That you will try to stay close even when I am in Mantua. Do not let me not being there stop you from being friends.”

“I promise,” said Balthasar.

“As do I,” said Marina.

“And I,” said Benvolio.

Romeo looked around at them. “This will be the only thing I will not hold you to. I will not ask anything else of you, because I know I cannot ask you to control your thoughts.”

“You can hold us to more,” said Balthasar. “You are the Montague heir.”

“I am sorry,” said Romeo. This time his words were directed at Benvolio. “Father is going to expect you to take that position now. I know it is not going to be easy because you have never trained for it, and it will feel like a betrayal, but I promise you, Benvolio, it is not a betrayal. Father is the patriarch of House Montague, and you are now the heir. There is nothing that can be done about it.”

“You were not thinking of your family,” said Benvolio. “You were not thinking of the implications it would have on who would be the heir. Your only thoughts were of avenging Mercutio and Giulio. Those were noble thoughts, Romeo. No one said that because you were the heir meant you had to think like one all the time. That was Tybalt’s job. Everything he did was for the benefit of House Capulet. That was what he lived for. You are different than Tybalt in so many ways. Those thoughts belong to Tybalt, and you are not him. You are your own person, with your own thoughts. You are banished now, but you are not going to be cut off from Verona, we will make sure of that. You do not have to live out there alone. We will always make time for you when you need us.”

“Grazie, i miei amici[9],” said Romeo. “I know I could not ask for better friends. I realize now that I have taken you for granted. That you will always be a few minutes away, that all I have to do is run out the door and I can get to any one of you. It is only now that I will not have you so close all the time that I realize how wrong that was, how much we have connected over the years. I regret that I thought that for so many years, because there were moments when I did not take advantage of you when I should have.” Romeo paused. “I wish Mercutio were here because he was the one who I did it the most to. I wish he were here to tell me that it was not my fault, that I could not have known what was going to happen before today.”

“Come, Romeo,” said Marina. “We have to leave. Juliet is waiting for you, and you will not have long if we stay.”

“Goodbye, Romeo,” said Balthasar.

Romeo ignored protocol, just as he did with Marina, just as he’d done with Giulio. He pulled Balthasar into a hug. Balthasar looked shocked for a moment, but quickly settled into the hug, and returned it. Romeo pulled away, leaving his hands on Balthasar’s shoulders, forcing Balthasar to stay still a few minutes more. “Thank you for everything,” said Romeo. “For everything you have done for me. I thought my father was insane giving a twelve-year-old boy a servant, but you have become my friend, my ally, and I am grateful to Father for letting you become my servant, and not ordering you to join Abram in the kitchen.”

Romeo let Balthasar go, and turned to Marina. “I do not think I need to say anything to you,” said Romeo. “You and I have been close since Giulio’s death. We know what weighs the other down. I will only say that you should be glad Father does not know how close we have gotten, because if he knew, he would have found you a place much worse than a spy in House Capulet.”

Marina nodded. She knew Romeo wasn’t going to say much to her. She knew Benvolio was the person Romeo was going to find the hardest to leave behind. Harder than Juliet. Romeo and Benvolio had grown up together. They knew each other better than most. They were cousins, and that explained some of it, but Marina and Giulio had never had a relationship with any of their cousins like Romeo and Benvolio did. Perhaps it was because of their rank, and they’d never been given the opportunity, but Marina didn’t believe that. She knew there was something underneath. Something that made Romeo and Benvolio Montague closer than most cousins. Something that made them not only cousins, but also friends, someone for the other to rely upon when they were in need.

 

Translations

￼[1] Yes

[2] Thank you for allowing me to spend the day with them

[3] It was not a problem

[4] Thank you

[5] Enter

[6] Quickly

[7] Who is it?

[8] Hello, hi (informal)

[9] Thank you, my friends


	20. Chapter Twenty

Villa Capulet

Marina led Romeo back to Villa Capulet. She led him through the back alleys between Friar Laurence’s church and Villa Capulet. Even though Romeo hadn’t taken refuge with Friar Laurence for long, it had been enough for Marina to learn the quickest way. Romeo didn’t question her. He followed her through the alleys, keeping his face hidden with the hood of his cloak.

When they arrived at Villa Capulet, the entrance Marina led him to was different in every way from the one Romeo had used when he, Benvolio, Balthasar, and Mercutio had crashed Lord Capulet’s masquerade ball. The entrance he used now was a back entrance. Marina opened the door. It creaked slightly, but Marina covered the creak by knocking over a barrel as she passed. She quietly shut the door after Romeo, before taking the lead again, and leading him up the stairs through the house.

Romeo thought he recognized the hallway outside the room where the ball had been held, but growing up in a house much like this one had made him realize how alike hallways looked – especially in the dark. Marina knew Romeo would be thinking about Mercutio. How couldn’t he? The last time he’d been here had been with Mercutio. They’d sneaked inside the house of their enemies together.

“How are you doing?” Marina whispered.

“Okay.”

“We are almost through the formal parts of the house,” said Marina. “Soon we will be in areas you should not see.” Through the gloom, Marina saw Romeo nodding. Marina turned to one of the lighted candles in the candleholder on the floor. She took it, and led Romeo further into the Capulet lair.

Marina didn’t turn around to see what Romeo was thinking. She knew what he would be thinking. He was going into the lion’s den. A place where Montagues hadn’t been allowed to come for decades. Marina brushed thoughts of what Romeo must be feeling out of the way, and let her memory guide her to Juliet’s chambers. Even with the candle, the dark shadowy corridors were still dim. She went up a flight of stairs, and down a long corridor, pausing very so often, listening for Romeo’s soft tread behind her, for the whisper of fabric that would tell her someone else was awake at this hour. She didn’t expect anyone else to be awake this late. She and Friar Laurence had chosen the hour for that very reason. As she helped Romeo break an unspoken rule of Verona, she felt shivers running up her spine. She’d never done anything quite so dangerous. It felt good though, the rush of it as she stopped at the top of the stairs, halfway down the corridor, right outside the door to Juliet’s chamber.

She knocked softly. Quick and sharp. She could hear Juliet moving around inside. She heard Juliet tell someone to leave. Marina guessed Adrianna had tried to sleep in Juliet’s chamber again. Marina heard Juliet coming to the door. The latch on the other side slid back. A moment later, Juliet, dressed in her nightgown and dressing gown, her dark hair around her shoulders, appeared.

“Romeo,” Juliet whispered. She grabbed his hand, and pulled him inside. Juliet turned to Marina. “Grazie, Marina. Sono in debit con te[1].”

“Nessun problema[2],” said Marina. She looked pointedly at Romeo. “I will not return in the morning. I will be needed in the kitchen. I trust you will get out without anyone catching you?” She turned to Juliet. “Make sure he gets out before daybreak.”

“You have my word,” said Juliet. She shut the door.

***

Marina returned to the attic room she shared with Simona. When she opened the door, Simona was in bed, asleep. Marina had half expected Simona to be awake, waiting for Marina to give details of why Marina had left in such a hurry twice in one day. Marina quietly shut the door, walked over to her bed and swiftly traded cloak, dress, and undergarments for the nightgown stashed under her pillow. She left her clothing in a pile at the foot of her bed, not caring that Simona would likely scold her in the morning. She crawled under her blankets, and went to sleep.

Sleep came easily to Marina that night. She’d wondered if it would, but it seemed having Romeo in Juliet’s bedchamber downstairs, wasn’t a deterrent to Marina’s sleep pattern. Sleep came rushing over Marina like a wave.

***

“…your clothes are everywhere! What were you doing last night that caused you to be so late? I tried to wait up for you, but you stayed out so long! Where were you, Marina? What were you doing? What caused you to stay away from House Capulet for so much of the day yesterday?” Marina moaned. “Svegliati, Marina[3],” said Simona. “So che sei sveglio e mi può sentire[4].” Marina only gave another moan in reply. Four hours wasn’t enough sleep. “Svegliati, Marina!”

“Lasciami dormire[5],” Marina muttered. In Marina’s half-asleep state, the words slurred together.

“You should have thought of that before you returned so late.”

“It was not intentional,” Marina muttered, untangling herself from the blankets. “It might not have been intentional, but I am not going to take pity on you,” said Simona. “Ilario and I covered for you for most of yesterday.”

“If I talk Ilario into covering for me, can I go back to bed?” Marina was out of bed, gathering her clothes up from the floor and throwing them on the bed. She untangled her cloak from the mess of yellow dress, white apron and white undergarments. “Give me a few minutes to get dressed, all right.”

“You better be down soon,” Simona warned. She left the room, slamming the door.

Marina didn’t blame Simona for being slightly angry with her. Marina hadn’t been the most gracious person the day before. With the news of Romeo’s banishment, and Benvolio and Balthasar wanting her there to help deal with Romeo’s emotions, and to sneak him into Villa Capulet, Marina knew she’d slacked on her duties. She only had to check to make sure Juliet was getting ready and Romeo was out of Juliet’s room. Preferably, Romeo would be off the Capulet grounds all together, but Marina knew well how lazy Romeo could be in the mornings. Mornings were the one time Romeo acted like the lovesick boy his parents took him for. The only difference was that Romeo acted that way because he was tired, not because he was in love. Now though, it was hard to say.

Marina rushed through getting dressed. She was still tying her apron, when she opened the door, and began to walk down the stairs. Once she was finished knotting the apron securely, she ran down the rest of the flight. She went to the doorway of Juliet’s chamber. She knocked.

“Lady Juliet!” Marina called through the door. “It is nearly past daybreak!” Through the heavy oak door, Marina heard mutterings. She couldn’t tell who was behind the door. A low creak that sounded like a window opening answered her question. Romeo was just sneaking out now. She quickly did the math in her head, if he left now, Romeo would just slid under the night guards’ noses. Shaking her head over Romeo’s nerve and stupidly, she knocked again. “Lady Juliet! Vieni alla porta[6]!”

The door opened. Juliet was wrapped in a sheet. Behind her, the window still hung wide open. Marina pushed Juliet out of the way, closing the door behind her. “What were you thinking?” snapped Marina. She couldn’t help it. She knew raising her voice at the daughter of the house was a breach of protocol, but when one is best friends with Romeo, Benvolio, Mercutio, and Balthasar, you learn that protocol can be broken every once in a while and no one gets hurt. Much. “He risked his life to come here last night. What happened that…?” Marina stopped. Her gaze landed on the bed. The covers were rumpled the way they only got if two people had been sleeping here. “Lady Juliet!” Marina gasped.

“We are married,” Juliet hissed.

“Sleeping in the same bed is not wrong.”

“You were not married before your families.”

“It was still before God and witnesses. Romeo and I are as good as married. If he had not had to run, he would tell you the same thing.”

“And I would be able to tell if he was lying,” said Marina. She walked over to the window. In the distance, galloping away on horseback in the direction of Mantua were two figures. Marina knew it was Benvolio and Romeo. It had all been planned. Benvolio would go with Romeo to Mantua, get him settled, stay with him for a few days. When Benvolio returned, Balthasar would be Romeo’s main link with Verona, the town he’d spent the last eighteen years haunting with his best friends.

“I know it was selfish,” said Juliet. “I know I was risking Romeo’s life. I love him, though, Marina. I am sorry I put his life on the line, but I did not want to deal with the reality.”

“None of us do, but we are all going to have to find a way to continue. Especially you Juliet, when your parents expect you to marry the County Paris.”

“Do I have to marry such a vile man?”

“According to your parents you are not married,” said Marina.

“You are still able to marry the man they chose for you.”

“Can I make it known that I am already wed?”

“That is impossible, Juliet, I wish it were otherwise. I wish you did not have to marry the County Paris, but you do not have a choice. You have to marry him. It is what your parents expect of you. You are a daughter of House Capulet. It may seem unfortunate, but there is much that is out of your control. Unfortunately, you cannot chose whom you marry. Your parents have picked the County Paris for you, and you must marry your parents’ choice. It is a good match, Juliet. He is related to the Prince. You will be marrying into the ruling family of Verona. For someone who was born a few steps behind that on the social ladder, that is not a bad climb.”

“I do not want to marry the County Paris.”

Marina sighed. She took Juliet’s arm and led her to a chair. Marina sat Juliet down in it. “I am sorry. If it were any other way, I would support your decision, with or without your parents’ blessing. It is not, though. You must marry the man your parents chose.”

“I wish it were Romeo.”

“It will never be. Romeo is a Montague, you are a Capulet. Romeo was never an option that was put on the table. He was written out of the list of potential matches the instant the feud was started those many years ago. If Romeo were related to Prince Escalus, there might be a chance, but it is not the way things stand. Romeo is a Montague, you are a Capulet, and you are to marry the County Paris.” Marina paused. “Be happy, Juliet. You are marrying into the Prince’s own family. You will have one of the grandest weddings Verona has ever known.”

“It will all mean nothing to me,” said Juliet, standing. “The man standing at the altar will not be Romeo.” She went to the window, which Marina had closed. Juliet reopened it a crack, and looked down the road where Romeo and Benvolio had disappeared. “Will I ever see him again? Will I ever be able to run my hands through his hair again? Will I ever be able to call myself his secret wife to his face again?”

“Do not write Romeo out of your life forever. If I know Romeo, he will find a way to return to Verona in secret, and if he does not, then I can help you get out of Verona and down the road to Mantua. Last night does not have to be the end of your story, Juliet. Not if you do not want it too. Not if you are prepared to lie and fight for the few moments you and Romeo can spend together.”

Juliet turned away from the window, looking at Marina. “You would help me? You would help me defy my parents?”

“You and Romeo are in love. There is nothing wrong with that. I would rather you not be miserable, Juliet, but there is nothing we can do. Romeo is a Montague, and your parents have their eyes and minds set on this match between you and the County Paris.”

“Daughter, are you awake?” Lady Capulet called through the door.

“She is awake, my lady,” said Marina.

“Marina, is not it?” asked Lady Capulet. “Are not you supposed to be down in the kitchens?”

“I also assist Adrianna with caring for your daughter, my lady,” Marina replied.

“Ottimo[7],” said Lady Capulet. “Evoca Adrianna, per favore[8].”

“Beninteso, mia signora[9],” said Marina. She left the room. She was looking around the corridor, when someone grabbed her arm. She turned, expecting it to be Sampson or one of the others telling her she was needed in the kitchen. It was not. It was Adrianna.

“Adrianna, grazie a Dio[10],” said Marina. “Lady Capulet wants us both in Juliet’s chambers with her and Juliet.”

“But Juliet is not dressed yet,” said Adrianna. “What if the County Paris comes?”

“I doubt if the County Paris is going to be visiting his betrothed so early in the morning.” Adrianna had been appeased. Marina turned around and entered the room.

“…Therefore stop your weeping,” said Lady Capulet, as Marina and Adrianna came into the room.

“Oh let me weep, dear mother,” said Juliet. Her voice came out harsh. Marina knew it was from the conversation she’d had with Juliet before Lady Capulet had come in, but it was just as well if Lady Capulet thought Juliet was angry with her because of what she said.

“Well, if you are going to weep, weep for the fact that the Prince would not kill that villain, your cousin’s killer Romeo.”

“His death should be avenged!” Juliet snapped. Marina could see the flicker of love for Romeo behind the hate she was showing her mother.

“And it will, mia figlia[11],” said Lady Capulet, “I will send a servant to Mantua with a dram of poison. He will slip into the house where Romeo lives, and slip it into his wine. Romeo will be dead, my daughter. But Juliet, on Thursday, in the early morning, you will meet the County Paris at Saint Peter’s Church, and you two will be wed.”

“County Paris will not make me happy, Mother. Why do I have marry so soon after the death of my dear cousin Tybalt? Please Mother, tell Father that I thank him for finding me the County Paris, but I am not ready to marry.”

“Tell him yourself when he comes,” Lady Capulet replied, coldly. She turned away from her daughter.

The door opened. Marina turned. Standing in the doorway was Lord Capulet. Marina tried to stand tall, to be the brave young woman her friends in House Montague viewed her as. She gave Lord Capulet a graceful nod as he passed her on his way to his wife and daughter.

“Why, Juliet,” said Lord Capulet, “are you still crying over Tybalt’s death?” Juliet turned to face Lord Capulet. “Come now, my daughter, stop your tears.” Lord Capulet looked up at his wife. “Have you told her the news?”

“Yes, and by the way she received it, she is not glad of her upcoming wedding, She thanks you for finding him, though,” said Lady Capulet. “I wish she were dead.”

“Why do you do so, Juliet? Are you not grateful for all the talks I have had with the County Paris and the Prince? You should be grateful that I found such a man for you. You should be thanking me for scheduling it so soon after Tybalt’s death, not declining. Your marriage to the County Paris would take some of the gloom of Tybalt’s death away from this house. Do you not want there to be celebrating in House Capulet again?”

“I do, Father, but not at my expense. I still grieve for Tybalt. How can I look happy and merry when I am not in my heart?”

“Many girls are afraid on their wedding day,” said Lady Capulet. “Many of them do not know the man they are to marry. You are lucky. Your father has procured one you know.”

“I have danced with him, Mother!” Juliet snapped. “I hardly think dancing with the County Paris is the same as knowing him!”

“You will grow to love each other as your father and I did,” said Lady Capulet. “I was afraid myself, but look at me now. Fifteen years later, and I respect my husband and I have a beautiful daughter to show for it.”

“Then keep showing me off!” was Juliet’s sharp reply. “Keep showing me off like you have for nearly fourteen years! I do not want to marry Paris!”

“Vile daughter,” snapped Lord Capulet. “You will do as I say. You will marry Paris on Thursday at Saint Peter’s Church.” He turned to Adrianna. “You, nurse, make sure she is there and ready,” he turned back to Juliet. “Or I will drag you there myself and throw you down before the altar beside your husband-to-be the County Paris. Out, you vile fiend! You wretch! You bitch!”

“You are mad,” Lady Capulet murmured.

Juliet knelt at Lord Capulet’s feet. “Father, I beg you, hear me.”

“You disobedient wretch!” Lord Capulet snapped. Marina saw his hand trembling. From what she knew of reactions, she thought Lord Capulet wanted to slap his daughter. In Marina’s mind, the only thing that stopped him was the presence of her, Lady Capulet and Adrianna. “Come to church on Thursday, or never look me in the face again!” He snapped. He leered over Juliet, who was now sitting on the floor, her nightgown and dressing gown spread around her, as she leaned away from her father.

“You are to blame for this, my lord,” said Marina. Knowing what she knew from the training she had received, she had to protect Juliet. If that brought Lord Capulet’s wrath down upon her, so be it.

Lord Capulet turned to her. Marina saw the fire of anger in his face, but she didn’t back down. She met his eyes full on. She refused to break eye contact. “Hold your tongue!” he snapped.

Marina stepped away from Adrianna. Adrianna tried to pull Marina back, but Marina pulled out of Adrianna’s grip and stepped in between Lord Capulet and his daughter. Juliet shifted to her bed. Adrianna sat down beside her. Lady Capulet hovered by the door unsure whether Lord Capulet or Juliet would permit her near them. “I do not speak of anything I should not,” said Marina.

“A Dio[12],” Lord Capulet murmured.

“I have to right to speak,” said Marina, ignoring Lord Capulet’s murmur.

“Zitto, idiota[13],” said Lord Capulet. “Il sangre di Dio, mi fai impazzire![14] What is it your problem, daughter? I go and find you a husband, a husband who is a part of the ruling family of Verona, and you tell me you will not marry him.” Lord Capulet walked over to Juliet. Marina could read the anger in his face. Lord Capulet ignored Marina, and she took a step back, rejoining Adrianna. Lord Capulet hauled Juliet to her feet. “Are you not grateful for what your parents did? Are you not grateful for the person you are to marry? You answer me that you would not wed the County Paris. You say you too young to be wed, and ask for my pardon. Well, figlia, you would not get anything that you ask for! Thursday is near, and you will get to the church, and wed the County Paris on that day.” Lord Capulet threw Juliet away from him. Marina knelt beside her, laying a hand on Juliet’s shoulder. Juliet, Marina and Adrianna watched Lord Capulet’s face. Juliet and Adrianna looked fearful. Lady Capulet still stood by the door, not knowing whether to take her husband’s side or her daughter’s. Marina was the only one who dared meet Lord Capulet’s eyes. Lord Capulet locked eyes with Marina for a moment, but broke away after Marina met his gaze squarely. He looked away from Marina, directing his gaze on Juliet once more. “If you do not wed the County Paris, I will throw you out. You will not be welcome here, Juliet, you will have to find some other place to live out your days. For, if you stay on the path you are now, I will never acknowledge you as my daughter again. Think on what I have said, mia figlia, because I would not take back my words.” Lord Capulet walked out of the room, the door slammed behind him, making the frame shake.

Marina stayed still, watching as Juliet turned to her mother. She looked appealingly into Lady Capulet’s face. Lady Capulet refused to meet her daughter’s eyes.

“Please, Mother,” Juliet begged, gripping Lady Capulet’s hand, “do not allow this to happen. Do not throw me away into streets. Delay the marriage a month or a week, or let me die.”

“Do not talk to me, for I will not speak to you,” said Lady Capulet, looking out the window of Juliet’s chamber. “Do what you want, I am done with you.” Lady Capulet pulled her hand out of Juliet’s grasp and left the chamber.

“Dio[15],” Juliet whispered. “Oh, Marina, oh, Adrianna, how can I prevented this marriage? My husband is alive, but he is banished. I am already married, but my parents want me to marry another man. What shall I do?”

Adrianna went to Juliet’s side. She knelt beside her mistress, taking her hands. Marina stayed back, not wanting to interrupt this private moment. Juliet had called on her as well, so she knew she was welcome to stay, but it was Adrianna who had taken the initiative to comfort Juliet. Adrianna pulled Juliet into her arms, letting Juliet collapse on her. “Here is the truth of it,” said Adrianna, running her fingers over Juliet’s tangled hair, “Romeo is banished, and he will not come back to challenge the County Paris for your hand publicly. He will not be able to enter the city unless he is disguised. I think the best thing to do is to conform to your parents’ will and marry the County Paris. The County Paris is a lovely gentleman. He will be kind to you, it will not be the love you had from Romeo, but the County Paris is not a cruel man and he is handsome. I think you will be happy with him. Romeo is as good as dead since he is gone and you are here.”

Juliet raised her head from Adrianna’s lap. “Do you speak from your heart?”

Adrianna pulled a strand of Juliet’s hair out of Juliet’s face. “Sì, faccio[16].”

“You have comforted me very well.” Juliet rose, followed by Adrianna. “Go to my mother and tell her I have gone to church to ask forgiveness for how I disobeyed my father and be absolved for what I have done, for how I have treated my parents.”

“Lo farò[17],” said Adrianna. She slipped past Marina, and out the door. As she passed Marina, Marina could see a hint of a smile. Marina didn’t allow her own facial expression to change. She turned back to Juliet. Juliet was glaring at the door where Adrianna had exited.

“Oh, accidenti a te, Adrianna![18]” Juliet snapped. “Oh, donna malvagia![19]” Marina knew Juliet had forgotten she was there. She watched Juliet, carefully though. “You wish me to be happy, and then you wish me to break my marriage vows to Romeo. Whose side are you on, Adrianna? I was grateful that you chose mine after I fell in love with Romeo, but now you want to marry the County Paris. Oh, Adrianna, sei vecchio[20], and yet you call my husband-to-be handsome. I will go to Friar Laurence and see what he can do for me, but if he can do nothing for me, I have the power to kill myself.” She rushed out of the room, still dressed in her nightclothes, leaving Marina standing in her empty bedchamber. ￼

 

Translations

[1] Thank you, Marina. I owe you

[2] No problem

[3] Wake up, Marina

[4] I know you are awake and can hear me

[5] Let me sleep

[6] Come to the door

[7] Excellent

[8] Get Arianna, please

[9] Of course, my lady

[10] Adrianna, thank God

[11] My daughter

[12] God

[13] Shut up, idiot

[14] God’s blood, you make me crazy!

[15] God

[16] Yes, I do

[17] I will

[18] Oh, damn you, Adrianna

[19] Oh, wicked woman!

[20] Oh, Adrianna, you are old


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Villa Capulet

As Juliet rushed out of her bedchamber, Marina watched. She stood still in Juliet’s chamber, watching as the white of her nightgown and the red of her dressing gown, disappeared out the door. Then Juliet’s words came back to her: “I’ll go to Friar Laurence and see what he can do for me, but if he can do nothing for me, I have the power to kill myself.” The full impact of Juliet’s words crashed over Marina as she realized what Juliet was capable of. She hadn’t given much thought to the idea that Juliet would kill herself over marrying the County Paris. She didn’t know why. She’d heard stories about teenagers killing themselves for love, but when she had been put in a position where she had to think about it, the thought hadn’t occurred to her.

“Sangue di Dio, Giulietta[1],” said Marina to the empty room. “Non fare nulla che potreste rimpiangere[2].”

Marina rushed out of Juliet’s bedchamber, and was running down the corridor when someone grabbed her arm. She tried to pull away, trying to see who it was. She saw it was Adrianna. She yanked her arm free, facing Juliet’s nurse, her anger evident in her face.

“Mi dispiace[3],” said Adrianna. “I did not mean to startle you. I only meant to find out where my Lady Juliet was going. She seemed in quite a hurry. She was not even dressed. She did not have her hair done. Where could she be going in such a state?”

“To Friar Laurence,” said Marina. “Mi dispiace così, Adrianna[4]. I must be going to the kitchens.”

“Of course, you have your own duties. You are not just a servant to my Lady Juliet.”

Marina left Adrianna in the corridor. Her brain spun. She knew she should go to the kitchens, free Simona of some of her duties like Simona had done for her the last few days. On the other hand, she had been the only one to hear Juliet talk about suicide. She didn’t know the laws of Verona well enough to know if suicide was illegal or not. Law had always been Giulio’s domain, and Marina had been happy to allow him to study the laws. Giulio’s law books were still hidden in Marina’s room under a floorboard in her parents’ house. They hadn’t been opened since the morning of the day of Giulio’s death.

Marina ignored what she should do. She ignored the thoughts that told her to go to the kitchens, to help Simona and Ilario like she hadn’t the past couple days. She couldn’t though. Not when she had heard Juliet talking about death, about killing herself. Marina didn’t want to deal with either reality, but she knew she owed it to Romeo to try and save Juliet. Marina turned away from the corridor that would lead her to the kitchens, and went the opposite way, towards the entrance hall.

She heard servants calling her name, asking where she was going at such an hour. She ignored them, running towards the entrance hall. She pulled open the front door, and left. She shoved the door closed, went out of the gate, and then broke into a run. She ran the entire way to Friar Laurence’s church.

 

 

The Church

This time, Marina didn’t bother hammering on the door until Friar Laurence or another priest came to the door. She looked both ways, making sure no one was watching her, opened the door herself, and then slipped inside. She shut the front door of the church as quietly as she could, but she couldn’t help it when the old wood creaked, making her presence known.

“What are you doing here?” the priest’s harsh voice startled Marina.

“I am a friend of the Montagues,” Marina replied. “Take me to Friar Laurence if you do not believe me.”

The priest grabbed ahold of Marina’s arm and dragged her down the hallway.

_I thought you were suppose to trust people_ , Marina thought, as the priest dragged her down the hallway.

“Sta ‘zitto[5],” the priest told her.

“O no,” Marina muttered in response.

The priest only glared at her in return.

***

The priest threw her into a room. “I found this one in the main chapel, Friar Laurence,” said the priest.

“Marina,” said Friar Laurence. “Friar John, let the girl go. I know her. She is a friend of Romeo Montague.”

“You were telling the truth?” asked Friar John. Marina nodded. “Scusa[6],” Friar John muttered. He left the room quickly.

Marina stood up, looking after Friar John. “I thought you were supposed to trust people.”

“Usually we do,” said Friar Laurence. Marina could see he didn’t approve of Friar John’s treatment of her. Friar Laurence paused. “Do not let Friar John ruin why you are here.”

“Is Juliet here?” asked Marina, her reason for running to the church, and not knocking on the door coming back to her.

“Yes. She came angry with her parents about the marriage to the County Paris.”

Marina paused. She was about to tread on dangerous ground. “Didshethreatenedtokillherself?” The words came out slurred in Marina’s hurry to get through them.

“Slow down. What did you say?”

“Am I safe here?” asked Marina. “What I have to say is dangerous.”

“Of course you are.”

“After her parents left, Juliet threatened to kill herself if you did not help her stay married to Romeo and not marry the County Paris.”

“She was hysterical. I had to stop her from killing herself with a knife I was using to prepare herbs.”

“I do not think she knows I know,” said Marina. “I think she forgot I was still in the room.”

“Then you can help us,” said Friar Laurence. “You can help us with our plan.”

“Your plan?” asked Marina.

“Who is there?” Marina turned to doorway. Standing there was Juliet. She was still in her nightgown and dressing gown. Her hair hung uncombed down her back, and was tangled from running here from Villa Capulet. Her feet were bare against the cold flagstones.

“You have nothing to fear, Juliet,” said Marina. “It is only me. I am going to help you.”

“You would do that for me?” Marina could hear the hesitation in Juliet’s voice, but she could also tell that Juliet was trying to hide it from her.

“Vorrei[7].”

“What about the other servants?”

“You are more important.” Marina didn’t tell Juliet that she was always in part doing this for Romeo. Marina knew how alone Romeo must be feeling even if Benvolio was going to stay with him in Mantua for a couple of days.

“Juliet,” said Friar Laurence, “were you serious when you swore you would die if I did not help you stop your wedding to the County Paris?”

Juliet shifted uneasily. It could almost be taken for Juliet’s feet being cold, but since Marina had been at Villa Capulet, she had taken to knowing some of Juliet’s quirks.

“Juliet,” said Marina. “Dicci[8].”

“Of course I said it!” Juliet snapped. “If I cannot be married to Romeo, I do not want to live. I do not care how often Adrianna or my parents sing the praises of the County Paris. They all tell me I will grow to love him as my mother did my father, but I never will. My heart will always be in Mantua with Romeo.”

“Do not feel like you have to die,” said Friar Laurence. “I may have a solution that will solve both problems.” He paused and went over a wall lined with shelve. He began hunting through the vials and jars that filled the spaces. He took down a vial, and then turned back to Marina and Juliet. “This, Juliet, is your answer.” Marina and Juliet looked at each other.

“Tell me what it is,” said Juliet. “I will throw myself from the battlements, I will steal from the people of Verona, I will lie in a ditch with rats and mice. As long as I will not marry the County Paris on Thursday, I will do whatever you ask of me.”

“You would not have to do any of that, il mio bambino[9],” said Friar Laurence. “Go home. Act like you are happy, and consent to marry the County Paris. Make sure you sleep alone tomorrow night. Do not allow your nurse to sleep in your chamber. Dismiss her from your chamber until the morning if you have to.” Then he handed Juliet the vial. “Drink this. It will give you the appearance of death. To all it will look as if you died. Your skin will be icy cold. Your heart will not beat. Your lungs will not breath. For appearances’ sake you will be dead. You will wake after two and forty hours as if you had just risen from a night’s rest or a nap. I will send a letter to Romeo via Friar John.” Marina scowled, but didn’t say anything. She shook her head when Juliet opened her mouth to ask Marina why. “Romeo will receive the letter, and will sneak back into Verona. When you wake, Romeo will be by your side, and together you two can return to Mantua, and live out your days on the Montague estate there.”

“Do not tell me what can go wrong,” said Juliet. She took the vial from Friar Laurence.

“Be strong, Juliet,” said Friar Laurence. “Do not think on taking your life anymore. I have faith that our plan will work.”

“Come, Juliet,” said Marina, “let us return to your father’s house, and start you on your journey di nuovo al vostro amore[10].”

 

Villa Capulet

When Juliet and Marina returned to Villa Capulet, Juliet pulled Marina into Lord Capulet’s study. Marina was a bit fearful of what Lord Capulet would think of his daughter bringing a servant into the room, but she tried to forget about it as Juliet knocked on the door.

“Entra[11].” Lord Capulet’s voice came through the door faintly, but Juliet had heard it, and opened the door.

Juliet and Marina entered the room. Lord Capulet was sitting at his desk, and Marina was once again struck by how similar the two families were despite their feud. She could almost see Lord Montague sitting in Lord Capulet’s place, and looking at home. Marina shoved the thoughts away. Nothing drastic had happened while she was in Villa Capulet to warrant her returning to House Montague.

“Where have you been, daughter?” asked Lord Capulet, not looking up. His nose was buried in stacks of parchment. A quill was in his right hand. It dripped ink onto his desk, staining the dark wood. Marina had to bite her lip to keep from talking out of turn to him. Even if it was to point out Lord Capulet was dripping ink onto his desk, Marina speaking right now probably wouldn’t be welcome. She was here to be silent moral support for Juliet.

“I have been to church, Father,” said Juliet.

“And have you found the answers you were looking for?” asked Lord Capulet, at last raising his head from his papers. He set them down and stuck the quill in a pot.

“Sì, Papa[12].” Marina looked over at Juliet. She saw the flicker of anger at Lord Capulet in Juliet’s eyes. Her trip to Friar Laurence hadn’t gotten rid of it all, but Marina hoped she saw it only because she was looking for it, because of the practice she’d gotten growing up with Benvolio, Mercutio, Romeo, Giulio, and Balthasar. Thinking of Giulio and Mercutio sent waves of anger towards Lord Capulet. She couldn’t stop her mind from thinking them. She knew she’d only get in trouble if she lost control, if she acted on any of them, so she kept the thoughts buried under piles of other thoughts, other memories that would purge the anger from her mind.

“Good,” said Lord Capulet. “And why are you here?”

“To tell you I submit to your will,” said Juliet. “I was made aware that my actions from this morning were unwelcome and not to be acted upon again. I am sorry I allowed myself to say those things out loud to you and to my lady mother. I know that my duty will always be to you and to my husband. I accept that as I always have. I am sorry I allowed my actions to get the better of me today.” Juliet knelt at her father’s feet. “I also come to you to ask forgiveness for what I did. I will marry the County Paris as you ask.”

Lord Capulet took Juliet’s hands and raised her. He looked into her face. “I accept you apologies,” he said. “Just I hope the marriage between you and the County Paris will strengthen the ties our family has to the Prince.”

“See what that does to your relationships with the Montagues.” Marina couldn’t help but whisper the words under her breath. She knew it was a great political match for the Capulets, but she couldn’t help but think of the implications the marriage would have on the city of Verona. Many fathers in the Montague household would be angry with Lord Capulet for marrying the County Paris to his daughter Juliet, hence strengthening the Capulet ties to Prince Escalus. Without Mercutio, it would make the situation all the more vital since the Montagues wouldn’t have a significant tie to the Prince’s family any longer.

“I do not want to wait. You are now willing to marry the County Paris. Everything is set. I want you to marry him tomorrow.”

“Whatever will please you, Father,” said Juliet.

“Go with her, Marina,” said Lord Capulet. “Take her to her chamber, and get her ready to be wed to the County Paris tomorrow, and I will tell your mother of this happy news.”

Lord Capulet strode out of the room. Juliet looked after him. The instant he disappeared, her face fell.

“What is it?” asked Marina.

“I have made him happy,” said Juliet, “only to break his heart.”

“Oh, Juliet,” said Marina. She pulled the younger girl into a hug. “Do not fear. Do not think on the marriage your father is happy about. We are about to defeat them all. By tomorrow night, you will be in Romeo’s arms in Mantua. You will celebrate your wedding night all over again, and for many nights after that.”

“You truly think so?”

“I know it will be true.”

***

Marina took Juliet back to her chambers. She knew Juliet well by now, and one look at Juliet told Marina, that she didn’t believe what Marina had told her. Marina knew her position was dangerous, but she couldn’t escape it. She knew if Romeo knew she was going to play a role in the plan, Romeo would want her to do it. It made it easier for her. She was abiding by Lord Capulet’s rules, but she was also helping one of her best friends. Lord Capulet would never have to know she was disobeying him, but she was, and in so many ways.

She led Juliet up the main staircase, avoiding the servants’ staircase and passages. She didn’t want to run into Simona, Felice or Ilario. She knew she’d have to face them later tonight, but for now the servants could wait. Juliet came first, and she always would. Juliet was Marina’s link to Romeo in this crazy world that was Villa Capulet. She was grateful Juliet was allowing her to think, that the thirteen-year-old wasn’t talking, but silently following Marina back to her chambers. Marina sometimes wondered who Juliet was. She had the fun side and the serious side. The fun side was what normally showed, but today, Marina was grateful that the other side existed, even if most of the time it was hidden beneath a bubbly surface.

Marina tried not to think of Simona, Felice or Ilario. She knew they’d be angry with her when she arrived in the kitchens. She knew she’d been absent from her formal duties a lot, leaving Ilario and Simona to pick up the slack, but she also knew helping Juliet hadn’t been solely her. She’d been asked to help, and she’d taken the opportunity, and if she was being honest, she’d partially taken it to connect with Romeo before he left Verona. She tried not to think this would be the last time she saw Romeo for a while. She didn’t know when they’d see each other again, but she had resigned herself to that fact when he’d killed Tybalt. She tried to keep her mind on helping Juliet, and then going downstairs and helping Simona, Felice, and Ilario, but she also felt like she was missing something. She didn’t know what it was, but she wanted it to be returned to her.

Marina shoved the thoughts to the back of her mind. She had no time for those thoughts at the moment. She had to keep her mind focused on what she had to do tonight. She was grateful that Friar Laurence had trusted her enough, but also knew it was because of Romeo. Romeo had vouched for her, told Friar Laurence she could be trusted. There was still so much she wanted to tell Romeo. Things no else knew about her, about Giulio. Things if life hadn’t propelled them all in a different direction, Romeo would know by now. Marina became lost in thoughts of what could’ve been. She could see herself walking through the paths of the Montague gardens. Mercutio running up behind her to greet her, to scare her, to be the friend she would always remember him as, not the figure with the blood streaming around his fingers, hair wild from the fight, cursing the Houses of Capulet and Montague. She tried to forget that figure, but sometimes at night, when she closed her eyes, that figure would come back to her, screaming “a plague on both your houses” in a dark and mangled version of Mercutio’s voice. A voice that haunted her dreams and nightmares. A voice that seemed to dictate which she would have that night. A voice she was torn between wanting to forget and wanting to remember. A voice that still held a strange power over her even though Mercutio was gone.

 

Translations

￼[1] God’s blood, Juliet

[2] Do not do anything you might regret

[3] I am sorry

[4] I am sorry as well, Adrianna

[5] Shut up

[6] Excuse me

[7] I would

[8] Tell us

[9] My child

[10] Back to your love

[11] Come in

[12] Yes, Father


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Villa Capulet

Marina made her excuses to Juliet and Adrianna that night. She wouldn’t have to return to the kitchens until the morning when her piece of the plan was going to unfold. Adrianna and Juliet understood Marina had duties elsewhere in Villa Capulet, and she’d been neglecting them while serving the Lady Juliet the last few days. They knew Marina had been hired to help Simona, Felice, and Ilario in the kitchen. They knew they couldn’t depend on her all the time, but Marina was glad to help the Lady Juliet where she could.

She walked to the doorway of the kitchen, took a deep breath, and then walked inside. Felice was bending over the soup pot, a few strands of hair were in danger of falling free from the leather thong and falling gracelessly into the soup. Marina hoped for Juliet’s sake that Lord Capulet got the serving with the hair. Trying not to smirch at the thought of Lord Capulet choking on Felice’s hair at the supper table, Marina joined Ilario where he was chopping vegetables. Marina grabbed a carrot and a knife, and began chopping. Ilario only looked up when he heard the noise of her knife against the wooden prep table.

“Where have you been?” he hissed.

“I was helping the Lady Juliet,” Marina hissed back. “Do not be angry.”

“You left Simona and I here to deal with everything. Why cannot I be angry?”

“Because I never meant to spend as long as I did there. I meant for it to only last a couple hours, three or four at the most.”

“You did not think of us, did you?” Marina didn’t respond. The truth was that Ilario had guessed correctly. She hadn’t thought of Simona, Felice or Ilario in all the time she’d been helping Juliet. They had escaped from her mind. She didn’t want to admit it to Ilario though. “Admit it, Marina,” said Ilario, again. “I know you did not miss us. I know you wish you could stay up there with the Lady Juliet and Adrianna.”

“Do not be a fool,” said Marina, “of course I like it down here. I like it down here where we are all friends. Where we do not have to worry about protocol. Down here I can be myself, Marina Faraldo. Up there, I felt like I was putting on an act for someone. They hardly paid attention to me.”

“That is not what I just heard.” Simona had arrived.

“And what did you hear?” asked Ilario.

“I heard that Marina did not complain once,” said Simona. “That she was always gracious, and was always being sent out by the Lady Juliet on errands. I even heard that she went into Friar Laurence’s church.” She glared at Marina. “That is Montague territory. It is said that Friar Laurence is Romeo Montague’s private confessor.”

Marina snorted. “I am not sure if Lord and Lady Montague have private confessors,” she said, “let alone their son.”

“He is not just a son,” said Simona, “he is their heir.” She paused. “Though I supposed he is nothing but Romeo Montague now. He lost his title of “heir” when he murdered Tybalt, and the Prince banished him.”

Marina gritted her teeth. She knew Romeo had been acting in defense of Mercutio and Giulio. She knew what had been going through Romeo’s mind. She knew Romeo was still grappling with what he had done. To hear something so vile coming from Simona’s mouth made Marina’s blood boil. She wanted to tell Simona everything. Make her understand Romeo wasn’t a bad person. She knew how hopeless it would be though. Just as Marina would always be a Montague deep under her skin where no one in Villa Capulet could see it, Simona would always be a Capulet, even if Marina tried to make Simona see the other side. The servants were just as invested in the feud as Lord Montague and Lord Capulet were. They were ready to fight for their masters, and they would never betray them. It wasn’t even something that would go through their minds.

“What else did you hear?” asked Ilario, pulling Marina from her thoughts.

“Niente[1],” said Simona. “There is nothing else worth telling you.”

“That always means there is something,” said Ilario. “You cannot fool me, Simona. We have worked together for far too long for your tricks to work on me anymore. Tell me what you know. Tell me the news of the world.”

“The news of the world?” asked Simona. She laughed. “I do not know the news of the world, Ilario. There is nothing you can do…”

Ilario walked around the counter and began tickling Simona. She began to laugh. Her laughter caught Felice’s attention. He raised his head from the soup, pressed sweaty locks of hair to his scalp out of his eyes, and calmly observed Simona and Ilario. Felice beckoned to Marina. Marina went over.

“What is going on with them?” he asked.

“Ilario’s plying Simona for information about all the time I spent tending the Lady Juliet,” replied Marina. She shrugged. “I do not know why. It is not like anything out of the ordinary happen.”

“If you are going to do something like that again,” said Felice. “I only ask that you make arrangements for your place to be filled. The three of us were running around like chickens about to be killed for His Lordship’s dinner or supper trying to do everything for the wedding between the Lady Juliet and the County Paris.”

“Of course,” said Marina. “I am sorry I did not do so this time, but Adrianna gave me no time to do anything.”

“I merely request that you do so in future,” said Felice. “I am not going to tell Lord Capulet of your neglection of the duties he hired you for.”

“Grazie[2], Felice.”

“Marina!” exclaimed Ilario, coming over as Felice returned to the soup. Ilario slung an arm around her shoulders. “You are back! How are you getting on?”

“Get off me, you fustilarian,” said Marina, batting away Ilario’s arm.

Ilario only laughed. “You cannot fool me, Marina, so do not even try. You know you love me.”

Marina grabbed his arm, and pulled it sharply behind him. Ilario yelped. “Do not cross me tonight, Ilario,” said Marina. “I am tired and not in the mood.” She let him go, shoving him backwards towards his table. “I know you mean well, I am glad to see you too, but for God’s blood, Ilario, get back to work.”

“I was only trying to have a bit of fun,” Ilario muttered, as he followed Marina’s orders.

“You will do well to follow what she says,” Simona muttered back. “You were there as well as me when she told us she had been trained to fight by her brothers.”

Ilario glared at Marina. “And I can see she learned something from them.”

“Do not hold it against her,” Simona advised.

“Do not hold it against me,” echoed Marina. “I can do a lot worse to you. Just be glad you did not try to kiss me.”

“With your fury, I would not,” said Ilario.

A spit boy heard him, and laughed. “I would not think you had the brains, Ilario.”

Ilario walked over to the boy, and cuffed him around the head. “Do not,” he said sternly. The boy staggered. Ilario grabbed him to keep the boy from falling in the fire. “Do not suppose you know everything about all of us just because you stand there all day turning the spits.” Ilario let him go. “Now go back to work before I run you through.”

Marina raised her eyes at Ilario’s threat. She hadn’t realized Ilario had known what a sword was, let alone what to do with one. She knew kitchen servants didn’t typically carry swords, but even for Italy, Verona wasn’t a typical place. It was mired in feuds. Even when the spring rains would send most nobles inside, the nobles of House Capulet and House Montague could be found on the streets caring more about destroying their opposition than soaking their fine clothing.

“Did you mean it?” Marina asked, as the boy continued to send scared glances in her direction. After what Ilario had just done to the boy, Marina was surprised he wasn’t trying to get her away from Ilario.

“Of course not,” Ilario muttered. “I just wanted him scared of me so he will not bother me anymore.”

“Do you not think your threat was a little overboard?”

“Look at him,” was Ilario’s response.

Marina looked at the spit boy Ilario had threatened. He looked scared and shifty, his eyes jumping from Marina to Ilario and back. “If your point was to make him scared of you and probably corner me later to warn me about you, then congratulations,” said Marina.

“You know what it is like here, Marina,” said Ilario.

“Yes,” said Marina, her voice coming out harsh, “and I also know you are apt to take your games too far. You went too far this time, Ilario. He is a spit boy. He is harmless. His Lordship is not going to replace you with him, not if he wants his food on the table efficiently. You also have to promise me something, though.”

“What?”

“I am not saying you have to apologize to the boy, just promise me you will not take it this far again. I do not want to get messages after I am gone saying you have been dismissed because…”

“You are leaving?” asked Ilario, interrupting her.

“Maybe, I do not know,” said Marina, hastily, trying to cover up her slip. She had almost let everything she’d worked on go to waste. As much as she wanted to return to House Montague, she understood that she couldn’t slip up while she was here.

“Would you leave us?” asked Simona. She’d obvious heard.

“I am not planning on it,” said Marina. “It was a hypothetical. I do not want to leave here, and then hear that Ilario was dismissed because of his actions towards spit boys.”

“It was not even that bad,” Ilario insisted.

“Try telling him that,” said Simona.

“Simona…” Ilario started.

“Do not,” said Simona, “but do not suppose that this conversation is over either. We are resuming it tonight when both of us have the time to talk about your behavior.”

“Ilario!” Felice’s voice snapped over everyone. “I need you over here. Take this soup to the dining room or Lord Capulet will have my head. I think he also wants it served at the wedding of the Lady Juliet and the County Paris, so do not mess this up the way you did last time.”

“I doubt they remember that,” said Ilario.

“How could they not?” asked Marina. “You poured hot soup over the County Paris’s father. I had never met someone so clumsy who was allowed in the kitchen.” She looked over at Felice. “I do not know why you hired him when he is probably going to make a mess of this one too.” She paused. “And I would think about banning him from serving at the wedding if I were you. I do not think we want Ilario pouring hot soup on another important guest.”

“He was being unappreciative,” said Ilario.

“That may be,” said Simona, “but we are servants, Ilario. It is part of their general makeup to treat us like trash.”

“I do not like being treated like trash,” Ilario muttered.

“I will let you in on a secret,” said Marina, “none of us do. We deal with it though because it is our job to deal with our masters and our masters’ friends. I am not going to tell you that being treated like trash does not feel bad or hurts, because it does. But you have to find another way of venting your anger.”

“I know I do,” Ilario muttered, “I know I do.” He paused. “Can we talk later?”

“Beninteso[3],” said Marina. “Pull me away after we get done with clearing from supper.”

“Grazie.”

***

After supper and the dishes were washed and cleared away for the night, when even Felice had retired to his room, Marina allowed Ilario to pull her out into the gardens of Villa Capulet.

“You did not have to come,” said Ilario. “I know you could get sacked easier than Simona or I since you are the newest of the kitchen staff.”

“Do not worry about it,” said Marina. “You looked like you wanted to talk earlier, so I consented.” She paused. “What did you want to talk about?”

“What you were saying earlier tonight, in the kitchens, how do you deal with it?”

“I would have thought you would have cracked the secret by now.”

“Sometimes it angers me,” said Ilario. “I am not happy about it, but when I get angry, I do not do well with controlling myself. It is like once the anger starts swelling inside me, I cannot stop it. I am afraid of what happens.”

“You did not strike me as the type.”

Ilario laughed. “There are a lot of things you do not know about me, Marina. There is a lot that would surprise you.”

“Unlike you, I am not going to press you for details.”

“I am sorry about that.” Ilario sighed. “It just seemed like you were weighed down by something when you came here, and I thought that if I could alleviate some of that pain it would do you good.”

“You were right. You may not have gone about it in the right way, but you were right.”

“Did it help at all?”

“Maybe a little. There are still things that I have kept from everyone here that I do not trust anyone with, but what I did tell you helped. It did not take all the weight off, but it definitely took away some of it.”

“I am glad.” He paused. “How much time do you have tonight, Marina?”

“I am not sure. What is it you need?”

“I was wondering if I could tell you a story.”

“I have something quick to do with the Lady Juliet, and then I can give you until morning if you need it.”

“Grazie, Marina.”

***

Marina excused herself. She hoped Juliet and her could get rid of Adrianna and Lady Capulet quickly. Neither one of them could know what the plan was. Marina knew a part of Juliet was feeling bad about not telling Adrianna, but another part of Juliet was excited to be breaking the rules, to have a life with Romeo – even if returning to Verona would be impossible for the sake of Romeo’s life. She also now had Ilario to think of. She hadn’t been lying when she told him she would have time to listen to him after she tended to Juliet. After she tended to Juliet tonight, her role in the plan would be over until morning. She could stay up all night with Ilario, listening to him if he needed her to. She didn’t want to, but she felt she owed it to Ilario. She had forsaken the friendships she’d built with Ilario and Simona the past few days. She felt like listening to what Ilario wanted to tell her was a way she could make it up to him. She knew what Ilario was risking by coming to her. She knew Lord Montague would likely expect her to pass on whatever information she learned to Abram, who would pass it to him, but Marina had grown to respect Ilario and Simona. She wasn’t sure if she could break that respect anymore.

Marina knew she’d changed since she’d started at Villa Capulet. She hadn’t intended to, but it had changed her. She had tried to stay distant with Ilario and Simona because she didn’t want to betray them, but living with Simona, and having Ilario around who reminded her of Mercutio, it was hard to not build a friendship with them, and now that she’d neglected them, she wanted to build that friendship back up. She knew it was dangerous. She knew they could potentially find out who she was, and hate her, but she also knew they had learned to trust her. She was still wary of them, but she had learned to hide her wariness. The wariness was now hidden and for all intents and purposes, she trusted Simona and Ilario fully. Perhaps not as much as Benvolio, Balthasar, and Romeo, but Ilario and Simona were growing in her eyes.

Marina knocked on Juliet’s door, heard Juliet’s call of: “entra[4]!” and entered. Juliet was wearing the same white nightgown and Capulet red dressing gown she’d been wearing when she ran to Friar Laurence. Both Adrianna and Lady Capulet were there.

“Marina,” Lady Capulet greeted, “what are you doing here?”

“Only seeing if the Lady Juliet needed anything, my lady,” said Marina.

“As you can see, she is fine,” said Lady Capulet.

“Mama[5],” said Juliet. “I would like her to stay.”

“You can stay,” said Lady Capulet. “My daughter has obviously taken a liking to you in any case.”

“Grazie, mia signora[6].”

“How have you been?” asked Adrianna.

“I have been all right,” replied Marina. “Busy, but all right.”

“Buono[7], buono,” said Adrianna. She turned to Juliet. “Would you like any help?”

“No, I want Marina to do it tonight,” said Juliet.

“I would like to help you, Juliet,” said Lady Capulet. “It is your wedding night after all. I remember my own wedding night to your father. I was…”

“I do not want your help, Mama,” said Juliet. Her voice was cold and harsh. Lady Capulet stepped back.

“Get some rest, you will need it,” said Lady Capulet. She left.

“I will see you in the morning,” said Adrianna. She kissed Juliet on the forehead, and left as well.

Juliet rose from her chair, and took the bottle of elixir Friar Laurence had given her. She sat down on her bed, gazing at the bottle. Marina watched her.

“Juliet?” asked Marina. “What is it?”

“I am afraid.”

“Do not be. Think of who you are going to see on the other side. When you wake up, you will be in the Capulet vault, but you will have Romeo at your side.”

“And if he is not?”

“You cannot think like that. You have to think that he is going to be there, that everything is going to turn out the way Friar Laurence has planned it. You cannot allow yourself to think that anything is going to go wrong.” Marina paused. “Hai cambiato idea sul matrimonio la contea di Parigi?[8]”

“Mi sposerò mai che cane bastardo di un maiale e una mucca a rovistare un fuoco ardente in un inferno con il diavolo[9].”

“Allora hai la tua risposta[10]. You will not marry the County Paris. You will take the elixir you were given by Friar Laurence, and in two and forty hours you will be reunited with your Romeo.”

“Do you put your faith in Friar Laurence so hastily?”

“Yes. He knows what he talks of. I have overheard people in Verona talk of Friar Laurence. He knows what his potions do. He knows the ones that will cause death from the ones that only give the assemblance of it.”

Juliet gripped the bottle. “I will do it. In two and forty hours I will lie with my husband. I will be at Romeo’s side, and when we can, we will sneak back into Verona, and find our friends.”

Marina gripped Juliet’s hands. “Go with God, Juliet. You will be all right, and Romeo will be at your side when you wake.”

“And you?”

“And I,” Marina promised. She didn’t know if she would be there. She didn’t know when Lord Montague was going to call her back. She could see the look in Juliet’s eyes though, and knew if she promised Juliet she’d be there, it would give Juliet some peace of mind as she went through with the deed. After the deed was done there would be no turning back, and once Juliet and Romeo were reunited, they would have to flee to Mantua.

Marina watched as Juliet poured the liquid down her throat. Juliet shuddered and gasped, falling back on her pillows as the drug took affect. Her hand flopped over the edge of the bed, open. The vial rolled out of it, clattering against the flagstone floor. Marina barely heard the clatter though her eyes were trained on her friend. Juliet’s complexion paled, her breathing slowed. Marina had been present when Friar Laurence had explained the effects of the drug of Juliet, but like many things, seeing it and hearing it explained were two different things. She refused to look away though. She kept her gaze on Juliet, watching as she stilled.

All of Villa Capulet seemed to still with Juliet. The loudness of the servants preparing for tomorrow seemed to cease. People didn’t seem to be moving about. Even the servants went still. There was no sound coming up the staircase like there had been all night. There was no sound joyous or otherwise coming into the room.

Marina knew that would change when morning came. She’d seen the decorations about the house, seen the elaborate dishes in the kitchen, and she was the only one who knew – aside from Juliet – that come morning the preparations for the wedding of the Lady Juliet and the Count Paris would turn to those of mourning. The servants, and everyone would rush about trying to change white for black, festive for morbid, everything to its juxtaposition.

It had almost been worse walking through Villa Capulet that night, seeing the joy, and knowing that joy would be squashed. She had seen it in Lady Capulet and Adrianna. Knowing that tonight would be the last time they saw Juliet for months, maybe years. She had seen the joy in their faces at Juliet’s consent to do her father’s will. She had seen what Lord Capulet thought. Seen his anger lash out at Juliet, only to see joy in his face at his daughter backing down. Marina knew Lord Capulet’s joy wasn’t entirely genuine.

With only a daughter, he needed a male heir. Juliet’s marriage to the County Paris would provide Lord Capulet with the heir he desperately needed, and had hoped to have begotten on his wife. Marina knew the stories, had heard the rumors, even though they were twisted by the time they made their way to her. Having the County Paris as Lord Capulet’s heir, would also link House Capulet with House Escalus. Marina knew it would do nothing to help dissuade Lord Montague from fighting.

If anything, Marina thought it would provoke Lord Montague into attacking one or both of the families. Marina didn’t want to think of the fighting Lord Montague would start once the wedding had taken place. For better or worse though, Marina was one of the few in Verona who knew the wedding would never occur. She knew Lord Montague would never have such a reason. It made her proud to know she would have a role to play in it. She knew Lord Montague’s mind, knew he would never lose an opportunity, so she knew Lord Montague’s other spies would have already brought the news to him. Marina knew Villa Montague would be preparing for a very different kind of party that night. One they hoped would end in the blood of the County Paris, breaking the alliance Lord Capulet and Prince Escalus had arranged between their families. Marina knew neither Lord Capulet nor Prince Escalus would be safe. The Montague faction would bide their time, and if they had the opportunity to add Lord Capulet or Prince Escalus to the death count, they would do their duty. Marina had no doubts of the aims of the Montague faction. ￼

 

Translations

[1] Nothing

[2] Thank you

[3] Of course

[4] Come in

[5] Mother

[6] Thank you, my lady

[7] Good

[8] Have you changed your mind about marrying the County Paris?

[9] I will never marry that mutt of a pig and a cow rooting around a blazing fire in hell with the devil

[10] Then you have your answer


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Villa Capulet

Marina went downstairs after Juliet was asleep. She looked in the kitchen, but the only person who was there was Felice scrubbing furiously at the soup pot.

“What did that pot ever do to you?” asked Marina.

Felice looked up from his work, startled. “Oh, ciao[1] Marina.”

“Have you seen Ilario? I was supposed to meet him after I was done with Juliet.”

“I believe he is in the garden.”

“What is he doing there? It has been dark for hours.”

“He said something about needing to calm down before he told you something, and to tell you he was in the garden when you came looking for him.”

“Grazie[2].” Marina began to leave.

“Marina,” said Felice. Marina turned around. “We are worried about him.”

“Do not worry,” said Marina. “I will take care of him tonight.”

Felice nodded.

Marina left the kitchen, heading out into the gardens. Finding Ilario wasn’t hard. He was leaning against a pillar that held up the roof of the covered patio.

“Marina.”

“What is going on?”

“Let us go somewhere else. I do not want anyone overhearing us.”

“What are you so afraid of?”

“What everyone is afraid of in this city.”

“The fighting?”

“Of course the fighting,” Ilario quietly snapped. “What did you think?”

Marina held up her hands in surrender. “I am sorry I asked.”

“It is all right. You do not know the story I am about to tell you.”

“How bad is it?”

“Bad enough for me to be the only person in my family to still be in Verona. Everyone else was banished to Padua on pain of death.”

“What happened?”

“Before I start I am going to ask you something very similar to what you asked of Simona and I when you told us your story.” He paused. “And before you ask, the reason Simona is not here is because she knows, and she thought it would be easier for me to tell you if it was just the two of us.”

“Are you about to denounce Simona and express you desire and passion for me instead?”

Ilario shook his head, laughing slightly. “No. Believe me, if that was why I had brought you out here in the middle of the night, I would have said it by now and we would be kissing in my chamber wrapped in blankets, not outside in the freezing cold.”

“It is summer.”

“Then why does it feel like someone dropped a bucket of ice over my head without warning?”

“Because you are about to tell someone something that you have not told many people. I felt the same way when I was about to tell my story to you and Simona. In some ways, telling you two was the scariest thing I have ever done.”

“And I am the one who has killed for a living.”

“What?”

“I told you I had a story I did not like sharing with people. The truth is that I have been more embroiled in the feud then I have let on. Perhaps I have been too involved for the good of either side.”

“What is it?”

“Has Benvolio ever talked about me to you?”

“No. Why should he?”

“No reason.”

“Ilario, tell me,” said Marina. “I can tell when you are lying to me, and right now is one of those times. You…”

“I have been involved for longer than you might think. The story I told you when you told Simona and I your story was not true” Ilario paused. “I pressed you for your story, Marina, I knew it was wrong the minute I did it, but I kept doing it. It is how we treat this in my family. We press them until they break. You do not have to tell me that it is wrong, because I already know and I wish I had not used my family’s tactics on you.

“The link that connects me to the feud is faint, but it is there and through blood, so I can do nothing to change it. There are times when I wish I was who I said I was. Just a simple servant, but the reality is that it is so much more than that, and I am afraid of what would happen if I were to be found out.

“There is something I have been afraid to say out loud for years, but you inspired me, Marina. When you told Simona and I about you, I decided that I should tell someone too. It took me a while, but you facing that – even if I did help you along – made me realize what I had done was wrong. As soon as you started speaking I realized I had gone about it in the wrong way, and for that I am sorry. But you are not here to hear about my mistakes with our friendship, you are here to hear the truth.”

Ilario paused, taking a breath, thinking about his next words. Marina put a hand on his arm, calming him down. “Grazie.” Marina nodded, not wanting to break Ilario’s flow. “Before I anything else, promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“Simona and Felice do not know, and I do not want you to tell them. I will tell them eventually, but you deserve to know.”

“Of course.”

“IamaMontague.” The words came out blurred together in a rush.

“What?”

“Through my father’s side of the family, I am a Montague. The connection is distant, but it is still there. We cannot change it. Even the connection is messed up, because I am only connected to Benvolio, a Montague cousin. I am not even connected to the main line of the Montagues. My parents took a while to tell me. They did not tell me until I started working here. They decided since I was about “to step into the lion’s den” – their words not mine – I should know the truth about our family. It has not easy to come to terms with that and keep it hidden.”

“Why did you choose me? Why not Felice or Simona? Why choose the newest member of the staff?”

“Because you are the least prejudiced person I have ever met in Verona.”

“You do not know the real me, Ilario. The real me is passionately on one side or the other.”

“Which side? Or do you want me to guess?”

“Your parents should have told you earlier,” said Marina, quickly changing the subject.

“Do not change the subject, Marina,” said Ilario. “I know you too well for that. There is something you have been hiding since you came here, and judging by your reaction to my story, it has something to do with your allegiance in this feud.”

“All right.”

“All right?”

“I will tell you.”

“La verità[3]?”

“Sì, but you have to promise not to tell anyone.”

“Nemmeno Simona[4]?”

“Nemmeno Simona.”

“What is it?”

“The brothers I told you and Simona about, they were really my cousins. I only had one brother, Giulio. He…”

“You do not have to tell me this,” said Ilario.

Marina looked at him, shaking her head. “It is all right. Maybe it would be good for me to tell someone the truth.”

“You mean what you told us both was a lie?”

“Some of it. There were bits that were true, but there were large portions of that story that were lies. I did not like doing it, but… mi diapiace[5], I cannot tell you.”

“Voi[6]…”

“Mi dispiace, Ilario.” She paused. “I know you told me the truth, and I started to tell you mine. I know it is a horrible way of backing out on you, but I cannot tell you anything more than I already have. You will just have to know I wish I could.”

“Capisco[7]. It took me a long time to decide to tell you what was going on in my life. I will understand if you feel like you cannot tell me right now.”

“It is not that I cannot tell you right now, because I am not ready. It is that I feel like I will never be able to tell you. It is too much of a secret.”

“However you feel, I am all right with that because I wrestled with it as well.”

“Grazie per capire[8], Ilario.”

“I realized now how wrong it was to try and force you to tell Simona and I what we wanted to know. You were new and we wanted to know your story, but I realize now that we did it in a way that was not respectful of who you are, and I am sorry for that. I have come to see you as a good person and even though you have not been in the kitchen much the last couple days, I think you respect me too.”

“I do.”

“Then try to understand where I was coming from. I was trying to make sense of it too. I was trying to figure out if any of it was my fault. I know it was not, but that was my first thought.”

“Then I am glad you made the decision to tell me because even though I am not comfortable with telling you my story, at least you feel comfortable enough around me to tell me yours.”

“It is not that I do not feel comfortable telling you, I do not feel comfortable enough to tell anyone. I do not want you to feel like I told other people, and I am leaving you out of the loop. That is not it at all, because I am not going to tell anyone who is a part of my life right now what is going on with me or what happened in my past that made me secretive.”

“And I want you to know that I am not complaining about that, and I understand it more than Felice or Simona ever could because I have battled with whether to tell you ever since you told Simona and I what happened to you.”

“Io[9]…”

“Lo so[10],” said Ilario, interrupting. “I know you said what you told us that day was not everything, but it was enough to make me understand a part of why you are the way you are. It gave me enough of a hint into your past that I do not have to see anymore of what happened if you do not want me to, and if you do not want me to, I understand that.”

“I think you may have to live with what you already know.”

“I am not saying no to that, because I think you are a good person. A person who anything can happen to because you are human, and a part of being human is that there is a part of us that is always going to want to control other humans. You may be better at controlling it than some other people, but it is always going to be a piece of you that you are never going to be able to get back. A piece you may not have as much control over as you like, but I know you are going to be able to control it because you are Marina Faraldo, and you do not lose control over things you have power over.

“You may be a woman, but you were trained by your cousins, your brother and their friends. You have skills some girls would take from you, because you are able to defend yourself if you have to. No man is ever going to be able to control you because you will have some amount of power over them. Having the training you were given is going to be one of your greatest assets in your life. You will be able to protect yourself when you get in positions most girls would not have any choice but to continue. You are always going to have that training, Marina. It shall be your secret weapon that no one knows is in your power except you.

“But I am warning you now, Marina, people will try to take it from you. I know you would not let them, but they will try. They will try to hold their own power over you, but you have your secret, and I know you will hold your ground if you are given the chance. I do not doubt anything you can do, Marina. I have grown to trust you, and I hope that when one of us leaves we can do so as friends. From what I have seen of your talents, Marina, I would not want to find myself as your enemy. In fact, that is the last relationship I want to have with you.”

“It is not the relationship I want with you either.”

“Do you think we can move past what happened tonight?”

“It was not your fault, Ilario,” said Marina. “I realized what I was about to say and I could not risk telling you.”

“Do you really think that way or are you lying to me again?”

Marina could sense the hint of anger behind Ilario’s words. “Do not be angry with me, Ilario,” she said. “I know you may not understand what is happening, but I do, and I realize I told you I was going to tell you something, and then I pulled back. I pulled back for a good reason though. I cannot explain my reasoning to you without telling you what you want I cannot tell you. I assure you though, I do still feel powerful, and I know I can make it up to you somehow.”

“You do not have to do anything for me. You were right, I do understand. I understand because I wrestled with it myself. I had hoped that by telling you my story, you would feel comfortable with telling me the truth, but I also understand why you feel like you cannot.”

“Grazie. Tu sei il mio migloire amico in questo posto, Ilario[11].”

“Ma[12]…”

“No. Ilario, ascoltare[13]. I may share a room with Simona, but you are my best friend in this place. As annoying as I was when I first came here, it was only because I was angry about being sent here in the first place. I did not want to like it, because I did not want to come, but I have considered you a friend for months now, and I am not about to give that up.”

“You were planning on leaving?”

“I would not do that to you. I did need the time I gave myself, though. I needed a few days away from it all. Away from everything that I did not understand, that is why I have not been around much lately.”

“And the Lady Juliet?”

“It was just good timing. I was going to go back to my parents’ house, but that would have been even worse form than working in another part of Villa Capulet.”

“You were going to leave without saying anything to Felice? To Lord Capulet? To me?”

“Yes, but then I realized if I left like that, I probably would not be allowed back in, and I knew I would have to find a way to apologize to you, Felice, and Simona for leaving you. So when Adrianna and the Lady Juliet began asking for my help, I realized what a good opportunity it was. It would keep me in Villa Capulet, hence not getting me in trouble with Lord Capulet, but it would give me a break from the kitchens.”

“I wish there was a way I could do that. Unfortunately, Lord and Lady Capulet only had a daughter.”

“Well, next time they send for me, I will mention you. Maybe they will need help with something you can do. It would get you out of the kitchen for a time.”

“Vorresti?[14]”

“Naturalmente vorrei[15].”

“Grazie.” Ilario paused. “Are you sure you are prepared to do what it takes?”

“What are you talking about?”

“This.” Ilario gestured at Villa Capulet. “When you are inside that building you are not this open. It makes me think you can only be open with what is going on with you when you are outside.”

“I feel more at home outside. Is that wrong?”

“It is not wrong, it is just different. You are acting different to how you normally act. You are not the person who came here or the person you are in the kitchens when you are in Villa Capulet. Now that I see you outside for such a long time, I get the feeling there is something you are hiding.”

“You are not wrong about that. It just goes back to where all this started. It goes back to the stuff I came so close to telling you tonight.”

“Then tell me,” said Ilario. “Tell me right now.”

“Now?”

“Yes. Soon we are going to have to go inside if we want to get any sleep at all tonight, and I can tell you still want to tell me what almost came out earlier.”

“Non posso[16].”

“Yes, you can. I am not going to tell anyone if that is what you are worried about. No one is downstairs. Only the two of us will know the truth because I won’t tell anyone.”

“Non posso.”

“Dov’è il problem?[17]”

“Mi dispiace, Ilario. Non posso dirti altro[18].”

Marina turned, ready to go back inside and read until morning came. Ilario grabbed her sleeve. “Does any of this have to do with me?”

“No. I can promise you that. None of this has anything to do with you, or how you have acted towards me. You have been amazing tonight, truly. I cannot tell you though, and you are not going to convince me to tell you either.”

“There is no reason why you should not be able to tell me, not that I know at least. I am not going to fault you though. I know how hard it can be when you are doing something like this, and you do not think you have support behind you. I am just letting you know, Marina, that you have my full support. I think you truly are a good person, and you are going to make an even better person whenever you get out of this place.

“I know that if I could get out of this place right now, I would be a better person. Since you will not tell me though, I can only hope that if you do decide to leave here, this will not be goodbye. That the last time you walk out of those doors, that will not be the last time I see you.”

“I cannot promise any of that. If you ever found out the truth about me, you would loathe me. I can promise you that. Everything I have covered up has been a part of your life. I cannot promise that when I leave here it would not be forever, and you will see me again, because I do not know if you will never see me again when this is over.”

“How can you be so uncertain of the future?”

“I have had to be. My life has not been easy, so I have learned not to get too attached. I have had to be ready to pick everything up at a moment’s notice. Thank you for telling me you think I will be a better person when I get out of here, because there are so many times that I have thought that it could not possibly be true. That Villa Capulet has changed me in ways that I do not think I will be able to change again.”

“I am not saying that has not happened.”

“I know, but hearing you say that leaving Villa Capulet would make me a better person...”

“I think you are a good person, Marina,” said Ilario, interrupting, “but I think if you were given a chance, you would see that Villa Capulet has not changed you as much as you may think. There are moments when I can still see the girl who appeared in the doorway of the kitchen all those months ago. You knew what you wanted then, and I do not think that has changed. Villa Capulet does change people, I am not denying that, but I think you can make it through the rest of your time here.

“You are a strong person. All the stronger because you refuse to tell me what you are going through and I can tell it is affecting you. You do not need to stay that brave though, Marina. You can let your guard at times. Letting your guard down, letting people in, I know from personal experience what that is like, and it is not a comfortable feeling, but letting people into your life, that is not a bad thing either. Sometimes it even helps. Think about that for me, would you?” ￼

 

Translations

[1] Hello, hi (informal)

[2] Thank you

[3] The truth?

[4] Not even, Simona

[5] I am sorry

[6] You

[7] I agree

[8] Thank you for understanding

[9] I

[10] I know

[11] You are my best friend in this place, Ilario

[12] But

[13] No. Ilario, listen

[14] Would you?

[15] Of course I would

[16] I cannot

[17] Where is the problem?

[18] I am sorry, Ilario. I cannot tell you anything else


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Villa Capulet

Marina watched as Ilario turned and headed back into Villa Capulet. She stayed outside, looking up at the stars. Even though she lived in the middle of Verona, it had always been something enjoyable to her. Being able to look up at the stars, looking at the patterns the candlelight threw outside onto the grounds of Villa Capulet. She hadn’t been outside for days. She removed her cap, and uncoiled her hair. The warm summer night breeze blew through her hair, blowing it across her face. She felt younger somehow, with her hair drifting across her face, partially obscuring her vision.

She looked about her, wondering if she should go inside. She looked into the sky. It was navy. The only light coming from the stars and the moon, and though the moon was nearly a circle, and shining in the sky, creating shadows across the ground, she knew she had some more time. She didn’t have to return until the morning. She turned, and walked back into the kitchen, pulling her blue cloak from its spot behind the barrels. She wrapped herself in it, and slipped out again. This time, she went beyond the gates of Villa Capulet, sliding into the streets of Verona.

As Marina walked, her thoughts went to House Montague. She wondered what would happen if she showed up at their door. Balthasar and Benvolio would be there, and though they would be worried for her safety, she knew they would risk it. With Romeo banished, and having fled Verona at dawn, they were the only people left she could trust. Friar Laurence knew the truth about certain pieces of their plan, but he didn’t know about everything, and Marina didn’t want him to know. She knew Friar Laurence cared about Romeo, but she didn’t want to betray anyone.

Despite the fact she was in the Capulet household on Lord Montague’s orders, she still felt like she was betraying someone. She loathed the feeling and there was something about the feeling that irked her. She could trace the feeling to the fact she couldn’t get out of Villa Capulet. Her longing to return to Villa Montague was becoming stronger. It was pulling her towards it as she walked down the streets.

 

Villa Montague

Marina looked up at where she was. A bolt of shock ran through her as she recognized the place. She was standing before Villa Montague for the first time in months. She walked up the path, running her fingers over the bushes that lined it. Even the prickling of the plants was a comfort. She walked up to the front door, running her hands over the wood of the door and the stone surrounding it. She heard something inside, and pulled back with a shock. Through the open window, she heard the voices of Abram and Balthasar. She ducked behind one of the bushes through a space between the wall of the villa and the bushes. She waited until Abram and Balthasar’s voices faded. Then she came out and went around to the back. She wiggled the doorknob. It opened, and Marina went inside.

There was no one in the Montague kitchen at this time of night. Unlike the Capulet kitchen, which was in a fluster from the upcoming wedding between the County Paris and the Lady Juliet, full of delicious smells, Marina could barely get a hint of what had been cooked for the Montagues’ dinner earlier in the evening. She walked hastily through the kitchen and through the door. She was thankful she didn’t need a light here, because the light from the torch would surely give her away. A hand shot out and grabbed her. She yelped. The person jumped back. It was Balthasar, and he was holding a torch.

“Marina,” he hissed, “what are you doing here?”

“I did not have anything better to do.”

“I thought everyone there was in a rush over the wedding between the County Paris and the Lady Juliet.”

“I am a kitchen servant, Balthasar. It is late at night.”

“So you do not work at this time of night?”

“No one works at this time of night. What are you doing awake?”

“I could not sleep.”

“Lucky for you. I could not either.”

“You never answered my question. What are you doing here?”

“I am not tired. Thought I would take a walk.”

“It is late at night. Do you not remember what happened the last time?”

“Believe it or not, I remember when I was attacked,” Marina snapped.

Balthasar held up his hands and stepped back. “I am sorry. I know it was wrong of me to mention it, but I worry about you.”

“How is Benvolio doing?”

“What about you?”

“I am not tired enough to sleep yet. Benvolio is more important. He was told by Lord Montague that he would be taking Romeo’s place as the Montague heir. It cannot have been easy for either of them.”

“It has not been,” Balthasar admitted. “Benvolio is been pretty torn up about it. He keeps saying he is usurping his cousin’s place. Even though he knows he will have to take up the role of ‘Lord Montague’ once Romeo’s father dies, it does not mean Benvolio has a desire to be ‘Lord Montague’.”

“Other than that, how is he doing? How are you?”

“I am all right. I still do not one hundred percent understand how this happened so quickly.”

“That is why we have to stick together. Even though we are all going through our problems and I am in Villa Capulet, we have to keep our friendship alive. If we do not stick together, we are not going to have this anymore. I do not think I can lose you as friends.”

“You are not going to lose us, Marina. I am not sure how much I can assure you, but I can assure you of that.”

“Well, thank you for trying. I think I will be good for now, but you have got to remember that I am not going to.”

“When are you coming home? We miss you.”

Marina sighed. She’d had a feeling this was coming. She knew Balthasar well after all the time they’d spent together. She knew him like she’d known Giulio. The people she knew in the Montague household, she considered them to be her family. That was something she missed from this place. She didn’t miss the control Lord Montague held over her - even though he still did, having been the one to send her to Villa Capulet in the first place -, but she had missed how close everyone was to each other. There was nothing like that at House Capulet. To her it felt like a jungle. A jungle of particularly messy individuals. “I do not know when I am coming back. I do not know if I ever will.”

“Do not let Lord Montague stop you. You are one of his son’s best friends. He cannot control you anymore than I can. Just think about coming home sooner than Lord Montague might want.”

“I know I did not control when I left. I did not want to go, but Lord Montague did make a good point. Beatrice or Vettoria could never have pulled this mission off as well as I have. They have worked here…”

“Do not use them as your excuse,” said Balthasar. “Do not use them because you know you cannot come home. They have nothing to do with this anyway, and I am sure they are going to be grateful to you. You stopped them from having to deal with it.”

“I did not ask for Lord Montague to send me to Villa Capulet. He called me into his… Why am I telling you this? You were the one who brought me the message.”

“If I had known what he wanted with you, I never would have given the message to you,” Balthasar muttered. “What is going on with you today? I have never known you to be like this.”

“He is angry,” said a voice. “We all are.” Benvolio appeared from behind Balthasar. “And I have more cause than most.”

“How are you doing?” asked Marina.

“How do you think?” asked Benvolio. “Mercutio is dead, my cousin is banished, and I have to take his role as heir of House Montague. It is a position I never wanted. I do not want it, especially now when I feel like I am taking Romeo’s position away from him.” Benvolio paused, then whispered: “They are acting like Romeo is dead.”

“I know. It is not something they should do, though,” said Balthasar. “We know the truth though. We know he is alive and well and in Mantua. Hopefully he can stay alive there. It is only Mantua, Benvolio. You can visit him. Even if you have to seek out of the city to do it, you can visit him. We will help you.”

“Of course we will,” said Marina. “That is what Mercutio always told us, right? He knew what he was talking about. He knew we were stronger as a team. Mercutio may be dead and Romeo banished, but we cannot let them fade from our memories. We have to be the ones to uphold that. I do not think anyone else in Verona is going to.”

“No,” said Balthasar, gritting his teeth, “they are not. They are going to spread a story about how Mercutio and Tybalt were the reason the feud happened. If they had been on the same side, no one could have stopped them.”

“We are not going to let that happen,” said Benvolio, his voice full of conviction. The anger had left it. “We are going to make sure Verona does not forget everything Mercutio did for this town. The Prince may be angry with us now because Romeo instigated the second fight, but there will be a time when he is grateful to us for preserving Mercutio’s memory. I do not care how far in the future that is, but it will happen, and I have every confidence in the world that we are the only people who can do that. Lord and Lady Montague are too embroiled in grief, and I have heard rumors that Lady Montague may be dying.”

“Dying?” asked Marina.

“Of grief for the death of Mercutio as her son’s best friend and for the banishment of Romeo, her son and heir.” Benvolio paused, looking at Balthasar and Marina. “I do not think I can do this anymore. I do not think I can take Romeo’s place as heir of House Montague, not when I know he is still alive. I feel like a usurper. I do not know how people who want it deal with it, but taking my cousin’s place, it is killing me inside.”

Balthasar pulled Benvolio into a hug. “You can refuse the position. You can run to Mantua and Romeo. The two of you can live out your days there. You do not have to tear yourself apart for the good of your family.”

“It is what they…”

“To hell with what they expect from you,” said Marina, interrupting. “You are your own person, and you have power over what happens to you. You did not ask for Romeo to step in after Mercutio died. He did it because he was tired of his friends dying in front of him. First Giulio, then Mercutio. He did not want it to happen to any of us. He thought he was saving us. He knew the consequences like we all did, but he did it anyway.

“Much of Verona believes Romeo to be nothing but a cucciolo malato d’amore[1]. We know differently. We know how headstrong Romeo is. We know he would do anything to protect his family and friends. He was protecting us, and that is what we are got to hold onto. So many in Verona only saw the Romeo who fawned over girls at the parties, but we know Romeo for who he really is. We have to remember him as the person very few got to see.

“Everyone has their own perceptions of people, and Romeo was good at hiding the part we saw. He hid it under the person everyone thinks he is. That is why people were surprised when it was revealed who killed Tybalt. No one but us thought Romeo had it in him. We knew what Romeo could do. It did not surprise any of us, but we have to remember the person Romeo put out at parties for everyone to see was different than the person we saw every day.”

“But he could be a cucciolo malato d’amore even with us,” said Benvolio. “We never took steps to stop it, but it was not a problem. It was a pleasure to know a side of him that he did not show to very many people. He did not even show it to his parents very often. He is the opposite of Tybalt. He did not flaunt his status as heir the way Tybalt did, and Tybalt was not truly the Capulet heir anyway. The heir is whomever Juliet marries.

“Romeo had no interest in acting that way. He acted the way he did because that is the way he felt comfortable. He detested making a big deal out of who he was in the Veronese hierarchy. I am sure if he could switch places with someone in the lower classes, he would not change that much. He knew the consequences of his actions, but he protected his friends, and that is what we have to do for each other. Giulio did it for him, so had Mercutio, so he was paying them back for what they had done for him by killing their murderer.”

“Any of us would have done the same,” said Balthasar. “In that moment, he was proving to all of Verona that he knew how to handle himself. If he had to, he could enter the feud. It would have been required of him if he had stayed the heir.” Balthasar looked over at Benvolio. Benvolio shifted his weight from foot to foot, looking unsettled in his new position. “We know you did not chose to become the Montague heir,” Balthasar continued. “We know if it had been up to you, there would be a different cousin taking Romeo’s place.”

“It is like they wanted to torture me,” said Benvolio. “Like Lord Montague knew it would feel like something was eating my insides if I became the Montague heir. He wanted to punish me for not doing anything to save his son.”

“You tried,” said Marina. “You tried to stop Romeo before he dove into the fray. It was not your fault Romeo was too angry about Mercutio’s death to listen to you. You were being rational. You knew what you were doing. You did the right thing by trying to stop it. It was not your fault that any of this happened.” Benvolio had looked away from Marina as she spoke. Now she forced Benvolio to meet her eyes once more. “It was not your fault, Benvolio. You did everything you could.”

“But it was not enough,” Benvolio whispered. “In the end, it was not enough. Mercutio is dead and Romeo is banished and I have been ordered to take Romeo’s place as the Montague heir. What sort of father does that to his son’s best friend, his cousin, someone his son grew up with? How bad of a father was Lord Montague to think this would be a fair trade?”

Marina pulled Benvolio into a hug. “None of it is fair,” she whispered, letting Benvolio collapse against her. She held him to her chest. “It was not fair what Lord Montague did to you. It was not fair Mercutio and Giulio had to die. It is not fair that Romeo is banished, but it has all happened and we need to find a way to survive in this world if we want Giulio, Romeo, and Mercutio to be remembered.

“We are the only ones left who knew them as well as we did. We cannot act like Romeo’s dead. He is not. He is alive and well in Mantua, and acting the way Lady Montague is, is not going to solve anything. We cannot allow ourselves to drown in our grief. Our friends have to be remembered and we have to be the ones to do it. If anyone else does it, their memories will be sullied. I already dealt with memories sullied when Giulio died. I am not going to allow Verona to do the same thing to Romeo and Mercutio. They were and are members of House Montague and House Escalus. They died and were banished because they believed in the Montague cause. They should be honored as such.”

As Marina spoke, she watched Benvolio carefully. Even though she knew it had affected her and Balthasar, she had a feeling Benvolio was the one being hurt the most. He’d never asked to take his cousin’s place. He’d been fine with his younger cousin being the heir. Unlike most people, he didn’t hold a single level of jealousy towards Romeo. The two had grown up together, playing in the gardens of either Romeo’s parents or Benvolio’s, and when they’d met Mercutio, nothing had changed. They’d pulled Mercutio into their group, including him, and ignoring the fact his family was supposed to be neutral in the feud. Marina could tell there was something not right about Benvolio. She didn’t want to mention it, but she could tell it was there, and she wondered what was wrong. She wanted to know what was happening in Benvolio’s life. Surely it wasn’t as simple as she thought it was. She knew Benvolio must be to wracked with guilt and with thoughts about what he could’ve done differently. She knew she was. How no one at Villa Capulet had guessed what had been going on since Mercutio’s death, Romeo’s banishment and all the sneaking to Friar Laurence’s chapel, she didn’t know. She didn’t know how she’d gotten away with so much. At the time, it hadn’t seemed possible, but time was passing, and so far no one had made the connection between Marina’s disappearances and what had been going on in the Montague clan. She was partially thankful Tybalt had died as well. Tybalt’s death provided the cover she needed. In her state, she hadn’t been sure if she could come up with a plausible excuse. Tybalt’s death had solved that problem for her.

“And they will be,” said Balthasar, replying to Marina’s words.

***

Balthasar, Marina and Benvolio stayed outside for the rest of the night. Eventually, they fell asleep, curled up together like cats. As the first hints of sunrise came over the city, Marina shifted, waking Balthasar. Marina looked up at the sky and saw the sunrise.

“Maledizione[2]!” Marina muttered. She looked over at Benvolio, who was still asleep. “We stayed outside all night.”

“More importantly, you spent the night at Villa Montague for the first time in months,” said Balthasar.

“Someone is going to be angry,” Marina muttered. Ilario crossed her thoughts. “I was supposed to do someone a favor last night. It did not get done, did it?”

“If it had nothing to do with Benvolio or I, then no. You have been here all night.”

“Right when things were starting to go better. He even admitted some stuff to me yesterday, and I was supposed to meet him last night…oh mio Dio[3]. He is going to kill me.”

“Is that not being a little dramatic?” murmured Benvolio, still half-asleep.

“Maybe, but he is going to be angry with me. I have been ignoring him, and yesterday we finally started getting on good terms again. What am I going to do?”

“Tell him you forgot,” said Benvolio. He gave Marina a hug. “Grazie di tutto ieri sera, Marina[4]. I think I am going to go upstairs now, and sleep some more. Who knew that being emotional could be draining? Can you cover for me, Balthasar?”

“Certamente[5],” said Balthasar. “Vi dirò Signore e Signora Montague che si cono esauriti e hanno bisogno di tutto il resto[6].”

“Grazie.” Benvolio left.

“He will be all right,” said Balthasar. “He is probably still in shock from being the Montague heir now. He may never get used to it, but given time I think he will be good in the role.”

“I do not know how he is doing it,” said Marina. “I probably would try to kill Lord Montague, and then get thrown in the dungeons by the Prince.”

“Maybe I should suggest that course of action to Benvolio.”

“It is not practical. Besides, I have no desire for Benvolio to get punished. He has tried to stop every fight I have been involved in. It will be good for House Montague to have someone like that as their heir. Maybe Benvolio can do all of Verona a favor and get rid of Abram.” Marina paused. “Will you check on Benvolio later?”

“Of course I will. If I did not, I would be a horrible friend.”

“How did we get so lucky?”

“What do you mean?”

“We made friends with the heir of House Montague, his cousin, and a cousin of the Prince. How did we get lucky enough that they accepted us, even though we are only servants?”

“Because they are not closed-minded individuals like their parents. They can see us for who we are: humans who only want to make a better world for ourselves and those like us.”

“I know this is abrupt, and I am sorry…”

“Do not be,“ interrupted Balthasar. “I should probably check on Benvolio. Make sure he has not tried to do anything stupid.”

Marina knew what Balthasar was implying. She knew Balthasar was going to make sure Benvolio wasn’t being overwhelmed with his new duties as Montague heir, and hadn’t tried to take his own life. Marina wasn’t sure if Benvolio would do something like that, but she didn’t want to find out. She gave Balthasar a push towards the door to the Montague kitchens. “Get in there, and check on him. Do not forget to give me updates.”

“Lo farò[7].”

“Grazie[8].”

Balthasar disappeared into Villa Montague. Marina ran to the back wall, climbed the vine, and disappeared over it onto the street below. ￼

 

Translations

[1] Lovesick puppy

[2] Damn!

[3] Oh my God

[4] Thank you for everything last night, Marina

[5] Certainly

[6] I will tell Lord and Lady Montague that you are exhausted and all the rest you can get

[7] I will

[8] Thank you


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Villa Capulet

When Marina walked into the kitchen, Ilario was standing there, leaning against the counter. Marina had known she’d have to deal with her second betrayal of Ilario at some point. Dealing with him while the sun was still rising had not been in her plans. She studied his face. There were flashes of anger in his eyes, and Marina had a feeling she was the reason. She didn’t blame Ilario for being angry with her. She hadn’t been the loyal friend she’d vowed to be. She’d betrayed him once, let him admit important secrets to her, and then betrayed him again.

“What do you want?” Ilario asked.

“Mi dispiace[1],” said Marina. “I know I caused you unhappiness last night. I promised I would be here for you, and then I disappeared.”

“I deserve an explanation.”

“I was with friends from before I worked here. We lost track of time.”

“Lost track of time?” Ilario laughed. “If you did not want to meet me, you could have said so. You do not have to lie to me about where you were.”

“I am telling you the truth. If you do not want to believe me, that is your business.”

“I do not believe you,” said Ilario. He walked out of the kitchen, leaving Marina to lean against the counter. She was thinking about what she was going to say to Ilario when she saw him next when she remembered Juliet.

“Sangue di Dio[2],” she cursed, “non posso credere che ho dimenticato[3].”

***

Marina ran out of the room. She ran up the stairs, through the main entrance hall, taking a glance at the rising sun as she passed one of the windows. She ran up the main staircase, ignoring the warning she’d been given. She had a purpose in the main part of the villa. She knew Juliet would vouch for her if need be. She slowed to a walk when she reached the top. She walked down the corridor to the door on Juliet’s chamber. She looked in both directions before opening the door a crack, and slid inside, hoping that if anyone saw her they would guess she had knocked and Juliet hadn’t answered. Marina herself knew there was no way Juliet could answer, having watched her take the potion the night before.

Marina entered Juliet’s chambers warily. She had never entered a room in this situation before, and she didn’t want to again. She also knew she was likely one of the few people in the world who would ever get to experience such a thing. She didn’t envy them their naivete. She was glad to be involved in the plot, but having to warn the entire household of Juliet’s “death” wasn’t something she was looking forward too. She’d mourned one sibling for real, had to hide her grief for a friend behind grief for an enemy, and now she had to pretend to grieve for Juliet.

Downstairs, coming up faintly through the floorboards and the door she hadn’t closed all the way, she heard the sounds of servants bustling around.

“They must have been awakened early to prepare for the wedding,” Marina muttered. “What a waste that is going to turn out to be in a few hours.”

She turned to Juliet’s inner chamber where she slept. She walked over to the bed. Juliet looked at peace, like she was truly dead. She shook Juliet’s shoulder, even though she knew it was in vain.

“Juliet,” she called. “My Lady Juliet.” She got on the bed beside Juliet, calling her name. “Juliet! Juliet!” She looked down, and saw the vial lying on the floor. She got off the bed and picked it up. She knew what it was, but she injected shock into her voice as she yelled: “Mio signore! Mia signora![4] Adrianna!”

A moment later, Lord and Lady Capulet, followed by Adrianna, rushed into the room.

“What is it?” Lord Capulet demanded, but Lady Capulet had seen Juliet on the bed, lying still, beside Marina. Marina jumped out of Lady Capulet’s way. Lady Capulet threw herself on the bed. One hand tangled in Juliet’s hair, the other draped over her body, her face buried in Juliet’s breast.

“Juliet,” Lady Capulet, murmured. “Ah, Juliet.”

“Awaken Juliet,” ordered Lord Capulet. “Your Lord has come.”

“She is dead, my lord,” said Marina, not bothering to curtsey.

“Oh, Juliet, il mia agnello, mia signora[5],” said Adrianna. She went around, sitting opposite Lady Capulet at Juliet’s side. “Alack the day!”

“Let me see her,” said Lord Capulet. He sat down on the bed beside his wife. He gripped Juliet’s hand, spread out on the bed. The hand that had clasped the vial only the night before. “Alack, she is cold. Her lips and cheeks do not burn with the redness of her beauty. She is pale with death.” He turned to Marina. “Give orders for the preparations to stop. Tell them to make haste and turn the white tapestries to black. Juliet’s wedding day shall be her funeral day.”

Marina remembered to curtsey this time. She turned away from the bed and left the room. In Juliet’s outer chamber, she ran into the County Paris.

“Where is she?” the County Paris demanded. “Where is my bride?”

“In there,” said Marina.

“What? Still abed, Juliet?” called the County Paris, entering the Lady Juliet’s inner chamber.

Internally cursing rich naïve men, Marina left Juliet’s chambers. Her barely held together temper allowed her to close the door to Juliet’s chambers with a soft slam. She followed the hall to the servants’ stairwell, and went down.

At the bottom, she ran into Ilario.

“I waited for you all…” he started. He stopped when he saw the look on Marina’s face. “What is it?” he asked.

“I cannot not stay. I have to tell the other servants… I will be back.” Marina tried to the leave, but Ilario pulled her towards him.

“Tell me now.”

“I do not think I can say it.”

“What is…?” Ilario started.

“Juliet is dead!” Marina snapped. “Juliet is dead and I have to tell the servants in the entrance hall to change all the white to black!”

“Bene[6],” said Ilario. “Bene. Calmati[7]. I will get everything settled. You do not need to do anything. Try to keep yourself calm, alright?”

“I think I can do that. I am not sure, but I think that will be possible.”

“I will take care of everything.”

“You are angry at me, are you not?”

“For what?”

“For last night. I told you we could talk later, and then I never came back.”

“I…”

“Mi dispiace,” said Marina. “Mi dispiace per tutto[8], Ilario. I did not mean to ignore you like that.”

“Stop concerning yourself with what you did. Yes, I wish it had not happened, but there is nothing either of us can do about that now.”

“We will talk later. We will figure it out.”

“We will, and in the mean time, I do not want you worrying about last night, because it is just some stupid thing, and we can talk later. Right now you need to relax and I need to tell the servants in the entrance hall to stop preparing for a wedding and start preparing for a funeral.”

“I promise we will talk later.”

“Good. I will hold you to that promise.”

Marina watched as Ilario vanished. She was relieved he wasn’t as angry with her as she’d thought he’d been. He was helping her. She hadn’t particularly wanted to give the servants the order anyway. After staying up for most of the night talking to Benvolio and Balthasar in the back garden of Villa Montague, she was exhausted, but there was something about Juliet’s “death” that made her want to stay awake. It didn’t seem like it was going to be a big deal, she was going to stay in the kitchen after all.

Simona and Felice came into the kitchen a short time later. They didn’t notice her, going to their stations and beginning preparations. When Felice took out the wedding desserts to decorate them, Marina rose from her corner.

“Aspettare[9],” said Marina. Felice and Simona turned toward her. “There is something you should know. Juliet died last night. I think she killed herself. There was a vial on the floor beside her bed.”

“How do you know this?” asked Simona. She looked almost afraid to ask the question, to know the answer. Marina took a breath. Simona put a hand on her arm. “You do not have to answer. I am sorry I asked.”

“No, it is all right.” Marina met Simona’s eyes. “I was the one who found her.”

“That was you yelling?” asked Felice. Marina nodded. “Then I take back the internal cursing I was saying in my head on the way down here. I thought it was Lady Capulet.”

Marina snorted at the thought. “Non devi essere dispiaciuto[10],” said Marina. “I do not want your pity. I know you are going to pity me because I was the one who found her, but I do not want that from you. I do not think I could stand it.”

“I cannot speak for Simona,” said Felice, “but I am not going to pity you. You had to see the Lady Juliet dead. You had to call for Adrianna, the County Paris and Lord and Lady Capulet. There is nothing we should pity about that. It must have been horrible. You should not have had to go through that. There is nothing in me that can pity you for going through such a thing.”

“E tu[11]?” asked Marina. She looked at Simona.

“We would not do anything to hurt you or your friends on purpose,” said Simona. “I know we have had our problems in the past and it has become a problem because we share a room, but I promise that I will not judge you or pity you because you were the one who went through this. You do not deserve anything else than our support.”

“She is right,” said Felice. “You should listen to us. We know what we are saying. We should not pity you for having to see that. I do not want to think about what was going through your mind when you saw that. You do not need to do anything you do not feel comfortable with doing for the next few days. If you do not want to go upstairs at all, you will not have to. We can cover it.”

“Grazie[12]. Would you mind if I went outside into the gardens?”

“Andare[13],” said Felice. “Ti meriti un po ‘di tempo a se stessi dopo quello che è successo[14].”

Marina nodded. She walked out the back door into the gardens. What she wanted was to try and sneak back into the Montague gardens. She knew it was risky, it had been risky to stay out there all night with Balthasar and Benvolio, but she didn’t care what they thought. She cared about them since they were friends, but she also knew they wouldn’t understand the shifting of her loyalties. She’d known the consequences from the beginning, but seeing it laid out in front of her, made her realize how wrong about pieces she’d been.

She knew she wouldn’t be able to have something like this ever again. She knew it had been a risk, but she’d been prepared to do it, and even though it had ripped the family she’d created with Mercutio, Benvolio, Romeo and Balthasar apart, she was grateful for the time she’d spent with them. She was especially grateful that they hadn’t abandoned her when she told them what Lord Montague had ordered her to do. They were all in positions to reject her. Even Balthasar, as Romeo’s manservant, was higher up in the social hierarchy than her. She’d known it was possibility, but the fact they’d still accepted her, that Romeo had allowed her to help with Friar Laurence’s plan to get him out of Verona, she was grateful and there was nothing anyone in the Capulet household could say or do to change her mind.

Determined, Marina turned back to the door. She opened it. She ignored Ilario when he looked up, trying to make eye contact with her. She walked over to Simona, grabbed a knife and began to chop a carrot. She dumped the carrot slices into the soup pot Felice was stirring on the stove. As she walked by Ilario, she casually bumped him. He turned to face her.

“You should go and tell the servants in the entrance hall to stop preparing for a wedding and start preparing for a funeral.”

“Denti di Dio[15],” Ilario swore, “why did you not remind me sooner?”

“I thought that is what you went to do when you left earlier before we came into the kitchen.”

“I did not.”

“Andare[16]!”

Ilario ran.

Marina turned back to Simona. Simona looked over at her friend.

“How are you doing?” Simona asked.

“I do not think you should be asking me that question right now. I am not okay. I just saw the Lady Juliet’s body.”

“We are not trying to make you say anything. We are not going to make you tell us anything you do not want to either, but we are going to support you. You cannot stop us from doing that.”

Marina met Simona’s eyes. “I was not going to ask you to stop supporting me. I was going to ask you to support me though. I do not think I could get through this without it.”

“You do not have to be here,” said Felice. “If you want to be somewhere else, I am giving you that freedom. I know we were not happy with you for ditching us for the Lady Juliet, but now it is completely different circumstances. You were the one to find the Lady Juliet’s body. We can only hope you were trying to stop it from happening.” Felice paused. “Who do you think did it?”

“I… I think she did it to herself,” Marina whispered. “I saw the vial on the floor by her bed. It was empty, but there was obviously once something inside it that made her so.” Marina stopped. She didn’t want it to be found that she’d been involved in the plot. No one in House Capulet could know if the plot was to work. The other servants in House Capulet would never believe such a thing could be pulled off. There wasn’t a way Marina could tell any of them and still have them trust her. She wished it was an option to at least tell Ilario or Simona. She understood the hesitation with Felice. She’d always had her own questionings about who Felice was and whether he was a spy for another Veronese family put in a similar situation to hers, but she had dared not approached him, and he hadn’t approached her.

“Do you think that or are you only saying that because that is what it seems?” asked Simona.

“I am saying it because I think it is the truth. I know it is complicated and I know you probably will not believe me, but…”

“Fermo. Ti credo[17].”

“Fate[18]?”

“Naturalmente. Tu sei il mio migliore amico ecco[19].”

“Che dire Ilario[20]?”

“Non andiamo d’accordo, così come io e te, lo sai che[21].” Marina tried to smile at Simona’s words, but it was hard. She knew Simona felt close to her, but she felt closer to Ilario

“Faccio ora, e sono grato[22],” Marina replied through gritted teeth.

“Then you know Ilario and I do not agree on much of anything. That we have our own problems that we have to figure out, solve on our own. It does not mean we cannot work together to help you through this, it only means we are not going to be able to do everything you want us to. Si tratta di un compito impossibile, Marina. Sapete cosa vuol dire[23].”

“We are not going to let you get pulled down into this,” said Felice. “We are going to support you through this as much as you will let us. I will understand if you do not allow us to do it anymore at any time. I will also understand if you do not want me involved at all.”

“You are not to blame,” said Marina. “There must have been something deep in Juliet’s head…” Marina stopped when she realized what had come out of her mouth.

“Juliet?” asked a voice. Ilario was back.

“Have you told the servants?” asked Marina, ignoring Ilario’s question.

“They will be busy for a while. They have to change all the white streamers, banners and flowers to black or something more appropriate for a funeral rather than a wedding.”

“What of the County Paris?” asked Simona.

“I saw him in the entryway,” said Ilario. “I think he had just come from the Lady Juliet’s chamber. Lord Capulet met him on the stairs. He will likely take the County Paris into his study.”

“And the County Paris will be angry,” predicted Marina.

“Of course he will,” said Simona. “His wife-to-be has just died.”

“And he will place the blame on one of us,” said Marina.

“It would not be the worst thing to be dismissed,” said Ilario.

“Speak for yourself,” said Simona. “I have no desire to leave the Capulets. I have found a home here.”

“As have I,” said Ilario, “but I would not say no to having the opportunity to travel throughout Italy.”

“You could leave,” Marina whispered. “In all the mess of wedding to funeral arrangements, you would not be missed.”

“You would,” said Felice. “You had better not leave until after the Lady Juliet’s funeral.”

“I do not know if I will stay long after anyway,” said Ilario.

“That is none of my concern,” said Felice. “As long as you stay for the funeral, we can make it work.” He looked over at Marina and Simona. “Unless one of you has plans to leave Villa Capulet as well.”

“No, Felice,” Simona responded, “io no[24].” Marina shifted her feet, looking at the stone floor.

“Are you leaving as well?” asked Ilario.

“Non lo so[25],” Marina replied. “Non sono sicuro dei miei piani[26].”

“Dimmi quando si effettua una decisione[27],” said Felice. Then he turned his back on the three of them, returning to his work.

“Sarebbe davvero lasciare[28]?” asked Simona.

“Lo non posso avere una scelta[29],” Marina replied. “Può essere là del mio controllo[30].”

“Control is not something that comes easily to women. You should keep control of the little we are given.”

“My life has not been in my control in a long time. I have gotten to used to it.”

“Who?” asked Simona. For the first time, Marina could see a hint of fear in her friend’s eyes. “Who is controlling you, Marina? Perhaps I can help. Have you gone to Lord Capulet?”

Marina tried to bite back a laugh. “Do you know what Lord Capulet would do to me if he found out who was controlling me?” she asked. She tried to hold back her anger at her friend. “He would kill me. Damn the fact the Prince has banned brawling in the streets. Lord Capulet would care nothing for me if he knew the truth.”

“What could be so terrible that Lord Capulet would kill you?”

Marina looked at Ilario, the only person she’d come close to telling. Ilario shook his head. Even though he’d told Marina his secret, while Marina held back hers, Marina still trusted Ilario more than she did Simona. She liked Simona well enough, but there was something about the girl that made Marina not trust her.

“I cannot tell you,” said Marina. “It is dangerous for me to even talk to anyone about. I should not have told you anything about my past when I first came here.”

“Mi dispiace per voi forzatura[31],” said Ilario.

“Smettere di scusarsi, Ilario. Volevi sapere la persona che stanno per lavorare con. È comprensibile. Forse non ho volute condividere, ma capisco perché mi hai premuto.[32]”

“Bene[33],” said Ilario. “Se sei sicuro che stiamo bene, poi mi fermo[34].”

“Why is it dangerous for me to know?” asked Simona.

“It is dangerous for either of you to know. No one here knows.”

“Do you think the Prince would help you?” asked Ilario bitterly. “He is in mourning for his nephew. All of Verona is going to be embroiled in this soon enough. It is not going to stop. Not with Tybalt having killed Mercutio and Romeo having killed Tybalt. Three of the ruling houses are now involved. It is only going to spread. The only thing any of us can do is stay out of it as much as possible.”

“And I cannot do that. I know you may not understand this, but I want to be out there fighting against it. I want to be in the square, fighting against the Montague for the rights we deserve.” Marina gritted her teeth. She could only hope her words wouldn’t reach the Montagues. Romeo, Balthasar and Benvolio would understand why she was trying to protect herself, to keep people out of what was going on in the city.

“What do you feel you have to protect us from?” asked Simona.

“There is so much in this city you are not aware of. I am trying to protect you because I believe it to be my duty. I do not want to fool myself into believing you are safe when you are not, but that is not what is at stake here. What is at stake is the well-being of two of the friends I have made here.”

“I can protect myself.”

“And I do not doubt it,” said Simona, “but Marina, you have to understand where Ilario and I are coming from. The only thing we are trying to do is help you. We do not want you to do anything that might jeopardize what you are trying to do. It does not have to be something you want from us.”

Marina had known the risks when she decided not to tell Ilario the truth, even after he admitted to her he was a distant cousin of Benvolio. Marina hadn’t decided if she was going to tell Romeo, Benvolio and Balthasar. Not for the first time, she found herself wanting to speak with Mercutio. Mercutio had risked Prince Escalus’ wrath to throw his support behind the Montagues when Prince Escalus hadn’t wanted him to. Prince Escalus had to be neutral as Prince of Verona, and had tried to influence Mercutio, Valentine and the County Paris to take the same route, but Mercutio had found Romeo, Balthasar and Benvolio and the County Paris had fallen in love with Juliet. The only one who had taken the advice was Mercutio’s brother, Valentine. Marina thought Mercutio would be the only person who might understand the position she was in, but Mercutio wasn’t an option anymore. She would have to get herself out of this mess, and she didn’t know how she was going to do that. She only knew it was something she’d have to figure out for herself. The only person she’d admitted it to was Romeo. When Mercutio had pulled her into the corridor of Villa Capulet at the ball, the times they ran through the streets of Verona… any of those times would’ve been perfect. Perfect moments for her to admit to Mercutio she had found herself in the same position as he. The only difference: she was in the position by force. Marina couldn’t pinpoint exactly what had made her not tell him. Mercutio was only person who would’ve understood, and she’d been too afraid to say the words until it was too late.

 

Translations

￼[1] I’m sorry

[2] God’s blood

[3] I cannot believe I forgot

[4] My lord! My lady!

[5] My lamb, my lady

[6] All right

[7] Calm down

[8] I am sorry for everything

[9] Wait

[10] You do not have to be sorry

[11] And you?

[12] Thank you

[13] Go

[14] You deserve a little time to yourself after what happened

[15] God’s teeth

[16] Go

[17] Stop. I believe you

[18] Do you?

[19] Of course. You are my best friend here

[20] What about Ilario?

[21] We do not get along as well as you and I, you know

[22] I do now, and I am grateful

[23] It is an impossible task, Marina. You know what it means

[24] I do not

[25] I do not know

[26] I am not sure of my plans

[27] Tell me when you make a decision

[28] Would you really leave?

[29] I do not have a choice

[30] It may be beyond my control

[31] I am sorry for forcing you

[32] Stop apologizing, Ilario. You wanted to know the person you were going to work with. It’s understandable. I may not have wanted to share, but I understand why you pressed me

[33] All right

[34] If you are sure we are fine, then I will stop


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

Villa Capulet

“Caio[1], Simona,” said Marina, when she entered the kitchen later that afternoon.

Simona turned. “Caio,” she said. Simona studied Marina for a few minutes. “Che cos’è[2]?”

“Voglio chiederti una cosa[3].” Simona nodded her assent, but turned back to the counter. “I know I keep asking you and Ilario to cover for me. I know it is bad form, and I know if it gets back to His Lordship that I have been ignoring my duties to go do errands or to take care of the Lady Juliet, I will be thrown out. I do not want to be thrown out, but if you do not want to cover for me anymore, I will understand. This was not a part of the job when you came here. It was a fellow servant who forced this part of your job on you, not Lord Capulet. If you say the word, I will understand. I will find another way to do it.”

“No,” said Simona. “Io ti aiuterò. Che cos’è che ti serve[4]?”

“To cover for me again.”

“When?”

“Now.”

“Go.” Marina looked at Simona, curiously. “Go,” said Simona again. “Get out of here before Felice and Ilario come in. I will cover for you.”

“Do not worry about Ilario. Try to get him alone and tell him what you are doing. The only person we have to worry about is Felice. And Simona?”

“Sì[5]?”

“If you ever need someone to cover for you, I will do it. You have helped me so many times this past month when I need to do something that is not on the list I was hired to do. If you ever need anything for me, I will do it. I know what it is like to be on the other end, needing help and not knowing if you are going to get it or not.” She paused. “I am not proud of having to ask you for so much help with covering for me, but believe me when I say I am grateful for everything you and Ilario have done.”

Simona put down her knife. She gripped Marina’s hands. “Why are you acting like this is good bye? It is not good bye is it?”

Marina smiled. “In my line of work, you always have to be prepared. You always have to be ready for anything. You have to be ready to die at a moment’s notice.”

Marina walked out of the Capulet kitchen. She didn’t look behind her at Simona or to see if Ilario or Felice had arrived in the kitchen for the afternoon. She didn’t think she could bare to look at them, knowing they all had easier lives than she did. What Ilario had told her the night before had been a surprise, and it made her feel more comfortable knowing there was someone who could align himself with the Montague faction. She hadn’t told him as much as he had told her, but she didn’t feel she could trust him even though he had trusted her. She wasn’t going to break her promise and tell anyone who Ilario was. She had been living with that danger hanging over her head for a month and she was feeling crippled, she didn’t know how Ilario had kept it up. Likely, it helped that Ilario had never worked in Villa Montague. That his ties to the Montague faction were distant.

 

Streets of Verona

Marina walked through the streets, trying to ignore the people who were giving her strange looks. She knew she should be used to it by now, but streams of anger still ran through her when she saw people doing it. She loathed the strange looks she was given. Sometimes all she wanted was for the looks to stop, go away, not happen anymore, but she also knew it was highly unlikely that it would happen. She walked by the church. Two figures were standing outside, talking. It took a moment, but she recognized one of the figures as Friar Laurence. She crept closer, trying to keep out of sight. She didn’t think Friar Laurence would get her into trouble for sneaking around, but she wasn’t sure, and even though she trusted him with their plan for getting Romeo and Juliet out of Verona, she wasn’t sure she could trust him with not telling others he’d seen her. She ducked behind a pole, watching them. She could hear a whisper. She walked forward, ducking behind a bush just in time. The other friar looked around. If Marina had stayed in the spot she’d been, the other friar would’ve seen her.

“…They would not let us out of the house.”

“What of the letter to Romeo?” Marina felt her body prick forward in anticipation the instant Friar Laurence mentioned Romeo’s name.

“I could not send it.” She could see the expression on Friar Laurence’s face change, could see the sadness appearing there. Their plan was going wrong and there was nothing she or Friar Laurence could do. “I was stopped on my way by a father who wanted my help. His son had caught the plague. When I tried to enter Mantua, they would not let me. I had to return to Verona, there was no other option.” The friar knelt at Friar Laurence’s feet. “I have failed you, fratello[6]. I am sorry. I should have come up with a plan for what to do if someone tried to stop me. I should have been ready, but I was not. The plan has failed.”

Now Marina realized who the other friar was. He was Friar John. The one who had been angry with her when Romeo had first heard of his banishment. She kept her eyes on Friar Laurence, but she couldn’t read anything from his expression now. Everything was hidden. He was hiding his true feelings from Friar John, and by association, her. She knew if she were closer, if she knew him better, she’d be able to read through the carefully painted mask, but she was too far away from Friar Laurence to see his face. She felt anger at Friar John. She barely knew him, but she felt the anger running through her.

“You tried your best,” said Friar Laurence. His words to Friar John drew Marina back to the present. “You tried to deliver the message, even after you were stopped by the plague victim’s father. You still felt a sense of duty to try and get it to Romeo. You may have failed, but I am still grateful you did not stop trying. That shows me the sort of person you are, and that is the kind of person I have tried to train you to be. I am glad it was you I sent to Mantua.

“But Friar John, the contents of the letter were very important. Because you have failed, I will have to figure out what to do from here.” Friar Laurence paused. “Find a crowbar and bring it to me.”

“I will, Friar Laurence, and I am sorry.” Friar John bowed to Friar Laurence and then disappeared down the street towards the church.

Marina stayed where she was, watching Friar Laurence run his hands over his head. Marina could see the stress building up. Not wanting to cause anymore stress by making an appearance, Marina slipped away towards Villa Montague.

 

Villa Montague

Marina walked to the villa of her best friends. She knew she was taking a risk, but she didn’t want the plan to go awry. She wanted Romeo and Juliet to have the life in Mantua they deserved, and if Friar Laurence’s plan had failed, then Marina would have to make sure her backup plan didn’t. It hadn’t been in the original plan, but Marina had felt she should come up with something in case something went wrong. It wasn’t that she’d been expecting something to go wrong with Friar Laurence’s plan, but she’d learned a thing or two in Villa Capulet. She wanted to be prepared if anything did. She knew if she told Friar Laurence he’d be grateful, but she also knew he might ask why and how she knew the Montagues as closely as she did. Even through all the planning she’d done with her backstory before she’d come to work for the Capulets, she’d never thought of a situation where someone would need details about how she knew the Montagues. She didn’t want to think about the one thing she’d managed to gloss over and if she tried to do anything with the Montagues and pull Friar Laurence in, she didn’t know what she’d say in answer to his questions. She wasn’t trying to avoid him. She’d heard Romeo, Mercutio, Balthasar and Benvolio talk about the man for years, but trying to save Juliet from committing suicide had been her first personal interaction with him. She liked him though, and she didn’t want to put anyone in anymore danger than she already had. She knew it would be a bad thing if anything was leaked, and she desperately wanted to not leak anything else.

She hadn’t been prepared to spend so long hiding who she truly was. She found herself wishing she’d had the courage to tell Mercutio. Though she was dane to admit it in front of the others, she had often considered Mercutio to be the one she got along with the best. The two of them had fallen together. She hadn’t told him though, and now he was dead. Her grief was only lessened with the passage of time and the fact Romeo had taken up Mercutio’s rapier and had killed Tybalt at the cost of his own freedom.

Now Marina looked up at the graceful arcing of the entrance to Villa Montague. She wished this was where she was still spending much of her time. Her eyes found the windows of Lord Montague’s study. She could not help glaring at the shadowy figure she could see against the sunlight shining through.

“Marina!” Marina turned. It was Balthasar.

“Balthasar!” she called. The two servants ran towards each other, Balthasar lifting Marina in a hug, mixing blue and red together.

Balthasar set Marina on the ground and pulled back from the hug. He observed her quietly. Marina tried not to shift her weight from foot to foot the way she did when nervous, but she hadn’t been expecting to be able to hide anything from Balthasar. She kept her eyes on Balthasar’s as she watched. She tried not to be too angry with what Balthasar was doing. She could easily see the worry he held for her in his eyes.

“What is it?” asked Balthasar.

“It… it is… I… I need you to do something for me.”

“Che cosa[7]?” asked Balthasar, so quickly he almost cut Marina off.

“I need you to go to Mantua, find Romeo and bring him back here.”

“And the Prince?”

“I will deal with the Prince. I do not think you will be welcome in his house so soon after Mercutio’s death.”

“You were Mercutio’s friend too.”

“Not legally. To everyone else, I was a follower or a lover. Only you four knew that was not my place. I was a genuine member of the group. To outsiders, I was a servant girl who had no right to be doing what I was doing.”

“You had every right.”

“Maybe to you. You were Romeo’s manservant, and now I am asking you to ignore what happened before Mercutio’s death and Romeo’s banishment and go to Mantua to get Romeo and bring him back here.”

“Why? The minute he enters Verona, he goes back under the Prince’s jurisdiction. You were there, Marina. You heard what the terms of Romeo’s banishment were.”

“I know, and I would not be asking you to risk your life and Romeo’s if it was not of the utmost importance.”

“I know you would not, which is why I am surprised it is you who is coming to me.”

“We both know it would have been Mercutio if he were still alive. He would have been the only one insane enough to ask something like this of you. Someone has to take his place though, Balthasar. We have to get over the deaths at some point.”

“How can I?” asked Balthasar. “Every time I walk through the square where it happened, the grief, the anger, all of it returns. I do not know if I can stay in Verona much longer, Marina. I do not know if I can continue living in the city where one of my best friends died, having to walk through their place of death every day for the rest of my life.”

“It is hard for me, too,” Marina admitted. “It is hard for all of us. Perhaps it is effecting you, me and Benvolio most of all because we have to walk though the square everyday.”

“No one else has to do it,” said Balthasar, “but you and I are servants, and Benvolio still refuses to live in Villa Montague.”

“He practically lived there when Romeo was there.”

“I know, and I think that is why Benvolio refuses. Last night he came to me because Lord Montague wants him to take up residence in Romeo’s chambers as Benvolio is now the Montague heir. Benvolio refused. I think it is one of the few times I have seen Benvolio so angry. I was not sure if it was even possible, but now I know that under that peaceful exterior Benvolio projects to everyone, there is anger. He does not want to be the Montague heir. He knows what it would mean for the entire Montague clan if he denounced the position, but he does not think he can do it, not without thinking of Romeo everyday.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you are asking me to risk my life and Romeo’s to bring Romeo back to Verona, and if something goes wrong and we both die, I want you to know something of what is going on in Benvolio’s head right now. If Romeo and I die, you two are going to have to help each other through this. You will be the only two left who would know the true extent of our friendship.”

“Neither of you is going to die.”

“How do you know? How do you know the rest of us are going to make it through? Benvolio has always said Mercutio would be the first one or the last one. He would throw himself into battle first to defend us or he would not be there and he would survive.” Balthasar paused. “He was not either, Marina. He was second. Giulio was first. Giulio, your brother who jumped between Romeo and Tybalt in the same way Mercutio did and became one of two catalysts for Tybalt’s death at Romeo’s hands.” Balthasar shook his head. “Mercutio would be so proud of Romeo.”

“None of us thought Romeo would be able to kill anyone, much less Tybalt. This should prove to us that he can do anything, that he can survive anything.”

“That is what I have been telling you. None of us are going to die, Balthasar. You, me, Benvolio, Romeo, we are going to survive and we are going to get out of this city which has given us nothing but pain and suffering.”

“I find it hard to believe that all of us are going to be able to get out of this city alive.”

“Do not fall into that trap, Balthasar. I know what you should be doing. You should have the power to do whatever you want. I know you do. Now go. Use some of that power I know you possess, go to Mantua, get Romeo and bring him back to Verona.” Marina paused. She knew Balthasar would try to stop her plan, but she couldn’t risk it, she rushed on. “I know what you are going to say, Balthasar. I know you are going to try and stop me, but I also know you want us all to survive. This is the only thing I can think of right now to make that happen.”

“Andrò, Marina. Mi augura buona fortuna[8].”

“Buona fortuna, Balthasar. Portare Romeo casa[9].” Balthasar turned and ran to the stable. A few seconds later, Marina stood at the entrance to Villa Montague, watching Balthasar gallop down the dirt path in the direction of Mantua.

“Where is he going?” Marina turned.

Standing behind her was Benvolio. His eyes were on Balthasar’s retreating form.

“Mantua,” Marina replied. “To get Romeo.” She turned and walked off the Montague estate.

“Why?” Benvolio called after her. Why is he going to get Romeo?”

Marina ignored him. A dart of guilt lacing through her core.

***

Marina and Benvolio were waiting at the gate of Villa Montague when Balthasar rode into the courtyard, looking worried. There had been one moment when Benvolio had to hide Marina from being discovered by Vettoria as she passed on her way from the stables where she’d been taking care of something for Lord Montague. Other than that, nothing had happened. Marina and Benvolio had hardly talked. They both knew of what would happen if Balthasar failed in his mission. Marina had told Benvolio the full story. She knew she and Benvolio should tell Balthasar when he and Romeo arrived, but when Balthasar rode into the courtyard, a worried look on his face, all thoughts of telling Balthasar the truth vanished from her mind. The two ran to Balthasar’s side, Marina went to the horse’s head, holding him steady while Benvolio helped Balthasar down.

“What happened?” asked Benvolio. He still had an arm wrapped around Balthasar, like he was afraid of losing another friend. After losing Giulio and Mercutio, Marina couldn’t blame him.

“I got there,” said Balthasar. “I got Romeo. We are both here in Verona.”

“What happened?” asked Benvolio, more urgently. Marina and Benvolio could both tell there was something more to the story.

“On my way out of the city,” said Balthasar, “I saw a funeral procession. I had to stop myself from asking someone directly. I hid behind some bushes until it had passed.” He paused, looking up into Marina’s and Benvolio’s faces. “Marina, Benvolio, it was Juliet. She is dead.” Benvolio staggered, shocked. Marina kept her stoic mask in place, steadying Benvolio. “Juliet is dead,” Balthasar repeated. “I raced to Mantua faster than I probably should have. I told Romeo. He turned me out of the villa he has been staying in. I don’t know where he went, but we met on the road going out of Mantua and I saw him slip something into his boot. I am not certain of its contents, but if Romeo did not want me to see him buy it, it cannot be anything good.” Balthasar looked at Marina and Benvolio. “If Juliet is truly dead, there is only one thing I can think of that could be in that bottle.”

“Poison,” said Benvolio. “Romeo is planning to kill himself.” ￼

 

Translations

[1] Hello, hi (informal)

[2] How are you?

[3] I want to ask you something

[4] I will help you. What do you need?

[5] Yes

[6] Brother

[7] What is it?

[8] I will go, Marina. I wish you good luck

[9] Good luck, Balthasar. Bring Romeo home


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Villa Montague

Marina, Benvolio and Balthasar looked at each other. They didn’t want to believe their friend was going to take his own life, but Marina didn’t put it past Romeo. She wasn’t surprised at all. Not after hearing Juliet’s threat of doing the same that morning. Through her conversations with Juliet, she had an inkling of how deep the connection between Juliet and Romeo was. She knew there was something stopping them from achieving it. She could only hope their stupidity wouldn’t make what they wanted impossible. Not for the first time, did she wish Friar John hadn’t been waylaid, that everything had gone as planned. She hadn’t told Friar Laurence she had a plan in case something went wrong. She hadn’t thought there would be a need for it. Now though, she felt it might have been good to say something, but she hadn’t wanted to make herself known. Not when she recognized Friar John as the friar who had treated her badly the second time she went to Friar Laurence’s church before she’d helped Romeo get into Juliet’s chamber.

“Do you think he is going to do it?” asked Balthasar.

“Yes,” said Marina. She knew Balthasar and Benvolio were trying to keep the shock out of their faces. She could read their faces far better than they could hers. She knew she would have to try and get Romeo and Juliet out of there.

“And Juliet?” asked Benvolio.

“She will devastated if Romeo dies,” said Marina, “and she may realize there is nothing that can stop the poison if Romeo drinks it.”

“Do you think it will go that far? Do you think there is nothing to be done?” asked Benvolio.

“We will not know until I see what will happen,” said Marina. “At the moment there is not, besides going to the Capulet sepulchre. Venire[1].”

 

Capulet Selpulchre

Marina let Balthasar led the way to the Capulet sepulchre. She knew the way as well, but Balthasar and Benvolio weren’t supposed to know she’d spent the last month in Villa Capulet. She and Benvolio followed Balthasar through the paths that would allow them to get to the monument. When they arrived, there was a figure standing in the doorway. She could hear the low murmur of voices coming up the stairs. She tried to tune them out after she realized one of the voices belonged to the County Paris. Unlike many of the other female servants at House Capulet, she didn’t think the County Paris was handsome. She’d seen Simona and the others swooning over him, but she had her own set of things - and noble men - to worry about. She hadn’t thought anyone would think the County Paris was handsome, but there were those who did, and Marina wasn’t going to begrudge them their thoughts. She might not personally agree, but after having to hide her true feelings about the Capulets for over a month, she didn’t want to take away other people’s right to having their own thoughts.

“Balthasar,” a voice hissed through the darkness. A figure appeared through the bushes. Balthasar pushed Marina and Benvolio behind him. The figure came out and Marina was able to see in the light of the torches held by the figure and Balthasar that the figure was Romeo.

“Romeo,” Marina whispered. Neither Romeo or Balthasar turned their heads to the bushes where Marina and Benvolio were hidden.

“Come, we must go to Juliet,” said Romeo. Balthasar nodded and the two disappeared into the doorway of the sepulchre.

“Do you know when they will be back?” asked Benvolio.

“I do not know,” said Marina. She tried to hide her fear from Benvolio.

“Marina,” Benvolio turned her face to his, “please do not lie to me. I had to hold Mercutio while he died. I do not think I could take it if my friends lied to me as well. Please do not do that to me.”

Marina met Benvolio’s eyes. For the first time, Marina could see the pain within them. She could see the pain for Mercutio’s death, for having to hold one of his best friends while he died, for being forced to take Romeo’s place as the Montague heir. “I am not trying to hide anything from you. I truly do not know when Romeo, Juliet and Balthasar are going to return. All I know is that there is no one who does not deserve the truth more than you. You held Mercutio as he died, and I know he would be grateful to you if he were to see you were at his side at the end, even though it was hard to watch it. Lord Montague never should have forced you to be his heir upon Romeo’s banishment. He was only thinking of House Montague. He was not thinking of what it would do to you, as Romeo’s friend. Knowing the true heir was alive in Mantua where you could visit him. Lord Montague only cares about one thing in this world: the continuation of the House of Montague. The only reason he cared about Romeo was that Romeo was the heir.”

“I do not know what he was thinking. I do not know why he thought it would be a good idea to have his son’s best friend as the new Montague heir. I know he did not care. I heard Romeo speak of it many times, but it is one thing to hear the stories and quite another for it to be happening to you, even if you have known the stories to be true for years.”

“He was not thinking of that when he did it, Benvolio. He was only thinking of the good of the family. He did not care what you thought of it. He only wants House Montague to survive through the ages. That is the only thing he wants in life. That is what he believes his legacy to be. That is what he wants it to be. Whether it will be, that remains to be seen.”

“And he will never take your ideas into account. He will never trust you the way he would have with Romeo. The only way you are going to be able to get out of this is if you leave Verona.”

“You are not going to have a life here after this is over.”

“What are you saying? I will return to Villa Montague.”

“Lord Montague will not let you. Not after everything you have done to help Romeo and Juliet be happy together. Lord Montague will not want you to return.”

“He cannot leave me behind.”

“But he will, Marina,” said Benvolio. “He will leave you behind. If what you say is true, he does not care about what any of you servants think. I do not think he cares about what I think anymore. He used to, but now, I can tell he does not. If he did not care so much about House Montague and more about the livelihood of his relatives, then he would not be in the position he is right now. He would have people surrounding him who cared about him, not people who were still serving him only out of fear.”

“I understand everything you are saying, but I do not think the Capulet sepulchre is the right place for this conversation.”

“Perhaps you are right. Perhaps we should move, but you have to believe Romeo, Balthasar and Juliet are all going to come back.”

“Caio[2].” Marina and Benvolio turned toward the entrance of the sepulchre. Standing there was Balthasar.

“What is going on?” asked Benvolio. Marina could see Balthasar was shaking. She and Benvolio took Balthasar between them and eased him down onto the ground.

“What happened in there, Balthasar?” asked Marina.

“It was horrible,” Balthasar whispered gripping Benvolio’s knee. Benvolio rested his hand on top of Balthasar’s. He could feel Balthasar shaking under his grip.

“You are out of there,” said Marina, resting a hand on Balthasar’s shoulder. Benvolio pulled Balthasar towards him, letting Balthasar collapse against him. Marina could see the weakness in Balthasar’s body. She knew it was an after effect of shock, but she also knew the worst thing she and Benvolio could do for Balthasar was force him to tell them before he was ready. “Take your time,” she murmured. Balthasar didn’t reply, his only response was to tighten his grip on Benvolio.

“What is it?” asked Benvolio. “What did you see in there, Balthasar? What was so terrible that you can barely stand or speak?”

Balthasar shook his head. “I do not know if I can talk about it.”

“It is all right,” said Benvolio. “We may be outside, but the only people around are Marina and I. You can tell us now, Balthasar. What happened to make you shut down like this?”

Balthasar waited a moment until Benvolio tightened his grip on Balthasar again. “All right,” Balthasar paused, letting Marina and Benvolio look at him. “I saw Romeo kill the County Paris. I was not supposed to. He asked me to leave him, but I was not sure if I should have, so I stayed in the shadows near the doorway. They argued over Juliet’s body, and then I saw Romeo strangle him.” Balthasar paused. “I am all right, I just was not prepared to see Romeo do that to someone. If it had been Mercutio, I might have expected it, but I never thought Romeo would have the courage or strength to do that, even if it was to protect someone he loves.”

“You were only an observer,” said Marina. “You are allowed to be shocked. You saw Romeo do something you did not think he would be able to. You have known him for a long time, but you have never seen this side of him. If you have not seen it, no one will have. We are the closest friends Romeo has now. We have to be there for him however we can. If that means we have to stick together, then that is what we do. We have to stick together because I do not know how else we are going to get through it. We cannot allow others to tear us apart. It is up to us to figure out how we are going to support them through this.”

“I do not know where I am supposed to go from here,” said Balthasar. “I do not know what I am supposed to tell them. I do not know if there are going to be any consequences for any of this.” He paused. “I am probably not making much sense right now, am I?”

“How many times do we have to repeat ourselves?” asked Benvolio. “It was shock, Balthasar. You did not think it would ever come to this. You did not think you would ever be facing this as a situation. There was no reason why you would have to think it before it happened. You will always be in a powerful position, Balthasar. People will always try to get you to do something. They will always try to use your position in the Montague household. You will never be free of it.”

“You can get out of there, Balthasar,” said Marina. “If you are gone when I return, I will not hold it against you. You…”

Marina was interrupted by the arrival of Friar Laurence. “Cosa stai facendo qui[3]?” he asked, looking at the three Montagues.

“Romeo is in there,” said Marina. “He sent Balthasar back out. He must be doing something in the sepulchre, friar. Something he does not want anyone to see. Go quickly, and return to us with news.”

Friar Laurence looked at the three of them. “Are you quite sure this is how you want to do this? You do not want to come with me now?”

“No,” said Benvolio emphatically. He still had a supporting arm wrapped around Balthasar.

“What happened, Balthasar?” asked Friar Laurence, seeing Balthasar’s pale features for the first time in the flickering of the torch in his hand and the torch stuck in the ground.

“He did it,” said Balthasar quietly. “He killed Paris. He went into the sepulchre and saw Paris kneeling at her grave. I do know who he expected to find there. Tybalt is dead, but Paris was to be her husband. It is to be expected he would lay flowers on her grave.”

Marina went swiftly to Friar Laurence’s side. “If the time has not passed, if Juliet still lies asleep in her artificial tomb…” She didn’t care finish her sentence. She didn’t want to think on Juliet’s death. She knew Friar Laurence would know what she was speaking of, would understand her words without forcing her to continue.

“I will go in,” said Friar Laurence. A scream sounded through the sepulchre, flowing outside. Marina and Benvolio stood.

“Balthasar?” Benvolio asked.

“I do not think I could bear seeing Paris’s body again.” Benvolio gave him a quick nod and pulled Balthasar into a hug. “We will return.”

Marina and Benvolio ran into the sepulchre. Paris’s body was lying in a corner. Plinths lay around the room. Bodies were laid across them. A permanent smell of decay rushed up Marina’s nostrils. She grimaced. Juliet lay on one of them. Marina had seen Juliet in her own bed, had known the plan, but somehow, seeing the plan she and Friar Laurence had come up with coming to fruition, made everything more real. Tybalt lay on a second plinth, close to Juliet. Marina hadn’t forgotten he would be here too, and at the sight of the body of Tybalt, the one who had taken Mercutio from them, Marina felt a surge of anger swell up inside her.

“This place smells horrible, does it not?” asked Romeo, coming out from behind a plinth.

“Sì, lo fa[4],” Marina replied. She studied Romeo more closely. She saw the signs of lack of sleep around his eyes, the look of grief he’d worn since Mercutio’s death had yet to fade. Had it truly only been two days? She caught sight of the bottle in Romeo’s hand. “Romeo, what is that?” she asked. Her voice was cautious, knowing Romeo would be quick to defend himself and his actions.

“Niente,” Romeo said quickly. Too quickly for the liking of his friends. “You do not have to worry it. Let…”

“Romeo!” snapped Benvolio. “Do not tell me it is nothing. I know what you are going to do. You think you cannot live without Juliet. You think you are in love with her. That even though she is dead you are determined to spend eternity with her. Romeo, do not cut your life short for a girl who you have only just met.”

“It may seem like you have no other choice,” said Marina. “That your choices are death or banishment, but we promise we will not forget you. We will sneak away from Verona to visit you. You do not have to act like banishment is the punishment it is. You have friends who care about you.” Marina forced Romeo to meet her eyes. “There are so many things I wish I had told Mercutio, things I wish I had talked to him about. Things I feel only he would understand, but I was afraid of telling any more people. He was the one person who might have understood the situation I am in. Instead, I was too afraid of what would happen if I let anymore people in on the secret. I did not him because I was scared. Now I wish I had.” Marina paused. She wasn’t sure if Romeo would understand what she was talking about, but she was prepared to try. Admitting to Romeo she was a spy had been one of the hardest things she’d ever done, but she felt confident in her choice even though she’d said it in a blur the first time and she’d had to repeat it. She was still proud she’d done it.

“I do not know what you are…” Romeo began.

“Do not,” said Benvolio. “You may be able to act stupid in front of your parents and their guests to get out of their celebrations quickly, but you cannot do it to your friends as well. It is not possible, we know you too well. Balthasar and I have known you since we all became friends and even before when it was only you, Mercutio and I and Balthasar was just your servant. Since you and I began to ignore our parents’ wishes and took Balthasar and Giulio into our group, we have become closer. We have started to have a relationship with each other that benefits us all. We can help you get through this, Romeo. You do not have to die.”

“Mi dispiace. È l’unico modo in cui posso stare con Giulietta[5].”

“Non è[6],” said Marina, firmly. “Yes, it is terrible Juliet is dead, but it does not mean you have to end yours. You do not have to cut your life short just because hers has. You do have choices in this world, Romeo. Not every decision you make has to be connected to her.” Marina paused. “I understand you love her, but you cannot let her dictate your life. That is no way to live your life, Romeo. If you do keep living like this, I fear for your future. Who knows what is going to happen in the future.”

“I do not care about the future. I care about the here and now. All I know is that right now I cannot live without her. I cannot not tell you why, but that is what I think.”

“We can be here for you,” said Balthasar. He had followed Benvolio and Marina inside, but he was carefully avoiding looking at Paris's body. “We are not going to think anything less of you. We are your friends, Romeo. We are not going to judge you for anything. You should know that, Romeo. You came up with that idea yourself.”

“You and Mercutio were the ones who convinced me that Giulio, Marina and Balthasar could be our equals,” said Benvolio. “I did not believe you at first. I thought it was another one of your crazy ideas, but you proved me wrong. You proved they could help us. Look at where we are, Romeo? Take a good look at this place because you are not coming back here. This is where you are going to leave you childhood fancies behind.”

“I cannot,” Romeo murmured. Marina saw him rolling a vial around in his fingers. “I do not know if I can live without her.”

“Then you are naive,” said Marina. “It may be harsh, Romeo, but it is true. You are naive to think this is going to change anything between us. You are not going to change because you have killed. You killed in self-defense, not because you like it the way Tybalt did. Tybalt was an enigma, even in this life where killing is a part of it.”

Romeo turned away from his friends. Marina and the rest exchanged looks, then turned back to Romeo as he looked down at the County Paris. They followed Romeo’s eyes as he ignored them all, keeping his gaze on the blank dark eyes of Paris. Romeo knelt down at Paris’s side. He carefully observed Paris’s features, then he started murmuring, continuing as if Marina, Benvolio and Balthasar had never arrived. “How often are men marry at the point of death? That moment their friends call a flash of life before they die.” He rose, and went to Juliet. He sat by her side, running a hand over her hair. “My love, my wife,” he murmured as he did so. “Death has not sucked all the beauty I so admired from your being, nor has it taken the pink from your cheeks and lips. You still shine like you did in life.” His gaze shifted to where Tybalt lay on another bier close to Juliet. “Tybalt, you lie there in your bloody sheet. What can I do to you when I have already killed you? Forgive me, cousin.” Then his gaze returned to Juliet’s. “Ah, Juliet, why are you still so pale? Does Hades keep you in this dark place to be his paramour? I will stay with you and never leave you in this place again.”

Marina, Benvolio and Balthasar looked at each other, fear in their eyes at Romeo’s words. Somewhere in the backs of their minds they’d been hoping Romeo would leave Juliet’s body on the bier and come to them, sadness in his eyes. “Here will I make my home from now on and leave the life my friends want for me behind.” He turned to his friends. “Look on me once more, my friends, take your last hugs from me now.” Marina, Balthasar and Benvolio looked at each other for another moment, before stepping forward. Romeo rose from his spot on Juliet’s bier, and as they hugged each other like they had so many times before, Marina didn’t want to believe this would be the last time. Somewhere inside she understood, but at the same time she didn’t understand why Romeo was giving up everything. Marina had never thought it would Romeo who would do such a thing. Mercutio had been a shock, but not in the same way. They’d all known somewhere that Mercutio wasn’t going to grow old with them. That he would die like a flame snuffed out before it was burnt to the bracket. Romeo had always been a constant, someone they knew they could grew old beside without having regrets to talk of. And now the moments they could’ve had were being snatched away from them by Romeo himself. Each of them went to him though, each giving a brisk hug for their own reasons embroiled in grief. When Balthasar stepped back, Romeo returned to Juliet’s side.

“Lips, kiss my love once more,” said Romeo, sitting beside Juliet again. He pressed his lips to hers. Marina was the only one who noticed Juliet’s fingers slightly moving, the first signs of Juliet awakening. Marina bit her lip knowing what was to come for them both. Juliet would wake, Romeo would die. Romeo unstoppered the vial. “This is to my love.” He spoke, then drank down the liquid inside. Marina clenched her teeth to keep from crying out. Romeo coughed as he began to collapse. “Apothocary, your words were right,” Romeo murmured. He leaned forward to kiss Juliet a last time. He moved to press his lips to hers, but they only brushed each other as Romeo collapsed at her side.

“Andare[7]!” Marina ordered.

“Are you sure?” asked Benvolio. “We do not mind staying with you.”

“No. You do not need to be involved in this. Leave this place.”

Benvolio and Balthasar each took a final glance at the scene before them: Tybalt and Juliet lying dead on the biers, Paris slumped at the foot, blood smeared across the stones from Paris and Romeo’s fight, Paris’s sword and Romeo’s dagger lying blood-smeared on the floor, Romeo lying at Juliet’s side. They left.

Marina moved to Juliet’s side. She had seen Juliet moving slightly during Romeo’s last words. She sat on Juliet’s other side, trying not to look over Juliet into the dead eyes of her friend. She hadn’t imagined her friends going this way, but it seemed this was what Fate had in store for them and they were powerless to prevent it. The door to the sepulchre closed behind Benvolio and Balthasar. They didn’t need to be implicated in the plan as well. They had done well to stay out of it despite all the time they’d spent in Friar Laurence’s cell comforting Romeo after Mercutio’s and Tybalt’s deaths. She kept her eyes on Juliet, not realizing when Friar Laurence came in.

“Romeo!” Marina looked up at the sounds of Friar Laurence’s voice. He saw Romeo. “Pale.” Friar Laurence looked around. “Paris as well?” he asked. “And covered in blood?” Marina could only watch. There was nothing she could say that would deny the scene before them. Friar Laurence looked over at Marina and Juliet. “She stirs.”

Marina looked down. Juliet was shifting. Juliet sat up, the death shroud falling away from her face and upper body, revealing the red and gold dress the Capulets had dressed her in. “Marina! Friar!” she exclaimed. “Dov’è[8]? I remember that I should be where I am, but where is Romeo?”

A clatter was heard and Friar Laurence was startled into speech. “Come away, lady, come away from this place of death. Something happened that I could not predict. Vieni via, Giulietta[9].” Marina didn’t raise her eyebrows at Friar Laurence’s use of Juliet’s Christian name. “Your husband is dead and Paris too.” Juliet found Romeo’s body at her side. She tried to muffle her scream, but very nearly failed. “Venire, Giulietta.” Juliet shook her head, her hair falling over her shoulder. She gripped Romeo’s hand. There was another clatter and Friar Laurence ran.

“Vai, via[10],” Juliet called after Friar Laurence, “per non voglio andare con te[11].” Juliet turned back to Romeo. Marina watched the girl, concern clouding her eyes. “What is this? A cup?” asked Juliet. Marina tried not to stop her. Juliet took the vial from Romeo’s hand.

“Juliet…” Marina said warningly.

“Do not try to keep the truth from me for I already know it.” Juliet turned the vial over and over in her fingers. “He killed himself with poison.” She paused, continuing to turn it over and over. “I will follow him, Marina. I will follow my husband into death.”

“It is not required of you. There are plenty of women in Verona…”

“Those women are old,” Juliet scoffed, interrupting. “They have already lived their lives. Do not lie and say I can live a good life. I will live in my father’s house until someone that is as good a match or better as the County Paris was appears and then Father will throw me at their feet.” Juliet paused. “You heard him, Marina, he does not care for me.”

“You are his daughter.” Marina knew Juliet’s relationship with her father wasn’t what Marina’s was, but she hoped the relationship would mend.

“As he will remind me the next time I do something he does not agree with.” Juliet tipped the vial over her lips. “Oh, you fool, you have left me nothing?” She paused and Marina waited knowing Juliet’s wish was slipping away. “I will kiss your lips, perhaps poison clings there.” Juliet leaned over Romeo’s body, pressing her lips to his. Marina had to shut her eyes. It was too much, watching the same thing in reverse only moments later, but with Romeo there was no hope that he might walk out of the sepulchre. Though Marina’s eyes were shut, she heard Juliet’s voice: “Your lips are warm.”

Noises could be heard outside the sepulchre. Marina opened her eyes, looking at Juliet, who had sat up. Marina stood from the bier. “Noise?” asked Juliet, following Marina. “Then I will be quick. This is your dagger,” Marina whirled. In Juliet’s hands was Romeo’s dagger. The same one he’d killed Paris with minutes ago. Paris’s blood still clung to the blade. Juliet held the dagger poised over her chest.

“Non fare questo[12],” said Marina. “Per favore[13].” 

“Rust within me and let me die,” said Juliet. She stabbed Romeo’s dagger into her chest. Marina screamed. A watchman and a servant entered. The only thing Marina could tell about the servant was he served House Escalus. She’d seen the colors many times. First on her friend Mercutio at the parties she was required to attend when serving Lord Montague, then on Paris while she served in Villa Capulet, watching him woe Juliet from afar, and listening to the gossip of the other female servants in Villa Capulet.

“We have found the place,” said the servant. Marina bristled at the casual way the Escalus servant spoke of the place of her friends’ deaths. 

“Here lies the County slain, and Juliet, newly dead, who has lied here for two days.” The watchman turned away from Juliet, Romeo and Paris. “Andare[14], tell the Prince, run to the Capulets and the Montagues with the news that one of all their kinsmen lie dead in the Capulet sepulchre.” The Escalus servant nodded, running away. 

A second watchman entered. Marina looked up at the footsteps and held back a gasp. He held Balthasar roughly in on hand. He shoved him forward on the ground. Balthasar stumbled. Marina rose from the bier, going to him. She knelt at his side, pulling him into her arms. 

“He is Romeo’s manservant,” the second watchman said. “He was in the churchyard.” Marina ignored the watchman’s words, keeping her grip on Balthasar, allowing him to grip him back.

“Make sure he says here until the Prince arrives,” the first one requested, and the one who had brought Balthasar nodded in response. 

Marina kept her arms around Balthasar, letting him gain support from her. She hadn’t needed him to say anything to her. When a third watchman entered the sepulchre, leading Friar Laurence, she didn’t pretend to be shocked. When she’d heard the noises, she’d had a feeling there were watchmen out there. She knew the watchmen would catch her and she wanted to try to stop Juliet. She’d thought she could get through to the girl, but Juliet had proved to be stubborn.

“Here is a friar who is in grief. We took the spade he was carrying and brought him back here from the churchyard from whence he was trying to escape.”

“The friar will stay, too,” said the first watchman. The third watchman nodded. Friar Laurence saw Balthasar and Marina sitting on the dirty ground, but he made no move to go to them. Marina was glad. She didn’t want to face him so soon after his plan had failed. She didn’t want to know the grief in his eyes. However much he looked like he was in grief, Marina was sure it wasn’t near what she and Balthasar were feeling inside. What they felt was a true grief, a grief that felt like it was splitting each of them in half. 

There was more noise from outside the sepulchre and Prince Escalus entered. Behind him were only a few attendants, his inner circle. Marina had to stop herself from scanning the faces for Mercutio. She’d known Mercutio had been a part of his uncle’s inner circle even if he hadn’t wanted it. Every time she’d seen them in the streets, she’d had to stop herself from looking for him. Her gaze was drawn there now though, and she made contact with Valentine, nodding to him, him nodding to her in reply. 

“What is going on?” asked Prince Escalus. “What can have happened so early in the morning that I was pulled from sleep?” 

Lord and Lady Capulet rushed in. Lady Capulet’s hair was down about her ears, and both of them were still in their dressing gowns. 

“Why are you allowing the people to shriek in the streets, mio Principe?[15]” Lord Capulet demanded. Balthasar and Marina rose from the floor. They stood behind Prince Escalus, knowing that’s where Lord Montague would take his place. On the other side of Prince Escalus, as far away from the Capulets as the Capulet sepulchre would allow.

“They cry “Romeo!”, “Juliet!”, “Paris!” and run towards this place,” Lady Capulet added. 

“Why are they doing this?” asked Prince Escalus, addressing the three watchmen. 

“Sovereign,” said the first watchman, “here lies all three. All of them newly dead.”

“Discover how this happened,” Prince Escalus ordered. The watchman nodded. 

“Oh Dio[16]!” said Lord Capulet, seeing his daughter. He rushed across the floor, kneeling beside her. 

“Ora egli ha cura[17],” Marina murmured to Balthasar. “Lei è morta e lui inizia a prendersi cura[18].”  Balthasar couldn’t help but smile at the irony. 

“Moglie[19],” Lord Capulet continued, ignoring Marina and Balthasar, “our daughter bleeds much from a wound made by a dagger.” Lord Capulet leaned forward, he touched the dagger, studying it. Lady Capulet stood behind him, resting a hand on her husband’s shoulder. “It is a Montague blade!” He stood and Marina could tell anger coursed through his veins at this discovery.

“Oh Dio,” Lady Capulet murmured. 

Lord Montague entered then, his face clouded by grief and his clothing wrinkled. He stood in front of Marina and Balthasar, not truly seeing them.

“I suppose we forgot to tell you,” Balthasar murmured. 

“Cosa[20]?” asked Marina. 

“Lady Montague is dead. Lord Montague has not left the villa since yesterday. He shut himself up in his study early in the morning and has not been seen since.” 

“Venire[21],” said Prince Escalus. He drew Lord Montague to his side opposite Lord and Lady Capulet. Lord Capulet and Lord Montague glared at each other. 

“Alas, my liege,” said Lord Montague, and Marina could hear the grief in his voice, burdened by his wife’s death and his son’s banishment, “my wife is dead. She has died because of my son’s banishment. What else has conspired against me?” 

“Look,” said Prince Escalus, “and you will see.” 

Lord Montague saw Romeo’s body. He knelt, running his hand over Romeo’s hair. “Oh, Romeo, was your intention to send your father to his grave?”

“I do not know what happened,” said Prince Escalus. “Let some come forward and explain.”

“I will,” said Friar Laurence. Marina and Balthasar came forward, standing at Lord Montague’s side. “Romeo - who is dead - was Juliet’s husband, and she his faithful wife. I married them, and their marriage day was the day Tybalt and Mercutio died. Tybalt’s death meant Romeo had to leave the city on the Prince’s orders. It was Romeo and not Tybalt who Juliet wanted by her side.” He turned to Lord and Lady Capulet. “You betrothed her and would have ordered her to marry the County Paris, but she came to me and asked me to come up with a plan that would allow her to stay with Romeo and not marry Paris or she would kill herself in my cell.” Lady Capulet buried her head in her husband’s shoulder and Marina couldn’t find it in her heart to pity either one of them. Juliet had deserved more than the parents she’d gotten in life. “I gave her a sleeping potion that would make her look dead,” Friar Laurence continued, “and I wrote to Romeo, telling him to return to Verona tonight to take her back to Mantua. I sent the letter with Friar John, but he was delayed by the plague and returned my letter to me unopened and unread. I went to the sepulchre alone at the time when Romeo was supposed to come, but when I came I also found Romeo and Paris dead. Juliet awoke, and I tried to make her come with me, but a noise pulled me away and she would not come with me. It seems she killed herself when I left her here in the presence of Marina and Balthasar.” 

"What say you, Balthasar?” asked Prince Escalus. Marina looked at Balthasar with concern, wondering if he was up to this, but he nodded his head and Marina let Balthasar step forward. 

“I brought him news of Juliet’s death, and he returned with me from Mantua to this place. He gave me a letter for his father, bid me goodbye, and went into the vault. I returned and was met by Benvolio and Marina. After a time, we entered the vault, and tried to turn his mind away from death.” He tried to look at Romeo’s body, but turned his head away quickly. Marina was at his side, pulling him back behind Lord Montague. 

“Give me the letter,” said Prince Escalus. Balthasar nodded to Marina. Marina reached into the pocket of Balthasar’s tunic and took the letter. She handed it to the Prince. The Prince opened the letter. “And you, Marina?” asked Prince Escalus. Marina tried not to pride herself that the Prince of Verona knew her name. She knew it had been Mercutio who had planted it there, but it was still hard to believe. 

Marina stood up straight and took Balthasar’s place in front of Lord Montague. “I was with Benvolio, Balthasar and Romeo. Balthasar and Romeo went into the sepulchre. Balthasar came out a moment later looking shaken. He had watched Romeo kill Paris and then had run back out to find us. When we returned to this place where we all stand now, we tried once again to convince Romeo this was not the only way. He did not listen to us and died. Balthasar and Benvolio left. Friar Laurence came and went as well, but I stayed. I stayed with Juliet.” She turned her gaze away from Prince Escalus, turning it on Lord and Lady Capulet. “I know what you must think of me, and if you think of me as a spy, then you are right, but I only ever did what I thought was right as well. I never compromised anything in your villa, and I am proud that your daughter called me a friend.” Marina turned away. 

“What of the County Paris?” asked Prince Escalus. Marina could tell his voice was wavering. 

“He came to put flowers at the Lady Juliet’s grave,” the Escalus servant replied. “He told me to stand aside, and so I did. I saw someone come into the sepulchre with a light to come here as well. The stranger and my master exchanged words, and soon the County Paris drew his sword. I left then, my Prince, to call the watch.” 

The Prince opened the letter, everyone waiting until he had skimmed it. When he looked up at them at. He looked grim. “This tells the same story as the friar: the way they fell in love and everything that happened after including how the Lady Juliet found death. He writes he found an apothecary in Mantua and came to die at Juliet’s side.” He paused. “Where are you, Capulet and Montague?” Lord Capulet and Lord Montague stepped out in front, joining the Prince in the center, one on either side. “See what has happened because your hate?” The Prince was angry, trying hard to contain himself from yelling. “That God has found reason to take what you love because they loved each other and I have lost two of my own kinsmen because I turned a blind eye to your hatred.”

“Brother Montague,” Lord Capulet began, “give me your hand.” He held out his own hand. “They tried to make us see the truth of our feud. Let us put it aside, Lord Montague.” 

Lord Montague took Lord Capulet’s hand. “I can give you more,” he said, “I will pay to have a statue of the Lady Juliet in pure gold, so that everyone who lives in Verona in the years to come know of the name of Juliet.” 

“And I will do the same for Romeo,” Lord Capulet replied.

Marina tried not to be shocked. After hundreds of years of a feud between the Montagues and Capulets, the fighting in the streets of Verona was over. The only thing was it had cost the lives of two of her best friends and the life of her brother, and she wasn’t sure if any peace had been worth losing them. ￼

 

Translations

[1] Come 

[2] Hello, hi, hey (informal) 

[3] What are you doing here? 

[4] Yes, it does 

[5] I’m sorry. It’s the only way I be with 

[6] It is not 

[7] Go! 

[8] Where is he? 

[9] Come away, Juliet 

[10] Go away 

[11] I do not want to go with you

[12] Do not do this 

[13] Please 

[14] Go 

[15] My Prince

[16] Oh God

[17] Now he cares

[18] She’s dead and he starts to care 

[19] Wife

[20] What? 

[21] Come


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Capulet Sepulchre

In the silence after Lord Capulet spoke Romeo’s name for the first time without malice, Lord Montague nodded to Prince Escalus and left the Capulet sepulchre. Marina, Benvolio, and Balthasar looked at each other for several minutes.

Marina was relieved. She hadn’t thought she would get out of Villa Capulet in the manner she did or tonight, but she was going to take it. She followed Benvolio and Balthasar out, knowing Lord Capulet wouldn’t want her to return to his villa. She understood. Standing behind Lord Montague for everything that had just happened, had destroyed the carefully constructed backstory she and Lord Montague had created in order for her move to Villa Capulet possible. She knew there wasn’t a chance Lord Capulet would let her back in his kitchen, even if he and Lord Montague had called a truce to their feud. Though they were paying their respects to the other’s dead child by paying for a monument and the love those children developed for each other despite the hatred their families held in their hearts.

It had never been her intension to do something to jeopardize any of her friends. She felt she had gotten away from the situation in the best position possible. She made eye contact with Lord Capulet, but quickly looked away. She couldn’t deal with the look of shame that permeated his face. She didn’t want to deal with it either. She wanted the Capulet household to leave her alone, to act like she hadn’t spent the last month serving them. She didn’t think she could deal with it, and she didn’t want to either. She had a plan though. She didn’t think she could keep living here, but when she looked at Balthasar and Benvolio, she realized they had lost a lot more today than she had. To them, Romeo had been like a brother. They’d been there when Giulio threw himself between Romeo and Tybalt the first time Tybalt had made the challenge, and she was going to be there for them. She wash’t going to leave the Montagues to deal with it on their own. She knew what she had to do to redeem herself for what had happened. She knew exactly how to get the job done.

***

Prince Escalus was the first to leave followed by Paris’s servant and the watchmen carrying Paris out of the tomb. Lord Capulet and Lord Montague let go of each other’s hands and watched Prince Escalus leaving with the dead body of his kinsman. No one in the sepulchre would’ve called Paris brave. He’d only wanted to marry into the House of Capulet for the prestige.

_“He does not have enough of that from being the Prince’s kinsman?” Benvolio had asked once._

_“It is the reason why he is going after the Lady Juliet,” Mercutio had replied._

Marina and her friends watched Prince Escalus exit. All of them looked away as soon as protocol told them they weren’t being rude. There was only so much of watching Mercutio’s family they could take. As mocking as Mercutio had been about his uncle at times, Marina wasn’t sure if she would ever get used to not seeing Mercutio in the Prince’s entourage. Seeing Valentine hadn’t helped. Sure, Mercutio had complained about his uncle, but there had been something comforting when Prince Escalus started scolding the Capulet and the Montague for their feud, to look behind the Prince and see Mercutio standing there. Now, she and her group didn’t have a tie to the Escalus clan, and Marina knew it would take awhile for them to get used to not seeing them. She looked over at Benvolio. Benvolio was the one whose life was going to change the most with Romeo’s death.

“I do not think I can do this,” Benvolio muttered.

“Marina!” Lord Montague called.

“Sì, mio signore[1]?” asked Marina.

“Tu vieni a casa con noi. Manderò per le tue cose da inviare di nuovo voi.[2]”

“Grazie, mio signore[3].” She turned away from Lord Montague.

“Meno Male[4],” Benvolio whispered. “Penso che sto per avere bisogno di tutti e due al mio fianco se ho intenzione di ottenere attraverso questo[5].”

“And we are going to be here for you,” said Marina.

“If I did anything different, even in the afterlife, Romeo would be angry,” Balthasar added.

“The only thing I could ask for that would make this better are Romeo, Giulio and Mercutio returned to us,” said Benvolio.

Marina and Balthasar smiled. They all knew it was going to be hard. That they would all be trying to fight parts of themselves. Ultimately, they knew they would have to do something to get Benvolio back on track. Marina and Balthasar knew Benvolio would never feel comfortable with taking Romeo’s position as the Montague heir. Even though Romeo was now dead and it was logical, it was known there would be nothing they could do to prevent Lord Montague from making the decision. The decision had already been made. Lord Montague may have looked grief-stricken in the Capulet sepulchre, but Marina knew it was an act. Lord Montague didn’t care what happened, and having his wife and Romeo die within hours of each other wasn’t a recipe for any of them to talk to Lord Montague about their feelings. They were also servants. In Lord Montague’s eyes, their opinions hardly mattered. They were there to serve and obey. That was all. They had no control over their lives. That had been taken from them. And even though Benvolio wasn’t a servant, his life was controlled by Lord Montague just as much, and maybe even more so because he was a Montague cousin. Thinking of Benvolio, made Marina’s mind go to what Ilario had told her, trusted her with before tonight. That he was a distant relation of the Montagues. That he was fighting the same thing she was. She shook her head, trying to clear it and followed Benvolio, Balthasar and Lord Montague outside, leaving the Capulets to grieve over their dead daughter.

 

Villa Montague

Marina followed Lord Montague back to Villa Montague, Benvolio and Balthasar at her side. She tried not to think of Ilario, Felice and Simona as she walked. She wondered who would tell them the daughter of the house was dead and she had abandoned them. She’d been following Lord Montague’s orders with relief, not thinking of what the Capulets would think of her. She knew she wasn’t supposed to care, that even though she’d worked in the kitchens of Villa Capulet, she hadn’t followed all the rules. Lord Montague had told her to not make friends, but she had. She’d wanted to make the best of a bad situation, and that had meant having a level of friendship with those she’d worked with closely. It hadn’t changed her opinion on Gregory or Sampson. Sampson still scum to her and Gregory was dead. But she’d realized Ilario, Simona and Felice weren’t as bad as most of the Capulet servants she’d run into in the markets of Verona. It hadn’t been in her plans going in, but once she was there and they had welcomed her, she’d found it hard to push them away. She’d pushed them away from questions of her past, lying when she had to, but ultimately she had made friends were she wasn’t supposed to. It would be something she would have to whisper to Benvolio and Balthasar after they had returned home and Lord Montague had shut himself up in his study with a craftsman, ready to plan Juliet’s monument as he grieved his wife and son.

Marina walked into Villa Montague, using the main entrance for the third time in her life. Once inside, Benvolio led her and Balthasar to the room Lord Montague had allocated to him as the new Montague heir. As Marina had guessed, Lord Montague had shut himself in his study shortly after they arrived at Villa Montague to plan Juliet’s monument and grieve in peace.

“Venire[6],” said Benvolio. “Let us go to the kitchen. If we have to, I can use the power as heir to get Beatrice and Vettoria out of there.” Marina tried to smile, but failed. A look at Balthasar told her he had tried and failed the same way. Benvolio smiled grimly at the two of them. “This is not going to be easy for any of us, I know that, but we have to get through it. We are expected to act a certain way, and Romeo’s death is not going to be an excuse to slack off. If anything, we have to use Romeo’s death as a launchpad. We have to prove ourselves to Lord Montague and we have everything to prove to ourselves that we can get through something like this.” He gestured around the room. “What you see here, this was supposed to be Romeo’s when he turned eighteen. Even though he reached that birthday, he never lived up to the potential Lord Montague knew he had.” Benvolio paused. “We know though it was because of Giulio. Giulio’s death came shortly before his eighteenth birthday, and Giulio’s death was hard on him partially because Giulio died in his arms.

“We should live the rest of our lives honoring the dead. Giulio. Romeo. Mercutio. Those are the people we should honor as we continue to live our lives. We should live with those people in our minds, never forgetting them or what they did for us.”

“We should honor them,” Balthasar continued, “but do not honor them so much you forget what you should be living for. Do not forget your own lives because you are so busy honoring the dead. The dead should be remembered, honored, but there is a limit to your powers. You cannot have everything. You cannot remember everyone who dies. You have to have limits, and they have to be steady. You cannot forget to live your own life.”

“There will be no excuses for it,” Marina added. “Remembrance is alright, but I do not think I can watch another person I love die.”

***

Marina found her spot in the kitchen again. Surrounded by Abram, Vettoria, Beatrice and Balthasar when the last could be bothered to show up. In the days following Romeo’s death, Marina noticed Balthasar’s presence in the kitchen was sporadic. She supposed it was understandable. Balthasar had been Romeo’s manservant. Out of all the servants - including her and Giulio - Balthasar had spent the most time with Romeo. She’d known Balthasar didn’t like following Romeo as much as Romeo didn’t like not having a shadow. With the mutual feeling of hatred for what was generally accepted for servants, Romeo took a more friendly approach with Balthasar, and Marina knew Balthasar had appreciated it. That much of his anger towards Romeo right now was that Balthasar had never had the chance to say how grateful he was to Romeo for doing so much for him. Marina understood it because she felt the same way. Romeo, Mercutio and Benvolio had been under no obligation to take her or Giulio into their group. But they had. They had been more of an impression on the brother and sister than they knew. Marina still regretted not being able to tell Romeo and Mercutio how much they and Benvolio and Balthasar had helped her and Giulio. She was determined though that Benvolio and Balthasar would know the truth.

“Marina!” Marina was pulled away from her thoughts by Vettoria.

“Che cosa[7]?”

“You are supposed to be helping us prepare dinner,” said Vettoria. “I am sorry, but you are not the one who has been spying on the Capulets for months. One of the only reasons I am here right now is because Romeo and Juliet are dead.”

“Rispetto[8],” Beatrice hissed in Marina’s ear as she passed.

Marina whirled. She grabbed Beatrice’s shoulder, holding her back. Beatrice dropped the tray of dishes she was carrying to the cabinet. “Do not think you know what I have been through,” said Marina. She turned away from Beatrice. “Either of you,” she directed at Vettoria. “Neither of you could have done what I have been doing. Lord Montague told me so himself when he gave me the task.”

“I would not have taken it even if it had been offered,” said Beatrice.

“And that is where we will always differ,” said Marina. “I will do whatever it takes to put the Montagues where they are supposed to be, but you will never get a chance to raise the Montagues in the eyes of the population of Verona. It will never be an option for you. You will always have to do as you are told.”

“Has it ever occurred to you we like that?” asked Vettoria.

“No,” Marina replied, “because that is not the way I personally am. I will never understand either one of you. You work here, you obey. Do you not care if the Capulets over take us? Did you not care when Lord Capulet was getting ready to marry Juliet off to Paris?” Marina didn’t care about the proper titles. She knew it would only be another way to to throw it in Beatrice’s and Vettoria’s faces that she had the honor of calling them that when they were alive, and even though they were now dead, nothing had changed.

“Of course we cared,” said Vettoria. “We cared because they are our employers. We are not like you Marina, and we never will be. We did not come to Villa Montague to turn the Montagues into our friends and allies. We are here because we were given positions in this household and we have to make money to live our lives.”

“You think I came here with the intention of making friends with them?” asked Marina. Beatrice and Vettoria nodded. Marina tried not to laugh. “You know nothing. You do not know anything about what went on there. Make all the guesses you want, but this is not the time for it. You cannot be those people whose guesses are right all the time. There is nothing I would not do to see you in the position I was in. I would only wish it on my worst enemy. You two have not reached that pinnacle yet, and I doubt you ever will. You are not the people I have imagined you to be. You are the ones who try and fail.”

“We have been keeping this place alive for you all,” said Vettoria.

“And I am not going to thank you,” Marina replied. “I do not need you in my life. My life has been horrid ever since Giulio’s death, and watching people you have come to love as friends die, that hurts.” Marina paused, looking at Vettoria and Beatrice. They looked back at her, shock in their eyes. Marina tried not to look too pleased that she had shocked them.

“You are right,” said Beatrice. She laid a hand on Marina’s upper arm and Marina tried not to pull away. She didn’t remember Beatrice as the sort who would touch someone when they were grieving. “We do not know everything. In fact, there is very little about what you have been through that we do know. We should not have acted the way we did because we were only guessing. We did not think it was as big a deal as it apparently was, and we are sorry we reacted the way we did. It was irresponsible of us.”

Marina looked at Vettoria. “Questa è la sua opinione come bene[9]?”

“Beatrice parla per entrambi[10],” said Vettoria. “Tutto ciò che ha detto, sono anche d’accordo con[11].” Vettoria paused. “I know it seems like we are trying to take advantage of you and what you have been through by being rude to you one moment and apologizing for it the next, but we are not used to this either. We are trying to make the best of a situation none of us know how to deal with.”

“I have returned,” said Marina, trying to be kinder. If Beatrice and Vettoria were making an effort, she should too. “I am not certain if I am staying. I do not know if I can continue to work in this house. There are too many memories of the people we have lost in the last few days that continue to rest here and I continue to remember as I walk through the corridors. I appreciate though that you are making an effort.”

“You are right about something,” said Beatrice. “We do not know how to act around you.”

“Try to be as normal as possible. As if I had been here the entire time. I was a spy for the Montague household. I have not turned my mind to the Capulets. Even though I befriended the daughter of the House, I was still a Montague. I was conscious of that fact every day when I woke up and had to put on that yellow dress. I was aware it was not the color I should be wearing. I should be wearing the green I am right now.”

***

Marina got her first shock a couple days later when Balthasar came to the kitchen door as she was preparing dinner with Beatrice and Vettoria. Abram had stepped outside to kill a chicken for the table, leaving Marina in charge. Balthasar walked up the Marina’s station, not worrying about what Vettoria or Beatrice would think because he’d been officially been assigned to the kitchen staff with Romeo’s death. Marina looked over at Balthasar as she continued to chop vegetables for a soup.

“Cos’è[12]?” she asked.

“Benvolio and I need to speak with you urgently.”

Marina nodded and raised her head to speak with Beatrice. Beatrice smiled a rare smile. “Go,” said Beatrice, “Vettoria and I can cover for you. If we have to, we will tell Abram where you have gone.”

“Grazie[13].”

Marina followed Balthasar outside into the corridor, but he didn’t stop there. He continued going until he had reached the door to the garden where Marina had accidentally fell asleep. Balthasar opened the door, allowing Marina to access the back garden first.

When Marina walked outside, Benvolio was already there. “Benvolio,” said Marina, cautiously, as Balthasar closed the door behind him, shutting out all sounds coming from the villa aside from the low murmurs coming from the open windows.

“Hey,” he said.

“I have not seen you since I returned to the Montague household, and that is the greeting I get?” asked Marina.

“Mi dispiace[14],” said Benvolio. “I have not felt like seeing anyone I did not have to. Lord Montague is pushing me harder, but it is because he thinks I can do it.”

“Are you having doubts?” asked Marina. “Is that why you called me here?”

“What makes you think I called this meeting?” asked Benvolio.

Marina smiled. “I cannot see Balthasar calling a meeting like this for anything. I assumed it had something to do with you and your new position as Montague heir.”

“I never asked for this,” Benvolio muttered. “I do not know how either of them did it without going mad.”

“Romeo never did anything for his position,” said Balthasar, “aside from the balls, of course, and Mercutio never was sane. He always had the insane streak inside himself. He ended up using it to his advantage. You have something in common with them, you know.” Balthasar paused, allowing Benvolio time to look at him. “None of you were ever cut out to be the head of your family. None of you ever wanted the position you were born into.”

“I was not born into this, though,” said Benvolio. “It was Romeo who was born into the position I now hold. I spent more time in the streets with Romeo, Mercutio, Giulio and you two than I ever did in Villa Montague. I do not know why Lord Montague chose me to be the heir.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I am not sure I can keep living like this, living the life Romeo was supposed to have for the rest of our lives.” He looked at Balthasar and Marina. “How are you two settling in?”

“Truthfully?” asked Marina, and Benvolio nodded. “Not well,” said Marina. “Beatrice and Vettoria are being far too nice about everything.” She sat down in the grass. “I was expecting them to be angry, to not want anything to do with me, but this… I was not prepared to have them be like this.” Marina paused. “They have decided I am the enemy. There is no other explanation. They were already friends when Lord Montague employed me, but Romeo took me into your group despite my low social standing and then Lord Montague chose me to be the Montague spy. They think I have some sort of influence with Lord Montague because of Romeo. They do not understand my friendship was only with the son and not the father. I have tried to explain to them the reasoning. Why Lord Montague picked me over either of them, but they did not buy it. They do not want to believe Lord Montague would not choose the one of us who was the most loyal. To them, I do not have a place here now Romeo is dead.”

“That is crazy,” said Benvolio, flatly. “Of course you still have a place here.”

“I know I do, but for how much longer? How much longer is Lord Montague going to want to keep Balthasar and I around? We are the two people who were closest to his son who he can get rid of without causing a public backlash.”

“If he tries to throw you out on the street, I will fight for you both,” said Benvolio. “You two are the only ones who were with us, who know what I went through. I am not going to tell Lord Montague throw you out because I do not think I could live here without you. I think I would go crazy.”

“You probably do not want to hear this then,” started Marina.

“Cosa[15]?” Benvolio asked.

“I am not sure I can stay,” Marina whispered. “I am not sure I can keep living in Verona. I cannot walk down the street without at least one memory of Mercutio or Romeo or Giulio or Juliet coming into my mind. I think the memories are going to drive me insane, Benvolio. I do not think I can live in Verona anymore.”

“Cosa?” asked Balthasar.

“Do not tell me you do not feel it too,” said Marina. “Do not tell me you do not walk down the street and get flooded with memories from our friends. Do not tell me you can walk through Verona without remembering them.”

“Are you sure leaving is what you want?” asked Balthasar. “I do not think you could leave here and expect Lord Montague to take you back.”

“I do not know if I want to leave, but I am unsure if I can keep living here.”

Silence spread between them.

“I do not think I can either,” said Benvolio after a moment. Balthasar and Marina looked him. “You are right, Marina,” said Benvolio, making eye contact with her, “I can not walk through these streets without getting a flood of memories. That is what has been driving me crazy. I walk through the streets, through this house, and all I can think of is Romeo. Of what he would say if he could see me right now. See what his father has done to me.”

“He would be appalled,” said Balthasar. “He would tell you to fight against it. To not stand for it.”

“I know, but I also do not want to disappoint Lord Montague,” Benvolio replied.

“Do not worry about him,” said Balthasar. Marina looked over at Balthasar, slightly shocked. It was rare for Balthasar to react like this. “His thoughts and feelings should not matter in this.” He paused. “Do you think you can deal with walking the streets of Verona?”

“No.”

“Then we have to leave,” said Marina. “We do not have another option.” She looked over at Balthasar. “What are you thinking?”

“I am think you and Benvolio are right. I do not think I can walk through Verona either without thinking about Giulio, Romeo and Mercutio. There are too many memories of them in this place. I do not think I can deal with the flood of memories it is going to drag out of me. I have tried to bury the memories, but I cannot do it any longer. The memories keep trying to surface, and even though I want to remember them, to not forget them, staying in Verona would be too much for the sake of my sanity.”

“Then we are agreed?” asked Marina.

“Yes,” said Balthasar. “We are leaving Verona.” ￼

 

Translations

[1] Yes, my lord

[2] You come home with us. I’ll send for your things to be sent back to you

[3] Thank you, my lord

[4] Thank God

[5] I think I am going to need you both by my side if I’m to get through this

[6] Come

[7] What is it?

[8] Respect

[9] This is your opinion as well?

[10] Beatrice speaks for us both

[11] All that has been said, I also agree with

[12] What is it?

[13] Thank you

[14] I’m sorry

[15] What?


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

Villa Montague

With the decision they were going to leave Villa Montague made, Marina tried to hide her eagerness in leaving from Beatrice and Vettoria. She knew they wouldn’t care at this point whether she stayed or not, but she wanted to keep Beatrice and Vettoria out of her plans for as long as possible. They weren’t her friends. They’d never been her friends. She had gotten along with Ilario, Felice and Simona better than she ever had with Beatrice and Vettoria. When she’d told Benvolio and Balthasar, they’d laughed, Balthasar adding that he wasn’t surprised in the least. It hadn’t been a secret. Marina didn’t want to keep it inside her. She’d kept everything she’d found out about how the Capulet household worked and functioned in her short time there that she never wanted to keep a secret again. The secrets she’d held close to her heart for that month had eaten away at her insides. They’d reeked havoc on her brain. She wasn’t prepared to go through that again so soon. She didn’t want to even think about the possibility of having to do it again. She knew what the cost was and she was determined to not have it affect her again. She knew what would happen if she went on the streets, ran into Ilario, Simona or Felice. She knew it. She didn’t need anyone to tell her she’d put herself on a path to distraction if she ran into any of them. Surprisingly, they weren’t what was fueling her decision to leave. There was nothing fueling her decision aside from the ghosts of Giulio, Romeo and Mercutio. They haunted her the way they haunted Benvolio and Balthasar. Out of everyone they’d known, every life they touched, Giulio, Romeo and Mercutio had chosen Benvolio, Marina and Balthasar as their family.

Marina didn’t want to keep anymore secrets. She’d had enough of them. She now knew what keeping secrets could do to someone. She didn’t want to put Benvolio and Balthasar through it for any longer than she had to. She wanted to leave Verona, get away from the ghosts of their pasts that were haunting them. She could see it in Balthasar and Benvolio’s faces. They were being haunted too. She didn’t have to be back in Villa Montague long to see the effect of Romeo’s death. It was like Villa Montague had become a ghost town. So different from the place she’d left a month ago. She knew Benvolio and Balthasar could see it too, and that’s why she was determined that the three of them should leave. And soon.

“Marina?”

“Cosa vuoi[1]?” Marina asked. She kept her gaze on the square below her. She was standing in the same spot she’d been standing in when Balthasar came to her a month ago with the news Lord Montague wanted to speak with her. The day her life changed forever, ripping her away from a final month running through the streets of Verona with Mercutio, Romeo, Balthasar and Benvolio at her side.

“Are you angry at me, Marina, or are you angry at the world?” asked Benvolio.

“The world,” Marina replied, turning around.

“Then you should know Balthasar and I have been planning. We have been planning our escape since Mercutio’s death and Romeo’s banishment. We wanted to be able to leave Verona quickly if we had to, if Romeo needed us.”

“Are you telling me there is little in the way of preparations that need to be done?”

“Yes, and to tell you that the sculptures of Romeo and Juliet will soon be put in their place in the square.”

“Are you certain they are ready?”

“Yes. I heard it from the sculptor himself. He is currently in a meeting with Lord Montague, as a co-financier. I also heard Lord Capulet’s voice, but I did not know if it was true or if I was hearing things. I did not know what to think. I was hearing Lord Capulet’s voice in Villa Montague.”

“It has never happened before, but none of us thought the feud would ever be over either. Lord Montague and Lord Capulet are doing many things the people of Verona did not expect. They have brokered a level of peace with the deaths that have occurred, they are building a sculpture to honor their children and they have ended the feud.” Marina paused. “Do you think Verona will stay peaceful?” She paused again. “It sounds hateful, but for the sake of Verona, perhaps it is a good thing Mercutio and Tybalt are dead.”

“Cosa[2]?”

“Lo so[3],” said Marina. “Mercutio and I were close and saying that I am relieved at his death sounds horrible, but I cannot help it. I cannot help the thought drifting through my mind that Tybalt and Mercutio would have been the most likely ones to start up the feud again. Personally, I wish Romeo, Mercutio and Giulio were still here with us, but I cannot help knowing that if Mercutio and Tybalt were still alive, one of them would attack the other and the feud would be restarted. They would restart the feud on the graves of their friend and cousin.”

“It is not horrible to think it because I know it is true as well. I know it is true because I have thought it too. There is nothing I would like more than to have them all here again, but I also know that Mercutio was volatile. He was quick to anger and even quicker to draw his sword. He was ready to defend Romeo to the death and it ended up getting him killed. But Mercutio was never one of those people who was destined to grow old with us. His destiny was to die when he was young in a blaze of fire.”

 

Streets of Verona

Marina tried not to walk the streets near Villa Capulet. After what had happened at the Capulet Sepulchre, she was certain no one there wanted to see her again or have her anywhere near the villa. She had successfully kept her distance from the area until now. She didn’t want to drag up the memories. She knew she had an ally in Ilario. When he had confessed he was a distant relation of the Montagues, it had made Marina question everything Ilario stood for. That maybe she and Ilario could talk outside of Villa Capulet. That they could be the pioneers in a new idea. Capulets and Montagues sitting in a square and talking. Now that idea seemed naive, and not because she had decided to leave Verona. She was leaving Verona for her own sanity and the sanity of what was left of her group of friends, but that didn’t mean she didn’t still think of Ilario, trapped in Villa Capulet. She didn’t know who else Ilario had told. For all she knew, she was the only one outside of Ilario’s family who knew the truth. But there was another truth. She was tired of keeping other people’s secrets. She was tired of keeping her own secrets. She was tired of secrets existing at all. She knew secrets were a fundamental part of humanity, that everyone deserved the right to have them, but she felt like she’d become a bank for them. That everyone came to her, telling her and only her, their secrets. She knew she was going crazy, so when she found herself near the back garden to Villa Capulet, she couldn’t resist sneaking over the wall. As she climbed, she realized she must be following the same path Romeo did the night of the ball. They was no one other way they could’ve met later that night, aside from Romeo taking this same route.

Today however, there was no getting around it. Beatrice had sent her to get something they all knew was only sold at a market in Capulet territory. Marina was sure Beatrice had sent Marina on the errand to get her back for everything that had happened. Marina hadn’t wanted to argue with Beatrice, so she had left. She dug out the Capulet red cloak she still owned. It was the only piece of clothing she had left from her days there. The night she had returned, she, Balthasar and Benvolio had gone out into the garden and had burned the vile yellow dress she’d been required to wear. It had been half celebration of her homecoming, half funeral pyre for the friends they had lost, for the things Lord Montague had taken away from them by sending her there in first place, for everything of the past few days they regretted.

Marina hurried through the square, keeping the hood of her cloak up, hiding her face from all that passed. Wearing the red cloak provided an element of obscurity. Here - wearing it - she blended in with everyone else wearing the reds and yellows of House Capulet.

She entered the market. People walked up and down the aisles, searching for the food they were going to buy for themselves or their master. Luckily, she knew where she would find the item Beatrice required, having bought it several times for the kitchens of House Capulet. She was just handing over the money and receiving the package from the man behind the counter, when someone touched her shoulder. She let the package drop into the ground at her feet and whirled, unsheathing a knife and holding it out. The boy who had touched her jumped back.

“Whoa. Scusi[4],” said the boy. “Ho pensato che sapevo[5].”

“Ilario?” Marina asked.

“Marina?” asked Ilario.

Marina nodded. She sheathed her knife. “Mi dispiace per il disegno di un coltello su di voi[6].”

“It is to be expected after what has been happening between our two families,” Ilario replied.

Marina whacked him on the arm. “Do not talk about it in the marketplace. Besides, I am dressed as a Capulet to blend in. I do not want anyone to know I was here.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” Ilario replied.

“I will not tell anyone.”

“Grazie[7].” Marina paused. “Walk with me.”

***

Marina led Ilario a short distance away, into a courtyard. They sat down on one of the benches, and Marina flipped back the hood of her cloak. A few strands of hair fell into her eyes from where they’d escaped from her braid.

“How did you know this place was here?” asked Ilario.

“Mercutio,” said Marina, quietly. “This was one of the places Mercutio took me soon after Giulio died.” She paused. “We snuck into Capulet territory for this spot. I have come back a couple times since and even introduced it to Benvolio, Romeo and Balthasar. I have not been here since Mercutio and Romeo died.” She paused again. “I think I was afraid of what would happen. I had never been here without Mercutio. I think I was afraid its calming affect on me had died with him.”

“And has it?” asked Ilario.

Marina closed her eyes, taking a few breaths, turning towards the center of the courtyard. “No,” she replied, eyes still closed. “It feels just the same as it always has. The only difference is that the person who showed it to me is dead.”

Ilario stared at the ground for a few minutes. “Am I aloud to ask how you are?” he asked. He didn’t dare raise his head to meet her gaze.

“If you want to know the truth,” Marina replied.

Ilario raised his head, looking at her through his hair. “I do,” he replied. “I want to know what is going through your mind because in the short time I spent with you, I admitted more to you than I have to Simona and Felice than I ever would dare. I still do not trust them fully.”

“What was different about me? Why did you trust me with your secret?”

“You never answered my question.”

“Tell me why you trusted me and I will tell you the truth of how I am doing.”

“I do not know. I could tell there was something different about you, something you did not want to - or could not - tell any of us. Now that I know the truth, it makes sense. The timing of when you came, your secretive nature, all the times you slid out the back door, the times you volunteered to go to the market because you were going out anyway. All of it.”

“I am I sorry I did not tell you the truth. I wanted to so badly, and the night you told me your story, I came very close to telling you mine.”

“I wish I could tell you exactly why I trusted you,” said Ilario. “But I cannot, and I cannot because I do not know myself. I have tried to come up with an answer for that so many times. Wondering what I would tell you if you asked, trying not to go crazy from questioning myself about it.” He paused. “I cannot though.” He paused again. “Something compelled me to do it that night. I do not know what it was, and I am not sure I wish to know, even if I could figure it out.”

“We are human. We do not have to have answers for everything. There are times when knowing everything would make our lives easier, but that would only get rid of what makes us human. We would know where we were headed so our failures would not feel like failures. We would accept it because we knew something else even greater or that we wanted more would come along. Not knowing everything is all right.”

Silence stretched between them.

At last Ilario turned to her again. He made eye contact with her, making sure she wouldn’t break away from him. “How are you, Marina?” he asked.

Marina had known the question was coming. Since the silence started she’d known Ilario would break the silence with that one question. On the surface, there was a simple answer. One she’d been spouting to everyone since it happened, but she felt Ilario deserved something more, something deeper after bearing his soul to her, giving her a secret she had to keep. “Not well,” she replied. “There are times when I still think of this as my fault.” She paused, and Ilario tried to stop her, but she continued when she saw the look in his eyes. “I feel like if I had never come to Villa Capulet, then I could have stopped it from happening. I know I will never be able to go back, and I know none of it is truly my fault, but I cannot help thinking something would be different if I had been able to do something about it before it even started.”

“If you keep thinking like that, you are going to destroy yourself.”

“Would that be such a bad thing?”

“Yes,” said Ilario, fiercely. “You dying or destroying yourself and living a half life would not do anything for your friends or your family.”

“I have no family in Verona anymore. After Giulio’s death, my entire family except me moved to Florence. They wanted me to come with them, to start over again in a new city, but I refused. I told them I could not leave the Montague household. I told them we all had different ways of coping with our grief, and mine was to stay as close to Giulio’s spot of death as I could. Theirs was to flee, but I could not follow them. I had my chance to leave Verona and I did not take it.”

“Did you ever think this would be your chance? That because of the deaths that have been happening in the last few days would give you another chance to escape Verona.”

“I am,” Marina replied.

“What?”

“We are leaving. Balthasar, Benvolio and I. We are leaving Verona as soon as possible. We cannot live here anymore. It was one thing when the only person I knew personally who had been taken by this feud was my brother, but now that my friends have fallen to this feud as well I cannot live here anymore. I cannot walk through the streets without thinking of them. There are too many memories.”

“I understand. I would be doing the exact same thing.”

“You could, you know.”

“There is nothing for me if I leave Verona. I would not know where to go even if I did leave. My parents care about me, but I can tell they do not care enough to take me into their home again. They wanted me to explore the world. I ended up in the same town where I grew up, working for the enemy.”

“That is why we are leaving. We are not going to Mantua like everyone thinks. We do not know where we are going, all we know is that we are going to leave Verona forever. Do not be surprised if you never see me again, because we are planning on leaving Verona and never looking back. We want to remember our friends. We do not want to be haunted by them.” Marina paused. “There are no enemies anymore, Ilario. Surely your parents must know that by now.”

“No one can blame you for leaving. You were a spy.”

“And you are a part of the Montague as well however distant it may be.”

“My parents will not see it that way. They are committed to Lord Montague’s side. They would throw me out of the house if they knew I have been working for the Capulets for all this time.”

“There is nothing to be ashamed of.” Marina paused. “Grazie, Ilario. Hai fatto molto per me quando ero in Villa Capulet. Sono sempre intenzione di essere grato per quello che hai fatto[8].”

“C’è sempre stato qualcosa di te, Marina. Qualcosa che mi ha chiamato per voi. Volevo essere amici con voi. Non mi ha messo su un piedistallo, però perché io sono solo come rotto come te, ma in modi diversi. Lei mi ha aiutato, Marina così come vi ha aiutato.[9]”

“Addio[10], Ilario.”

“Addio, Marina.” Marina turned to leave. “Marina, aspettare[11].” She turned back to Ilario. Ilario pulled her towards him into a hug.

***

Marina left Ilario feeling strange. She had come upon him feeling a hundred percent sure leaving Verona was the right thing to do. As she continued toward the market, she began to question her decision. She knew she shouldn’t questioning it. She knew the moment she mentioned her doubts to Benvolio or Balthasar, they would instantly get her on board for leaving Verona again. She knew Ilario hadn’t intentionally changed her mind, but he had made thoughts that had once streaked across her mind and vanish stay still for a moment and then move on, but even as the thoughts went through her mind, she also knew her initial decision had been right. She couldn’t stay in Verona. There were too many memories for her. She hadn’t seen her parents in years. Her brother and two of her best friends were dead. There was nothing left for her in Verona. She was better off leaving. The city held only painful memories for her now. There wasn’t anything she could do about them. She didn’t want to forget the good memories, she just wanted to leave the city where the bad memories were triggered.

When she got to the market, she quickly bought what the Montague household required and then returned to the house. As she went through the main square in Verona, she saw the beginnings of the statues of Romeo and Juliet. She adverted her eyes, looking down at the cobblestones under her feet. She couldn’t bear to meet the eyes of the workmen. Of Capulets carving Romeo. Of Montagues carving Juliet.

 

Villa Montague

Marina returned to Villa Montague refusing to talk. She put the items Beatrice had requested on the counter beside Beatrice and had made her escape into the back garden. She had spent many a quiet hour here. Sometimes in the company of her friends, sometimes with nothing but the wind and a book. Now, she lay on her back, looking up at the sky. She closed her eyes, letting the sunlight wash over her.

“Are you all right?” asked a voice.

Marina opened her eyes and was faced with Benvolio looking down at her. “What are you doing?” she asked.

Benvolio sat down beside her. “Looking for you. Balthasar was concerned and wanted to come look for you himself, but Lord Montague told him to tend to the fireplaces, so I told him I would look for you. I am hiding from Lord Montague anyway.”

“Why are you hiding this time?”

“He wants me to take over Romeo’s chambers,” Benvolio muttered.

“What?” Marina sat up.

“You heard me.”

“I know, but is that not weird?”

“Yes,” said Benvolio, flatly. “It is definitely weird. Most parents would lock the door to their children’s chambers after they died and not let anyone inside. It is like Lord Montague wants me to turn into Romeo.”

“So he wants you to be pining after girls?” Marina asked.

Benvolio laughed. “Maybe not quite to that extreme, but I think he wants the transition to be seamless. He wants me to be as much like Romeo as I can.”

“He is insane. Does he not know how different you and Romeo are? You two were close, but you are also very different. Did you try to tell him he is going too far in this?”

“I tried, but you know how stubborn Lord Montague is. He gets an idea in his head and it is hard to rid his mind of it. He seems to think the best way to get Verona to accept me as the Montague heir is to turn me into a copy of my cousin. I do not want to be Romeo. I am not Romeo. Lord Montague is driving me insane.” Benvolio paused. “What would Romeo or Mercutio say if they were still alive?”

“They were agree with us that Lord Montague was going insane and then Mercutio would make an obscene joke out of it and Romeo would scream.”

“I need some of Mercutio’s obscene jokes right now,” Benvolio muttered.

“We all do,” Marina replied. “Lord Montague is taking this too far for anyone to be comfortable with it. But for some reason you, me and Balthasar are the only ones who are realizing how absurd the ideas he is coming up with are.”

“How are Vettoria and Beatrice not realizing what is happening?”

“I do not know, but they are so invested in what they are being told that I can no longer trust them. I trust the people I worked with in Villa Capulet more than I trust them.”

“Is there someone there we can trust? Someone you could introduce Balthasar and I to. Someone we can trust to spread whatever story we want them to tell?”

Marina thought immediately of Ilario. “Yes.”

“When can we meet him?”

“I will have to get a message to him somehow. I am not sure when I can leave again. I just went to the market today.”

“Balthasar has to go somewhere tomorrow. I can get it set up so you two switch. You will go and do Balthasar’s errands and Balthasar can take over for you in the kitchens.” Benvolio paused. “There may be questions about what you are doing going out again, but do not worry about that part. Leave that to me. I always covered for Mercutio with his schemes, so I have had plenty of practice.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Just make sure it gets done and leave whatever happens here to Balthasar and I.”

“I only wanted to make sure you were prepared. You are giving up more than Balthasar and I.”

“I am giving up something that was forced on me. I am giving up something I never wanted. I do not care about the role Lord Montague wants me to play in the Montague family now Romeo is dead. I am not just a replacement heir. I am my own person. I want to make my own decisions. I am tired of Lord Montague making them for me. I am seventeen. I am not a child any longer. I am nearly eighteen, I have an idea of what I want and how I want to live my life and the life Lord Montague wants for me has no part in the life I want for myself.”

“I believe you, Benvolio. I only wanted to make sure. You could have a life here.”

“No, I could not,” said Benvolio, a harshness in his voice. “I could not have a life here because I know in my heart that the life I would be living would be a life I was not born to. I was born to follow Romeo, to support him however I could. To defend him if I had to, to die if it meant saving the life of the heir to the Montague fortune. I have known my place my entire life, and Lord Montague’s choice of me taking Romeo’s place at the head of the Montague family when Lord Montague dies, would not be something I would or could relish. I would spend my days thinking of Romeo, of what could have happened if everything had turned out different.”

“Then I will get in contact with my friend and we will tell him what we want him to spread around Verona.”

“How will we know we can trust him?”

“I will let him tell you that when you meet. I know the story, but he swore me to secrecy.”

“But you are sure we can trust him to take our words to heart?”

“I believe we can.”

***

Marina let the day go by. She knew what was at stake for all of them. That there was a danger to what they were planning. But that didn’t stop her from getting a message to Ilario the next day. She waited outside the Montague residence for him and then snuck him inside.

“Why am I here?” Ilario whispered. “What am I doing here?”

“You are meeting the two other people who are leaving Verona with me. We need your help.”

“Why me?”

“Because by birth you are a Montague,” Marina replied. “By birth, you should have been placed here with Balthasar, Giulio and I, but you were not. You are still a distant relation to one of them though, and you are the only one we can trust to do this.”

“What do you need me for?”

Benvolio and Balthasar appeared. “Who are you?” Balthasar demanded.

“Facile[12], Balthasar,” said Marina. “This is Ilario, the man I told you about.”

“What is your story?” Balthasar asked.

Marina could detect the edge that was still present in Balthasar’s voice.

“My name is Ilario,” he said. “I am from Villa Capulet, but I am a distant Montague cousin by birth. Marina and I became friends while she was working there. I now know Lord Montague placed her in Villa Capulet as a spy, but then she was my friend. Before she left, I had the courage to tell her who I was. That my origins were not with the Capulets, but with the Montagues. That I had never truly felt at home in Villa Capulet. It was my home, but it was the one my parents had chosen for me. I have wanted to leave there ever since, but they would not let me. They insisted Villa Caoulet was a better place for me. I do not know why, since both sides were embroiled in the feud. Both sides had people dying from their households. It was not like it was only Montagues dying in the streets.” Ilario paused. “You know this, because I have seen you both in the streets killing Capulets in the name of the Montagues.” He paused. “I want to help you leave Verona however I can.”

“You know you could die yourself if you help us, right?” asked Benvolio.

“I am prepared to take the risk,” Ilario replied.

“All right then,” said Benvolio. He paused. “How do I know if you are telling the truth?”

“That is something I cannot answer for you,” said Ilario. “You will have to decide that for yourself.”

Benvolio stayed silent for a moment, before answering. “I am sorry,” he said, at last.

“There is no need,” said Ilario. “You have only just met me and you have to base a decision on which the rest of your life rests upon the word of Marina and the word of a stranger. I would have to think about it as well were I in your position. I am going to go to the other side of the garden to give you a moment to talk this through. Do not be embarrassed if you decide you do not trust me. All I ask is that you are honest with me when I return.”

Benvolio smiled slightly. “Then it is a good thing honesty is all I can promise right now,” he replied.

Ilario walked to the other side of the garden.

“What is it?” asked Marina, as soon as Ilario was out of earshot. “Why are you not trusting him?”

“He is a Capulet,” Benvolio replied.

“He is our only chance to get out of here,” said Balthasar. “If we want to get out of Verona the way we planned, then we have to trust him.”

“Who says I have to trust anyone?” asked Benvolio. “I do not even know him. All I can do is promise him honesty.”

“Are you sure that is all you can give?” asked Marina.

“Yes,” said Benvolio, “I do not want the help of a Capulet in our escape.”

“You heard his story same as me,” said Balthasar. “You heard him say that he is a distant relative of yours through his mother.” He paused. “I know it probably does not mean anything to you, but it obviously means something to him that he is related to one of the ruling families of Verona.”

“If it means so much to him, why is he working for the Capulets?”

“Benvolio…” said Marina.

“I know, I know. I know what you are going to say, Marina. You worked for the Capulets for a month, but your true loyalties were always with the Montagues. That was a part of you Lord Montague could not take from you, could not change.”

“Exactly,” said Marina. “And now I am asking if you can find it in your heart to give Ilario a chance. You do not have to deal with him when we get to where we are going. I will deal with him from then on. You do not have to go near him if you do not want to. I was the one who brought him into your lives, hoping he could make our escape easier. Give me the ‘okay’, Benvolio, and I will go tell him our decision.”

Benvolio thought about Marina’s words for a few moments. Trying to think carefully about what the implications of working with Ilario would be. “All right,” he said, finally. “Tell Ilario he can help us get out of Verona.”

“Are you sure?” asked Marina. “I do not want to have to go back to him and tell him you have changed your mind.”

“My mind is not going to change. I am ready to get out of Verona. If you think Ilario can help us do that, then I am prepared to let him help us.”

“Ilario!” Marina called.

Ilario returned. “Have you made your decision?” he asked.

“Yes,” said Marina. “We want your help.”

“Tell me what you want me to spread after you leave,” said Ilario.

“We need you to spread a story about where we have gone,” said Balthasar. “Say we have gone somewhere in the south of Italy, perhaps Naples or Messina on Sicily. We are staying in Italy and likely staying in the north, but we cannot risk Lord Montague finding us. We do not want to get caught. That is the vital thing here.”

“I can do that,” said Ilario. “Is there anything else you need from me? Anything else I should spread when I tell people where you have gone?”

“Tell the most talkative people you know,” said Benvolio. “The more talkative the people, the faster word will spread about where we have gone. We are not going to be returning to Verona ever, so keep it up in the air about if we are going to be returning.”

“And make sure the people know what they are to spread,” said Marina. “Make sure they are spreading the right things. We do not want this to turn into something that will have to be dealt with. Have the people you tell repeat everything back to you multiple times after you tell them. Keep an eye out for what people are saying on the streets. If rumors start to appear, let them fly. This is Verona, it is to be expected. Try to strike a balance between the truth that you know and the rumors. The best rumors have a splash of truth to them after all.”

“I will make sure it spreads,” said Ilario.

“You did not have to do this, but thank you for taking it on,” said Marina.

“I wanted to do something to help you,” said Ilario. “I thought helping you escape a city where there are nothing but bad memories for you is a good way to do it.”

“Thank you for taking it on,” said Balthasar. “It may have been hard to carry out this part of our plan ourselves.”

“I am glad I got to help you one more time, Marina, and I am glad I got to meet you two as well,” said Ilario. “It may not look like it, but we are as well. There is much we will be grateful to you for,” said Benvolio.

“Thank you for letting me,” said Ilario, “and I do not know if this will make a difference, but I would have had the same reaction as you, Benvolio. I would not have wanted to trust someone in your position either. I just want you to know I am not hurt by your reaction. There are others who may have been, but I understand where you are coming from.”

“Grazie per la comprensione[13]. There has been a lot going on in my life recently, and it is hard to find a balance with everything that is going on.”

“And I know how that can be as well. I can tell that all three of you have had a lot of pressure placed on you for various reasons and that pressure is a part of why you are leaving. That it also has to do with the deaths that have happened recently, and I am sorry for what Tybalt did to your friends.” Ilario paused. “There is something that not even Marina knows, that I think I can share with you because the only other person who knows this happened is dead and you three are about to leave Verona.” He paused again. “Tybalt made me an offer once. He asked me if I wanted to join his passé. I had not been at Villa Capulet long when he made me the offer. I do not even know how he found out I had come to work in the kitchens there.”

“He was resourceful,” said Benvolio, sourly. “When there was something or someone he thought he could exploit and use to his advantage, he tracked them. He figured out where they were at specific hours of the day. He knew where all his minions were at any given time. He could call them to his side in a flash. He knew who he could trust, and who would go running to Lord or Lady Capulet. That is how he found you, Ilario. He tracked you.”

Ilario nodded. “It is all starting to make sense now. He wanted me because he knew I was part Montague, however distant a relation I was. He wanted to exploit that knowledge, use it to get inside Villa Montague and help the Capulets win the feud. That is what he wanted. He killed so Lord Capulet would shower praise upon him.”

“He got plenty of that anyway,” said Marina. “I may not have been in Villa Capulet long, but I did notice the praise Tybalt was showered with.”

“He asked if I wanted to be a part of his passé,” Ilario continued. “He said it could bring me great things. He said if I followed him, I could have whatever I wanted. I told him no. I told him I had everything I could want from my life. That I didn’t want to follow him in what he was doing. He didn’t believe me. He told me I was lying.” The other three shook their heads. “I told him that I genuinely was not attracted to what he was throwing out at me. That I did not want anything to do with him. He asked me if I knew who he was, if I knew how much power he wielded. When I told him I knew who he was, he asked me how I could refuse him. I told him it was because I knew what I wanted from my life and I was happy to work as a servant to get where I wanted to be. He only rolled his eyes. It was obvious he still did not believe I had turned him down.”

“That was Tybalt for you,” Marina responded. “I saw him act that way many times. He wanted to be the best at everything. Nothing second rate would do for him.”

“And he knew what he wanted,” said Balthasar. “He knew how to get what he wanted as well. He knew most people would fall into the traps he set. You are one of the few people who ever said ‘no’ to him. No wonder he took it badly when you declined his offer to stay as a servant in Lord Capulet’s household.”

“He wanted Lord Capulet’s position in society as well,” said Marina. “He wanted nothing more than Lord Capulet to fall down and die in the street so he could rise to the head of the Capulet household. As Juliet’s cousin, there was not much he could do. He held power in the Capulet household because of how good he was at wielding a sword. He knew it, Lord Capulet knew it, all of Verona knew it as well. There was nothing else redeemable about him except his talent with a sword. It was all he knew and the only way he could garner respect from the rest of society.”

“You did the Montagues proud that day,” said Benvolio. “You may not be a true Montague. Your relation with us may be distant, but the day you declined Tybalt’s offer, you did the Montague family proud. At the time we did not know of your existence, of your relationship to us, but there is nothing wrong with that. We are prepared to give you what you want. One of the reasons I am leaving is because Lord Montague wants me to take Romeo’s place as heir to the Montague name. I cannot take it, even though Romeo is now dead. Romeo was my cousin and one of my best friends. Even though he is dead, it still feels like usurpation. I cannot live with that on my conscience, so I am leaving Verona with Marina and Balthasar. Before we leave though, I can put in a word for you with Lord Montague if you would like.”

“Do not feel obligated,” said Ilario. “I do not want you to do this because I am helping you.”

“I can promise I am not making the offer because of what you are doing for us,” said Benvolio. “I do not make this offer lightly because I hate where this position puts me. I never expected to have to do anything on this level, to have this kind of authority within the city of Verona. I never wanted it. It came to me because of Romeo’s banishment. I was given a position in Veronese society that I never wanted. I make this offer because you are a part of the Montague family, and I want you to feel welcome. If you want to be recognized as a Montague, I wish to give you that opportunity.” Benvolio paused. “Do you want me to?”

Ilario stayed silent for several moments, thinking. Marina and her friends watched him. Marina didn’t try to guess what was going through his mind. She had no wish to find out either. There were some things she felt should always remain a secret, and this was one of them. “No,” said Ilario at last. “Thank you for the offer, but I do not want to be recognized by Lord Montague as a member of his family. I have heard your story, and I do not want to have to change my life, to feel a level of guilt. There may come a time when I regret it, but right now, I do not.”

“Your decision is honorable, and I vow to honor it,” Benvolio responded.

***

Two days later, Marina woke to the sun streaming through the window of the room she shared with Vettoria. Marina rose, stretching, and got out of bed. While she was dressing, Vettoria woke and looked at her.

“What are you doing?” Vettoria asked. She looked out the window and groaned. “It is early even for servants to be up. What are you doing awake?”

“Do not worry about it,” said Marina. “Go back to sleep.”

“You are insane,” Vettoria muttered.

_You are the insane one for staying here._ Marina thought. She hastily dressed in the green dress she’d been looking forward to the entire time she’d been working in the Capulet kitchen, threw her blue cloak on over it and grabbed the bag she’d packed late the night before by the low flickering light of a singular candle so Vettoria wouldn’t notice. She slung the bag over her shoulder and went to the door. She opened it, begging it not to creak. She was in luck for the door to her and Vettoria’s bedroom was silent. She slipped out the door, closing it softly behind her.

Marina walked down the corridor, down the servants’ staircase and through the corridors to the entrance hall. Waiting there for her were Benvolio and Balthasar, dressed for riding.

“What kept you?” asked Balthasar.

“Vettoria woke up,” said Marina. “I had to put her off our trail. I told her to go back to sleep. With any luck, she will oversleep and she will be so worried about getting scolded by Beatrice, she will forget she saw me.”

“Are you ready for this?” asked Benvolio.

“Yes,” said Marina. “I have wanted this since I heard from Sampson about Mercutio’s death.”

“That is how you heard?” asked Balthasar.

Marina nodded. “I pity you.” He paused. A shiver went up his spine. Benvolio laid a hand on his shoulder. “I was there,” Balthasar continued.

“And I will never pity either you for having to witness that,” said Marina.

“Let us go,” said Benvolio, “before any more people wake up.”

The three servants slid out the main entrance.

 

A Square

Marina, Benvolio and Balthasar rode into the main square. The market was just getting set up on one side. People who had come to Verona for the day to sell their wares, waved or nodded at the three people, passing on horseback. If they thought it strange that two of the three were distinctly servants, they kept their comments to themselves. The three each nodded back in reply. They didn’t speak as they took their final steps through Verona. They let the moment sink in. As they passed the center of the square, two pillars of white, unstained, new marble appeared in their path. They turned their horses to the side, going to the front to look at the pillars.

“The statues,” said Balthasar. “I forgot.”

“Me as well,” said Marina.

They looked up. The statues of Romeo and Juliet, commissioned by each family, completed by the other. Romeo and Juliet, carved of marble, holding hands, the way they had died. They looked upon the statue commemorating their friend, then at the statue of the woman he had fallen in love with despite the odds, despite the danger.

“It should not have ended the way it did,” said Benvolio.

“But this will make them remembered,” said Marina.

“Of course it will,” said Balthasar. “Their love ended the feud. Their statues brought the families together.”

“But they did not survive to see a world where they could have existed,” said Marina.

“And that is why it needed to happen now,” said Benvolio. “For future generations to have what we could not. A life free from fighting in the streets, and living through the deaths of friends and relatives.”

“A life free from grief by unnatural causes,” Marina added.

“And for them it would have been an honor,” added Balthasar.

“They would be proud of their parents,” said Benvolio, “for finally being able to put away the ties that drove them apart. Free from what was inflicted on them, but would not have been inflicted on their children. Something they would not have to contend with. It will no longer be a problem.”

“But future generations will have their own problems,” said Balthasar. “With the end of the feud will come a set of other problems for the future generations to face. This is the end of one problem, but the beginning of another.”

Marina looked at the words carved into the base of the statues. Running around the front edge, carved into the stone base were the words:

A GLOOMING PEACE THIS MORNING WITH IT BRINGS;

THE SUN, FOR SORROW, WILL NOT SHOW HIS HEAD:

FOR NEVER WAS A STORY OF MORE WOE

THAN THIS OF JULIET AND HER ROMEO.

Marina pointed out the words to the other two. All three of them smiled. They looked up at the statues one more time. Then turned their backs. They rode to the main gate of Verona. Two of Prince Escalus’s guards were guarding it this morning. The guards nodded to them, and the three nodded in response and rode through into the early morning. Marina recognized at least one of the guards from her visits to the house where Mercutio had lived. If the guard recognized her and Balthasar riding the horses of Mercutio and Romeo, respectively, they said not a word. Marina and Balthasar were honoring their fallen friends, taking their horses as far to Venice as they could. They had sometimes thought of going somewhere else, somewhere horses would be allowed. But there was something appealing about riding to the gates of a city and having to leave the last of their former lives behind because of the laws and the mazes of canals that ran through it.

Benvolio, Marina and Balthasar were leaving the lives they had lived for the first seventeen years of each of their lives, but they were also about to start on the next phase, the next adventure. All that was awaiting them in Venice. They were ready to see what was going to be thrown at them. They knew that as long as they were together, as long as they used the courage that had gotten them through those last days in Verona, living amongst the ghosts of their friends, they could get through anything. They would miss their friends, and there were going to be hard days, but being away from Verona where everything happened, they knew this was the right decision. The problems hadn’t disappeared, just as Balthasar had said. They and future generation would have new issues that would arise with the dissolving of the feud, but after surviving the feud, they were ready to tackle the next problem that would arise. ￼

 

Translations

[1] What do you want?

[2] What?

[3] I know

[4] Whoa. Excuse me

[5] I thought I knew you

[6] I am sorry I drew a knife on you

[7] Thank you

[8] Thank you, Ilario. You did a lot for me when I was in Villa Capulet. I am always going to be grateful for what you have done

[9] There’s always been something about you, Marina. Something called me to you. I wanted to be friends with you. Do not put me on a pedestal because I’m just as broken as you, but in different ways. You helped me as well Marina.

[10] Goodbye

[11] Wait

[12] Easy

[13] Thank you for understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words written around the base of the statues are a portion of the final lines of the original play by William Shakespeare. The final lines are traditionally spoken by the character of Prince Escalus, but I have also seen and been in productions where the lines are assigned to another character


End file.
